Rooming With You
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: Amu is attending a new school where she meets Gold Rank students Ikuto and Takanari. In a place where messy secrets and love comes in every version what will Amu find? or more importantly who will she fall in love with? Rated M for suggestive themes ;D
1. Chapter 1: Moving In

**Geri: So I have been fighting with myself over what I should write about for my third fanfic!**

**Ikuto: And I like this ideaa best.**

**Amu: Of course you do.**

**Ikuto: Would you please provide a summary.**

**Takanari: Yeah.**

**Amu: Hai Takanari! Welcome to the team.**

**Ikuto: -sulking-**

**Geri: kk-**

_**Summary:**_

_ Hinamori Amu moves onto going into Seiyo High, a prestigous school of high standing... And many secrets. The student body is made up of the very best of the best and all Amu can do is sing. On her first day of school she learns the student body's most well kept secret: Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the all around geeky looking outcast, is really a hot freshman willing to seduce any girl who comes willing. But it comes at a price; For his service he makes a request of the customer...All the while Amu is horribly disgusted with him._

**Chapter 1: Moving In**

** ~*Amu's POV*~**

"Bye, Mama!" I waved to the van that was now speeding away from the boarding school I was now going to attend.

It was a very large school that was mostly a rich purple color with black accenting the windows, rail ways, and door ways of the building. The main enterance to the high school itself was quite stunning. The doors were made of clear glass that is usually used on revolving doors, it was so smooth to the touch that it was hard to tear my fingers from the material. The doors led to the high school lobby where you had a clear view of the front office and the busy staff inside. I made my way into that room with my luggage and addressed one of the recptionists.

"Hello, Ma'am," I said politely, bowing a little.

"Good morning, Miss. I see you're moving in, yes?" She replied eying my luggage.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, sorta late to be moving in, aren't we?"

"I just recieved a scholarship here. Uhm...I was told to pick up my room keys and class schedule here."

"Of course, one second. What's your name, Hun?"

"Hinamori Amu."

She clicked noisily on the keyboard and when the results came up the computer made a _ding!_ sound. The woman handed me two pieces of flimsy paper with arial script and sent me off on my way. My room was **B89, **I looked at my student map and located the dorm rooms then made my way over to them. I looked aimlessly at the doors of the dormroom facility and finally found my room on the second floor. I pushed the key into the lock and twisted it so it would open. Lugging my stuff into the room I heard someone groaning; my roommate perhaps? Before I looked toward the sound I surveyed the room.

It was as big as one of those deluxe suites at a five star hotel. The room was spacious yet compacted with a tiny living room, kitchen, and had a door next to the bathroom (i knew it was the bathroom becuase the door next to the closed one was slightly open revealing a toliet). It was colored in a striped design of gray and purple that went around the room horizontally. The small sofa that sat in the tiny living space was a deep gray that was almost black and an oak oval table sat in between that and the flat screen TV. To top it all off, this amazing room had a balcony with a wonderful view of Tokyo not too far away and another dorm room facility that actually looked like a hotel. Smiling to myself, I decided it was time to look at my new bedroom and possibly meet my new roommate.

Cautiously, I opened the bedroom door and noticed that the walls were maroon and were bordered with black moldings. I sighed and noticed there wasn't much inside. There were two walk in closets, two twin sized beds or slightly bigger than that, and a night stand for each room mate. One side of the room was completely decorated with pictures of famous dancers and bands while the other was as plain as could be. On the bed of the decorated side was a young teenage guy with blue black hair. His hair style was simple, it was short in the back but his bangs were long and framed his face beautifully. The boy wore a rumpled up uniform of a white dress shirt, black slacks, and a loosend purple and black plaid tie around his neck. Creeping around the room to my side, I tried to put away my things as quietly as possible.

"You don't have to be so careful. I'm not sleeping." A voice so mature yet so young said suddenly.

I turned around and faced my roommate. "Uhm..hi?"

His face was flushed and he ran his fingers through his hair; his gaze never meeting mine.

"Hello, so you're my new room mate?"

"Seems so."

"I'm Miyu Takanari." He gave me a crooked smile and finally met my gaze.

"Hinamori Amu, nice to meet you."

"I see you haven't gotten into uniform yet."

"Yeah..just moved in and all."

"So how'd you get into this school so late in the semster?"

"Scholarship."

"Same here. What's you get in for?"

"Singing how about you, Miyu-san?"

"Oh, I dance haha." He was showing hsi modesty. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

"Maybe you can show me sometime?" I suggested.

"Sure. Need help unpacking?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Alright."

I proceeded on with unpacking ad hanging my various outfits that my mother packed for me. I fixed the school uniforms that I was provided with and gave it a long look. The dress shirt matched Takanari's, but along with that I had a black cardigan that had an emblem of the school badge, a black and purple ribbon, (to match the ribbon) a plaid skirt that didn't seem to pass my knees, and a silver colored armband.

"So you're a silver hmm..?"

"I guess," I replied eying the arm band. "What does it mean?"

"The school works like this: There are three divisions in our school that rate our talents."

He brought up a dry erase board from a desk that I hadn't noticed earlier. Takanari wrote down the three ranks: bronze, silver, and gold.

He pointed to the bronze, "If you are a bronze, that means your talent is special, but not anymore than anyone else in Japan. This rank suggests, you are just barely better than them at the talent. It's either that or your parents paid for you to come here."

I nodded and he moved on to the next rank.

"Since you're a silver, this means your talent is exceptional and you show great potential to become something extrodinary." He winked. "So you're singing must be to die for. We have group of talented singers at this school I'll introduce you to."

"Thanks." I breathed and bowed my head.

"No need. Anyway, last but not least, there's the gold rank. There aren't many at this school, maybe about 20 students out of the 1000 here. This rank is a rare one because it is only given to those who are superior in their talent against almost all in the world. The instructers here put the gold ranks against some pretty brutal oponents to maintain their talents."

"That must be hell!"

"You bet it is!" His eyes were turning dark...that's when I noticed his eyes were a very pale gray blue.

"Anyway, that's how our school works."

"Well that's cool, any privledges?"

"Bronze have none, Silvers get special field trips, and Gold gets that and the right to skip classes."

"Lucky bastards." I remarked hugging my knees.

"Haha..don't be so cold to them, Hinamori-san."

"Call me Amu."

"Then call me Takanari."

"Okay, T-Takanari-san."

"-kun."

"Takanari-_kun_." I corrected myself and smiled.

"Well we better sleep, it's already 9:30 and classes start early."

"Ok."

With that the lights went out.

**~*Ikuto's POV*~**

I working diligently on my assignments in the Gold Rank's facilities when there was a knocking on my door. I pushed up my glasses and leaned back in my chair. The computer screen was staring back at me with millions of assignments.

"Come in."

"Hello, Tsukiyomi-sama." A petite girl with long blue black hair and pale gray blue eyes said.

"It's been awhile, Miyu-san." I smirked, loosening up my tie.

"Yes,it has and haven't I told you before to call me Kanate?" She made a _tsk_ing noise and proceeded to sitting on my lap.

"My apologies, _Kanate_-san." I smirked more as she handed me the information I wanted. The price as I'd like to call it.

"No need to fret, Tsukiyomi-sama." Her delicate hands started to unbutton my dress shirt and I pulled off my glasses. "I believe you can remedy the situation."

"I believe I can since you have given the _payment_."

"It was hard to pay up though, Naughty boy." Her fingers ran through my hair as I got a hold of her hips and pulled her closer. "You know I really hate how nerdy you make yourself look. It's a shame very few know how hot you really are."

"But isnt it better for you, Kanate-san?" My fingers undid the buttons on her shirt.

"I suppose." Then she started to kiss me and I slid her shirt off her shoulders.

In no time we were moving toward the couch in the room, never breaking our kiss of course, and I got on top of her.

"What would Takanari-san think if he knew you've been taking my _services_?" I chuckled kissing her neck and foddling her chest.

"He can suck a dick. I don't care what he thinks." Kanate said coldly looking away.

Such a stubborn girl, "Well, lucky you he doesn't sleep in the Gold rank dorms."

"He just wants to fuck with the girls from Silver Rank." Kanate's tone was bitter and I moved off her.

"I see.." I pulled on my shirt and buttoned it up.

"That's it?" She looked disappointed, but quickly accepted it. She picked up her shirt by desk and started to put it on.

"Yes. For now it is. Wish Takanari would move back in because I know you miss the incest between you two."

"Shut up." She barked and exitted the room.

Yes it was true, just like Utau, Kanate had a serious brother complex, but unlike me, Takanari (her older brother) liked her back and encouraged his sister's feelings. The two dated secretly, allowing me alone to know their secret, but not too long ago did Takanari start taking an interest in other girls and got over Kanate. Which left her alone and heart broken; it was cruel to bring up such events with her, but she ruined the lusty mood I had. I pulled the curtains back so I could see the Silver rank facilites. In one window I could clearly see Takanari...sharing a room with a girl. Smirking I texted Kanate the details and recieved a cussed out reply. Oh how I loved the rules of this school which allowed boys and girls to live in the same dorm. Putting on my glasses and looking in the mirror next to the window I looked at myself, a completely diffferent person stared back at me.

My slightly broken glasses obscured my eyes making them look plain and unnoticable, my hair was messy from recent events but as I combed it out, my hair style looked too proper and neat to belong to the guy I really was. I sat back in my chair and continued to work on assignments. In an hour I got bored of the chore and hacked the school's database. Typing in Takanari's room number, I investigated his roommate:

_**Hinamori, Amu**_

**Age: 15**

**Birthday: 9/24/19****

**Blood type: O**

**Sign: Libra**

**Family: Hinamori Midori, Hinamori Tsugumu, Hinamori Ami**

**Talent: Singing**

**Rank: Silver**

**Last School: Sakura Chibun High**

**Allergies: none**

**Disease/sicknesses: none**

**Danger: ex-yanki-possible threat**

****FURTHER INFORMATION IS FORBIDDEN TO BE SEEN, TYPE IN HEADMASTER'S CODE FOR ACCESS****

I frowned at the last message, I still hadn't cracked that code. But the information on Hinamori Amu was quite interesting, an ex-yanki? She could be an interesting girl to mess with...my eyes finally came to her picture. This girl was stunning in all ways, perfect figure, beautiful face, the sexiest eyes that immediately captured your attention, and the look on her face said she lost her virginity a long time ago. Takanari was one lucky bitch to be living with her.

"We'll meet soon, Amu-san." I smirked talking to myself.

**Geri; So how was the chapter? Any thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Amu: -sleeping-**

**Takanari: -sleeping-**

**Ikuto: -slips into Amu's bed-**

**Geri: Not a smart idea, Ikuto...o.o'**

**Ikuto: Shh.**

**Amu: *wakes up, screams, and pushed Ikuto out of the bed* YOU PERVERT!  
>Geri: Review and share :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Geri: Hey there ladies and Gents :) Thank you for those of you who have reviewed, favorited, or subscribed to the story. It really means **_**a lot**_** to me :) Anyways I have something I must address. ****Yes, this story is sort of based off of "Gentleman's Alliance Cross". All rights reserved to the orginal owner.**_** Btw feedback through reviews would be highly appreciated ;] Win some brownies!**_

**Chapter 2: Meeting Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**~*Amu's POV*~**

I awoke early the next morning so I could be the first to use the shower. The rumor was that the hot water didn't last very long after it was used once that day. My eyes wandered over to the clock on my desk and I sighed at the time; 5:30 am. Not unusual for a high schooler to wake up at this time, but at the same time it was quite depressing. Getting dressed and looking over to Takanari's side of the room, I noticed he wasn't there.

"Takanari-kun?" I called out.

"Morning, Amu-chan! I'm in here, want some breakfast?"

"Sure!" I called out again and decided to bring out my camera.

"What's with the camera?" Takanari's eye brow raised.

"Oh, I just wanted to take some pictures with you...if that's ok.." My voice was faltering.

"Of course Amu-chan, but what's the need?"

"I just wanted to decorate my side of the room a little." A smile was creeping onto my lips.

"Well, eat some breakfast before we do that."

"Ok, Takanari-kun."

We ate his homemade pancakes and eggs in silence and I savored the delicate tastes. He smiled at me and I felt my heart quicken a little. That was normal right? Ducking my head, I stared at the food crums before me and played with them with my fork.

"So, shall we take the pictures now?"

"Sure, uhm...where do you want to take the pics?"

"Out on the balcony. You should get a good view of things, by the way nice camera."

"Thanks, I know it's old."

The camera was one of the orginal verisons that could print out the picture after taking it. This item had come in handy a lot of led me to the balcony and I stood next to him against the purple railing. Takanari draped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him so my head was resting on his right shoulder. A light shade of pink was dusted upon my cheeks and I tried to smile as best as possible as I clicked the button. The picture came out quite nicely and I couldn't help but notice how close Takanari's face was close to mine.

"Is that it, or should we take more?"

"More," I replied with a small smile.

"Then click away, Bubble Gum."

"Bubble Gum?"

"Isn't that the color of your hair? Bubble Gum pink?"

"Well I guess."

"Just nevermind and pose with me, Idiot."

"Ok." I laughed and posed next to him.

After about 20 photos, we stopped and hung them up over my headboard. As I gave each photo a quick glance, I noticed how in some of them we looked like a real couple. My face turned red and I shook the thoughts away.

"Amu~~ We need to get to class." Takanari whispered in my ear and I nearly screamed.

"D-Don't do that!"

"Sorry, didn't know you got scared so easily." Takanari snickered and opened the door for me.

"So what classes do you have?"

"Well, I took the liberty to look through your schedule and I'll be happy to report that we have the same classes."

"Uhm...as in all?"

"Yup. Don't you feel special?"

"What's so special about sharing classes with you?" I teased.

"That's harsh!" He exclaimed.

"It's suppose to be."

_-when the first bell rings-_

"Everyone this is our new student! Miss, please intorduce yourself."

"Of course, Nikaidou-sensei." I bowed to him and faced the classroom; focusing on Takanari so I wouldn't get nervous. "I'm Hinamori Amu, pleased to meet you."

There was plenty of murmurs around the classroom and Takanari gave me the thumbs up. Nikaidou directed me to the seat next to the window in the very corner of the back of the classroom. An awesome seat, I might add, because I got to sit next to Takanari, but the downside was the dude in front of me was a stranger. He turned around and introduced himself as soon as Nikaidou-sensei turned his back to the class.

"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you." He extended his hand to me.

"Likewise." I took his hand and shook it lightly.

Ikuto looked friendly and a bit geeky. His dark blue hair was a bit messy and unkept like Nikaidou-sensei, but just a tiny bit neater. As if he meant it to look that way and the glasses he wore were a bit cracked on the right side; it obscured how you saw his eyes. Unconciously, I took off his glasses to get a better look at his eyes; they were absolutely breath-taking. The dark pools of deep trench water blue seemed to suck at my soul. Everyone was murmuring and looking at us and I immediately felt awkward when I heard the word "outcast". What I didn't realize was that they were refering to Ikuto.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to do that." I apologized and gave him back his glasses.

"No problem." His voice was loose and easy-going. I could definately be friends with a guy like this.

"Ok." He turned back around and Takanari slipped a note onto my desk.

I opened it up and reaad the words slowly: **He's not who you think-T**. I wrote back asking what and he just shook his head and never replied. The next few periods went by quickly and I noticed that I never sat very far from either Ikuto or Takanari; the fartherest I had sat from them was two desks away. Third period started, which was a free period for me, and I was cornered by two girls. One was pretty short with long wavy blonde hair that stopped at her ankles. The girl next to her had orangish brown hair tied with red ribbons.

"You're so lucky, Amu-chii!" The orange-brown

"Amu-chii? And why?" I was so confused.

"Because you're rooming with Miyu-sama! One of the top three Gold Ranks!"

"What?" Takanari never mentioned he was a gold rank.

"Is it true that you're rooming with him?" The blonde one pressed.

"Yes?"

The two girls looked at each other and then at me witha worried look. "Are you still a virgin?"

"Uhm. I don't think that's any of your business." A lot of my past I would prefer to keep in the past, but that was never an easy task.

The bell rang, signaling that third period was over. I looked at the schedule I was given and noticed that gym was next. I sauntered into the girls' locker room and tried to find the gym locker I was assigned and finally found it. My new locker neighbor was a feminine verison of Takanari, I almost gaped when I saw her pretty pale light blue and gray eyes.

"Are you Hinamori-san?"

"Yes?"

"Stay away from Takanari-niisan." Was all she said and she walked away in a one piece bathing suit.

"Amu-chii, get dressed! We're doing aquatics today!"

"Yes, uhmm?"

"Amu-chii can call me Yaya!"

"Well, Yaya-san, thank you for the heads up."

"No problem, but you better hurry or else Sensei will get mad."

I opened my locker and saw the one piece bathing that matched the girl's. It was purple in the middle with black on the sides and completely exposed my back, but stopped before you could see my butt crack. The bathing suit hugged my curves and I felt a bit self-concious. There were some shouts outside, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. As I timidly walked outside into the pool area, I felt all the eyes in the roomed glued on me. I decided to stand next to Takanari and wait out the rest of the period.

"You look good." He whispered.

"Thanks."

**~*Takanari's POV*~**

I was outside pretty early so I could be one of the first to see Amu in a bathing suit, but unforunately a lot of the other guys came out early as well. I listened to the line of gossip around me.

"Did you see that pink haired chick? She's _hot._"

"Dude, you have no idea! I wouldn't mind banging her." A snicker.

"Miyu-sama is way lucky to be rooming with that kind of eye candy."

"I wonder if she's a slut?" a girl's voice came, an all too familar one.

"You think?"

"I heard she's an ex-yanki."

"Once one, always one." The voice said, it had to be Kanate.

"You're right. I bet she is a slut."

"Hey, if she's a slut, I wouldn't mind." One of the guys boomed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP." I yelled and everyone stared at me. "She's not a damn slut."

"Suuure." One of the guys laughed and I pinned him up against the wall.

"I said SHUT UP." I growled.

"Whacha gonna do? Dance for me?"

"How about this?" I yelled and punched him in the eye.

He cowered back and held his now soon to be black eye.

"Anyone else have anything to say about Amu-chan?"

I took a quick scan of the crowding classmates.

"Good." And that's when Amu came out of the locker room.

The school bathing suit hugged her body like a second skin and I could feel myself walked awkwardly through the class, trying to ignore all the staring I bet, and stood next to me.

"You look good." I whispered and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Thanks." Her smile made all the trouble I had just gotten into worth it.

**~*Ikuto's POV*~ -some content is not suitable for the immature.-**

I skipped class and headed toward the gym where I heard Takanari got into a little spat. I chuckled, that boy hated to fight, why did he? As I snuck into the pool area, I spotted Amu and Takanari holding hands; already making moves? Tsk, tsk. I caught Kanate's eye and motioned her to the girl's lockerroom. Thankfully, her locker was in the very back, fartherest away from everyone else, and I sat down on the bench in front of her locker. She came in a little wet from the pool and sat down in front of me. Her hair was about dry and I admired the way it draped over her shoulders like a cape. Holding her hand, I looked at her face and noticed that she was about to cry.

"Don't cry, Idiot."

"Why not? I can't stand seeing Takanari-niisan defend that slut, nor can I stand seeing him hold her hand." Her voice held the same bitterness from last night.

"You should get over him." I cupped her face in my hands so she would be forced to look at me.

"Why?"

"Because you can do much better." I kissed her softly and when I could take no more slowness, I kissed her harder and pushed my tongue inside.

"Mmm..." Was all she could say, she kissed back and teased my tongue with hers.

"Now..now. Don't tease unless you're ready for punishment." I said against her lips and made a trail of kisses down her jaw line to her neck.

Kanate withered under my kisses and I felt dominant. I pushed her down on the bench and got on top of her. Kanate had nice curves to her and a cute stomach that buldged out a bit. But most girls at this school had the same characteristics. I decided to kiss her chest through her bathing suit and earned a few moans as I teased her peaks. My hands went up and down her hips and teasing Kanate a bit when I touched her inner thigh. When I slipped Kanate's bathing suit off her shoulders and masssaged her well-sized chest, I heard a gasp. Kanate and I looked back and saw none other than Hinamori Amu with her eyes wide open and gaping.

"Privacy much?" Kanate purred evilly.

"No. It's ok...we can continue later."

"What was that for?"

"I never fully gave you a service for your information."

"Bye, Ikuto."

"Bye, Kanate." And I slipped out of the secret door way in the back of the girls' locker room.

**~*Kanate's POV*~**

I pouted to myself as I removed my bathing suit and put back on my school uniform. Damn her, damn Amu Hinamori for interupting my fun. It had been a week since our last pleasureful encounter. I was no stranger to losing my virgiinity, but I wish it had been to Ikuto instead of Takanari. Ikuto knew exactly how to pleasure a girl, aside from me, Mashiro Rima was his only other customer that I knew of. If you knew the petite girl, she would strike the type as to be proper and well brought up. Not the type to ask for sexual pleasure. I had no idea if Ikuto had other "customers" but if he did, they kept him secret. Not that I would blame them, he was one of my best well kept secrets.

"T-That was Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"Uhm..nothing...I just thought.."

"That he was a complete nerd? Well he isn't so just shut up."

"Why are you so mad at me?"

"Because you interupted Ikuto and I; plus you're dating my brother."

"I'm not dating anyone."

"Sure, you slut." I glared at her. "Then you're just toying with him."

"I'm no slut." Amu barked at me.

"Right." I shut my locker and walked out of the locker room. Bitch.

I bumped into Takanari in the hallway and he followed me to the gold rank floor. We stepped into one of the classrooms and locked the door.

"What do you want, Takanari-niisan?"

"An explanation."

"What?"

"Why are you trying to hurt Amu?"

"Because she's toying with you!" I snapped.

"How could she be toying with me? We're friends."

"Well, you obviously have a thing for her." My arms crossed over my chest.

"She's hot, and maybe I do. But so what? Is that a sin?"

"No. But still." I could feel my eyes brimming with tears.

"Ugh. Come here, Kanate-chan." He pulled on my arm toward him and hugged me.

"I miss you." I sobbed into his shirt and he kissed my head.

"I miss you too, Sis."

"I don't want to be just your 'Sis'. I want to be more than that."

My resolve was so solid it was going to be hard for him to discourage me. I looked into his eyes and saw a faint flicker of lust, that was the only invitation I needed. Closing my eyes, I pressed my lips against his and kissed him greedily, memorizing the feel of his lips.

"I don't love you like that anymore." His voice was so cold when he said that and pushed me away. As if he was disgusted with me.

"Whatever." I waved him away and walked out of the room.

**~*Amu's POV*~**

I couldn't believe what I had just seen; the image haunted me. Ikuto looked so friendly..so _normal_. How could he be such a frickin pervert? I replayed that last scene in my head:

_ "What was that for?"_

_ "I never fully gave you a service for your information."_

_ "Bye, Ikuto."_

_ "Bye, Kanate." And Ikuto went out a doorway in the back of the Girl's lockerroom._

Information? Does that mean he trades sex for information he needs? How low can that bastard be? I wonder what information Kanate gave him. Kanate was Takanari's sister, that much I knew. I decided to skip the rest of my classes that day and laid in my bed. Feeling restless, I decided to pace around the room; that's when the door creaked open. Takanari looked at me wide eyed as I did to him, why? Because he was shirtless, and his abs were absolutely delicious. They weren't too developed, but it was just enough for me to get turned on. Takanari quickly put back on his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Sorry, didn't think you would be here."

"No, it's ok...So you're Gold Rank?" I asked noticing his armband.

"Yeah."

"Sorry for calling you a bastard." I giggled.

"No problem." He sat on his bed and gave me a quick look.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Are you ok?"

"Nope."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He looked at me and I hoped that he saw my sincerity to help him with his problem.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Oh, okay." I felt utterly disappointed, but I couldn't blame him. We only met yesterday.

"So, anything happen today?"

"Yeah, best friday ever, I'd say."

He caught my sarcasm, "Why?"

"I was disgusted to a whole new level today."

"How?" He chuckled.

"Gosh, I wish I didn't see this, but I saw this girl Kanate and Ikuto making out in the girls' locker room. And then what's worse, part of bathing suit was off and Ikuto was..." I couldn't go on.

"My sister?" He sounded angry.

"Uhm...she did call you 'Takanari-niisan'..."

"Amu-chan, sorry, but I have to go."

"Ok..." I watched him stomp out of the room; did I do something wrong?

**~*Takanari's POV*~**

THAT BITCH. I ran straight to Ikuto's room and banged on his door, probably waking up most of the other gold rank students. When he opened the door, I immediately punched him in the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Ikuto yelled rubbing his face.

"YOU DESERVE IT! HOW CAN YOU BEING FUCKING AROUND WITH MY LITTLE SISTER?"

"It's not like I forced myself on her," He replied getting up.

"OF COURSE SHE WOULD COME WILLING!" I couldn't contain my anger. "WHY WOULD YOU LET HER?"

"I wouldn't turn her away, Takanari-kun. I just gave her something she wanted." His eyes narrowed.

"What's that look for?" My anger was simmering.

"You know what she truly wants, Takanari-kun."

"But I can never do that again."

"Why not?" Kanate said suddenly.

"Because it's wrong." I said quietly and moved out of the Gold Rank Facilities.

When I was finally alone, I broke down and started to punch at a tree, a few tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Dammit, Kanate! I still love you." I whispered with my forehead against the tree. "Damn you."

**Geri: Ooooo some Drama unfolds! ****Please review and give me some feedback ****:D Please be aware I have never written a lemony story before...so yeah...er maybe semi-lemon I should say.**

**Ikuto: Pfft.**

**Amu: Grrr.**

**Takanari:...My hands are bleeding D:**


	3. Chapter 3: Keeping a Secret

**Geri: What a crappy day this turned out to be. My USB died on me. Piece of crap...**

**Ikuto: Jeez calm down!**

**Geri: HELL NO THAT WAS MY ONLY USB DRIVE AND THAT SHIT WAS EXPENSIVE!**

**Amu: Geri...^_^''**

**Geri: Grrrr...I had chapter three all saved and shit...**

**Chapter 3: Keeping the Secret**

** ~*Amu's pov*~**

"Hinamori Amu, to the main office facilities!" A voice boomed on the intercom.

It was late Saturday morning, maybe around 10 o'clock or so, and I turned over in bed. Last night had been rough, Takanari had come home with his knuckles bleeding and I tried my best to treat them. When he went to sleep, he kept yelling in his sleep about random things like "I love you, dammit," or "Please don't misunderstand!," or even "I didn't want to hurt you like this!". It was hard to watch him like that, but I kept wondering who he was dreaming of..I got dressed in some short jean shorts and a pink and red stripped t-shirt that showed off my pale shoulders. I arrived at the office in about 10 minutes, talked to the receptionist from my first day, and was directed to one of my classrooms. It was Nikaidou-sensei.

"Hello, Himamori-san!" His smile was crooked and he scratched his head.

"Hi_n_amori-san." I corrected.

"Yes, yes. Anyway," He motioned to the student. "He will be tutoring you in all the subjects you have missed this last semster before you enrolled here."

The student turned around and smiled at me, "Nice to see you again, Hinamori-san."

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun will be my teacher?" I couldn't believe it, that pervert would be my teacher.

"Yes, that isn't a problem, right?" Ikuto sneered at me.

"Uh..I guess not..." OF COURSE IT WAS A PROBLEM!

"Well then, I'll leave the rest to you, Tsukiyomi-san," Nikaidou-sensei replied.

"We'll behave, I'll take her to the one of the Gold Rank Study Rooms."

No. No. NO! I couldn't be alone with him! "Uhm, I'd prefer to study in here!"

"Hinamori-san, this classroom is already reserved for another study group. So just follow, Tsukiyomi-san." With that he left us alone.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He laughed, he had his geek costume again; I wouldn't fall for that again.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

We went up the stairs and entered a dimly lit study room with a large wooden table in the middle with two computers. Ikuto sat down in front of the bigger computer and started to type up some papers. He then sent the files to the other computer, the computer I presumed to be where I was suppose to sit.

"So what are you going to teach me?"

"Nothing. I just gave you the basic outline of all we learned. The important stuff that's always questioned. Just memorize that."

"Uhm..ok." I read the computer screen and sure enough there was a pretty plain outline of what I was suppose to learn on it. I fidgeted slightly and kept looking at the computer screen. "Thanks."

"No problem, Amu-chan."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because we're not friends. Only friends can call me "Amu-chan"." I said bluntly.

"Uh huh." He said, typing nosily sending me more articles.

"Uhm...about yesterday...I'm sorry."

"Hm?" His eyes meeting mine.

"I'm sorry for interupting you and Miyu-san yesterday."

"Not your fault, I shouldn't have been so public about it. But you seemed so awkward at seeing such a thing. Don't tell me you're a virgin!" He laughed.

"No...I'm not. But I didn't lose it of free will."

"What do you mean," He replied his eyes narrowing.

"What do you think I mean? I was raped, Idiot." It was amazing how easily I could say that fact.

"Oh." Ikuto seemed at a loss of words.

_Ding!_ I looked down at my computer and saw a single chat bubble come up, blinking crazily.

**The_Smex: Sorry.**

** Guest982: It's ok. **I typed back.

_**The_Smex is writing...**_

__**The_Smex: I know how you feel.**

** Guest982: How?**

** The_Smex: I had to watch my Mom be raped by some bitch.**

** Guest982: Oh...I'm so sorry.**

** The_Smex: The past is in the past. Anyway time's up. Let's see your work.**

Ikuto walked over to my side with a smirk on his face

"What?"

"Let's play a little game."

"What?"

"For everytime you get a problem wrong, I get to kiss you wherever I like."

"As if I'd play." I chuckled.

"Oh, you will play."

"Why would I?"

"I'll tell Sensei you didn't study at all and Sensei always listens to the Gold Rank students."

I almost choked, "Y-You're a Gold Rank?"

"Surprised?"

"I...Uh...UGH. FINE."

Ikuto smiled and leaned over my shoulder to look at my work. "Wrong. This should be the square root of two because the triangle is a special triangle. You used the pythagorean theorem, which is WRONG." He wrote down how to work the problem.

"But I used the Pythagorean Theorem on all the problems." I croaked looking at the other problems I had worked on.

"That was twenty problems of wrong answers then." Ikuto looked at me lustfully.

"Uhm..." Ikuto turned my chair around so that my body faced his.

"So, _Amu,_ time to pay up."

"O-Ok.." I replied blushing horribly.

Ikuto kissed my cheek softly and to my surpise it felt sort of nice. "One."

After my cheek, he kissed my forehead, "Two."

"Three," He chuckled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Four," Ikuto kissed my hair.

"Five." His hands roamed my forearms and Ikuto kissed my lips lightly.

"Six." He then kissed my neck a bit more greedily.

"Seven." His lips brushed against my bare shoulder.

"Eight." He kissed my hand and looked at my now flushed face.

"Nine." He kissed my other hand.

"Ten." He kissed my chest and I pushed him away.

"T-Tsukiyomi-kun, Stop!" I exclaimed.

"You still have ten more to go." And he repeated his last ten actions, but in a different order.

"Study harder, Strawberry." Ikuto chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry." I murmured studying the problems again.

To no avail, though, I still got 30% of the porblems I had recieved wrong and I cursed all the kisses Ikuto had got to give me. When the study session was over Ikuto, thankfully, told me there would be no more sessions after this one since we covered everything. THANK YOU. I raced to my dorm room and knocked over Takanari.

"I'm sorry!"

"It's ok, I don't mind."

I finally realized that I was lying on top of him with our noses barely touching. Quickly, I got off him and hugged my knees. Takanari ruffled my hair and laughed at me.

"Don't be so embaressed, stupid."

"Shut up!"

"Whatever."

"Gr."

"You're so cute." Takanari laughed, but then quickly stopped.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh."

"Do..Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Seriously?"

"Sure, I mean it is Saturday so why not?"

"I'd love to!" I beamed and went into our room to change.

After we both got ready for our outing, we headed to his neon blue convertable and drove for what seemed like hours before he stopped. I looked at the large building before me, it was an old worn out studio that seemed to be over looking the town from the hill on which it sat on.

"What is this place?"

"This is where I go to dance when I just want to think."

"It's so quiet here." I marveled.

"Not when I'm blaring my music!" He laughed and took my hand in his.

Peeking at our intertwined hands, I smiled, "Well, aren't you going to show me inside?"

"Of course, after you." He motioned with his other hand.

"Thank you." I walked on in and was awe struck.

The outside is so decieving, inside the actual building was a glorious decor that screamed upper-classman! There was a single glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling that illuminated the whole room. The tiny diamond pieces that hung off it looked like snowflakes suspended in time.

"So shall I dance for you?"

"Sure!"

I watched Takanari preform various dance styles such as b-boying, the douggie, ballet, samba, waltz (he got me to dance with him..), and various others. His body moved so easily flowing with the music as if it was a sixth sense. He got tired after 2 hours of straight dancing and I offered him a bottle of water.

"Thanks..." He puffed and dubbed his face with a towel.

"That was quite an exercise."

"You know it! It's good for you and your chubby tummy!" He chuckled.

"I am NOT chubby!" I pouted.

"I'm just joking, Bubble Gum!" He laughed hard and ruffled my hair.

"Hmph."

"I'd like to hear you sing.."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah!"

"Uhm..Ok.."

"Well...go ahead."

I took a deep breath and sang the first song that came to mind:

(**Daji na Takarabako~All rights reserved to Rightful Owner!)**

_"Namima wo suberu you ni shiroi YOTTO maru de origami _

_Nai de kaze ni makasete doko he iku no? Chicchaku natte _

_Konna soba ni iru noni kimochi ni wa sawarenai _

_Shinjisasete HONTO no futari wo tashikamete _

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru _

_Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatte iku yo _

_Zutto suki to ieru _

_Asayake ni somaru hoho ryoute kureta ano hi no you ni _

_Donna warui uwasa mo ki ni shinaide irareru you ni _

_Guunto shinkokyuu shite aoi sora ni toketara _

_Daijoubu yo futari nara kitto dekiru hazu _

_Takarabako no KAGI hitotsu ageru yo shinjuiro no MAJIKKU _

_Aenai jikan mo mune ni todoku no kagayaiteru yo _

_Itsumo wasurenaide ite _

_GOMEN NE to yottsu _

_Narabetari kazoetari _

_Mou namida no ato wa mayowanai _

_Takarabako no KAGI akete ageru yo SUNAO ni nareru _

_Modokashii omoi tsuyoi yuuki ni kawatte iku yo _

_Motto suki to ieru.."_

Takanari just sat next to and stared at me dumbfounded. Was I bad? What was wrong?

"Uhm, Takanari-kun?"

"You were...amazing." He breathed.

"Thanks."

"No problem...I'd love to hear you sing again sometime."

"Whenever you want." I smiled at him and, again, got toally concious of how close we were to each other. I moved over a little, but he moved with me.

"Do I make you feel uncomfortable?" His tone sounded hurt.

"No, quite the oppisite." That was truth at least.

"Good." His face was so close to mine; I could feel his soft breathing. Steady and calm.

"T-Takanari-kun?"

He snapped out of his weird trance and moved back. "S-Sorry!"

"I-It's ok." I stammered looking down at my lap.

"S-So should we head home?"

"Sure."

"Ok, uhm...after you." Takanari mumbled holding the door out for me.

"Thanks," I replied and kissed his cheek.

His face went red like mine would have been and he tried to smile, "N-No problem."

We got home around six thirty and were both tired from all the recent events. I decided to make him noodles and after dinner we sat together on the couch and watched some TV. Not too long after did Takanari fall asleep and started to murmur random statements.

"Takanari!" I shook him a bit.

"No...don't go! Come back..."

"Takanariiii!"

"Kana..." Kanate?

"I love you..." As in LOVE her...? No that couldn't be...of course he loved Kanate. She was his sister. Unconciously, Takanari hugged me and kissed me. I pulled away and covered my mouth. That did not just happen.

"TAKANARI!" I yelled.

"Uh...what...uhm..huh?" He replied groggily.

"You were sleeep talking." I mumbled.

"Oh...sorry."

"I-It's ok."

"What did I say?"

"Nothing important."

"Ok."

"Was it a bad dream?"

"Heh, one of my worst." He gave me a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked walking toward our room.

"Of course!" I replied turning off the TV.

"Well, come in here." I did and sat on my bed facing him.

"A year or two before, I...I dated Kanate, little sister."

"As in, Incest?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." That was a shocker, but it wasn't like I haven't heard cases of incest.

"I know what you must be thinking. What a creep!" His head hung low.

"No, that's not what I'm thinking. So what happened?"

"I realized it was wrong to be in love with her...that it just wouldn't work out, so I broke her heart."

"That's terrible." No wonder Kanate seemed so mad, but protective of him.

"Yeah..and it was not too long after we did it."

"You had sex with Kanate?"

"I lost my virginity to her."

"That must have really torn her apart." I couldn't believe I just said that so insenstively. "Sorry."

"No, it's ok, it did. I just sat back and watched."

"I take it that you still love her."

"Yeah, a sin, really."

"No, it's not. And she obviously still loves you."

"I know that, but I can't bring her down that road again. She could do so much better than me."

"You're a really good guy...putting her first. Regardless of if she's your sister or more than that."

"Thanks for not judging."

"No problem, everyone has one secret they wouldn't like anyone to know."

"So, this is going to stay between us?"

"Yeah." A smile crept on his face.

"Thanks.."

"No problem...so have you tried getting over her?"

"Yeah...and it's working little by little."

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I honestly don't know."

I went over to him and kissed his forehead, "You'll figure it out."

"W-We should go to sleep."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night, Amu."

**Geri: Wooow. I feel sorta lazy so im not gonna proof read this time xp so sorry for the mistakes!**

**Amu: Too much kissing bleh.**

**Ikuto: Don't complain.**

**Geri: review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Tumblr

**Geri: Hey there people! Well todays chapter should hope to be interesting :) Anyway I was hoping for ppl to follow me on tumblr XD so if ya have one and want to- follow xxpandy dot tumblr dot com :) I'll follow back aha :)**

**Ikuto: Pathetic. Just get on with the chapter.**

**Amu: ^_^" Ikuto...**

**Chapter 4: Tumblr **

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't believe it! In my hands was an A+; not just any A+, it was an A+ in _math._ Everyone who ever comes into contact with me would know I never get anything close to an A in that subject. Ikuto, who sat beside me in this subject, smirked at me and propped up his head on the palm of his right hand; his left tapping at his desk with his finger tips.

"You're welcome." His face was so smug.

"What?"

"You got an A thanks to the notes I gave you, Strawberry."

"Oh. Well thanks."

"Anytime you want to be _tutored_, I'm free." Ikuto winked at me and directed his attention back to the board.

Sighing, I looked at the classroom window and admired the light snow fall. Sure it was late January and there was a sudden burst of a short heat wave that just hit, but the snow didn't melt. It simply accumulated on the ground in a thin sheet of slushy white. The class bell rang and it was the start of sixth period, a period I usually skipped. Staying low, I headed to the school computer lab. I chose the computer fartherest from the room exit and sat down on the pale violet chair.

Clicking the mouse a few times and opening up the internet, I went onto tumblr. Tumblr was one of those blogging sites that people could post from whatever they find or what's on their minds. I had about eight followers and that didn't bother me too much. All over my tumblr were just random posts of anime pictures and a caption I thought that would suit it. The background on my profile was a plaid design colored with a dark blue. I checked on my dashboard and saw how whored out it was with pokemon, food, and home pictures. Well the food was thanks to shimmycocopuffsss (follow him on youtube and tumblr!), who was one of the funniest youtubers I have ever watched. The pokemon was thanks to my friend Patricia who just seemed to find the perfect pictures as well as dream house images. I sighed and clicked on the text icon .

_Title (optional): _**Unbelievable**

_Post: _I can't believe it. I ACED A MATH TEST. Thanks to that perverted feline. Ugh. I owe him don't I?

Well, that's just perfect. The world works in mysetrious ways.

I clicked the +Upload Photo button and added a picture of the school. Feeling pretty content, I was about to log off when there was a little pinger noise from my computer. I had one message; clicking the message icon, I saw that someone had asked me a question. (idk if this is howthe questions appear on your inbox so forgive me if you use tumblr)

**Midnight_Smex asks: How are you gonna repay the feline?**

**Ikuto's POV**

I had nothing better to do, so I cruised on over to the computer lab where I could watch some of the very few videos that my father had recorded himself playing. Sliding into the one of the violet chairs designated for the Gold Rank students, I plugged in my USB. It took a moment for it to load up all the information I needed, but it was worth it. AFter reviewing the information Kanate had gotten me, I decided to hack into the teacher's programs. You know the program that teachers use to view what everyone is doing on tehir indivual computers at the same time? Well, I was now using it and out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Amu in the Gold Rank section. Stupid Strawberry. I clicked on her computer number and viewed her screen, Amu was on some stupid site called tumblr. Her site name was _Jez_XD_...as in jezebel? I chuckled to myself, stupid girl.

Exitting out of the program, I went onto tumblr myself and made my own profile. Then, when I was done posting some stuff about violins and music, I viewed her page again. Amu's profile had a plaid background with a dark blue coloring. Her posts were amusing. One post had a scene from _Kimi ni Todoke _(DO NOT OWN) when Kazehaya was feeding Sawako a pockey stick and they had to stare into each other's eyes. Her caption? Well it said something corny like this: **Just those awkward moments where I have to stare into your eyes and wonder what you're thinking 3 **How corny can this girl be? Another post showccased a picture from _Full Moon wo Sagashite _where Takuto and Mitsuki were looking at eachother form the last chapter, I believe. The caption on this one read : **What do you see when you look at me? Do you see me the way I see you? Do you truely see ME? **Did all her posts consist of the subject of love? Her most reason post was titled, "_Unbelivable_,"_ and the post read:_**I can't believe it. I ACED A MATH TEST. Thanks to that perverted feline. Ugh. I owe him don't I?**

**Well, that's just perfect. The world works in mysetrious ways. **

Smirking, I clicked the _Ask Me Anything _button and typed in my answer, not even a minute later did she reply with a pleasing answer: **IDK. If he asks me to do something for him, I guess I would.** There are millions of things I wanted to ask her now...For the next 20 minutes, I asked Amu aimless questions about her and learned that she feared anything that was remotely scary and that her favorite thing to chew on is Hubba Bubba Gum. Of course I answered a few of her questions and told her my MSN info, it could help me out in the future. I met up with Kanate in the Gold facilites where I usually "worked" and her mood was really down.

"What's with you?"

"I just don't feel too good."

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know." She laid down on the couch.

"Let me check." I walked over to her and touched her forehead; her head was burning hot.

"You need to rest. What have you been doing?"

"Just been out, that's all."

"Well, you need to stay in." I kissed her forehead and went to get some ice for her.

When I returned she was having a coughing fit and was shivering. I then carried her to my room and laid her on my bed since I didn't have her dorm room key. Kanate went to sleep instantly and I wrapped her up in my blanket. After I was sure she was warm, I went back and retrived the bowl of ice and a small towel. Placing the now cold towel on her steaming forehead, I laid beside like I would with Utau. I stroked her hair kindly and even kissed her cheek out of habit. Kanate snuggled me, which I didn't mind too much since she did that when we first met. The door knob to my room door opened and Takanari came in looking at some papers, not noticing Kanate until he looked up.

"Hey, Ikuto, the principal..." His eyes fell on Kanate. "Sorry. I'll just leave these here."

He was out the door before I could say another word; idiot. If he still loves her why not put both of them out of their misery and just date again? Kanate murmured Takanari's name softly and I silently damned him to hell. Saying "I love you" can't be that complicated.

**Takanari's POV**

I couldn't shake that image out of my mind, it scared the living hell out of me. Kanate was sleeping soundly in Ikuto's bed, snuggling him as if he were just a pillow. In the back of my mind a voice was urging me to go back and grab Kanate, but another part of me yelled that this was how it was suppose to be. Sighing, I headed into a bar and took a few drinks. My mind felt hazy by the tenth drink and I tried to walk to my dorm room without getting myself killed. Now this task was a hard one when you couldn't think straight.

I deicided to stop under a tree at the side of the Silver rank dorms. Luckily, it was the side where my balcony was located; hopefully Amu will see me here. In no time I heard her sweet voice calling my name.

**Amu's POV**

I looked out from the balcony and saw Takanari lying on a tree. What was he doing over there?

"Takanari-kun! Takanari-kun!"

No answer. I ran down the steps and went to Takanari; he smelled of alcohol. Easing his arm around me, I attempted to drag him back to our dorm, the temperature was chilly and he had been lying in snow. How stupid can he be? I stared at the staircase before me, how the hell was I suppose to lug him up through that? Why couldn't they have put an elevator or something in these building. A pale milky cream hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"Amu-chan, let me take him off your hands."

"I-Ikuto?"

**Geri: So yes where will this lead :O Time will tell!**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises!

**Geri: So yeah. ****Uhm so im lazy atm and have a lot of writing to do today, so I won't be proof reading from chapter 4 and above. Please excuse the inconvience.**

**Amu: Ahaha this chapter is gonna be da shit!**

**Ikuto: Why are you talking like that o.o**

**Takanari: Ugh...**

**Geri: c: enjoy the chappie!**

**Chapter 5: Surprises**

** Kanate's POV**

I woke refreshed in Ikuto's bed and this time it wasn't from sex. Laughing at my inappropiate thoughts, I decided to take a walk outside where I saw Ikuto and Takanari with Amu. Takanari was drunk when I got close enough to see his face.

"I'll take him off your hands. He is my brother."

"Alright, Kanate. If he becomes trouble, you know where to find me."

"Yeah. Yeah." I said and brought Takanari to my room.

He laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever before he talked.

"Kanate?"

"Yes, Takanari-oniisan?"

"I've been lying to you." His words were a bit slurred as he said them.

"About what?"

"Not being in love with you anymore."

"So?" Please don't say it.

"I still love you, Kanate." He looked me in the eyes and looked so serious.

Was it really true that people said the whole truth when they're drunk?

"Liar."

"No, I'm not. I only said I didn't..." He blacked out on me and I started to sob all over again.

"Why do you always do this to me?" I mumbled stroking his soft hair. "Why?"

** Takanari's POV**

I woke up dazed and my head hurt like hell. How was it still night? How am I sober now? It was puzzling, but I decided to ignore it. Studying my surroundiings, I realized that I was in Kanate's room and beside me was Kanate herself.

"Kanate-chan?"

"Mmm...you're awake now?" She rubbed her eyes and I couldn't resist kissing her.

"Yes, I am."

"W-What was that for?" She asked touching her soft lips.

"Couldn't resist." I shrugged.

Her eyes went dark, "Takanari-oniisan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you still love me. Be honest."

"Where did that question come from?"

"You were saying things when you were drunk and I want to know if they're true."

"Kanate, I'm not suppose to love you."

"But do you?"

"Kant-"

"Shut up and answer the damn question!"

"Yes, I still do."

"Why did you lie to me?" Her eyes were welling up.

"Don't cry, please."

"But, I can't help it! I'm really happy yet really hurt."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why did you lie?"

"Because it's wrong for siblings to love each other."

"Who gives a crap about that?"

"Kanate..." I sighed. "What did you think was going to happen? What, we'd get married?"

"Well...I was hoping someday.."

"That's just it. There is no someday. Kanate, it's illegal for us to even be dating."

"I don't care! I love you." She sobbed.

I caressed her cheek, "Kanate, you could do so much better than me."

"I don't want to though."

"Don't act like a child. I know you have feelings for Ikuto."

"But they will never be as strong or as important as they are for you."

"Kanate, you can't think like that."

"Is that why you fuck with girls from silver?"

"What?"

"So..So you can just move on?" She yelled.

"Kanate..."

"No! You listen to me! Is that why?"

"Yes."

"YOU BITCH! Do you know how much it hurt to see you with someone else?"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't! You have no idea!"

"Shut up! Yes I do! How do you think I feel knowing you're fucking around with Ikuto, my so-called best friend?" I yelled back.

"That's just one person versus all those other people you've dated!"

"Whatever Kanate. It hurts more knowing it was someone close to me."

"I'm out of here." I said and went out of the room.

"Takanari-oniisan, wait!" I heard her yell. "Come back.."

And I did.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"We're both stupid okay?" I said going back into her room.

"Okay." Kanate replied closing the door.

"Kanate?" I hugged her from behind.

"Yes?" She stroked my wrist with her thumb.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." I could feel her smile.

"Idiot, I can't believe you thought otherwise." I released her and on her bed.

"Well you put on a pretty convincing show." She pouted and sat next to me.

` I held her hand and kissed it, "Well, you should have seen through my facade. You are my sister after all."

"So?"

"You should have seen the truth."

"Are you still going to try to give up on me?"

"...Yes."

"Why?"

"Because for now, it's the right thing to do." I kissed her forehead and stroked her hair.

"I don't want to do the right thing."

"Neither do I, but I cna never love anyone the way I love you." I assured her.

"Can you love me one more time before you go again?" her eyes were my downfall.

"Only this once." I said and pinned her to the bed.

"Then, make it worth my time." She joked reusing her old line.

"No problem." I kissed her hard and long; revisiting the night we made our stand...

**Ikuto's POV**

"I'll walk you to your room."

"Thanks."

"How long has he been drunk?"

"I'm not sure. I just saw him lying in the snow."

"That idiot. Does he know how much of an affect he has on Kanate?"

"Yeah, he does actually." She fished out her room keys as we approched her door.

"So here we are."

"Yup." She murmured while she opened the door.

"Can I come in?"

"I guess." She was obviously hesitant and opened the door.

"I'm not gonna rape you, jeez." I laughed, walked in, and closed the door.

"Pervert! W-Why would I assume you wanted to rape me?" She stammered. How cute is she?

"Because every other guy at school does?" I suggested.

"Whatever."

"Mhmm. So has Takanari done anything ungentleman like to you?" I smirked.

"No."

"Good," I replied.

"Whatever. You can leave now." She was reaching for the door knob.

"Not so fast, Amu." I said seductively, trapping her against the door.

"W-What?"

"Oh, nothing." Her eyes really were sexy up-close.

"Then, could you please move?"

"Nope."

"Ugh."

"I like your posts on Tumblr.

"What?"

"I like the way you wrote some of them like that picture of the boy and girl in that weird meadow. I thought it was corny the way you wrote the caption, but it was appropiate for the picture."

"Thanks." I edged closer to her like a magnet.

"No problem, Amu. You know you have really alluring eyes?"

"What?"

"They're just begging me to come closer." I kissed her nose.

"What the hell?" She whispered.

What I didn't expect was for her to kiss me instead of vice versa. Not that I was complaining. I kissed back harder and guided her to the couch in the small living room. She looked at me with a curious expression, one that made me want to take her now, and sat on the couch. Smirking, I held her face inbetween my hands and pulled her in for another kiss. Amu didn't kiss back at first, but it didn't take her long to get into the mood. I leaned into her and nudged her to run facing me. The pinkette did so and we continued to kiss. My hands roamed her body and I could feel her shiver against my touch. That never happened before. I wanted to touch her bare skin all over, but I knew that would be pushing my luck.

**Amu's POV**

I had no idea what came over me, but I couldn't deny how much I liked having Ikuto's lips on mine. It was much different from all the other guys that have kisses me and the pleasure I was recieving from the kisses made me feel aroused. Then again, who wouldn't be aroused when they're making out with a hot guy like Ikuto? Yes, I admitted he's hot, but that doesn't make up for what a bitch he was for trading sex for information.

What was he thinking right now? Obviously, he was enjoying himself since I could his hands roam my body. Surprisingly, he was gentle and his movements were forceful. Maybe curious, as if seeing if it was ok with me. I appreciated the fact that he never went farther than my stomach. Ikuto was almost being a gentleman about this.

A minute or two later, he began to make his way down and made a trail of kisses down my neck. I moaned at the pleasure and he looked at me. His deep trench blue eyes stared into mine as if asking the question we both knew couldn't be said aloud. His mouth twitched up into a smirk and he kissed my forehead.

"Is my little Strawberry enjoying herself?"

"I think the little slut is a player."

**Geri: Oooooooo... . gosh that took a lot of time to write!**

**Ikuto: I liked it...could have been more lemony if you weren't such a chicken to write it further.**

**Amu: Shut up. I don't want it to go further!**

**Takanari: Yeah. I'd like to keep what Kanate and I have done private.**

**REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6: Music and Love

**Geri: So here's chapter six! Let's see who decided to drop in on Amu and Ikuto :]**

**Amu: (=/=) Just shut up.**

**Ikuto: Awwwh. My lil strawberry is blushing!**

**Amu: Thank god, Geri doesn't own us.**

**Chapter 6: Love and Music**

**Amu's POV**

"W-Who are you?" I stammered, my heart was beating a mile a minute.

The person at the door was obviously a female from the sound of her voice, but when I got a closer look at her, I saw how beautiful she was. Almost like a real model, she had long blonde hair that reached her ass. It flowed down like a waterfall and she kept her hair in two pony tails. Her iridescent purple eyes immediately caught my attention and I could have sworn that I had seen this person before.

"I'm Hoshina Utau, Kanate-chan's friend and...Ikuto-kun's little sister." Utau glared daggers at me.

"Utau-kohai, don't scare my lover like that." Ikuto groaned against my neck.

"I'm n-not y-your l-l-lover!" I stammer grew worse by each word.

"Shut up. I know what you are, Hinamori Amu," She paused and surveyed Ikuto's position with...jealousy? "You're a damn player after one thing: sex."

"Utau, that's enough." Ikuto got off me and glared at Utau.

"But, Ikuto-kun! It's true. Kana-"

"I said that is enough." Ikuto pushed her through the door and gave me a fleeting smile.

I ran my small thin fingers through my pink hair and tried to rethink why the hell I kissed Ikuto. It was pure teptation! Tsukiyomi Ikuto was a player and he traded himself for information. I would never want to kiss him. That had to be it...right? It was chilly outside still when I got out on the balcony. I stared up at the sky, not one star was present for me to wish on. All there was, was cottony clouds that dotted the sky. So instead of looking at the sky, I focused on the building across from me. What I didn't expect to see was Ikuto staring back at me. He waved at me and I waved back.

_Ping!_ I looked down at my iPhone and saw that I had one message on MSN.

**The_Smex: Hey, Amu.**

** Me: Tsukiyomi?**

** The_Smex: Fancy night out here, huh?**

** Me: Yeah, I guess.**

** The_Smex: Sorry.**

** Me: For what?**

** The_Smex: Utau. She's a real bitch when she wants to be, so sorry.**

** Me: No, no. It's quite alright.**

** The_Smex: You sound like an old woman when you talk like that.**

** Me: SHUT UP. I just sound smart.**

** The_Smex: SUUURE. That's it alright.**

I looked at the window where Ikuto was and saw him smirked at his own phone. Bitch.

**Me: It is! I'm smarter than YOU, i bet.**

** The_Smex: Says the girl who got an A+ on her test because of MY notes.**

** Me: (=_=) Shut the fuck up.**

** The_Smex: Now, now. No need for bad language.**

** Me: Oh there is a need for a lot of things, Tsukiyomi.**

** The_Smex: Like sex?**

** Me: You're disgusting.**

** The_Smex: Awwh, Amu-chan, that hurts.**

** Me: Whatever. Night, Tsukiyomi.**

** The_Smex: AMMU...NOOOOO**

** Me: Ugh. Don't call me Amu. Call me Hinamori- san only. And btw you sound drunk.**

With that, I closed my MSN app and felt a little proud of myself. I waved at Ikuto and went to bed, closing the balcony doors behind me.

**(The next morning)**

**Ikuto's POV**

I woke up with a smirk on my face form my very interesting dream. Utau laid beside me still asleep and I pushed her off the bed. She glared at me and pouted as she rubbed her head.

"You're so mean."

"You aren't allowed to sleep on my bed."

"Why not?"

"Because how do I know you won't rape me in my sleep."

"Hmph. I want to trade Ikuto-kun."

"What?"

"I have some information you want."

"Utau-kohai, you are _not _recieving a service from me."

"Why not? Kanate-chan got to!" Such a child.

"She's not my sister." I replied monotonuously.

"Whatever. Guess you don't want to know where Dad is."

"What?"

"You heard me. Mama told me where Papa was. I actually got to talk to him."

"You're bluffing."

"How are you so sure."

I am _not_..let me repeat** not** having sex with my little sister. No offense to Takanari, it's sick.

"Whatever, Utau."

"Fine, Ikuto."

With that she's out the door and out of my hair for now.

**Takanari's POV**

I woke up feeling better than I have in ages! Kanate's head rested on my bare chest and I pulled up the covers so her naked body wouldn't be too exposed. She moved this was and that in her sleep, but it didn't bother me too much. When she awoke, her eyes looked so dreamy I wanted to fuck her right then and there.

"Takanari-oniisan?"

"Yes, Kanate-chan?"

"Are you real?"

"Yes." I chuckled.

"Did you make love to me again?"

"Yes."

"Did you like doing it?"

"Yes, Kanate-chan, yes I did."

"Are you sure?" She turned over and propted herself up on her elbows. Dammit, now her chest was on full display.

"Yes, Kanate-chan, I'm sure." I pulled her in for a chaste kiss.

"You have to go." Kanate's tone sounded depressed. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"If you ever want to come back, my door is always open for you."

"I'll keep that in mind." I smirked and got out of bed.

Kanate pouted while I pulled on my boxers and slacks.

"Kanate-chan, You're not gonna get me undressed again."

"Suuure, I won't."

"Bye, Kanate."

"Bye, Takanari."

**Amu's POV**

Immediately, I headed to class and sat down in my window seat. Takanari and Ikuto came in a bit later; both seemed a bit pissed with themselves. Nikaidou-sensei came in with a huge stack of papers.

"Good Morning, Minna."

"Good Morning, Sensei."

"Now, since it's the beginning of Febuary, we all know what's coming up!"

"What?" I whispered to Takanari.

"The 'conditioning' as the teachers like to call it. Here just listen.'

"Since we have a new student, I'll explain what is coming up." Nikaidou smiled at me.

"We have a competition of all the talents at this school to see which is best. But of course it is not forced on anyone. Whoever wants to can participate. Not only do students compete, but also other talented people from around the world."

"And we all know what the winner gets!"

"What?" I asked a but louder.

"Well, the winner gets a trip to wherever they like for a week of their choice during the remainder of the school year."

"Let's not forget, if they are not a Gold Rank student, they become one."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, guess who won last year!"

"Who?"

"Me." Ikuto turned around toward and had a very smug look on his face.

"Wow. No wonder your head is so full of hot air."

"Oh and Amu-chan, can I ask a favor of you after school today?"

"Uhm...sure?"

But once the last period bell rang, Ikuto was no where to be found. I felt profoundly disappointed. When I returned to my dorm room, all I could do was sit on the couch and think about how Ikuto and I made out on it. Takanari came in and gave me a stern gaze.

"Amu-chan, I'm sorry you had to see me drunk."

"No, it's alright. I've seen much worse."

"If you say so..is something on your mind?"

"Not paticularly."

"Liar."

"Fine, there is something, but I rather not talk about it."

"Alright, well are you going to compete?"

"I think so, yeah."

"Well, do you want to head over to the mall."

"YES!" It's been forever since I went shopping.

"Well, let's go!"

"Wait.."

"What?" He stopped opening the door.

"I don't have any money." I sweat dropped.

"No worries."

"If you say so."

"Come on." He held out his hand to me.

"Ok." I took his hand and we headed to his car.

_An hour or so later..._

"Takanari-kun! Mite kudasai!"

"Amu-chan, no need to be so formal with me." Takanari chuckled carrying a bunch of shopping bags from various stores we had raided.

"Fine, but look at that that outfit over there! That should be really easy to dance in!"

"Amu-chan, I'm fine. I have my outfit already."

"Oh, fine."

"But what about you? What are you going to sing in?"

"I'm not sure, but I need to decide a song first, right?"

"Yeah, I guess that's more important."

"Well what are you going to dance? What style?"

"Free style! Everyone loves watching that. So what song have you thought about singing?"

"Ijiwaru na Koi Koi...but I don't know if it's good."

"I think it would suit you, but who are you singing about?"

"What?"

"So far whenever I hear you sing, it's a love song. Obviously you must have a certain person on your mind when you sing that type of stuff."

"I don't really sing for someone...I sing for myself."

"I guess I understand that sentiment."

"You never introduced me to the other singers at this school," I replied with a smile.

"Well you met the greatest out of that whole lot."

"Who?"

"Hoshina Utau, Ikuto's little sister."

"Oh."

"You don't sound too happy." He chuckled.

"Well, of course not! She already hates me."

"Why would she hate you?"

"Kanate-san's friend...she already called me a slut."

"Oh.."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the last person I wanted to see.

"Amu-chan?"

"I have to get out of here!"

"Why?"

"He's here!"

"Who? Ikuto?"

"No not him!" I almost yeled backing away from_ his_ direction.

**Geri: (o.o) Who did she see?**

**Amu: How am I suppose to know?**

**Ikuto: Because you saw him you idiot.**

**Geri: Ikuto ^_^"**

**Amu: Write the next chapter already!**

**REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7: Guess Who!

**Geri: Heyooo!**

**AMu: Ugh. Can we just find out who I saw.**

**Ikuto: Yeah.**

**Amu: Please.**

**Geri: Maybe.**

**Ikuto: I'm leaving.**

**Geri: You can't leave silly.**

**Ikuto: Why not?**

**Geri: I blocked off all the vents, windows, and doors :D**

**Amu: You're crazy!**

**Geri: On with the chapter :D**

**Chapter 7: Guess Who?**

**Amu's POV**

"I need to get out of here, Takanari-kun." I whimpered and continued to back away.

"Amu-chan, why are you so afraid?"

"It's him," I could feel my tears welling up. "Oh, God, it's him."

"Who's 'him'? Amu-chan, tell me please." He held my shoulders and all I could think about was how much pain I was in that night.

"Amu-chan, tell me. Please."

"I was raped when I was 12 years old."

"Amu..that's horrible."

"But it was by my first love. He was drunk one night and I was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Who is he? Where is he?" His voice was uneven.

"That blonde person over there. He apologized when he was sober...but nothing was ever the same after that."

"Him?" Takanari pointed to a blonde guy with a girly face.

"Yes." I choked out.

Takanari marched up to the guy who raped me and punched him right in the face. When Tadase, my rapist and first love, got up his nose was trickling with blood. But Takanari wasn't done yet, he took a few blows to Tadase's stomach, chest, and face. I ran to them and pulled Takanari away.

"Amu?" Tadase mumbled.

"H-Hi, Tadase-kun."

"You bastard! How could you take away Amu-chan's virginity like that?"

"T-Takanari-kun, don't yell."

"No, Amu, I will. He deserves to be yelled at! Getting drunk at the age of twelve? What kind of idiot are you?"

I was about to stop him when Tadase stopped me. "It's ok, Amu-chan."

"Takanari-kun, let's go." My hands were shaking as I clutched onto his arm.

He looked at me sympathetically, "Alright."

Then he turned to Tadase, "Don't let me see your sorry ass ever again!"

"H-Hai." I've never seen Tadase so scared..that made me feel better.

We walked to the emptiest part of the mall and sat down at one of the cushiony chairs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah. I guess I do," I replied looking at my shoes.

"Well, tell your story, Bubble Gum."

_flashback:_

_ It was chilly outside, maybe around 7 o'clock at night, and all I could think about was how terrible the day was. Today was the day before Valentine's Day and I had been humilated. Not only did the girls in my class dump water on me in front of the whole class, write all over my notebooks/homework, and trashed my locker. Oh no, they also demeaned my boyfriend, Tadase Hotori. He hadn't talked to me all day and I was beginning to think that he was going to cancel our date for tomorrow. I groaned, I hoped he wouldn't because I had tickets to the planetarium we met at. This would hopefully make us forget what happened today. Looking at the Taiyaki store, I noticed that some guy at a stand was selling alcohol, and next to the stand was a group of guys from school._

_"Amu~" A slurred, but familar voice called._

_I turned around and saw Tadase staggering toward me, "T-Tadase-kun? A-Are you drunk?"_

_"Of course not!" You could smell the alcohol in his breath._

_"Tadase-kun, c-come on. I'll take you home." I never thought Tadase would drink._

_"Oooookay!" He beamed and followed me to his house._

_ His parents weren't home because they were out on a business trip with family friends. They couldn't take Tadase with them because he still had to finish the school year. Somehow, I managed to get Tadase home in one piece and into his room without breaking anything. Tadase laid on his bed with a bemused look on his face._

_"Amuuu..."_

_"Yes, Tadase-kun?"_

_"I love youu."_

_"You know, I love you too."_

_"I want you.."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want you, Amu." He sat up and held my wrists._

_"Tadase-kun, let go." I whimpered._

_"Come here." He pulled me in for a kiss._

_"T-Tadase-kun, you're drunk. I need to go home."_

_ "No, you don't need to go home."_

_"Yes, I do."_

_"No, you can spend the night with me.." He gave me one of his easy going smiles._

_"I c-can't sleep here."_

_"Oh, Amu-chan. You know I didn't mean to actually sleep."_

_I was trembling, "Stop. Let me go, p-please."_

_"No." He whispered in my ear and made me lay on the bed._

_End of Flashback_

"You don't need to go further if you don't want to." Takanari said, giving me a hug.

"Thanks for understanding."

"No one deserves to go through that kind of shit."

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone." I nodded in agreement.

"That's what happened that night?" Tadase said suddenly.

"T-Tadase-kun?" I could feel the trembling.

"I never fully knew what happened that night, but from when I saw you trembling the next day I knew I hurt you."

"Shut the fuck up and get out of here before I make you." Takanari growled.

"Wait."

"But I never knew I raped you...until now. I'm so sorry, Amu-chan." He looked sincere.

"How can you not remember raping her?"

"Because I was drunk!" Tadase snapped. "And I'm not proud of that."

"You shouldn't be." I said evenly.

"Amu-chan?" It was Ikuto.

"Hi, Hinamori-san."

"Hi, Tsukiyomi and..." I nodded to them.

"Rima. You can call me Rima."

"Rima," I repeated.

"This Kiddie King is the one who raped you?" Ikuto asked cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, I am." Tadase said quietly.

"How can you admit it so easily?" Ikuto tensed up.

"Because I deserve to be beaten for doing that to Amu."

"No more beating up, Tadase-kun." I stood between the two idiots. "Tadase-kun you go home and get cleaned up. Tsukiyomi-kun, Takanari-kun already beat up Tadase-kun. One beating is enough."

"Fine, but if you change your mind, just say the word."

"I'll be taking Amu-chan!" Rima declared and took me away by the hand.

"Wait!" The Ikuto and Takanari called.

"I'll see you in the dorm room, Takanari-kun!"

**Normal POV**

Rima and Amu walked toward Forever 21 and stalked all the best clothing there was. Rima threw Amu into one of the fabricy dressing rooms with a bunch of dresses that she thought would suit Amu for the competiton. The dresses Rima picked were all mini dresses that featured silk, lace, or ribbon. With each dress, Amu felt a bit more mature since each one was for a fancy event...and also showed off her feminine figure. A few feet away from the two teens was Kanate. She was fingering through some articles of clothing, but was mainly spying on them. Kanate noted all the mini dresses Rima brought Amu and was disgusted with how revealing each dress was.

"AMU! That dress looks amazing on you."

"Awh..thanks Rima."

Dammit, Kanate thought. She couldn't get a good view of the dress Amu was now wearing. When, Amu came out of the dressing room she was clutching a dress, but you couldn't have a good view of how it looked or even its color. Rima made sure to grab some accessories and a cheap pair of heels to match the dress. Kanate heard snippets of the conversation.

"So, Amu-chan.." Rima was looking through a few dresses for herself.

"Yes?"

"You know about Ikuto-kun's service right?"

"Yeah, I do." Amu's voice showed an obvios disgust.

"Well...Yaya-chan and I take his service."

"W-What?" Amu looked at the petite blonde with amazement.

Kanate listened intentively; who knew a child like Yaya would want to get in on the fun.

"Actually a lot of girls in our freshman classes have taken part at least once."

"You're kidding." Amu gaped.

"Dead serious, actually."

"O-Oh."

"Yeah...I'm surprised you haven't yet," Rima eyed her. "I heard he spent a little time in your room."

"We didn't have sex! And you all give him information?" Her eye brow raised.

"Yeah, he's on a search for someone dear to him."

"How do you guys get the information he needs?"

"Have you not noticed most of the students at our school are rich spoiled idiots? It'spretty easy to pay people to find a trail."

"I guess..."

"Would you like to go somewhere?"

"Yeah. Home."

"Well, let's go then." Rima motioned to the cashier and they went in line.

"Rima-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you competing in the competition?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm a bronze rank because I just pay to be in that school."

"Oh.."

"Yeah." Rima replied shoving money toward the cashier.

"Oh, I'lll pay you back!"

"No need, I think you owe Ikuto-kun though."

"Yeah I do..."

"Well, I think he's waiting outside why don't you go ask him what he needs."

"Alright..."

"Bye, Amu-chan."

"Bye, Rima." Amu waved and marched toward Ikuto.

She wondered how Rima knew about the favor Ikuto was granted or what the favor even was...I guess time will tell, Amu thought. The blue haired guy looked at her with a smirk and Amu knew she was screwed.

**Geri: What shall the favor be? Knowing our perverted cat it must be interesting!**

**Ikuto: Shut up! I'm not that bad.**

**Amu: Sure.**

**Ikuto: Just for that... *whispers in Geri's ear***

**Geri: That's devious o.o**

**Amu: What o.o**

**Geri: *pats Amu's shoulder* Uhm...Good luck next chapter.**

_**Review Please :)**_


	8. Chapter 8: A starlit Morning and a favor

**Geri: Well hello there! Sorry for not updating in awhile D: I've been having problems with how this chapter should unfold.**

**Ikuto: How's your mother?**

**Amu: Wow..you actually care!**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Geri: She's doing bettter, Ikuto. Thanks for asking. Damn I'm tired from all the reblogging last night D:**

**Ikuto: You mean ppl reblogging you -_-"**

**Geri: Yeah. I couldn't watch one frickin video without a notification saying I was reblogged pooping up and stopping my video -_-**

**Amu: Whiner.**

**Geri: No. Really? *sarcastically***

**Chapter 8: A Starlit Morning and the Favor**

**Takanari's POV**

Why was it so impossible to fall asleep tonight? It was my kind of night! Not too cold,but not too hot either, a light breeze passing from the balcony, and it was a starlit night. By now I usually was fast asleep, but I couldnt get what Kanate and I had done out of my head. The look on her face when I got to kiss her again drove me mad with lust. Sighing, I changed into some jogging pants and slipped outside; trying hard not to wake up Amu.  
><em>-hours later-<em>  
>It was perfect out here! The sky was beautifully lit with millions of stars and I could have sworn I saw that "second star to the right". I chuckled to myself about the pathetic joke I had just made. It was around 5'o clock, Amu should be awake right now. I slipped inside the dorm and noticed how quiet it was. Wiping away what little sweat was on my forehead, I headed to our bedroom; no sign of Amu. But for sure she was awake because she made her bed.<br>_"The Second Star to the Right.."  
><em> Amu's angelic voice flowed from the balcony doorway. I peeked out and saw Amu leaning against the balcony railing. Amu was wearing her school uniform singing with her eyes closed. I didn't dare come any closer so I leaned against the door frame and listned to her sing my favorite childhood song. Her body swayed to the music she sang and I was instantly entranced by her many movements.  
>"<em>Shines in the night for you<br>To tell you that the dreams you plan  
>Really can come true,"<em>

A memory of my mother flashed before me. Her long wavy raven colored hair was tied in a loose braid that made her look much more like a Queen than a poor mother living on the bad side of town. It was one of the last times I had seen her; my parents had divorced when I was twelve. The memory played on and little Kanate and my father came into the room hand in hand. Kanate sat next to me in my bed and burried herself under the covers. Our mother than sang "_The Second Star to The Right," _[I do not own] from our favorite movie, Peter Pan 2: Return to NeverLand._  
>"The second star to the right<br>Shines with a light that's rare  
>And if it's Never Land you need<br>It's light will lead you there,"_

I tried my hardest to stay quiet, but I couldn't help myself when I started to hum along to her addicting voice. Amu didn't stop singing though, I could see her smiling a bit more as she sang. Giving up, I leaned against the railing next to her facing our dorm; she was facing the oppisite way. The breeze felt perfect and I observed the way her face blew in that breeze and had a sudden urge to run my fingers through it. _  
>"Twinkle, twinkle little star<br>So I'll know where you are  
>Gleaming in the skies above<br>Lead me to the one who loves me  
>And when you bring him my way<br>Each time we say "Goodnight"  
>We'll thank the little star that shines<br>The second from the right."_

Disappointed that the song was over, I sighed in frustration. Amu simply giggled and stared at the Gold Rank dorms. She smoothed out her hair and smiled at me with her usual cool persona.

"Did you like the show?"

"I loved it, Amu-chan. That was my favorite childhood song."

"Seriously? Same here! My mom sang that to me whenever I was scared!"

"You look so childish." I chuckled, trying to hold in most of my laughter.

"What? How!" Amu was blushing again...How cute ^_^

"Not telling!"

"Ehhh! Takanari-kun!" She whined like a small child.

"Come on, let's head to class! It's already 6 and you need to get the notebooks."

"Oh, right! I totally forgot!"

"Yeah, Hop to it, Bubble Gum."

"Bye, Takanari-kun!" She hugged me and I hugged back instantly.

"Bye, Amu-chan." I said quietly.

We detached from each other and I watched as she disappeared from the dorm room. What I couldn't shake was this small tingly feeling that I had in my hands where I got to touch her back and a bit of her hair. I blushed, I am no damn pervert! I'm not gonna think of her curves or the way her bare skin would feel. Sitting in the corner of the balcony, I looked up. The stars were still twinkling against the sunrise.

**Amu's POV**

I made my way to the teacher's offices where the class notebooks were held. I grabbed my class's notebooks and made my way to my first period. When I slid open the door and looked in, I saw Ikuto sitting in his desk staring out the window. His expression seemed foreboding.

"Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"Hey, Amu."

"Don't call me Amu."

"Fine. Hello, Strawberry-chan."

I groaned, "So what was is the favor you wanted to ask me?"

"I want you to be my assistant for the whole day and do whatever I say."

"That sounds more like slave, Tsukiyomi-kun."

"Assistant sounds more civil."

"Civil my.." I grumbled.

"What was that, Amu?"

"Nothing, Nothing at all."

"I thought so. And you will refer to me as Ikuto-_sama_."

"Why -_sama_? What's so superior about you?"

"I'm the number one gold rank." He scoffed. "Plus your master for today."

"R-Right." His smirk was not inviting.

Nikaidou-sensei came in and Ikuto got up to talk to him about today's arrangements. The teacher took the notebooks off my hands and Ikuto took my hand in his.

"I trust that you will tell Amu's other teachers?"

"Of course, Ikuto-kun." Nikaidou laughed and eyed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have fun, Himamori-san."

He never could get my name right, could he?

"Bye, Sensei." We both said and left the room.

"So where are we going, Tsukiyomi-kun?"

"It's Ikuto-sama."

"Ikuto-sama." I repeated.

"Better and to my office."

"Your office?"

"Yeah. There's this office room in the Gold Rank dorms; no one uses it but me."

"Oh, well I guess that's cool."

Not even five minutes later we arrived at Ikuto's "office". It was a large square with pale blue walls. The windows behind a large wooden desk were as tall as the walls and overlooked the silver rank dorms. On the desk was a large Apple computer and a few picture frames as well as a calender and pencil holder. There was a couch on the left side of the room from the doors and it was victorian styled. Sort of like those bed couches that didn't need to be pulled out. The other furniture in the room was only a few paintings of scenery and a small red fridge.

"Like the office?"

"Yeah, it's luxurious."

"Oh, it's good for work."

"Work?"

"Like you haven't heard."

"Oh.." That disgusted feeling was coming back.

"Yeah, so Amu-chan, I need you to file these papers in that room over there." Ikuto said handing me papers and pointing at a door close to the desk.

"H-Hai, Ikuto-sama."

"I like the ring of that when you say it. Sounds better."

"If you say so." I rolled my eyes and went inside, but left the door open.

"Mhm." He said; I could hear him typing.

"So, what information do these girls give you?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

The door creaked and I saw Ikuto advancing toward me.

"Well, information that would benefit me."

Ikuto chuckled and leaned against the wall oppisite to the one I was standing in front of. Dammit, this room was really narrow like a shoe closet except it was long like a hallway. I continued to file the papers he had given me while I could feel his stare at the back of my hand.

"What information benefits you?"

"Well, information on.." He stopped before he could finish.

"What?"

He turned me around and captured my attention. His forehead was touching mine and I started to panic. What the fuck was I suppose to do now? I clutched the papers in my hand a bit tighter and waited for him to say something.

"You're so cute when you blush."

"I get that a lot."

"I bet."

"So..what's the information on?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you interested in getting a service?"

"N-No! Of c-course not!"

"Uh huh. Well, when you admit that you would like a service I'll be waiting."

Then, Ikuto kissed me and left the room. I touched my lips and could feel my blush grow an even deeper red. This was going to be a long day. My phone made a pinger noise and I unlocked it there was a text message from Takanari.

**Takanari: Where are you?**

**Me: With Ikuto. I owed him a favor and yeah.**

**Takanari: Oh well if he causes you any trouble, I'm just a text away.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Takanari: no problem. So what is he making you do? Strip?**

**Me: No! You're such a perv! Right now he's making me file some shit.**

**Takanari: Hahaha sucks to be you!**

**Me: Stfu. **

**Takanari: Awhh you're so mean :'{**

**Me: Whatever. I got work to do. ttyl.**

**Takanari: kk I'll bring your hw.**

"Making you strip wouldn't be such a bad idea." Ikuto purred in my ear.

I yelped, "Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Scare me like that!"

"Well, whatever. Get me lunch it's already 11:45."

"Uhm. Ok. What do you want to eat?"

"A strawberry would be A-ok with me." He smirked.

"Just one strawberry?"

"Wow, you're slow!" He laughed.

"What?"

"Nevermind, just get me something with fish."

"Alright. I'll be back soon."

_-two hours later-_

_"_Amu, do something interesting! I'm bored."

"What do you want me to do?" I asked confused.

He hesitated, "I want you to kiss me."

"What?"

"That'd be quite interesting."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. I'm completely serious."

I gulped, "Well, uhm ok."

"Well, come over here and sit on my lap."

"Uh-Uhm.."

"Come here. You're paying back the favor remember?"

"Y-Yeah but.."

"Wasn't this your _first_ A+ in math?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"But what?"

"Nevermind!" I grumbled and hesitantly sat on his lap.

"Now face me." He instructed.

"O-Ok." I shifted around so I would be facing him.

"Now kiss me." He smirked.

I leaned forward with my eyes closed and pressed my lips against his. I attempted to keep the kiss soft, but he persisted on making it deeper. He groaned and pulled away slightly.

"I can't kiss you here, let's go somewhere else."

"Uh..ok." I said awkwardly and followed him out of his office.

Ikuto led me through the fancy hallways of the gold rank dorms and advanced to the fourth flour. There, he took out his room key and opened a set of silverr colored doors. He motioned me inside and I stepped in. His dorm was a fucking penthouse. There was a full kitchen, living room, and the room itself had a second floor to which I presume led to his bedroom. The whole place was colored in an array of reds, and blues.

"I see you like what you're witnessing."

"It's just wow."

"So shall we continue?"

"What?"

Ikuto pinned me against the wall and kissed me softly at first. He let go of my wrists and hugged my waist while I hugged his neck. Surprisingly, I was the one who deepend the kiss and begged for enterance. Everything was happening so fast, before I knew it I was underneath him on the couch in his living room. Ikuto kept kissing my neck and teasing me when he would kiss just above my chest area.

"Well, I enjoyed that, but I won't go any further."

I groaned in frustration.

"What, does this little strawberry want more?"

"N-No." Dammit I actually did.

"Good. Now sit on my lap again so I can enjoy the view."

"What view?"

"Why don't you take a look at yourself?" He smirked.

I looked down and saw that my dress shirt was completely unbuttoned and Ikuto had a full view of my bra...and my chest. Blushing I turned around and buttoned up my shirt. Ikuto hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"You're no fun. I didn't even touch you there."

"So? I j-just d-d-don't like people seeing me that exposed."

"It's not like you're naked. Your bra and underwear are like a bathing suit."

"But I don't swim in my bra and underwear." I retorted.

"So?"

"So, it's different."

"Ok, one last favor and then you can go for the day."

"What is it?"

"Flash me."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me."

"B-But..you already saw.."

"Just flash me, Amu. It's not that hard."

"Fine. Just this once ok?"

"Awhh...you're blushing again. How cute."

"S-Shut up!" I said while removing my bra with my shirt still on.

"Hurry up."

"One second." I said unbuttoning the buttons on my shirt.

"OK."

"Alright.."

"On my count ok."

Damn that bastard.

"Ok."

"3...2...1"

I turned around and flashed Ikuto my chest nice and wide, but really quick. That's when I heard a camera flash.

**Geri: Oh snap!**


	9. Chapter 9:The day before the Competition

Geri**: Heyo! So I just wanted to inform you all on how Ima be working for the rest of July and part of August. Since school is starting up I'm not allowed to go on the computer as much ;_; meaning less updates and such. So i am very sorry about that. Also, I'd like to add I started to write another fanfic called "**_Murder with Love_**" please cheack it out when you can :)**

Ikuto**: Woohoo killing eachother such fun!**

Amu**: Ppl r excited about it!**

Ikuto**: Whatever!**

**Chapter 9: The day before the competition!**

**Amu's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled covering myself up.

"Awh. Now _this_ is a nice picture." Ikuto smirked looking at his camera phone.

"Damn you to hell!" I yelled and grabbed his phone from his hands.

I glared at the picture; the camera captured me with my shirt wide open and had a nice dispay of my chest. Now I was wasn't one of those busty C,D,G-cup girls. I was a B-cup, an average b-cup. I was about to delete the picture when Ikuto snatched the phone away from me.

"Uh, uh, Uhh!" Ikuto chuckled and put his phone in his pocket.

"Now don't you have to be off? The competition is the day after tomorrow."

"Crap." And I was out the door. It was Febuary 12 and the competition was being held on Febuary 14, Valentine's Day.

When I got to my dorm, Takanari was waiting for me with a dazed look on his face.

"What is it, Takanari-kun?"

"Nothing, so you're excused from all the homework!"

"THat's awesome!" I beamed.

"Yeah. So are you ready for the competition? Did you deicde on a song?"

"Sorta yeah."

"Sorta? The competition is in two days. We're off tomorrow to get to practice.

"Well I better to decide what I should sing by then now shouldn't I?"

"Yeah and you know there's a huge funraiser ball after the competition?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, so save me a dance?"

"Only if it's a waltz." I teased.

"It's a deal!"

"Ok."

"Wait, no. I want to be special. So i'm taking your final dance with you."

"Ahaha! Ok, ok! It's all yours." I smiled and went off to my ipod to choose a song.

A song by Jonatha Brooks stood out for me and I thought about how Takanari like The Second Star to the right. But then again there were songs like Kawaranari Mono by Oku Hanako and Minsan Lang Kitang iibigin (I was getting into filipino songs) by Gary Valenciano. I decided on the filipino one and set off to work. I knew no one would know one word of what I was saying unless they spoke tagalog so it was a daring pick.

_The next day..._

"Oi! Strawberry head!" Ikuto called to me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"So what song are you doing for the competition?"

"A song no one here would know," I replied.

"Interesting, do you think you'll need a violin?"

"Uhm..no why?"

"Because I need to do some volunteer work and I think you do..unless you want that sexy picture of you all over school."

"You wouldn't!" I shrieked.

"Alright, ok." I sighed in defeat. "Just meet up with me in one of the music rooms later."

"Will do and good luck beating my sister." He waved and walked away.

"Utau-chan is competing, right." I nodded and focused on my song.

**[do not own]**

_"Mahal pangako sa iyo, hindi magbabago _

_Ikaw lang ang iibigin ko _

_kahit ikaw ay lumayo at masaktan ako _

_Asahan na di maglalaho _

_*refrain*_

_Ang pag-ibig ko'y alay sayo lamang _

_Kung kaya giliw dapat mong malaman... _

_*chorus*_

_Minsan lang kitang iibigin _

_Minsan lang kitang mamahalin _

_Ang pagmamahal sayo'y walang hangganan _

_Dahil ang minsan ay magpakailanman... _

_..._

_Minsanlamang sa buhay ko ang isang katulad mo _

_Ako rin ba'y iniibig mo? _

_Dinggin puso'y sumasamo,sumusumpa sayo _

_Ikaw ang tanging dalangin ko... _

_*repeats refrain and chorus* "_

"You have a pretty voice, Strawberry." Ikuto said suddenly.

"Thanks," I replied a little giddy from his comment.

"So that's the song we'll be doing?"

"Yeah, is it a good choice?"

"It is, but I wish I knew what it meant."

"Well, I didn't translate this literally but it basically sounds like this in terms you will understand:.." I cleared my throat. **[Do not own translation creditted to Yahoo answers ppl]**

_"Dear, I promise you_

_This will never, ever change_

_I will love only you_

_Even if you walk away_

_And hurt me, expect (my love) _

_Will never disappear_

_My love, I offer just for you_

_And so my dear, this, you must know_

_Just for once, I will love you_

_Just for once, I will love you (iibign and mamahalin means the same)_

_My love for you, it knows no boundaries_

_Because once is forevermore_

_In my life, someone like you_

_Happens only once_

_Do you love me too_

_Listen to my heart's plea_

_I swear this unto you_

_You are my only prayer"_

"You're a really corny person aren't you," He smirked.

"Sorta." I admitted. "So do you think you can work your violin into the tune?"

"Yeah, It'll be easy actually. If you're using that same tune you just sang then we'll be fine. You'll see tomorrow."

"Ok, I trust you, but why can't we practice it now?"

"Because I need to get my violin, Idiot."

"Oh." I mentally hit myself. "Of course you don't have your violin yet."

"So, I'll meet you in the music rooms?"

"Alright."

We parted ways again and I decided to download the instrumental verison of the song. Hours later we met up and practiced fo hours on end. I was the one who ususally messed up, but Ikuto didn't seem to mind.

"Sorry for messing up so much." I apologized drinking a bottle of water.

"It's no problem, Strawberry. You're suppose to mess up." He chuckled and tuned his violin.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he looked taken aback. "What?"

"Nothing, you ready for more practice?"

"Always ready!" I beamed.

"Good. Because you better be perfect on stage after all this work you're doing." Ikuto smiled.

"Wow, you didn't smirk this time!" I marveled.

"Shut up and sing."

"Yes sir!"

By the end of the day we were both beat and were sitting next to each other against a wall. Ikuto was looking at the window across from us while I tried to stay awake. However, ten minutes later, I started to fall asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked down at the pinkette, she had fallen asleep. Unconciously, I pushed the hair in front of her eyes in back of her ear and surveyed her angelic face. It wasn't hard to be entranced by her. Chuckling, I gave her a piggy back ride back to her dorm and knocked on the door. Takanari opened the door and was practically naked.

"Do you always dress this way around, Amu?"

"Of course not!" Takanari put on some pants over his boxers and offered to take Amu off my hands.

"No, it's alrght. I'll tuck her in." I said and moved my way past him.

"Alright, you know where the bedroom is right?"

"Yeah." I said went into their room.

I laid Amu on her bed and put her under the covers, she seemed so cute and innocent when she was asleep. At her head board were pictures of her and Takanari. They looked like a couple and I had a huge urge to beat the shit out of Takanari. Nodding off the thoughts and feelings, I moved out of the room and closed the bedroom door.

"Well, night." I said.

"Alright." Takanari said and closed the door behind me.

When I got back to my penthouse, I looked through my closet for my outfit for tomorrow. I knew I was being stupid for worrying what I should wear, but right after that damn competition was an annoying ball where everyone was obligated to dress up and dance. I settled on my black suit that was a bit casual looking. It was comfortable and easy to move in, just what I needed for the hellish day ahead.

"Ikuto?" I hear my sister's voice from the front door.

"Yeah, Utau?"

"So, how good is Amu at singing?"

"Ehh...she's some competition. Good luck."

"Ehh?" She asked and immediately left to go spruce up her voice no doubt.

**Geri: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter XD**

**Amu: Just make it long later...**

**Ikuto: Yeah!**


	10. Chapter 10:The Competitionand a Dance

Geri: **HEYO!**

Ikuto: **Nnnn..You're up early**

Amu:** Yes she is ._.**

Geri: **Hehe :) I've been in a writing mood lately! But yay we're at chapter ten :DDDDD**

Ikuto&Amu**: *claps***

**Chapter 10: The Competition...And a Dance?**

**Utau's POV**

Crap! Today was the day of the competition and I couldn't find my lucky charm bracelet. Aimlessly, I turned over my bedroom in hopes of finding the bracelet, but no such luck exsisted apparently. I looked outside my window and noticed that all teh slushie snow was gone, such a shame really since I loved the snow. The day outside looked like it was going to rain.

_"Yume no Tsubomi hiraku..." _Went my phone.

I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Utau-chan."

"What's wrong Kanate-chan?"

"It's just...I hate today."

"Why?" In truth I wasn't that fond of today either.

"You of all people should know why."

"It's about Takanari-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Don't be jealous of whatever girl he's gonna spend Valentine's day with."

"Why not? Aren't you jealous of Ikuto's girl?"

"Ikuto-niisan never really had a 'girl'."

"Well I believe he does now.'

"That Hinamori girl?"

"Yeah, but it seems that so is Takanari-kun."

"You mean they both like Hinamori?"

"Yeah. Or at least Takanari-niisan is trying to get over me by using her."

"Wow."

"It makes me sick that that slut gets both of them."

"I know, just calm down. You know you do stupid things when you're pissed off."

"Yeah, I know." Her voice was shakey.

"So I'll see you at the competition?"

"Nope, I have plans. I want to avoid seeing Ikuto preform with Hinamori and Takanari dancing for everyone."

"I thought you'd at least come for me." I said sadly.

"I know, sorry, Utau-chan."

"It's alright, but if you finish early, can you come by the eighth act?"

"Yeah, I think I can make it."

"Bye, Kanate."

"Bye, Utau."

I hung up and sighed, then I headed to my closet. At the very back, behind all my clothes, there was a single dress that I saved for special competitions/events like this. The dress was a black mini dress that showed off my well made shoulders and would have been considered strapless it it were not for the strings attached to the dress to tie around my neck. At the end of the dress there was a flowy skirt that allowed my legs to move as they pleased. Accompanied with the dress, I wore a cute pair of Dash double-beveled platform and it was in a lace up styling. The shoes were at least 4in tall in heel height and adored the casual styling. I checked the watch on my right wrist and saw that it was time to go to the changing rooms and check in. If you didn't check in, you wouldn't be able to preform.

Busily, I made my way through the crowd that was already getting in line to sign up. I ignored all their pleas and complaints as I cut them in line. The teachers at the check in table signed me in and gave me a dressing room number. The time was nearly 7 o'clock at night. One of the stylists in the dressing rooms gave me a program sheet that displayed all the talents and when they would be on. Takanari was two acts before me and three acts after me was Hinamori Amu. Damn that sucked, she was the finale; I snickered. All the more pressure she'll be under and more of a chance she mess up. But, I did give her some credit; being the finale was also an honor.

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto and I sat in our dressing and waited out the time. It was almost 7 o'clock. The show would be starting soon and if that were then all my nerves would double up with each passing act. Ikuto sat in the corner of the room tuning his violin; for some reason he prefered the ground than a clean chair. From the corner of my eye, I could see him toying with something that was hanging off one of the make up tables he was sitting next. It was sort of cute to honest; he looked like a cat playing with yarn. My hand was trembling, at this rate I couldn't put any make up on. But it wasn't like I would be putting on much, I just needed to put a bit of blush and a tiny bit of eye shadow. Eye liner wouldn't hurt, right?

This sounded so foreign to her since she never put on make up before. To most girls they would call me a pity since I had such a lovely complextion. Ikuto sighed and bonked me at the back of my head.

"Strawberry, you'll do fine."

"I'm just nervous, ok?"

"Right."

"I am!"

"Obviously. You wouldn't be shaking like that if you weren't." Ikuto smirked.

"Shut up!" I grumbled and tried to take deep breathes.

"Can't make me."

"BAKA NEKO!"

"When'd I become a cat?"

"Just nevermind and let me calm down in peace."

"Un huh."

"...Don't look at me like that."

"I'm not looking at you."

"Right, then why do you keep glancing at me?" I asked smugly.

"Because you're doing the same thing?" He asked coyly.

"Hmph."

There was a knock at the door.

"What do you want?" Ikuto yelled.

"Is Amu there?" Rima called.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened and Rima came in, "Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"Uhm..because.."

"Ugh. Don't be shy in front of him. He's seen a lot of girls bodies; yours won't be a surprise."

"Nope, it will not," Ikuto replied, snickering.

"Ikuto, face the wall."

"Fine, fine."

"Ok, Amu-chan. Hurry, hurry strip your clothes off now so I can help you with your dress."

I nodded and self conciously took off my clothes, "I'll get my dress."

Shyly, I removed my bra and put on a stapless one so it wouldn't be noticed under my mini dress. I glanced over to the side and hoped Ikuto wasn't peeking.

"Hurry up!" Rima said impatiently."

"I know, I know." When I turned back I saw Ikuto was staring at me.

Damn him.

"Ok, Amu, just slip on the dress and I'll lace up the back."

"Alright," I replied pulling the dress up and over my body. I was thankful to be covered.

"Ugh, Rima, you're hopeless. Let me lace her up. i've done it before with Utau's dress."

"Alright, Ikuto."

I felt Ikuto's fingers work the black lace in back of my dress and when he was done lacing me up I twirled for them.

"How do I look?" I asked cheerfully.

"Like a princess." Rima beamed.

"Like a strawberry." Ikuto smirked.

"Hmph." I looked at the dress in the full length mirror in the middle of the room.

The mini dress that now covered my body was plaid with the colors of dray, purple, and black. Gray was the background color, the purple was the color of the stripes, and the black made accented lines. Around my waist was a lighter purple thick ribbon tied with a large x-clip. Lining the dress at the top edges and bottom edges was white ruffling. The back of the dress had a V-cut styling that dipped down, but stopped right before my butt. The lacing was inbetween this V.

"Ikuto, admit it. You think Amu looks hot right now."

**Ikuto's POV**

Hot couldn't even desrcibe how Amu looked right now. She was beyond all those words, her image right now was beyond words. Her voice was beyond words. Everything about this pinkette was beyond words. Yeah, I sounded like some love sick poet, but it was true. That she some creature from beyond this planet and that he was in love wit her. The realization blew me away and I couldn't help but stare wide eyed at the pinkette before me. To be honest, I never really fell in love with anyone before. I wondered if I slept with her, would it feel different? I never had sex with feelings involved..or at least my feelings involved.

"She's beyond words." I finally blurted, grabbed my violin, and was out the door.

I took a deep breath and ran my fingers through my hair. My heart beat was quickening and I could have sworn I was on the verge of a heart attack. Rima exitted our dressing room and came up to me giggling.

"So, you've finally fallen in love." Rima laughed.

"Shut up."

"I'm surprised Amu hasn't realized yet. I mean you made _really_ obvious just now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you're pathetic. At least be a bit more secretive about it."

"Grrr.."

"Don't 'gr' me. Now go whoo her tonight."

"Why should I?"

"Because: 1.) You love her. 2.) Takanari obviously has his eye on her 3.) She might move on from here soon."

"What do you mean 'move on'?"

"Her parents don't think this school is good for her anymore."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so tonight is like a last chance sort of thing."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Good luck, Ikuto."

"Thanks."

"I'm really glad you found someone to love." She gave me a genuine smile.

"Hey, Rima, do you have someone like that?"

"Yeah, I do. But before I could tell him he moved on to pursue his dancing career."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal, he's got a girlfriend now. He's happy now."

"I'm glad you're not resentful."

"Me too." And she was gone.

_I'm claiming Amu before anyone else can get her_, I thought adamantly. The show went without a hitch and I waited at stage left and watched my sister do her preformance. She swayed to the music and her voice was absolutely stunning like always, but what most critics usually say, she lacked some emotional depth. **[Lost My Music by Hirano Aya] [With English Translation]**

_**"**__hoshizora miage watashi dake no hikari oshiete_

_anata wa ima doko de dare to iru no deshou?_

_Point out the light that belongs to me up in the starry sky._

_Where are you now, who are you with?_

_tanoshiku shiteru koto omou to samishiku natte_

_issho ni mita CINEMA hitori kiri de nagasu_

_I feel lonely when I think of the fun we have,_

_I weep alone in the cinema we used to go to together._

_daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_ashita me ga sametara_

_hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

_The person I love is far away,_

_So far that I'm almost crying._

_When I open my eyes and wake up tomorrow,_

_A new hope will perhaps be born, Good night!_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever_

_I still I still I love you!_

_tomoranai no yo Hi!_

_nemuri no fuchi de yume ga kureru omoide no One day_

_anata no kotoba niwa sukoshi uso ga atta_

_Deep in my sleep, my dream brings back memories of "One day"._

_There, I realized that your words contained a few lies._

_hanasanai yo to kimi dake dato_

_dakishimeta noni_

_yakusoku fuwari to kurai yoru ni kieta_

_Though you said you wouldn't let go and that I was your one and only,_

_And though we embraced each other,_

_Those promises gently faded into the dark night._

_daisuki na hito yo itsumo_

_itsumade mo sagashite shimau_

_kitto me ga sametemo_

_mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning_

_I will search for the person I love,_

_All the time until the end of time._

_Even if I were to open my eyes and wake up,_

_I would keep longing for this illusion in the Morning._

_I lost I lost I lost you!_

_You're making making my music_

_I lost I lost I lost you!_

_mou aenai no? No!_

_I lost I lost I lost you!_

_You're making making my music_

_I lost I lost I lost you!_

_We can't meet again? No!_

_daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_ashita me ga sametara_

_hora kibou ga umareru kamo Good night!_

_The person I love is far away,_

_So far that I'm almost crying._

_When I open my eyes and wake up tomorrow,_

_A new hope will perhaps be born, Good night!_

_daisuki na hito ga tooi_

_toosugite nakitaku naru no_

_kitto me ga sametemo_

_mada maboroshi wo kanjitai Morning_

_I will search for the person I love,_

_All the time until the end of time._

_Even if I were to open my eyes and wake up,_

_I would keep longing for this illusion in the Morning._

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever_

_I still I still I love you!_

_tomoranai no yo_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever_

_I still I still I love you!_

_mata aeru yone? ne!_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I just can't stop! Hi!_

_I still I still I love you!_

_I'm waiting waiting forever_

_I still I still I love you!_

_We will meet again, right? Right!"_

The crowd went crazy over Utau's performance and I crapped and cheered the loudest. Utau looked at me with such a genuine happiness that I was taken aback. My sister came up to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Thanks for cheering for me." She whispered in my ear.

"Why wouldn't I cheer on my favorite little sister?"

"I'm your only little sister." She pouted.

"So? That makes you even more special."

"I love you, Ikuto-niisan!" She beamed.

"I know." I chuckled.

"No, I _love_ you." She smiled.

"I know that. You say that like 55 times a day." I sighed.

"Well, good luck on your performance."

"Thanks. You did great, Utau-chan."

"Thanks." With that she walked off.

By the end of the second act after Utau, I caught up with Amu on stage right. Her breathing still hadn't calmed down yet. I pressed my forehead against hers and made her look at me in the eyes.

"If you're that nervous about singing in front of this many people, then look straight at me when you sing."

"I've done crowds like this before, Ikuto. Just now this big." She sighed.

"Then sing to me. Pretend we're back at the music room. Just look directly at me and no one else."

"Ok."

"You'll be amazing. Beyond words, I promise."

"I trust you." She smiled and the next I know, we're on stage.

I poised my violin and signaled her that I was ready. The music started to play and Amu started to sing. Her voice seemed more sad and poetic as she sang, but she looked directly at me and when our eyes locked she smiled a bit more.

"_Mahal pangako sa iyo, hindi magbabago_

_Ikaw lang ang iibigin ko_

_kahit ikaw ay lumayo at masaktan ako_

_Asahan na di maglalaho_

_*refrain*_

_Ang pag-ibig ko'y alay sayo lamang_

_Kung kaya giliw dapat mong malaman..._

_*chorus*_

_Minsan lang kitang iibigin_

_Minsan lang kitang mamahalin_

_Ang pagmamahal sayo'y walang hangganan_

_Dahil ang minsan ay magpakailanman..._

_..._

_Minsanlamang sa buhay ko ang isang katulad mo_

_Ako rin ba'y iniibig mo?_

_Dinggin puso'y sumasamo,sumusumpa sayo_

_Ikaw ang tanging dalangin ko..._

_*repeats refrain and chorus* "_

Amu sighed and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. The crowd applauded and the lights dimmed; our cue to get off stage. Amu and I walked off and headed to our dressing room. Right as I closed the door she started bawling.

"W-What?" I hated seeing other people cry.

"I'm just really happy right now. That was such a huge crowd I thought I would freeze up!" She said through hiccups.

"But you didn't."

"Because of you! Thank you."

"You welcome."

"Shall we head to the ball?" She asked extending her hand to me.

"Sure." I smiled. "Hey..I realized something..."

"Hm?"

"You've been calling me Ikuto."

"O-oh. Well, we're friends aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess." I smiled more.

When we arrived at the ball, all the other contestants were dancing gracefully on the ballroom floor. I felt sheepish seeing as I couldn't dance. Amu tugged me to the dance floor and that's when I noticed she was asking me to dance.

"A-Amu..I can't dance!"

"So? Neither can I!"

"Alright, alright. But If I look like an idiot, no laughing."

"Promise."

To my surprise, I danced considerably well and the time just seemed to fly by as Amu and I chatted while we danced.

"Hey, Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like anyone?"

"I'm not sure yet." She shurgged and I twirled her around.

"I see."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I guess that's good."

"Who do you like?" Her eyes brimming with curiousity.

Should I tell her?

"May I cut in?" Takanari asked suddenly. "I was promised this gir's last dance."

"O-Of course." I said awkwardly and let him take Amu away.

The two danced easily with each other as if they've done it a million times before. Amu was giggling and smiling a whole lot more around Takanari and I was automatically jealous. I wish I had that affect of her. Lazily, I drank a cup of punched and noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

"FIRE! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE SILVER RANK DORM ROOMS!" I yelled.

Everyone panicked and went to get buckets of water, but Amu was nowhere to be seen.

"Amu-chan!" Takanari yelled and ran in the direction of the Silver Rank dorms.

That idiot! "Amu!" I yelled too.

The last I saw of the pinkette was her pink hair disappearing into the smoking building.

"Dammit! I'm coming, Amu!"

**Amu's POV -**_**before the yelling-**_

My heart was beating a mile a minute, first Ikuto, not Takanari! But I relaxed a little bit, Takanari was so easy to be around and talk to. I couldn't get that image out of my head: Ikuto and I were so close back stage almost in kissing distance once again.

"Amu-chan, what's the matter?"

"Well, I'm just confused."

"Why?"

"Because I think I just started liking someone.."

"Tsukiyomi-san?" For a second I thought I heard a bit of jealousy.

"Is it that obvious?" I giggled.

"Yeah." He smiled and lifted me up a little.

"Wow..wonder if he noticed." I replied blushing.

"Nope, if he would have, you would probably be in his bedroom right now." Takanari teased.

"W-What?" My face turned red immediately.

"FIRE! SOMEONE CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT! THERE'S A FIRE IN THE SILVER RANK DORM ROOMS!" Ikuto yelled suddenly.

"My camera!" I cried and ran toward the door in my five inch heels.

"Amu-chan!" I heard Takanari yell.

"Amu!" Ikuto?

Before either one of them could stop me, I was inside the smoke infested building.

**Geri: Oh snap! Sorry for grammar mistakes and such :)**

**Amu: *cough* Why do you put me in such dangerous situations?**

**Ikuto: Why'd you have to ruin my dance?**

**Takanari: Which one of us will save her D:**

**Amu: Who started the fire?**

**Geri: I meant I wrote nine pages worth of this chapter! That's my longest so far :DDDD**

**Takanari&Amu&Ikuto: -_-''**

**Geri: What?**

_**REVIEW.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Lighting a Flame

Geri: **What's up ppl? How have you guys been?**

Amu**: They have been fidgety. Someone slapped you.**

Ikuto**: Well that isn't a surprise o.o**

Geri**: It hurt ;_;**

**Chapter 11: Lighting a Flame**

**Amu's POV**

I couldn't stop coughing; the smoke on the first floor was hard to elude. Crouching down to the ground, I crawled toward the stair case. I had to get that camera...I had to! One of the ceiling fans fell and made a huge mess of plaster, plastic, roof material, and cords. The elevator enterance was put to aflame and I started to wonder what could start such a horrible fire as this. The staircase came into view and I made my way through the durbis...almost there! The steps were hot to the touch, but thankfully not hot enough to burn my skin.

Normal POV

Ikuto and Takanari walked cautiously through the dorm enterance and covered their noses and mouths with they're black suit coats. The boys panicked as they noticed the pinkette that they were after was no where in sight. More flames had started since the pinkette had entered the building and it seemed insurmountable. Takanari gazed at Ikuto and wondered what was going through his mind. Ikuto looked dismayed as he was trying to calculate where the safest way to get through the fire was.

"Ikuto!" Takanari called, sweat was coming down his forehead.

"What?"

"We both want Amu-chan safe right?" Another crash.

"Of course!" Ikuto yelled.

"Then, go get some people to round up some hoses and fire extinguishers. We'll need a lot of those if we want to keep the fire at bay before the fire department gets here!"

"What about you?" Ikuto asked angerily.

"I'm going after Amu-chan, of course." Then Takanari ran through the fire as fast as he could with his jacket covering him.

"You idiot! You're going to get yourself killed!" Ikuto yelled at the reckless fool and ran off in the oppisite direction to follow his orders.

Takanari discarded his jacket and went toward the second floor staircase. Amu wasn't here; she must've gotten to the second floor already. The blue black haired teen weaved his way through the flicking red and orange lights and other fallen durbis that the fire burned away. The heat in the building was creating a haze that blurred Takanari's vision; he worried if Amu had passed out yet.

Ikuto was already met with a group of silver rank students trying to put out the fire with various water hoses. Rima handed him a fire extinguisher and the blue haired boy immediately headed to the tree near Amu's room balcony. If the tree was close enough he could jump to the balcony and find his pinkette sooner. Carefully he climbed the old oak tree and crawled on the branch closest to the balcony to its edge.

"No turning back now.." Ikuto huffed under his breathe and jumped.

Amu crawled faster through her hallway and her room door was coming into view. She sighed in relief and crawled even faster toward her destination. What she didn't count on happening was a fan in the hallway to fall in front of her path and on top of that, the flames closing off the way she came in. Panic was the last thing she should do, that much Amu knew. So she did the next best thing: scream.

"ANYONE THERE? HELP! PLEASE, HELP?" Amu called out, breathing in too much smoke.

Her lungs felt like they were on fire and it was an understatement to say she was in pain. Amu couldnt see clearly anymore beacuse the smoke was a dark black color at this point and her coughing grew worse.

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan, where are you?"

"Takanari *cough*-kun?" Amu felt relieved immediately. "I'm over here."

"I hear you...I'm going to head over there.."

"Ok..*cough* Be careful..there's more flames." She coughed and tried to blow some smoke away.

"Don't need to worry...you sound close. Hold on!" Takanari declared confidently.

Amu was feeling light headed and quickly was fading. Takanari found Amu before she passed out and placed her on his back. Amu whispered in his ear and quietly faded away. Determined, Takanari kicked away the flaming ceiling fan and recklessly strode toward their dorm room door. The door knob was burning hot to the touch, something Takanari learned very quickly, so instead, he kicked down the door.

"Camera...Camera...where's that damn camera?" Takanari said quickly trying not to breathe in any smoke.

He quickly rummaged through the flame-free room and finally found the camera in their room in Amu's closet. Unfortunately, the flames found their way into their dorm room and and the whole kitchen/living room was engulfed in gray smoking flames of reds and oranges. Takanari and Amu were backed up to the balcony and on instinct, Takanari jumped off the balcony toward the tree Ikuto jumped off of. He followed the same fate: the young man missed his target and fell to the ground below...but the pinkette was safe on top of him and the camera in his left hand wasn't damaged at all...

_Two days later..._

The pinkette's eyes slowly fluttered open and Amu woke up in a strange room of white. There were blobs of shining grays and purples...what were they doing there? Amu smiled at each blob and bid them a good morning.

"Amu, you're awake!" This voice sounded so relieved.

Why was the voice relieved..what had happened that made the voice worry? The young girl prompted herself up on her elbows and gave the blob a long look.

"Of course I'm awake, silly." She giggled.

"Amu, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy..why is the room so bright?"

"Amu, the room isn't that bright." The voice now sounded concerned.

"Why do you sound so sad? Or is it perplexed...I don't know the word.."

"Do you know where you are?"

"No."

"You're in the hospital."

"Why?"

"You went inside a fire and you fainted. You haven't woken up until now."

"Oh...why did I faint?"

"You inhaled too much smoke."

The dark haze in Amu's mind was finally fading and everything was piecing together.

"Where's Takanari-kun? Is he alright? I have to go see him!" Amu said panickedly and tried to get out of bed, but Rima held her back.

"Amu, calm down. Ikuto and Takanari are both in the same hospital as you. They're pretty much ok." Rima said hurriedly.

"What do you mean 'pretty much'?"

"Takanari broke a few things when he jumped off the balcony in your dorm room."

"He jumped off the balcony?"

"Yeah.." Now nothing could stop Amu.

She ran as fast as her legs could take her and quickly asked the nearest nurse where Takanari's room was. When she knew the room, there was nothing that could keep her away. Amu stormed into the room and found him asleep. Kanate was out of the room at the moment so this might've been her only chance to talk to her savior. The only sound in the room was the monitor keeping track of his steady heart beat. The boy laid in his hospital bed with a cast on his right arm and around his left foot. There was white bandage on his forehead that showcased a little blood, but the look on his face said that he didn't feel any pain whatsoever.

"I'm so sorry, Takanari-kun.." She whispered, sitting beside the bed and holding his hand.

"Mmm...Amu?" Takanari asked dreamily.

"I'm here, thanks to you."

"Are you alright..." He winced in pain as he tried to move.

"..don't move. You're horribly injured. It's all my fault I'm so sorry.." Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Don't cry, idiot. I'm fine. A few broken bones never hurt anyone!" He reassured her.

"You're only saying that."

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go in after me?" Amu sniffled.

"Because you're my roommate and friend." He smiled at her squeezed her hand.

"B-But..."

"No 'but's. You would have done the same thing. Plus, I don't think I could live with myself knowing you got hurt and I didn't do anything about it."

"Takanari-kun." Her tears were growing stronger and they were hard to contain.

"Your camera is over there. Why was it so important to get?"

Amu looked over her shoulder and saw her camera sitting on a table. It gleamed against the sunlight and immediately the 15 year old girl started to cry.

"Thank you so much, Takanari-kun!" She sobbed and threw her arms around him.

"Ow..hey, you're welcome." He laughed and half hugged her with his uninjured arm.

"I'm sorry! Does it hurt?" Amu mumbled.

"A kiss would make it all better." Takanari teased.

"Where?" Her voice was full with worry, how easy could she be?

"On the lips would heal all the pain."

And so Hinamori Amu kissed Miyu Takanari on the lips. Her face was red as she pulled back and Amu couldn't meet his gaze. Takanari stared wide eyed at Amu.

"I-I was only teasing."

"I'm s-s-sorry. I'll go check on Ikuto." Then Amu was out the door and closed it behind her; leaning against it.

"What just happened?" Takanari asked himself.

"Hinamori?" It was Kanate and she was holding onto a violet tray that held various food items on top of it.

"Kanate-san.."Amu gasped and shuffled away blushing even more.

What would Kanate think? What would happen to Kanate and Takanari if she got hurt by Amu's stupid mistake? Not if..when, Amu thought clarifying her ideas. It would put Takanari through too much pain if he broke Kanate's heart once more.

"Amu, what happened?" Rima probed looking worried.

"Nothing..I just did something stupid."

"Oh...well have you gone to see Ikuto?"

"No, not yet.." Amu felt guilty for not once giving the blue haired teen a meaningful thought. "What room is he?"

"Down the hall, hang a left and it'll be the first door on the right. Treat him well, ok?"

"I promise." Amu replied.

"Uhm...Amu?" Amu stared at Rima. "You might want to change though. You're only wearing the hospital gown and your underwear."

"U-Uhm. Right. I'll put on some shorts." The pinkette replied not meeting Rima's gaze.

After changing, Amu followed Rima's directions to Ikuto's hospital room. When she came across the door, Amu politely knocked and waited for a reply.

"Who is...oh it's you." Utau said leering.

"H-Hi, Utau-san! C-Can I see Ikuto please?"

"Why? Do you want to damage him more?"

"Damage him? I just want to see if he's doing ok."

"See for yourself."

Utau held the door open for Amu to step inside and the naiive girl walked in slowly. The room was almost silent if it were not for the soft violin music that played in the background. On one of the tables in the room was a rainbow colored vase filled with fresb lilacs. A balloon floated next to the window and Ikuto laid on his hospital bed asleep. His hospital gown matched the one Amu and Takanari wore. His breathing seemed to be even and he had bandages wrapped around most of his head and over his left eye.

"What happened to him?"

"He jumped off that tree near your balcony and hit the cement side walk head first. It's a miracle he survived with such minimum wounds; not that I'm complaining." Utau stroked Ikuto's hair and looked at her gravely. "They said he might've lost a huge chunk of his memory from such a fall. They questioned why he would fall off such a tree and I told them he wanted to save a girl who was inside a fire infested building."

Amu stared regrettedly at Ikuto and wished she wasn't such an idiot. She was the reason he laid in that hospital bed right now. She was the reason he might be losing his memory. She was a dumbass for going in after that stupid camera. Well at least now it seemed stupid. The young lady crumbled down to the ground and swore at herself for being so selfish.

_A week later..._

**Amu's POV**

It had been exactly one week since I had woken up in the hospital and life was going back according to normal. Takanari and Ikuto had checked out of the hospital a few days ago and were both staying in the gold rank dorm rooms with their siblings. Since the Silver rank dorm was burnt down, all silver ranks were allowed to stay in the bronze and gold ranks dorms that were open. No one opposed this new arrangement, but no one spoke to me. But I understood why; they all blamed me for the injuries that Takanari and Ikuto had. That was true..so I deserved it right? I was rooming by myself on one of the top floors of the gold rank dorm facility. The room I occupied in was relatively small compared to the regular sized rooms at the rest of the dorm. Sort of like Harry Potter's room in the first movie where it was practically a shoe closet. Rima came to visit me every so often and that usually brightened my mood, but today seemed different.

"Amu!" Rima busted open the door.

"Yes?"

"You need to see Ikuto."

"Why?"

"He just woke up!"

"What?" My heart beat was quickening. Ikuto hadn't waken up in a week.

"Come on!" Rima tugged on my hand.

"But am I allowed to go in there?"

"Of course! You're the one person he wants to see most!" Rima declared.

"Why me?"

"You're so dense, Amu. Now come on."

Rima tugged me toward the elevator and we went up to the penthouse. Rima busted down Ikuto's dorm door [she said she knew Utau would never let us inside] and greeted the siblings. Ikuto was sipping at some coffee and still had a bandage around his head. Utau glared at me and cussed.

"What the hell are you two doing here?"

"We came to see Ikuto-kun."

"Well, he's not-"

"Who are they?" Ikuto interuppted.

"WHat?" Rima and I asked softly.

"WHo are you two?"

"We're.."

"Come with me." Utau said bluntly.

"What's up with him?"

"His memory.." I whispered.

"Yes, it's temporarily missing at the moment." Utau said through gritted teeth.

"What does he remember?"

"He remembers a few friends and family, but that's it. It's like he just enrolled into this school."

"Oh..."

"Yeah..so don't probe him so he'll remember you. The doctor says it's best for him to remember things on his own."

"Utau, what are you guys talking about over there?"

"Nothing, Ikuto-oniisan. They're going."

"Wait!"

"What?" All three of us asked.

"Those two look familar. Do I know you?"

Rima and I looked at each other. "You've seen them around." Utau murmured.

"Oh, well that makes sense." Ikuto smirked and drank the rest of his drink.

"Bye, Ikuto..." I said distantly.

"Bye, whoever you are."

"Her name is Hinamori Amu. I thought you would at least remember her," Rima replied and pushed me out the door.

I felt as if a big part of me cracked inside. It was a given that he would lose his memory from such a fall..but to come face to face with the situation felt completely weird. Rima rubbed my back sympathetically and suggested that we head over to check on Takanari. When we came to his new dorm room, Kanate excused herself so we could have some time with him. That action completely surprised us.

"Good morning, Ladies!" Takanari greeted us cheerfully.

"Good morning, Takanari-kun.."

"What's wrong, Amu-chan?" Takanari cocked his head to the side.

Maybe he forgot about the kiss?

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Rimaa said slyly.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked when the door closed.

"Ikuto doesn't remember me..I mean I know he would probably lose a part of his memory.."

"But it's different knowing it's you he's forgotten, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, I guess that can't be helped. No one has control over what they forget or remember."

"Yeah...:

"Don't worry, he'll remember you soon enough."

"But how can you be sure?"

"Utau said the condition is temporary, right?"

"I guess..."

"Then, he'll remember everything soon enough. He'll remember what he lost..." Takanari said slowly holding a lock of my hair.

"Y-Yes.."

"So you never told me why that camera was so important..?"

"Oh..well...my father abandoned my family when I was three...but before he left he gave me that camera."

"Why would you keep such an item if that damn man left you behind?"

"Because..I still loved him...He is my father." I said sadly.

"Well..true...but.."

"No buts. I loved my father and this was the last item he gave me before he left us. He's never contacted me after he left. But I guess that's ok."

"He's a bitch, Amu-chan."

"I use to think that too...but then I saw the pictures he use to take..they were so beautiful. How could such a twisted man take such beautiful photos?"

"A lot of people can take wonderful pictures these days." Takanari shook his head.

"But the photos my dad took were so beautiful and captured such rare sights...the photos inspired me to sing."

"Oh." He probably understood why the camera was important now.

"The camera he gave me was his first camera. He told me to capture beautiful pictures for him."

"And you said you would?"

"I was three back then, of course I said I would."

"..."

"But he never told what beautiful pictures he was refering to. WHat do you think of when I say 'beautiful picture'?"

"A picture of a sunset. Why?"

"When I think of 'beautiful picture', I think of a picture of two best friends smiling and having fun. To me nothing is more beautiful than happiness."

"Wow. You're so corny!" Takanari chuckled, ruffling my hair.

"Baka.." I pouted.

"And so cute!" Takanari full on laughed now.

We smiled at each other and kept on taalking for what seemed like forever until there was nothing but pure silence.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"About what happened in the hospital.."

"You can forget about it..I'm sorry I did that!" I apologized quickly.

"No...I don't want to forget." His voice was strong.

"W-Why?"

"I told you...it's wrong that I love my sister and I need to get over her.."

"But, Takanari-kun, she's your match made in heaven...she's your true love."

"But I could never be with her fully, or marry her. Kanate could never have a proper biological child or be fully accepted as my wife. Do you see what I'm saying?"

"Sort of..."

"You know, Kanate always told me that she dreamed of being the perfect mother. She wanted to have two children and give them the best home. But she can't have that...or at least those children will either not be healthy or will be adopted. As much as I think Kanate would not care if the child was really hers or not; I know she would prefer knowing that child truely was a part of her."

"But you love each other.."

"Yeah...I have..for as long as I can remember."

"Then why stop?" Kanate asked suddenly.

"You know why, Kanate. I told you before."

"But Amu is right! You love me and I love you. WHy would you want to stop that?" She was almost crying.

"Because what I said is true. You can't have a real family."

"So?"

"So...I want you to have one."

"My family is enough if it is just you and me."

"That isn't the family I mean."

"I want to adopt then."

"Kanate.."

"Don't 'Kanate' me! I want you and only you."

"I'll leave." I said awkwardly.

Takanari pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear, "Can I finish what I was saying later?"

I nodded and left the room.

Geri: **Hehe a little takanarixAmu time :)**

Ikuto: ***sulking* You're mean. Amuto!**

Amu: ***beams* Yay! I can actually deal with a gentleman instead of a jerkface pervert :3**

Takanari:** Awhh thanks Amu 3**

Ikuto: ***flaming* Dont use a frickin heart with MY Amu.**

Geri: **Oh gosh..hehe.**

_**Review!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Confusing the Heart

_**ATTENTION (THIS MEANS YOU):**_** I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile D: My mom was off the whole week and wouldn't let me on the stinking computer ;_; Anyway, as of August 24th updates will be unbelievably slow so please forgive me in advance! But you guys understand right? With school and all :)**

**Ikuto: Stfu. Write the damn chapter.**

**Amu: ^_^" Ikuto.**

**Takanari: He's mad...**

**Geri: I'm sorry ;_; Still can't find a website for spell check or grammar. If anyone can help with that, I'll write you a oneshot :)**

**Chapter 12: Confusing the Heart**

**Takanari's POV**

There was an unending silence between Kanate and I. I fidgeted slightly on my bed and waited for her to start bawling or yelling. Nothing ever came...Her pale gray blue eyes were turning into dark pools of black. Groaning, I tried to move out of the bed, but ended up on the floor. Kanate didn't seem to notice or care because she was still staring at the same spot as before. I crawled toward her; the pain in my leg and arm had trippled from the fall.

"Takanari-oniisan!" Kanate must have woken up from her trance.

"I'm fine...are you ok?"

"Fine." She muttered and helped me up.

"I'm sorry for saying that."

"No, it's how you feel. I respect that."

"Oh.." I looked at her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not happy about it, but I know you're thinking about what's best for me." Her voice seemed gentle, but her eyes were a different story.

"Kanate, I love you. You know that."

"I do..."

"Then, you know that will never change, right?"

"I guess." Her eye color was paling again.

"But I am capable of loving someone else."

"I know."

"So can you."

"But-"

"You don't want to." I nodded and held her shoulder with my good arm.

She sighed, "I won't interfere, but you know I'm going to be even meaner to Hinamori."

"Understood."

"Do you want a wheel chair or something?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Kanate nodded and shuffled away after placing me on the bed again. The door shut closed and I imagined how to apologize to Amu for what was to come.

**Kanate's POV**

Leaning against the door, I wiped away the tears that I wouldn't let fall earlier. Stupid Takanari. Damn Hinamori Amu. Why wasn't I good enough for him? Why did he always go looking for _her?_ Then I felt a pang of guilt, I was the one who started that fire. I was drunk that night and was probably pissed off to hell. I probably got drunk after watching Amu's performance at the competition.

_"Love hurts whether it's right or wrong"_

Thanks, Avril, really thanks, I sighed inwardly. The anger inside me was starting to boil and I wondered what worse I could do. Hurriedly, I jogged to get a wheel chair for Takanari. The only thing I knew for sure was that revenge was practically my best friend at the moment. Wiping away the last of my tears, I grabbed the wheel chair in a dark corner and wiped away the dust.

**Amu's POV**

I was walking toward the front gates of the school. It was Feburary 21st, Monday, and all I wanted to do was to get away from this place.

"Amu!"

I turned around and saw Takanari wheeling himself toward me, "Takanari-kun?"

"Wait a second!" He said puffing.

"How are you wheeling yourself? Your arm!"

"I'm fine." Yeah right, his broken arm was shaking from all the pain.

"Let me see your arm." I instructed him.

He did as he was told and I examined it quickly. It was throbbing and slightly swollen.

"Why are you putting yourself through this pain? You're not making your condition any better."

"I know that, but I had to talk to you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to finish what I was saying earlier," Takanari replied smirking the way Ikuto would in this situation.

"O-Oh..well uhm..finish then."

"Ok. Look I said it wrong earlier about Kanate. I mean, I love her, I truely do.."

"But?"

"But isn't it obvious I sort of liked you when we first met?"

Me being my oblivious self, was confuzzled. "What?"

"Come on, you are not that dense. I was blushing a lot around you and couldn't look you in the eyes. How obvious could it be?" Takanari inquired.

"B-But..."

"But nothing. Amu-chan, I really do like you and I swear I'm not trying to use you just to get over Kanate. I sincerely would like to have a chance with you." His voice was steady and gentle.

"B-"

"I know you like Ikuto-san...but he doesn't even remember you. Can't you just give me a chance in the mean time?"

"I..I...when did you really start l-liking me?"

"I think I always have liked you since we met, but I understood how much I really liked you when you were in the fire...plus the kiss was a good indication, too." He winked at me.

"O-Oh..."

"Amu-chan, I wouldn't be telling you this stuff unless I was entirely serious."

"I-I know..."

"Good."

I nodded my head and looked at the ground.

"So-"

"HEY! GIRL WITH THE PINK HAIR! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Ikuto's voice boomed suddenly.

"I-Ikuto-kun?" Takanari and I stuttered.

"Mind if I borrow her for a sec, bro?" Ikuto asked politely holding onto my arm.

"No...not at all." Takanari said in an annoyed tone.

"I'll come back!" I said hurriedly.

Ikuto led me to a selcuded corner of the school and made sure I was in a spot where I could't get out unless he moved out of the way. He stood extremely close to me to the point where his forehead was touching mine and I could feel that my breathing had hitched.

"Why so nervous?" He teased.

"N-Nothing!" I spat.

"Alright, alright."Ikuto chuckled and took out his phone. "Now, I was trying to remember some stuff about my life before the fall, ya know?"

"Uh huh.."

"Then, I found this picture on my phone."

He raised the phone to my face. In front of my eyes was the picture he took out of a favor. My cheeks were as red as cherries.

"So you recognize this picture?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Unless you're really a slut...you wouldn't do this, right?"

"I'm not a slut," I said bluntly.

"I can see that. If you were you would have flirted with me and that other dude."

"Ok...so what then?"

"Did I pay you?"

"No."

"Then why do I have this picture of you?" He raised an eye brow. "Like this? Not that I mind. You have a nice set by the way."

My face reddened, "T-Thanks? But you have that picture b-because.."

"Well, it's either you were my girlfriend or a dare, right?"

"R-Right. Er...well not exactly..uhm..it was a favor..."

"A favor?"

"Yeah...you uhm..helped me ace a test and I said I owed you one."

"And I asked you to flash me?" He poked one of my breasts and I swatted his hand away.

"Y-Yeah..but I didn't know you had the camera..." My voice became hushed.

"Oh...well that explains a lot." Ikuto chuckled. "Ok, thanks. I'll be on my way then."

"Ok, bye." I said quietly.

"Oh...are you heading to the dorm rooms? I can walk you there if you want."

"No, it's ok."

"No, I insist." Ikuto said happily, offering me his hand.

"Uhm..ok."

The walk to my sad excuse of a dorm room was silent and awkward, but Ikuto didn't seem to mind one bit. When I opened the door, Ikuto gasped and laughed.

"W-What the h-hell?" He laughed. "Is t-this a s-s-shoe c-c-loset?"

He was wipiing away tears. Bastard. "No. It's my dorm room."

"You can't live in here! You can take the guest room in my dorm."

"W-What?"

"Come, get your stuff. I'll let you stay there." Ikuto started to grab some of my belongings.

"You're joking right?"

"Not at all." Ikuto smirked at me and began to go through my drawers.

"PERVERT! DON'T LOOK IN THERE!" I yelled pushing him away from my underwear drawer.

"Sorry! I was just helping you pack up!" He put up his hands in defeat.

"I-I'll pack the stuff in here you go put the stuff on my desk in a bag.

"Alright." Ikuto said and got off to work.

After an hour, I was all packed up and we were slowly heading to his penthouse dorm. Ikuto was a bit more chatty and not the usual Ikuto self. Not that I was complaining, less flirting and heated kisses for me. My mind started to think about Takanari. What was I gonna do about him? He had properly confessed to me, but I never gave him an answer. Did I like him like that? The way I liked Ikuto? Takanari was good looking, a great dancer, and made my heart quicken at times. But did that mean I liked him? I touched my lips and thought about our kiss. It wasn't anything special...just a small peck right?

_Five weeks later._

It was March 28th and it had been five weeks since I had last talked to Takanari since I moved into Ikuto's dorm. It wasn't that I was avoiding Takanari, it was just that I never saw him. Maybe he was the one avoiding me? Surprisingly, Ikuto never recovered his memory of me, but he remembered everything else. I guess I was thankful for that..but I did get sad about that fact. Ikuto was a polite room mate to begin with and I was the one who always made dinner. Ikuto has a huge chocolate addiction. When I first moved in, all that was in his fridge was chocolate products. This included chocolate milk, chocolate straws that made regular milk taste like chocolate, nutella, chocolate candies, cocoa puffs, cocoa pebbles, cocoa, nestle powder, chocolate flavored taiyaki, and chocolate rice. It took me two weeks to get him to eat italian; I laughed at the memory. But little by little, the flirtatious Ikuto returned and I wasn't sure if he went back to doing "business". I shivered at the thought with disgust.

"Amu-chan, I'm home."

"Okaeri!"

"Thanks, what's for dinner, Strawberry?"

My eyes widened, he hadn't called me that since the fall.

"What?"

"You called me 'Strawberry'..."

"Yeah because your hair is the color of strawberries.."

"Oh." Disappointment overwhelmed me.

"Why, Amu-chan?"

"N-Nevermind."

"No, tell me."

"No."

"Fine. Whatever, I have a date to go to."

"This late?"

"Yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-No."

"Good. I'm leaving." Ikuto said coldly and slammed the door on his way out.

What just happened? Later that night, I was silently reading a book I had borrowed from the school library. More like I was avoiding studying for that test tomorrow. The finals. **(A/N: I don't really understand the japanese school system so i'm just saying they end in early April, ok?)** The school year would be ending soon...in a few days actually. Rima had said that I could stay over at her summer home for the school break. Takanari, Kanate, Ikuto, and Utau decided to tag along and the plan was to leave three days after school ended. Rima's summer home was located on shores of Amami Oshima Island, Kagoshima. Suddenly there was a loud moaning sound. What the hell? I got up and opened the door a little to look out the hall. Now my room was facing the front of the staircase so if someone was coming up, I would see them.

My eyes were burning. Ikuto and some slutty girl were making out; getting hot and steamy. From what I saw, Ikuto was moving off her shirt and looked like some creepy rapist. I locked my door and sat against the door, all the while having to listen the endless moans, screams, and groans of pleasure that was happening outside. Gosh I hated living here now. Ikuto was back to his old perverted self. How could I ever believe he changed?

The next morning, I cautiously opened the door and saw that the hallway was littered with clothing from both Ikuto and his latest mistress. I groaned inwardly and trudged my way down stairs. On the stair case was some sort of white substance...then I realized what it was. My face went red and I avoided touching any of the mess. EW. EW. EWWWW. WHAT THE HELL? I had to find some other place to live. Pronto. Making my way out of the Gold Rank, I stopped to admire the cherry blossom trees outside of the school. I stood in front of them and admired the way the petals fell when the wind thrashed against it. The wind slowly lightened to a soft breeze and the soft pink petals slowed as they fell. I always loved the cherry blossom tree because its petals matched my hair. I stopped closer to the trees and marveled at them dancing in the breeze. I closed my eyes and imagined all the times as a little child thatt my father would take me to a grove of cherry blossom trees and take wonderful pictures of me with them. Then, out of nowhere, I felt a hand pluck at my hair. Out of instinct, I swatted the hand away.

"Sorry!" A familar male voice said equally surprised.

"N-No..it's ok. I-" Then I looked at his face. "Takanari-kun?"

"H-Hey, Amu-chan."  
>"Long time no see, you're all better. That's great..."<p>

"Yeah.."

"Are you avoiding me by any chance?"

"Sort of. Yeah..."

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize."

"Thank you. Amu, can I ask a favor of you?"

"What is it?"

"Can I kiss you?" His dark blue black bangs covered his eyes.

"What?"

"You never gave me an answer that day. If you don't like the kiss you can push me away or smack me. Whatever."

"Uhm..Ok I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"I owe you an answer.." I said confidently.

Gentley, Takanari took ahold of my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. When he thought I was close enough, he held me around the waist while his other right hand touched my cheek. Takanari was being cautious about the whole thing, probably seeing if I was comfortable in this position or not. I had to admit, I sort of liked it. Slightly, he lowered his face to mine until we had our foreheads touching. Did all the guys here love touching foreheads with girls? I could feel his warm breath on my face; his breath smelled like spear mint..my favorite type. Then, the moment he waited for happened; his lips gentley touched mine. We kissed softly for a moment and when he was sure I was ok with it, he kissed me a bit harder. At first, the kiss seemed dizzying and my heart was pounding against my ribs. This was different from how I felt when Ikuto kisses me. I hugged him by his neck closer to me and kissed back with a feeling I didn't know I had. He finally broke the kiss and pecked my forehead.

"I guess you like me back?"  
>"I guess you could say that.." I smiled at him. That was an honest answer.<p>

"So, what now?" Takanari inquired smiling back.

"Uhm..I'm not exactly sure." I giggled, not wanting to break our embrace at that moment.

"We should get to class?" He said in a question.

"We should..I mean I don't want to..but ok." I laughed.

"Then, let us be off!" He chuckled and offered me his hand.

I took it and pulled him in so I could kiss his cheek, "Ok."

First period went by blissfully, but I could feel a hateful aura radiating from Ikuto.

**Geri: Oh snap! Btw if you guys didn't know this, I use this program called WordPad. It doesn't have grammar or spell check. So I have to check manually.**

**Amu: Awh...**

**Takanari: That was..cute?**

**Ikuto: Guys dont say "cute"**

**Amu: Well, guys I like say cute.**

**Ikuto: CUTE. CUTE. CUTE. CUTE.**

**Amu: You don't count c:**

**Ikuto: WTF.**

**Takanari&Geri: *rofl***

_**REVIEW :)**_


	13. Chapter 13: The Darkness of her Heart

**Geri: Good morning, Minna :DDD **

**Amu: You're up early...that's..surprising.**

**Ikuto: Yeah. I thought you would spazz out on us because you were watching **_**Skip Beat! **_**until 2am**

**Geri: ;_; That anime was worth it. BUT THE ENDING TO THE 25 EPISODES PISSES ME OFF! :O**

**Amu: Uh-Uhm..**

**Takanari: ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 13: Kanojo no kokoro no yami**

**Kanate's POV**

**(Flash back)**

_"Onii-tan!" I called as a seven year old._

_"What is it, Kanate-chan?"_

_"Let's play pretend!"_

_"Kanate-chan, big kids like me don't play pretend."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because we just don't." Takanari said stubbornly kicking at the ground._

_"Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee?" I whined, tugging on his shirt._

_"F-Fine." He stammered looking into my eyes._

_"Let's pretend we're on a date!" I declared happily, pulling him along._

_"You can't kiss me though." he said sternly as we sat down in the tall grass._

_"You're no fun, Onii-tan! It's only pretend!"_

_"Can we just play?"_

_"Fine." I said getting into character._

_"..."_

_"What a lovely evening in Paris, right, Takanari-koi?"_

_"Y-Yes." He awkwardly pretended to sip at some coffee after I did._

_"Ne, so you said you had something to ask me in private?" I said using one of those sexy voices I heard on T.V.._

_"H-Hai!"_

_"Well, what is it?"_

_"Uhmm..." Then he smirked. "Would you marry me?"_

_ My heart skipped a beat as he held my hand on got down on one knee for effect. I gulped and tried not to squeal in delight. I twirled my short black blue hair with my other hand and stammered a yes. Takanari pretended to be overjoyed and swung me around in his arms. This was the day I realized I truely wanted to marry Takanari. When he stopped twirling me around, he still had me in the air; so I lowered my face to his and kissed him quickly on the lips._

_"W-What?" Takanari dropped me._

_"That's what the girl would do in this situation."_

_"I SAID NO KISSING!" Takanari yelled in embaressment.  
>How cute could he be?<em>

_**(End of flashback.)**_

My eyes fluttered open and heaved out a heavy sigh. The floor I was curled over, was ice cold. Or at least to me it felt that way. All around me were punch marks in the wall They weren't just dents...they were holes through the plaster and dry wall. My hands ached from all the holes I made. Thankfully, this was my old room in my parent's mansion and not the dorm room in which I lived with Takanari. This was when I realized I was crying. My heart was aching from the heart break I experienced seeing Takanari and Amu make out in front of the school. But I wasn't the only one who saw...Ikuto witnessed the event too. What's even more surprising is that he seemed more broken and disoriented than I was. Either we way, I was betting we both felt like something was stolen from us.

"Young Mistress?" A maid called from outside the door.

"Go away."

"Young mistress, your mother heard so much noise coming from your room. She's worried."

"It's nothing."

"Whta's the hold up?"

"Ma'am."

"I have the key. Go off to do the chores."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Kanate-chan, I'm coming in." It was my mother.

"Don't." My voice sounded colder than I meant it to be.

"I'm coming in anyway." The door clicked open.

I stayed silent and curled up myself even more.

"Kanate, what the hell happened in here?"

"Nothing."

"Thsi isn't like you. Are you alright? What is up with you?"

"I said it's nothing, Mother."

"That's a lie." She made me face her. "Tell me the truth."

The expression on her face showed fear and shock. What did I look like in her eyes? Was I a monster to her? The thought scared me, but the look in my mother's eyes confirmed my thoughts. She didn't see how truely broken I was at this moment. How out of synch.

"Mother, look at me."

"I-I am looking at you." She said quietly.

"WHat do you see?"

"A darkness that came from hell." Then she covered her mouth. "I-I didn't mean to say that."

"But it's the truth." I muttered, shaking away from her.

"Kanate-chan, I didn't mean to.." Her voice was shrill with panic.

"Whatever, Mother." I murmured hititng the wall.

"Kanate, you're going to break your hand if you continue to do that." I knew she was reaching out for me.

"Don't touch me." I said icily.

"Kanate..-chan?"

"Leave."

"Y-Yes.." The door slowly shut closed.

What was this feeling? It was so vicious, terribe, and destructive. My heart was aching even more now. It was as if there was this 20 ton weight placed on it and would not chip one bit. My hands were shaking too vigorously now and I was beginning to worry about my nerves. Looking around me, I realized how dark this room was and the heavy tense atmosphere it held. I twirled my hair with my finger and tried not to cry again. I wanted to end this feeling, this darkness that seemed to consume me.

But was this darkness real? Was it truely evil? It felt so welcoming to me, as if inviting me to sleep. The darkness acted like a blanket of secruity. _It's normal to like the dark,_ I told myself. A lot of people preferred the dark to day right? So there was nothing wrong for me to choose it! I nodded to myself and grabbed my bag. I then promised myself I would get Takanari back at all costs.

**Geri: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter :) I really wanted to focus on Kanate for once. But I wonder how I will make her execute her revenge!**

**Amu: You make her sound like Adrian from Secret Life**

**Ikuto: Duhhh.**

**Takanari: Then whats the next chapter**

**Amu: It's..**

**Ikuto: *covering her mouth* Baka. You can't tell them.**

**Geri: Anyway. I have found my helpful website. So thank you for all the suggestions. I will now be writing her a oneshot. SO there will be a hold up on the chapter 14.**

**RATE AND REVIEW :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Sparks of Emotions

**Geri: Chapter 14! OMG :DDDDD I'm hoping to surpass 20 chapters lol**

**Ikuto: Jeez. You idiot just write the chapter.**

**Amu: Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: What =_=**

**Amu: Kowaii...**

**The Whole Fictional Gang: WE WOULD LOVE TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO A HELPFUL REVIEWER **_**liftyourdreams**_**!**

**Chapter 14: The Sparks of Emotions**

**Ikuto's POV**

I stared blankly at the sky and wondered why clouds choose to take shape in such silly forms. It was around 9th period right now and I was skipping class trying to clear my head. Waking up this morning was a great surprise. For I was certain I had slept with Takanari's sister last night, but she was nowhere to be found. The only evidence that I had slept with anyone was that I was naked and there was _substances_ on the bed sheets. Amu wasn't home either. Groaning, I had changed the sheets and got changed into uniform. After that, I decided the day was too perfect to waste inside a school building, so I was heading toward the front gates. That was when I saw Amu and Takanari start to make out by the cherry blossom trees. Right as they kissed, I felt a vague sense of jealousy, rage, and gut renching pain. What the hell? My head was aching and I felt as if this situation was very familar if switched around.

Then, I saw Kanate across from me; probably coming back from the convience store down the street. The expression on her face matched how I felt; there was a burning need for me to pry Amu away from Takanari. Kanate motioned me to walk away and I nodded my head and staggered away. Why was I feeling so bad and pained over their kiss? Sure I had an interest in that girl, but nothing that _serious._ I hit my head softly a few times and sat on the grass against the gates where no one could see me. What the hell was going on here? Deciding that I had to get that Strawberry off my mind, I started to walk around forgetting about school.

So that's how I ended up here. Dozing off, I started to dream of the unexpected.

**-dreaming-**

_I pinned Amu against the wall and kissed my pinkette softly at first. Reluctantly, I let go of her wrists and hugged her petite waist while Amu hugged my neck. To my surpise and pleasure, Amu was the one who deepend the kiss and begged for enterance. I knew where this was heading so I guided her to my couch and got on top of her; making sure to not put my full weight on her. I kept kissing her neck and teasing my Strawberry when I would kiss just above her chest area._

_"Well, I enjoyed that, but I won't go any further."_

_Amu groaned in frustration and I smirked at her as I ran my fingers through her hair._

_"What, does this little strawberry want more?"_

_"N-No." I could tell she did. Her eyes were a dead give away._

_"Good. Now sit on my lap again so I can enjoy the view." I chuckled surveying her open shirt._

_"What view?"_

_"Why don't you take a look at yourself?"_

_Amu looked down and saw that her dress shirt was completely unbuttoned and that I had a full view of her bra...and part of her chest (I was a fast worker). Blushing Amu turned around and buttoned up her shirt. I hugged me from behind and rested my chin on her shoulder. Damn I wanted her right now._

_"You're no fun. I didn't even touch you there."_

**(End of Dream)**

I woke up with my arms in the air clawing at the nothing. My eyes widened as I remembered what had happened in the dream. It was oddly familar...did it happen before. Wait...I flipped out my phone and looked from my pictures. Sure enough, dream Amu looked exactly like Amu in the picture. What did that mean? Did it mean that was a memory from that night? Sitting up, I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to keep a straight head. Tonight, I would head out to Tokyo.

**Amu's POV**

"Hey, Amu-chan!" Takanari called after tenth period.

"Hey, Takanari-kun!" I beamed.

"Want to go somewhere?"

"Where?" My curiousity peaked.

"I don't know. Anywhere, I guess.." Takanari laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Then, let's just walk around Tokyo!"

"Hahaha, what better way to celebrate the end of school?" Takanari chuckled and put his arm around me.

"Yeah." I laughed.

Then there was an awkward silence and Takanari detached his arm from me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"N-Nothing. Sorry for doing that all of a sudden!" He said quickly, lightly blushing.

"It's fine. How about we just hold hands for now?" How the hell was I able to be so bold right now?

"Alright." He smiled at me and held my hand gentley. "So, let's get going?"

"Sure! Are we going to walk?"

"If you want to.."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't really mind either."

"Well..."

Then we both burst out laughing.

"Is it going to be this dificult to decide these things all the time?" I laughed wiping away a tear.

"If it is, then this will be interesting."

After hours of manuevering through the busy streets of Tokyo and buying a few things from the tiny shops, we headed toward an ice cream parlor two streets down from the school. Takanari ordered rocky road ice cream while I ordered tripple chocolate. He told me to wait outside on the bench across the street fr him while he went and got some napkins. Doing as I was told, I waited for him on the bench and started to lick my ice cream. The whole recap of our day made me blush. While we were at a cute clothing shop, Takanari had put a really cute crop top in front of me and said it would look cute on me. Then while we were still at the mall, we took pictures in one of those picture booths. It was really narrow, so I had to sit on Takanari's lap as we took the pictures. In one picture he had his chin resting on my shoulder and smiling as I put up the peace sign and smiled too. The second picture we took was where I kissed his cheek and he had a shocked look on his face; that was a keeper. Then the third was when we switched positions, but instead of me having a surprised face, I looked like I was laughing (which I was at the time). The fourth photo was where we made a cute heart with our hands being the two halves of the heart. The fifth photo was where we made bunny ears at each other and made weird faces. the sixth and final photo was where we kissed on the lips. The photo was really cute and made me blush at the memory. The photo strip was tucked away in my backpack.

**Ikuto's POV**

I felt like a stalker following Amu and Takanari around town, but it couldn't be helped. So here I was standing at the side of the road, same as Amu, and licking at some of my own ice cream. I finished my own chocolate treat faster than Amu and I was aching for more. Enviously, I eyed Amu's cold treat. It was calling to me and I licked my lips. Oddly, the way Amu licked at her ice cream turned me on. Now I'm not some creepy pervert who fantasizes about every hot girl I come by giving me a blow job or stripping out in front of me, but if you watched Amu from a guy's point of view, you would be turned on too. She was licking the chocolate in circular motions and I could feel a need to do certain actions. Turning away from her, I took a few deep breaths. Then, the idea hit me, why not tease her a bit? I walked up behind her and blew on her neck softly. She yelped and dropped the shopping bags she was holding in her arm. Then, innocently, I took a lick of her ice cream. My taste buds finally calmed down.

"I-Ikuto-kun?" Amu stammered.

"Hey there! Mind if you share that ice cream? You know how much I love chocolate." I smiled.

"Get your own!"

"I did, but I finished it and I'm aching for more."

"You fatty!" Amu giggled.

The mood had lightened so I picked her up and set her on my lap and rested my chin on her shoulder.

"I-IKuto..get off!"

"Nah..now give me some ice cream!"

"No way! This is my ice cream!"

"Ammmmuuuu~" I cooed in her ear.

"Quit it!

"Amu-chan?" Takanari called out.

"T-T-TAKARI-KUN?" I yelped and struggled to move out of Ikuto's grip, but he had his arms locked around my waist.

"Ikuto, let her go."

"Why? She's not _yours_, is she?" I challenged.

"Why don't youa ask Amu-chan yourself."

"Gladly."

This is when we both noticed Amu was no longer there.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled.

"What about you? You ruined out date."

"Date?"

"Yes, date. Amu-chan was my _date."_

"Bastard. She's not yours in any extent."

"SO what? She's yours?"

"N...I mean..."

"What, Tsukiyomi? What do you mean?"

"Shut the hell up!" I growled gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Why, you finally realize who you lost?"

My grip loosened, "What?"

"So you haven't. Interesting." Takanari laughed and punched me in the gut.

"You don't deserve her if you can't even remember her." I was holding my stomach now and Takanari was about to walk away.

"You two! That was amazing."

"WHat?" We both said surprised.

"I want you two to be the two leading men in the play at your school!"

"How do you know whatt school we're from?"

"Uhm, your uniforms?" The man in a business suit asked cocking his head.

Takanari nearly died of laughter as I kept my head down.

"So will you do it?"

"When is the play?" Takanari asked.

"Tomorrow."

"WHAT THE HELL? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO PULL THAT OFF?" We yelled in unison.

"With the talent at your school it should be easy." The mysterious man laughed.

"True, memorizing lines are easy." Takanari added.

"I can't memorize lines!" I protested.

"If you can memorize world class violin pieces, you can memorize simple play lines."

"And what about that girl you're both in love with?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH HER!" Again we yelled in unison.

"Yup. Ok. WHatever you say!"

"Grr." I mumbled.

"So will you do it?"

"Why not? Unless you're scared Ikuto.." He smirked at me.

"Of course I'll do it!"

"Great, we'll meet tonight at eight in the auditorium."

With that the man walked away and I just realized what I had gotten myself into.

"Bastard." Was all I could mutter out.

"Wonder what the play is about..."

**Normal POV: At the Auditorium**

"So what is the play about?"

The director stepped up, "This play is about a love triangle between a prince, a commoner, and a princess raised by commoners."

"How the heck are we learning everything in one night?" One of the scouts protested.

"You're all talented, correct?"

"The school wouldn't have you here if you weren't."

"For all of you, being in a play, show, or movie is like training for your future."

"Also," It was the school director. "There are going to be some talent scouts here. So do your best."

That caught everyone's attention; there was endless murmurs and hopeful declarations.

"So, is everyone ready to work hard?"

"YES!" The students yelled in unison.

"Alright, so when I call your name, you will be given your role."

"Director-kun, how about we just put it on the bulletion board?"

"That sounds like a better idea!"

"Alright, so give us a few minutes to post it up!"

After a few minutes the list was posted and everyone was fighting to get a peek at it. Ikuto, Takanari, AMu, and Kanate finally got to the front and gaped at the page of paper.

**Royal Affairs by Yokohana Fujisaki [not real!]**

**Prince Humataki Sho...Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Conihiko Ryu...Miyu Takanari**

**Princess Minabiki Minako...Miyu Kanate**

**Princess Mokoki Kyoko...Hinamori Amu**

**Queen Yokohana Analise...Hoshina Utau**

The main roles all went to the gang and Amu was over joyed as well as nervous. She had the main female role. Fifteen minutes later, everyone was given a script and were introduced to Rima who was in charge of making the costumes. Not too long after did she have everyone's measurements.

"Could someone bring this to Mashiro-san?"

"What's all that fabric for?"

"Hinamori-san's dress!"

"I'll bring it over!" Kanate offered with an evil intent in mind.

"Thank you so much, Miyu-san." Then the fabric person walked away.

"No problem at all," Kanate chuckled to herself and dialed up a friend.

Her friend brought the same exact fabric over to Kanate and the young teen looked pleased. After having that delivered, Kanate politely gave the new fabric to Rima. Rima, not suspecting a thing, went ahead to sew Amu's princess dress.

"Let's reherse one of Hinamori and Miyu scenes." The director said after working on most of the other scenes.

"Which one?"

"The girl."

"Miyu Kanate and Hinamori Amu onstage please!"

(hours later)

"Good rehersal everyone! Sleep well and practice your lines!"

"Hai!" The cast replied and made their way to the exit.

"Man, we went through that play at least twenty times!" Ikuto whined.

"Complete torture." Utau agreed fixing her hair.

"You did amazing, Ikuto-kun!" Amu praised. "I like the whole dark princes approach!"

"Thanks, Amu-chan."

"I loved your preformance too, Onii-chan!" Utau whined.

"Amu-chan, you did wonderfully too!" Takanari declared kissing her cheek.

Kanate walked behind the group and groveled at the couple before her.

**Geri: Well, there's 14~ How do you guys like the story so far? What team are you Ikuto or Takanari?**

**Ikuto: Team Amuto duhhhh. Or else they wouldn't be reading this story.**

**Amu: So is Geri but she's starting to like Takanari-kun**

**Takanari: Awh im flattered!**

_**REVIEW.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Royal Affairs

**Geri: Awh, ok so a lemon is coming up guys OwO. But it's gonna be written by mountaingirl47! :D thanks to her for such a big help! ****Now this chapter will be written as the play progresses. so It's all as if you're there at the play. The characters won't go by their names, they'll go by they're "character" name. Ok:)**

**Ikuto: Lemon time :D**

**Amu: Oh jeez... This will be difficult.**

**Takanari: Who is it between o.0**

**Amu: Here is a reminder on who's who!**

_Main Roles:_

_Prince Humataki Sho...Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

_Conihiko Ryu...Miyu Takanari_

_Princess Minabiki Minako...Miyu Kanate_

_Princess Mokoki Kyoko...Hinamori Amu_

_Queen Yokohana Analise...Hoshina Utau_

_Side Roles:_

_Main Lady in Waiting: Mokoni Ai...Yuiki Yaya_

_Prince's royal adviser...Souma Kukai_

**Chapter 15: Royal Affairs**

**Act 1**

**"**Long ago there was a great fire that ate the kingdom of Hiroshi, and the Royal family was killed in that fire. All except for the new born princess who was saved by one of the ladies in waiting. The young girl grew up with those ladies, but never knowing her sad past. The ladies in waiting had raised her in a land far away from the burnt down kingdom in hopes of her not being recognized. For the little princess had a specific trait that anyone could identify her if they saw her: her lush pink hair."

"Today, Kyoko, the little princess, was running errands in the market place with her childhood friend, Conihiko Ryu."

Ryu and Kyoko appeared on stage wearing patched up peasant clothing. Kyoko's pink hair was tied in a smiple side pony tail and was inspecting some oranges. Ryu was assisting her and picking out some corn. Some extras on stage passed the two and murmured a conversation that everyone in the audience could hear.

"Ne, did you hear that Purinsu Shō is having a ball?"

"Hai, hai! There he will pick his purinsesu!"

"Ne, Ryu-kun, I would love to go to that ball!"

"But, that's the night of your sixteenth birthday, Kyoko-chan!"

"I know...but I want to be a princess for a night."

"You are a princess." Ryu's voice was gentle yet held a hidden meaning.

"I wish I was!" Kyoko laughed and payed for the food they were there to purchase.

"I'll take you there."

"What?"

"I promise, I'll bring you to the ball!"

"Really?"

"Hai, watashi wa yakusoku shimasu! Anata wa soko ni mottomo migotona on'nanoko ni narimasu! "

"Honto ni?"

"Hai!"

"Ryu-kun, dōmo arigatō!" Kyoko squealed hugging her best friend.

"Anything for you." He smiled and they walked to her house.

"Oi! Ai-chan!" Ryu called.

"What is it, Ryu-kun?" Ai called out coming from stage left holding some laundry.

"We're taking Kyoko-chan to the ball!"

"Ahh? Honto ni?"

"Hai!" Ryu said taking her landuary. "Do you have a dress we could use?"

"Yes...I do actually."

"Kyoko-chan, let's go see the dress!"

The stage went dark and there was sounds of hustling. When the lights returned Prince Sho and his royal adviser were on stage. The prince held a bemused expression on his face as he fingered his royal silk clothing. The adviser wore slightly better clothing and was prepping him on the ball.

"You will dance with each woman there."

"That's too many dances."

"Prince Sho, you must do this to find your proper bride."

"What if I don't want to marry?"

"Then, you cannot assume the throne."

"Then I don't need the throne."

"Prince Sho!" The adviser looked appalled.

"I'm heading out to the market."

"Prince Sho, wait!"

The prince had already slipped on his cloak and was heading out. This man truely looked like a prince of the night as all his clothing were black. The prince appeared to take the back way to the market and passed the woods. During his walk, the set changed constantly as teh lights went on and off. Finally, he came across Kyoko's home. He hid in the bushes.

"Kyoko-chan, come on out! The dress can't look that bad! You're not that fat!"

The audience laughed.

"I'm not coming out! I look stupid!" Kyoko yelled from the cottage.

"Come on!"

Ai secretly went inside and made Kyoko come outside. The young woman wore a pale golden dress bejeweled with glittering beads of red that made crisscross designs all over the top part of the dress. The dress reached her feet and had a flowing skirt. The plainness of the dress brought out the beauty Kyoko had.

"H-How do I look?" Kyoko stammered.

"Beautiful." Ryu and Sho said at the same time.

**Act 2**

"So how will we get to the ball?" Kyoko asked after they found Ryu a suit.

"I can borrow a horse from my farther."

"How will you two get in?"

"I'm not sure.."

"She'll come through the gates of course." SHo said interrupting them.

"P-Prince Sho!" They all exclaimed and bowed.

"No need to bow. Just go through the front gates."

"T-Thank you."

"Say the prince invited the two of you."

"Alright." Sho said suspicously.

"Don't worry. I'll see you two tomorrow then?"

"H-Hai!" Kyoko stammered.

The lights dimmed again and the set changed to what looked like the living room of a cottage.

"Can we trust him?"

"I suppose so..."

"Well, if anything backfires on us, I'll beat his royal butt."

"Thanks, Ryu-kun." Kyoko sighed.

"Do you even know how to dance?"

"Of course I do!" Kyoko snapped.

"Then, show me." Ryu challenged offering her his hand.

"Gladly."

The audience fell in love with the two characters as the walted gracefully across the stage displaying their emotions for each other. Ryu twirled her around and brought her back for the dip...but dropped her.

"You did that on purpose!" Kyoko cried.

"Did not!" Ryu laughed childishly.

"Now, now." Ai said trying to calm the two down.

"You two need rest for tomorrow night."

"Y-Yes!"

"Ryu-kun, you can stay the night, if you wish. But you'll have to sleep in Kyoko-chan's room."

"I don't mind."

"Neither do I." Kyoko added.

-time skip to the ball-

Ai had made alterations to the dress and it elegantly showed off her feminine features. The top part hugged her chest showing off Kyoko's cleavage and the bottom was cute to a mini dress in the front, but the back was still long. The short part was covered in a fishnet shawl. Kyoko's dress stood out more than anyone else's. Sho finally sees her and immediately looks as if he falls in love with her.

"The dance shall now begin!" One of the extras declared.

Sho and princess Minako began to dance first. The scene displayed how much Minako cares for SHo, but how much Sho is focused on Kyoko. Kyoko, on the other hand, was focused on dancing with her partner, Ryu. Kyoko's expression displayed how she was beginning to show interest in Ryu and how deeply Ryu cares for Kyoko. As the dance progressed, Sho finally asked for Kyoko to dance with him.

"May I have this dance?"

"H-Hai." Kyoko replied quietly and let go of Ryu's hand.

Ryu looked angished as he watched the two dance.

"You're a lovely dancer, Mis..?"

"Mokoki Kyoko, your highness."

"Mokoki?" He looked as if he heard it before.

"Hai."

"Where are you from, Mokoki-san?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest. I was just brought her by my aunt."

"Ah. She never told you where she came from?"

"No."

The dance ended and they bowed to one another.

"Nice dancing with you, Kyoko."

Kyoko nodded and watched as Prince Sho walked toward his Royal adviser.

"Does the name 'Mokoki' sound familar to you?" SHo asked him.

The adviser scratched his head, "Why yes! That is the royal family that was killed in a terrible fire 16 years ago. Rumors say they had a daughter. Why?"

"I think I've jus met the daughter.." Sho said distantly.

"What is the color of her hair?"

"WHat?"

"What is the color of her hair?"

"Pink."

"Let me see her."

"What?"

"Bring the girl to me!"

Sho went off to look for the girl. The scene blacked out and lit up again to show Kyoko and Ryu talking in a garden.

"So, Kyoko-chan, how do you like your birthday so far?"

"It's amazing! I don't think it could be anymore perfect!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes!"

"There's nothing else you want?"

"Hmm...like my prince to come and take me to a far away kingdom..?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe."

"Kyoko.."

"Yeah?"

"I..I've always liked you."

The crowd swooned.

"I've always liked you, too." Kyoko smiled at him, obviously not undertstanding what he meant.

"No, Kyoko-chan..I mean I'd like to court you."

"W-What?"

Ryu held her hand and was about to explain it again when...

"Mokoki-san!" Sho called with Minako tailing him.

"H-Hai?" Her face red as cherries.

"I need to talk to you!"

"WHy would you want to talk to her?"

"Mokoki-san, come on!"

Minako pulled her up to her feet and pushed her toward Sho with the heel of her shoe on Kyoko's dress. The dress ripped and shoecased Koko's underwear. The crowd burst out laughing and Ryu dived to cover Kyoko's behind up. Minako looked amused as well as angered. Sho rushed Kyoko inside.

**Intermission**

"What the hell was that, Kanate-chan?" takanari fumed at his sister.

"I'm sorry my heel was there! I didn't know!" She acted innocently.

"I thought the fabric wouldn't rip like that, Mashiro-san!" The director scolded Rima.

"It shouldn't! You gave me the right fabric, right?" Rima snapped.

"I specifically checked it before signing for it!"

"Then, it shouldn't have!"

"Unless..." Amu said suddenly.

"Unless what?"

"It's not the same fabric when Rima got it."

"WHat do you mean?" The director asked.

"WHo gave the fabric to Rima-chan?"

"Kanate-chan."

"You're not saying she switched the fabric, are you?" Ikuto raised an eye brow.

"I don't know. I just know Rima-chan wouldn't make a mistake like that."

"Get Amu-chan a new dress!" The director roared.

In no time at all, did they find her a dress and in no time at all was she dressed in it. They decided to progess the story from there.

"You mean improv the whole damn ending?"

"Yes!"

"WHat the hell?" Ikuto fumed.

"Come on, it's practice."

"Whatever. Fine we'll do it."

"Alright then! Get out there!"

**Act 3**

"So this is Miss Mokoki?" The adviser asked.

"Yes, she ripped her dress so I brought her to you now."

"Well, I'm glad we could help you out, Miss Mokoki."

"No, Thank you!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Anyway, we have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"We believe we know who your parents were. Bring it in!" The adviser called to the help.

"Y-You do?"

The "help" brought in of a royal family claid in gowns and suits. The queen was holding a baby girl who looked to be four months old. The baby had pink hair and honey yellow eyes that matched Kyoko's. The family also seemed to be familar to Kyoko.

"You're saying, that's my family?"

"And that you were the baby in this painting." The adviser smiled.

Kyoko ran her finger around the families faces and lingered on the baby's.

"T-That's m-me?"

"We believe so."

"Kyoko-chan!" Ryu called suddenly with Minako attached to his arm.

"Ryu-kun..they say those people in the painting are my family."

"What does that mean?"

"That means Kyoko-san is a pincess." Sho said.

"A p-princess? Me?"

"Yes. And Adviser?"

"Yes, Prine Sho?"

"I choose her."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"I would like to have her as my future bride." Sho declared again and got down on one knee holding Amu's hand.

(not part of the play)

Kanate whispered in Takanari's ear, "Amu-chan looks genuinely happy to be asked that by Ikuto-kun."

Takanari tensed up, "It's only an act, Kanate."

"Sure it is."

"What are you saying?"

"Obviously, AMu-chan still likes Ikuto-kun and Ikuto-kun obviously likes Amu-chan..."

"So what? She's with me right now."

"Just be warned.."

(back to play)

"Only if she accepts of course." Sho said sadly.

The crowd was definately fangirling now. Who wouldn't? Sho looked absolutely _hot_ as a dark royal prince. In most cases he looked a lot like Cloud from _Kingdom Hearts_ who was just missing a wing. Kyoko herself was blushing madly.

"So, Kyoko-san, will you?"

"Wait!" Ryu interupted.

"What?"

"Kyoko-chan never answered me."

Kyoko looked between the two dashing men and looked confuzzled.

"Why would she choose you?" Sho scoffed.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Ryu growled.

"That means, you are a _commoner_. She is a _princess_."

"Kyoko is Kyoko. No form of status changes that! I love Kyoko-chan and I want to hear it from her that she doesn't want me."

The crowd was captured by Takanari's resolve.

"So, Mokoki-san, who will it be?" The adviser asked.

Kyoko stood there frozen between the two men and a tear escaped her.

"Kyoko.."

"Don't pressure such a sweet girl." Queen Analise said soothingly.

"Your highness!" Sho and the adviser bowed before her.

"Kyoko-chan, why don't we talk for a bit."

Sho posied a sword toward Ryu.

"Let's fight for Kyoko's hand."

"Kyoko-chan isn't some prize to be won!" Ryu protested.

"But is she not worth fighting for?" Sho countered.

Ryu was at a lost of words as he clutched the sword the adviser handed him. The two engaged in an epic sword fight until they both "bloody". But to the audience it truely looked like they were fighting to win...and maybe they were. When the Queen and Kyoko came back the two boys were laying on the stage panting.

"WHat happened?"

"They dueled for Kyoko's hand in marriage!" Minako exclaimed.

"Ryu-kun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I see her choice has been made." The Queen said as she studied the way Kyoko aided Ryu.

"W-What?"

"Kyoko-chan has chosen Ryu-kun."

"Oh..Oh my goodness! Sho-sama!" Minako cried and aided the prince.

**Act 4**

"My, My...look at me." Kyoko joked to Ai. "I look like a princess."

Kyoko wore a silk full length wedding dress that was lined with red jewels. On her head was a flowered pin that was connected to her veil. Also, there was a silver tiara placed in her hair. The hair style she wore was a loose bun that was both sexy and casual. Kyoko had light make up on and wore red five inch heels. It fit her syle perfectly.

"You are a princess." Ryu said suddenly.

He wore a white tailored dress jacket and shirt. The shirt was loose and unbuttoned a little bit to show off the abs he had. His hair was it's normal hair do and they walked toward Minako and Sho, who were also getting married.

"What lovely couples!" Ai cooed.

"The best of the year!" The Queen cheered.

-time skip to the very end of the wedding-

"Do you take this man, Ryu, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Kyoko replied.

"And do you, Minako, take prince Sho to be your husband?"

"I do."

"You both may kiss your brides."

And so they did and the curtain came to a close...

**Geri: damn that took awhile to write.**

**Amu: You kept fidgeting when you had to delete something c:**

**Ikuto: Hahaha LEMON NEXT CHAPTER PEOPLE!**

**Amu: Oh gosh o.o**

**Takanari: -gulp-**

**Geri: I like being called '"Geri-sama" XD**

_**REVIEW.**_


	16. Chapter 16: Heated Hearts

**Geri: Damn. So the moment that this story really gets hot and lemony XD**

**Ikuto: OmO who is the lemon between?**

**Geri: You'll see.**

**Ikuto: Grrr,**

**Amu: Special thanks to ****Mountaingirl47**** for helping out with this chapter! READ SOME OF HER AWESOME SAUCE WORK PEOPLE.**

**Geri: On with the chapter!**

**Chapter 16: Heated Hearts**

**Amu's POV**

The show was finally over and everyone was out of costume. Takanari walked me to my dorm and I could feel that he was really angry.

"What's wrong, Takanari-kun?"

"Nothing, Amu-chan."

"You can tell me, ya know?" I said turning in front of him.

"It's just...you still like Ikuto-san, right?"

"..I guess I still do."

"Then, what about me?"

"I like you, too."

"But if you had to choose..."

"I'd choose you. I already have chosen you, Takanari-kun." I said firmly holding his hand.

"Thanks." His hand squeezed mine.

"No problem."

"Well.." He eyed the dorm door. "Good night."

He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes as he did. "Night."

Smiling, I watched him walk away.

**Ikuto's POV**

***What happened before Kyoko and Queen walked in***

They were just toy swords right? Then why did they hurt like hell? To me between each passing hit between the two of us, I had some real blood on me. Not all of it was the fake blood we were supplied with before intermission had ended, and I believed Takanari was in the same position. As we both were staggering on stage, my knees started to buckled and I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I fell back and banged my head hard against one of the table props on the side of the stage I was standing on and blacked out for a moment...

_ I frowned at the last message, I still hadn't cracked that code. But the information on Hinamori Amu was quite interesting, an ex-yanki? She could be an interesting girl to mess with...my eyes finally came to her picture. This girl was stunning in all ways, perfect figure, beautiful face, the sexiest eyes that immediately captured your attention, and the look on her face said she lost her virginity a long time ago. Takanari was one lucky bitch to be living with her._

_"We'll meet soon, Amu-san." I smirked talking to myself._

_"I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, nice to meet you." I extended my hand to her and gave her a quirky smile._

_"Likewise." Amu took my hand and shook it lightly._

_ She studied me for a few moments and suddenly took off my fake glasses and gasped. When the murmuring in the classroom arose she panicked._

_"Sorry...I didn't mean to do that." She apologized and gave me back my glasses._

_"No problem." My voice was loose and easy-going. Her face turned back into a peaceful expression._

_"Ok."_

_ Kanate withered under my kisses and I felt dominant. I pushed her down on the bench and got on top of her. Kanate had nice curves to her and a cute stomach that bulged out a bit. But most girls at this school had the same characteristics. I decided to kiss her chest through her bathing suit and earned a few moans as I teased her peaks. My hands went up and down her hips and teasing Kanate a bit when I touched her inner thigh. When I slipped Kanate's bathing suit off her shoulders and massaged her well-sized chest, I heard a gasp. Kanate and I looked back and saw none other than Hinamori Amu with her eyes wide open and gaping._

_"But I used the Pythagorean Theorem on all the problems." Amu croaked looking at the other problems she had worked on._

_"That was twenty problems of wrong answers then." Ikuto looked at me lustfully._

_"Uhm..." I turned Amu's chair around so that her body faced mine, dirty thoughts filling my mind._

_"So, Amu, time to pay up."_

_"O-Ok.." Amu replied blushing horribly._

_I kissed her cheek softly, teasing her. "One."_

_After her cheek, I kissed her forehead, "Two."_

_"Three," I chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose._

_"Four," Playfully, I kissed her hair._

_"Five." My hands roamed Amu's forearms and I kissed her lips lightly._

_"Six." Delicately, I then kissed Amu's soft neck a bit more greedily._

_"Seven." My lips brushed against her bare shoulder._

_"Eight." I kissed my hand and looked at her now flushed face._

_"Nine." I kissed her other hand._

_"Ten." I kissed Amu's budding chest and she roughly pushed me away._

_"T-Tsukiyomi-kun, Stop!" She exclaimed._

_"You still have ten more to go." And I repeated my last ten actions, but in a different order._

_"Study harder, Strawberry." I chuckled and ruffled her strawberry pink hair._

_"Pervert! W-Why would I assume you wanted to rape me?" She stammered. How cute is she?_

_"Because every other guy at school does?" I suggested._

_"Whatever."_

_"Mhmm. So has Takanari done anything ungentlemanly like to you?" I smirked._

_"No."_

_"Good," I replied._

_"Whatever. You can leave now." She was reaching for the door knob._

_"Not so fast, Amu." I said seductively, trapping her against the door._

_"W-What?"_

_What I didn't expect was for her to kiss me instead of vice versa. Not that I was complaining. I kissed back harder and guided her to the couch in the small living room. She looked at me with a curious expression, one that made me want to take her now, and sat on the couch. Smirking, I held her face in between my hands and pulled her in for another kiss. Amu didn't kiss back at first, but it didn't take her long to get into the mood. I leaned into her and nudged her to run facing me. The pinkette did so and we continued to kiss. My hands roamed her body and I could feel her shiver against my touch. That never happened before. I wanted to touch her bare skin all over, but I knew that would be pushing my luck._

_"You're so cute when you blush."_

_"I get that a lot."_

_"I bet."_

_"So..what's the information on?"_

_"Why do you want to know? Are you interested in getting a service?"_

_"N-No! Of c-course not!"_

_"Uh huh. Well, when you admit that you would like a service I'll be waiting."_

_"You're no fun. I didn't even touch you there."_

_"So? I j-just d-d-don't like people seeing me that exposed."_

_"It's not like you're naked. Your bra and underwear are like a bathing suit."_

_"But I don't swim in my bra and underwear." Amu stubbornly retorted._

_"So?"_

_"So, it's different."_

_"Ok, one last favor and then you can go for the day."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Flash me."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"You heard me." I smirked._

_"B-But..you already saw.."_

_"Just flash me, Amu. It's not that hard." I challenged._

_"Fine. Just this once ok?" Easily giving in._

_"Awhh...you're blushing again. How cute."_

_"S-Shut up!" Amu barked while removing her bra again with her shirt still on._

_"Hurry up."_

_"One second." Amu mumbled unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt._

_"OK."_

_"Alright.."_

_"On my count, ok?"_

_This was going to be fun._

_"Ok."_

_"3...2...1"_

_My sexy pinkette turned around and flashed me her chest nice and wide, but, unfortunately, really quick. That's when I quickly took a photo of the sight, but to my dismay the phone made a loud snapshot sound.._

_What I didn't expect was for her to kiss me instead of vice versa. Not that I was complaining. I kissed back harder and guided her to the couch in the small living room. She looked at me with a curious expression, one that made me want to take her now, and sat on the couch. Smirking, I held her face in between my hands and pulled her in for another kiss. Amu didn't kiss back at first, but it didn't take her long to get into the mood. I leaned into her and nudged her to run facing me. The pinkette did so and we continued to kiss. My hands roamed her body and I could feel her shiver against my touch. That never happened before. I wanted to touch her bare skin all over, but I knew that would be pushing my luck._

_I looked down at the pinkette, she had fallen asleep. Unconciously, I pushed the hair in front of her eyes in back of her ear and surveyed her angelic face. It wasn't hard to be entranced by her. Chuckling, I gave her a piggy back ride back to her dorm and knocked on the door. Takanari opened the door and was practically naked._

_"Can't make me."_

_"BAKA NEKO!"_

_"When'd I become a cat?"_

_"Just nevermind and let me calm down in peace."_

_"Un huh."_

_"...Don't look at me like that."_

_"I'm not looking at you."_

_"So, you've finally fallen in love." Rima laughed._

_"Shut up."_

_"I'm surprised Amu hasn't realized yet. I mean you made really obvious just now."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah, you're pathetic. At least be a bit more secretive about it."_

_"Grrr.."_

_"Don't 'gr' me. Now go whoo her tonight."_

_"Why should I?"_

_"Because: 1.) You love her. 2.) Takanari obviously has his eye on her 3.) She might move on from here soon."_

_"What do you mean 'move on'?"_

_"Her parents don't think this school is good for her anymore."_

_"Oh."_

_"Yeah, so tonight is like a last chance sort of thing."_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Good luck, Ikuto."_

_"Thanks."_

_"I'm really glad you found someone to love." She gave me a genuine smile._

_By the end of the second act after Utau, I caught up with Amu on stage right. Her breathing still hadn't calmed down yet. I pressed my forehead against hers and made her look at me in the eyes._

_"If you're that nervous about singing in front of this many people, then look straight at me when you sing."_

_"I've done crowds like this before, Ikuto. Just now this big." She sighed._

_"Then sing to me. Pretend we're back at the music room. Just look directly at me and no one else."_

_"Ok."_

_"You'll be amazing. Beyond words, I promise."_

_"I trust you." She smiled and the next I know, we're on stage._

_When we arrived at the ball, all the other contestants were dancing gracefully on the ballroom floor. I felt sheepish seeing as I couldn't dance. Amu tugged me to the dance floor and that's when I noticed she was asking me to dance._

_"A-Amu..I can't dance!"_

_"So? Neither can I!"_

_"Alright, alright. But If I look like an idiot, no laughing."_

_"Promise."_

_To my surprise, I danced considerably well and the time just seemed to fly by as Amu and I chatted while we danced._

_"Hey, Amu?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do you like anyone?"_

_"I'm not sure yet." She shrugged and I twirled her around._

_"I see."_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Well, I guess that's good."_

_"Who do you like?" Her eyes brimming with curiosity._

_Should I tell her?_

_"May I cut in?" Takanari asked suddenly. "I was promised this girl's last dance."_

***Back to present***

I was heading home from the play when a girl with a nice body started to approach me. Not that I really cared right not. Amu chose Takanari, that much was obvious right now, but it tore me apart to know she chose him over me. Then again, I have been an asshole to her lately. Dammit! I basically gave that pretty boy my girl on a silver platter. The girl followed me to my dorm room and watched as I unlocked the door.

"Yes?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't sound so bratty, I have information for you." She had a coy smile on her face.

"What kind of information?" My attention was stolen by her now.

"On your father." She handed me an envelope that was rough to the touch, heavy for such a small size.

"This is valid information on my father?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes. There are photos of the recent places he's been." A sexy girl with dark brown hair, evergreen eyes, and long thick lashes replied.

"Thank you very much."

"Now, my reward?" She asked seductively holding onto my shirt.

"Of course." And we started to make out.

**Amu's POV**

WHat do you expect when you go home after a long day? Do you expect to just relax and sleep because I do. No, of course I can't though. Why you ask? When I unlocked the door and walked in i heard load groans and moans. The same groans and moans heard, what? Two nights ago? Pissed off, I marched into the living room to find Ikuto and som slut 99% undressed on the couch. The only thing those two were wearing was their underwear. I felt my stomach churn as I noticed Ikuto was sucking on her chest.

"Do you have no dignity?"

"A-Amu?" Ikuto groaned as the girl just kept on kissing his chest.

"Honestly, you're both sick." I spat in disgust.

"Mmmm...whatever, Amu." Ikuto said getting back to business.

"Yo, SLUT, can you please leave?" I yelled.

That got her attention.

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?" She fumed.

"Hmm...who's the one completely undress right now?" I rolled my eyes.

"You're just jealous." She pouted.

"As if. Why would I be jealous of what you two are doing. It's sick. Honestly you don't have _feelings_ between you two."

"S-So?"

"Sex is supposed to be with a person who makes you feel as amazing as you are. Not out of payment."

"I-I..." The stuttered, got dressed, and was out the door...holding an envelope in tow.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Ikuto growled in my face, pinning me to the wall.

**[Written by Mountaingirl47]**

"Y-you don't love her!" I managed to blurt out.

"And why would that matter? You owe me, Amu. Time to pay up."

There was nothing I could do to prevent him from crushing his lips against mine. The feeling was so much better than Takanari's kiss and I felt guilty for realizing that. It only took me a couple of seconds to decide to kiss him back. The moment I did, Ikuto kissed me harder. Pressing me back against the wall and digging his hands into my hair, he commanded my head. Using the force he had on me, he lifted my head so that our kiss was broken and my neck was completely exposed for him to lavish with kisses. The shivers going down my spine made me feel guilty but so good. There was no way that we could stop. There was no way that I was going to ask him to.

"Lose the shirt."

"W-what?" I asked, not comprehending what Ikuto was saying to me.

"You're making up for what I just lost. She didn't have clothes on so neither will you." Ikuto muttered into my ear, turning my face a darker shade of red.

"But-but!"

"But nothing. Remove them."

There was no getting around him and I saw that. Slowly, with trembling fingers, I began removing my shirt. Ikuto simply watched as I stopped to stand before him in my bra and panties.

"Stop, I want to take them off. I want you to know it was me taking them off and not him."

That caught my attention. Why did it matter to Ikuto if it was him or Takanari. I mean, I was sort of dating Takanari so it should be him, right? But it was Ikuto in front of me now, in only his boxers, with an arousal that meant that he found me attractive. One that he kept rubbing through the think layer of fabric covering him. I kept my eyes high so I wouldn't have to see, but my face stayed its dark red color anyways.

"Since you disrupted a 'service' you'll be getting it instead. I'm going to give all sorts of delicious pleasure, but this is also a punishment. I'm going first. On your knees."

His words started out so soft and loving but grew harder and harder as he spoke. One tug on my wrist made me drop so that I was forced to face what I had been trying to avoid with my eyes. On my knees? What did he want me to do? He wasn't going to make me... oh no! Please no!

"I-ikuto? What?"

"I told you, my pleasure comes first. Suck it." When I didn't move he pushed his boxers down his hips and took a small step closer to me. "Did you want that picture of you all over the school?"

Now I knew that I didn't have a choice. My hands were still trembling as I moved to place them on his thighs. I'd never done this before so it was a little hard to figure out what I was supposed to do. Finally, I just placed a small kiss on the tip of his erection. Ikuto instantly moaned and I looked up at him in surprise. If that little touch felt so good then maybe... Placing kisses along the sides and using my tongue to lick from the base to the tip got Ikuto to make more of those noises. I fet powerful, despite being on my knees in front of him, and took him in my mouth. His largeness made me gag but he only groaned louder.

"Ah Amu, th-that's enough. Strawberry, stop."

He pulled away from me and all I could do was lick my lips as I stared up at him from the floor.

"Why did you stop me? Wasn't making you feel good part of my punishment?"

"Oh, I'm going to be feeling real good in just a few minutes, but first I need to get you ready." Ikuto smirked down at me before kneeling himself to make us level.

I wasn't sure what he was planning as he moved closer and closer to me. I tried to back up but my back hit the wall and he pinned me once more to it. Before I could argue or move to free myself, his kisses made my mind go blank. I barely felt his hands sneak around to unhook my bra and remove it. I did notice when they began skimming down my sides and his kisses moved lower to give some attention to my waiting breasts. His hands on my hips held me still, not that I was fighting him, as he made sure to pay each side with equal kisses and licks. I was almost disappointed when his mouth began to move further down once more.

"I-ikuto, hmmm, what are you-"

"Are you going to ask me about everything or are you just going to let me make you feel good?"

I didn't have an answer for that since the moment I opened my mouth, Ikuto's mouth descended further down to where my panties began. He used his teeth to pull them off me before his fingers went exploring. The noises that I had made him make earlier were nothing compared to the ones coming out of my mouth now as his fingers hit tender, sensitive areas. After much teasing, one of his fingers slid into me. At first it felt a little uncomfortable but then he started to move it in a way that hit a spot that made me cry out.

I was slightly disapointed when his fingers disappeared, but they were instantly replaced with his tongue. The sensation was amazing. Somehow, my hands wound up in his hair, anchoring me to the earth. Something was building inside me, but before I could find out what it was, Ikuto's tongue was in my mouth. He kissed me long and hard as he manuvered our bodies so that we were flat on the floor. Him on top of me. That's when I felt him nudging my legs apart. Panic filled my mind as I remembered the pain from the one other time this had happened to me.

I tried to break his kiss and tell him to stop. I'd repaid my debt to him already. This was going too far. Before I could do anything, Ikuto was inside of me. Filling me all the way with his rather large member.

Finally breaking our kiss, Ikuto buried his head into my neck as he began to move every so slowly in and out with shallow thrusts. My mind was screaming for me to tell him to stop, but the building sensation was growing again and I wanted to know what it meant. As his thrusts got harder and faster, I knew I was closer to finding out. Then I plunged. Ikuto shuddered as I felt myself grip him. Somehow he managed to keep moving until he came as well. Panting, he held me to his chest as he pulled out and rolled over to his side with me still in his arms.

"Wow.."

"You liked it, Strawberry?"

"Strawberry?" It still caught me off guard.

"I always call you 'Strawberry', why does it bother you now?" His expression was completely confused.

"W-What?"

"Amu, are you ok? I mean I know we just had sex, but your memory shouldn't be affected by it.

"You remember calling me,'Strawberry'?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Y-You remember everything?"

"Yeah. Quiz me if you want."

"Uh-Uhm.." My face was still red from recent events. "What did I do the first day I met you?"

"You were being some pyscho and took off my glasses."

"You do remember." At that moment I was really happy and hugged him.

Then, I felt his cock rubbing against me and I remembered our situation.

_"Amu-chan.." _It was Takanari.

Oh. . Takanari! I was practically dating him! What the hell was I doing? Pulling away from Ikuto, and that was pretty hard to do considering the situation, I started to get dressed. Ikuto hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. I had Takanari. I had Takanari. I had Takanari. Why did I betray him like this? I could feel myself about to cry. I need to get out of here.

"Amu-koi, where ya going?"

"Don't call me that. And.." Where was I going? I lived here.

"Why not? I love you." He whispered.

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. I love you, Amu."

"S-Stop." I moved away from him and was out the door as I buttoned up my shirt.

What the hell was I going to do now?

**Kanate's POV**

I chuckled to myself as I viewed the pictures I had just taken. Sure, I felt sick watching Amu and Ikuto get it on, but it was worth it. Now, I had the pictures I needed to break up Takanari and Amu. Everything was going according to plan. Slipping on some gloves, I placed the pictures in an envelope and slid them into Takanari's room. I could hear from inside that he picked up the envelope. _Hope Amu has fun tomorrow,_ I giggled at the thought of the hell to come.

**Geri: What a chapter, ne?**

**Amu: 0/0**

**Ikuto: I liked it.**

**Takanari: -_-**

**Geri: Ne, minna? What do you think of the situation?**

_**REVIEW.**_


	17. Chapter 17: Are you Mine?

**Geri: Gosh...How to approach this chapter lol There's so many ways to start it XD**

**Amu: She's brain dead at the moment. Sorry folks.**

**Ikuto: She is not. She was smart enough to be messaging Morg-chan and make a YouTube video :/**

**Takanari: -_- I feel forgotten.**

**Ikuto: Cuz you were forgotten, chump.**

**Amu: But Geri ended the chapter with him :o**

**Ikuto: Shush up. Unless you want more punishment.**

**Geri: ^_^" The people I work with..haha**

**Chapter 17: Are you Mine?**

**Takanari's POV**

I picked up a yellow envelope that had slipped under my room door. Who was it from? It didn't look like a confession letter and the flap wasn't sealed. On the front side there was a written note in sloppy script: Someone thought you should see these photos, Miyu-san. Photos? Of who? I flipped open the flap and inside there was about 10 photos or so. They were all backwards so I couldn't see what they were right away, but when I flipped them over, I felt my heart break. The first photo showed Ikuto and Amu kissing. The way Ikuto had his hands in Amu's hair infuriated me and Amu obviously looked like she was enjoying the kiss. Who was I kidding, she must've loved the kiss. Did I ever stand a chance against Ikuto in the first place? The next photo was of Amu standing in her bra and panties in front of him, what was she doing? Her expression showed embarrassment and confusion; of course Amu would look that way. The third picture showed Amu on her knees with Ikuto's cock in her mouth. Damn, she looked experienced, but why did she suck his cock? The fourth picture showed Amu and Ikuto kissing again, but Amu's bra was partially slipping off. My face went red as I noticed you could see her naked chest. I ripped up the next picture because it showed Ikuto fingering Amu and her moaning in pleasure. Damn Ikuto. Damn him to hell. Didn't he know that Amu and I were dating? Wait, didn't Amu know we were dating? Depression hit as I started to realize that Amu never took me seriously. Sixth photo showed Ikuto eating Amu out. I was crying now, how unmanly is that? The seventh photograph showed Amu and Ikuto on the floor with him on top of her; french kissing. The next photo showed AMu looked uncomfortable and troubled. What was troubling her? After that it showed Ikuto closer to her, probably getting it in. Finally, the last photo showed Amu being held in Ikuto's arms with him next to her on his side.

Whoever took these photos had a close enough to get great coverage on their heated moment, but what kind of sick person would peek on people in suck situations? Wiping away stray tears, I contemplated on what to do now. Would I tell Amu that I knew? No, that had broken up written all over it. I bet she wanted to break it off now that she knew Ikuto had interest in her. Dammit, I thought she was mine! Amu has to tell me about it sometime, right? Eventually she would have to. Ripping up the photos, I closed my eyes and tried to forget what I had just seen.

Amu's POV

I had sprinted over to Rima's room as soon as I was out of Ikuto's dorm. My heart was aching inside. Was Ikuto really lying, did he love me? What about Takanari? How could I possibly face him now? How did I even feel about either of them? My mind was racing with many thoughts about what I should do and how I could have avoided the situation. What's done is done.

"Stop, I want to take them off. I want you to know it was me taking them off and not him."

I blushed and remembered how he took everything off. God, why was my mind being so perverted right now? Rima stroked my hair and listened to my story.

"And t-then he s-s-said he l-loved me!" I sniffled.

"Did you believe him?"

"I don't know.."

"Do you want to.."

"A part of me does..."

"Do you love him, Amu?"

"I don't know and even if I did..I have Takanari. I cheated on him." I cried again.

"You couldn't avoid it. He had you pinned." Rima giggled.

"Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, but what are you going to do?"

"I have to tell Takanari-kun."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't hide it from him forever, Rima-chan.." I murmured softly.

"I guess that is true."

"Yeah."

"ANd Ikuto?"

"What about him?"

"What will you do about him?"

"It's too dangerous to be around him now."

"Why?"

"Because I want him." I said sternly and sat up.

"Y-You want him?" Rima laughed.

"Yes, I do." I blushed. "I can't get him out of my mind."

"Amu-chan, are you sure you don't just love him or at least have a crush on him?"

"I have a crush, let's just say that."

"And how about Takanari?"

"I really like him and I never want to hurt him." I said gently.

"You must like him a lot. That reply was much more different from how you said Ikuto's."

"I guess."

"So you're just attracted to Ikuto sexually?"

"I guess, since you put it that way, yeah."

"Hm..."

"WHat is it?"

"Nothing. You should go tell Takanari about what happened. I'm sure he will understand after you explained what happened."

"But how do I explain I wanted to kiss him back and I actually reacted out of free will?"

"You're a teenager. You have very active hormones. He'll understand."

"Thanks, Rima."

"No problem, Amu."

Rima shut the door on my way out and I crumbled down as soon as I was out of the gold rank building. I lied to Rima; I really want Ikuto to love me and...I think I love him regardless.

**Ikuto's POV**

After I cleaned up the floor, I sat on the couch in my boxers and watched some T.V.. Not even my favorite T.v. show could take my mind off what had just happened. I just had sex with Amu and she reacted to a lot of what I did on her own free will. How awesome is that? I mean the way she reacted had to mean something right? There was still hope for me to get her back! But, she wouldn't believe me when I said I loved her..., I thought vaguely. I would just have to convince her then. But how to do that? I closed my eyes and leaned my head back over the couch.

"I'm coming to get you, Amu."

**Normal POV**

Amu sat casually on a bench looking out at the sky. Rima had told her before that they would leave for the trip tomorrow, but Amu no longer thought she should go. To be on a trip with both Takanari and Ikuto would be torturous and painful. No doubt she would probably explode out the truth and end up hurting both guys. She had already decided that she would not go out with either to avoid a fight. Takanari was heading out to find Amu at that moment, for he could not wait for her to tell him. He decided it would be best if he pretended he just got the envelope and open it up with Amu beside him. That was the best way to get the truth out of her right? Ikuto was fed up with all his gloomy thoughts, so he went out for a walk.

Sure, you could say fate had their way in this, but the chain reaction that was about to be off kept everyone on the edge of their seats. As Ikuto turned a corner, he saw the pinkette and immediately started to quicken his pace toward her. Takanari saw Amu coming into view a couple of yards away and started to quicken his own pace. Ikuto got to her first and Takanari stopped in his tracks. Were they meeting here? That thought made all his anger resurface, but then he noticed how surprised Amu was to see him, so Takanari's legs started to move again. It was around 11:40 at night now, but none of them cared. The two young men glared at each other and Amu sat in the middle looking awkwardly at her lap. The guilt she felt about supposedly cheating on Takanari paralyzed her while the intense need to set the situation straight motivated her to stand in between them.

"Amu-chan, move." Takanari said calmly.

"Don't order her around." Ikuto purred.

"Why? So you can?"

"I wouldn't do that to her."

Amu smirked, didn't he order her around like twenty minutes ago?

"Whatever. I need to talk to Amu-chan."

"About what? I'm sure what you want to talk to AMu about can be said in front of me." Ikuto smirked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Takanari contemplated this for a moment; this could work to his advantage to get an explanation out of Amu as well as the chance to beat Ikuto up. The two boys have been rough with each other before and have a tied score on their memory board, so neither Takanari or Ikuto were afraid to calmy moved Amu to the side and took the first punch at Takanari. The other boy calmly and swiftly dodged the hit and smirked at his friend. Ikuto knew better than to get mad, so he too stayed calm and dodged Takanari's attempt to kick him in the balls.

"Cheap shot."

"One hit K.O., was all that I was thinking."

"Smartass." ikuto chuckled.

The fighting had gotten intense in a matter of minutes and Amu started to worry. Takanari's mouth was already bleeding and Ikuto's fist was throbbing from all the punches he'd thrown. Finally, no longer paralyzed, Amu placed herself between the two idiots.

"She's mine!"

"Shut the hell up she's mine!"

"I DON'T BELONG TO EITHER OF YOU!" Amu managed to shout finally getting their attention.

"Amu-chan.."

"Amu.."

"Shush and listen to me!"

Both boys stayed quiet.

"I really care about both of you and never want to hurt you, but I'm not gonna choose between you. Takanari-kun, you're right. We do need to talk. Ikuto, I don't know how I even feel about you." She was huffing already.

"Does it have to do with these photos?" Takanari asked her, getting out the photos.

Amu took guilty glances at them while Ikuto furiously glanced at them.

"Who the hell took these?" Ikuto growled.

"So you knew?" Amu said nervously.

"I was out looking for you. Hoping for an explanation."

"Oh..."

Ikuto glanced at her face and read her anguished expression. She never looked at him like that. Begrudgingly, Ikuto took a deep breath.

"I forced her."

"What?" Takanari was baffled.

"It's-" Ikuto covered Amu's mouth.

"Amu, you don't need to defend me. I was mad at her and decided to punish her." That much was true at least.

"Oh." The other boy calmed down; that was a better answer than what he was expecting.

Ikuto let Amu go and sniffled as she looked up at the blue haired young man she might've loved or still love.

"Amu-chan, is that true?"

"..." What was she to say? "No. It's not. I mean ok, it is, but at the same time it's not!"

"Amu, it's ok." Ikuto shrugged.

"No, it's not!" Amu snapped.

"Continue." Takanari willed.

"At first, I really didn't want to do anything like that with him...but everything was happening so fast and it felt right. I wanted more. I wanted Ikuto.." Amu shyly glanced at him. "But I still really like you and I still want you, but I'm just confused right now..."

The two boys were conflicted because both in a sense had won, yet they also lost.

"Amu-chan, I want you to choose me," They said at the time.

"But, I'm willing to wait for you." Takanari finished.

"Same for me." Ikuto replied. "But I might not be as patient." He winked.

The Takanari bid them a goodnight and Ikuto walked her back to their dorm. It was a quiet walk and Amu was getting tired. Ikuto noticed this and decided to pay her back for earlier.

"Get on my back."

"W-Why?"

"You're tired, right?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well, of course I am. I mean we did just have sex."

"You have no shame in saying that, do you?"

"None at all." He laughed. "Why would I be ashamed to have sex with the girl I love?"

"You're serious?"

"I was when I said it the first time and I still am." Ikuto stopped walking and looked Amu in the eyes.

"O-Oh."

"So do you want a piggy back ride or not?"

"Yes, please." She was unbelievably tired all of a sudden and got on his back.

"I'll tuck you in, Strawberry."

"No, just wake me up when we get to our dorm."

"I won't do anything perverted, I promise. So just sleep, ok?"

"Mmm...ok." Her head snuggled against his neck. "Night, Ikuto."

"Night, Amu."

I just wanted to know if you were mine.

**Geri: So how was that OwO**

**Ikuto: Eh.**

**Takanari: -_-**

**Amu: Cute?**


	18. Chapter 18: Prisoner in Paradise

**Geri: Hello guys :DDDD So today is the second to last day of my fastest updates for awhile :) (I believe Monday I still don't have school so that will be the last update before school starts)**

**Amu: ^_^ Which means break time for all of us.**

**Ikuto: She's uncommitted.**

**Takanari: Don't say that about Geri-chan!**

**Amu: Yeah! She works her butt off to update when she can o.o**

**Geri: Awh :'D thanks. By the way my cowriter will FINALLY write a scene for this story :3 I am training her to be an awesome sauce writer (not that she needs help XD)**

**Chapter 18: Prisioner in Paradise**

**Normal POV**

"Amami-Oshima Island, lying in the sea south of Kagoshima, is situated in the middle of the Amami Islands, which consist of eight islands, and ranks as the second largest remote island in Japan, after Sado-ga-shima Island in Niigata Prefecture. The sea around the islands, designated as Amami-gunto Quasi-National Park, is blessed with transparent waters, bright colored coral reefs and tropical fish, and is known as a fantastic diving spot. The northern part of the island, where Amami Airport is located, is a popular resort spot for divers that is dotted with white sand beaches and shores boasting of beautiful coral reefs." Rima read from a website to inform the gang.

Ikuto, Amu, Takanari, Kanate, and Utau stood around the petite blond girl and listened intentively about the island. To all of them the island seemed like a paradise, well all except Amu who still felt trapped with her emotions between the two young men going on the trip with her.

_-How Amu Woke up This Morning-_

The pinkette lazily snuggled her pillow and snoozed a little more. Faintly, she felt something grip at her and pull her away from her pillow. Amu moved back to her orginal position of course and he force pulled at her again. But this time there was a drowsy mumbling accompanied with it. Startled, Amu turned around to see Ikuto's peaceful sleeping face. He was laying on his side with his arms locked around her. The young girl poked at his face and tried to wake him up. Oddly, Ikuto looked more like a kitten at that moment versus a prowling midnight cat and that enticed Amu a little bit.

"Oi, Ikuto! Wake up.." Amu whispered, fully aware of her morning breath.

"Mmm...five more minutes." Then he snuggled his face into her neck making Amu yelp.

"I-Ikuto, w-wake up!" This was when she realized they were in Ikuto's room.

"You're no fun." Ikuto purred burying his face against her chest.

"S-Stop it!" Amu was squirming now and was very uncomfortable with the sitaution.

"Fine. Meanie." Ikuto pouted and let Amu go.

As the young teen got up, Amu noticed that Ikuto was only wearing boxers and something was bulging again. Her face got red and she turned away, Ikuto chuckled at her reaction.

"Amu-koi, don't be so embaressed about seeing me like this. I mean..you have seen more." Ikuto smirked.

"S-Shut up!"

Ikuto kissed her on the hceek and started to pack his clothes in a duffel back.

"Baka neko."

_*the end of flashback*_

They were all already off on their way to the island in one of Rima's private jets. Amu sat next to Rima, Utau sat next to Ikuto, and Takanari sat with Kanate. Rima and Amu talked about gossip and guys while Utau was practicing some songs she was supposed to record, but Kanate was peacefully asleep with her head on Takanari's shoulder giving Takanari mixed feelings. Ikuto was intentively watching Amu while preoccupying himself with tuning his violin. In the background, music from different animes were playing, not that anyone minded.

"Yo, Rima, how long does it take to get to the island?" Ikuto asked putting his violin back into the case."I'm not sure, 2 hours or so?" Rima replied turning her head from Amu.

He only nodded and slumped in his seat.

"Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom," Amu said getting up.

Ikuto smirked to himself._ Perfect, I can have time alone with my strawberry ,_he thought.

"I uh, needa go to!" Ikuto said and quickly got up following Amu closely.

Just as Amu was about to close the door a foot came between and stopped it. She peered over to see a smirking Ikuto. He slid in with Amu, and pinned her against the wall, "I-Ikuto, what are you doing here?"

"Awww, isn't my Amu-koi happy we finally get some alone time," Ikuto said kissing her forehead

"But-" before Amu could reply she got cutoff by Ikuto smashing his lips onto hers, startled she gasped into the kiss but slowly started kissing back.

At the feeling of her kissing back, Ikuto smirked and started deepening the kiss, asking for an enterance. She slowly opened her mouth as Ikuto's tongue started to swirl inside Amu's mouth and feeling every nook and cranny in there. _This feels so right, but I can't do this to Takanari_, Amu thought, moaning a bit into the kiss. She pushed Ikuto away, giving him a puzzled look.

"I-Ikuto i can't do this to Takanari...it wouldn't be fair," Amu said pushing past Ikuto and back into the seating place.

What just happened Ikuto thought looking down and kicking the wall. _Who do I want, I both love them but...it feels so right when I'm with both of them,_ Amu thought walking back to her seat beside Rima. Wait, she _loved_ them? When did her mind decide that?

"Hey, you look a little tense, anything happen in the bathroom" Rima asked slightly nudging Amu.

"Huh, oh, no I'm fine I'm just thinking about a few things thats all," Amu said giving Rima a fake smile.

The blonde shrugged and attempted to sleep.

Sudennly Utau popped out of her seat, "Hey! I have an idea, why don't we play hide and seek?"

They all looked at eachother and nodded.

"Okay, good!You will each be partnered with another person, last group to be found will get to pick the punishment for the rest of us, got it?" Utau said they all nodded. "..and lastly, the pairings will be Rima and Me, Takanari and Kanate, and lastly Amu and Ikuto."

Suddenly Ikuto came out of the bathroom hallway, "Whats happening?" He asked looking around at everyone standing around.

"We are playing hide'n seek, your paired up with Amu, okay?" Utau said pushing Amu towards him. "Me and Rima will be the seekers, okay, ready set GO!" Utau yelled everyone scattered around the jet while Utau and Rima and closed their eyes and started counting.

The jet was considerably big, so it was easy to find a hiding spot. Takanari brought kanate into the front where the pilot was and they hid in a hatchet closet together. Kanate loved the situation because they were pressed closely together in that closet. Ikuto led Amu to the very end of the plane where their luggage was stored.

"Isn't this the first place they would look?"

"Yeah."

"You want to be punished?" Amu asked in a baffled tone.

"Yup!"

"Huh?"

"I'm joking. Of course not. We just have to hide well, correct?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, that's what we'll do. Now, Utau and I have played hide and seek before and she always finds me last." Ikuto smirked at his beloved. "I'm the master of hiding, ya know?"

"Someone is a bit cocky."  
>"Of course I have a cock, Amu-koi!" Ikuto chuckled.<p>

"Shut up." Amu tensed. "So where do we hide?"

"The storage conpartment was rather small and dark. Ikuto held her hand and made her follow him. Gracefully, Ikuto stepped on the luggage and nudged his head toward the beams overhead.

"Do you think you can balance on that?"

"Uhm..no?" Amu was clumsy and knew she would most likely fall off that beam.

"Then just hold onto me, you go up first."

"O-oh okay." Carefully, Amu grabbed onto the beam and swinged her leg over it so she was propped up on top of it.

She was grateful to be wearing shorts at that moment. Ikuto easily stood on the beam and waited for her to do the same. Amu took wobbly steps to stand up and go over to Ikuto. The young man happily supported her weight and leg her to the hiding spot he chose. Earlier, when he was helping the pilot load the luggage in here, his feline eyes spotted a part of teh wall that was pushed back so it looked liek there was a whole at the very top. It sort of resembled teh air ducts in the Easter buildings his father use to be in charge of.

Amu stepped into the hole first and Ikuto followed. He made her scoot all the way to the very back of the hole and sat very close to her. To Amu, it looked like he had sexual thoughts on his mind with the situation at hand, but honestly, he just wanted to win the game. One thing Amu didn't know about Ikuto was that he was a champion at hide and seek and took the game very seriously.

"Do you think someone's in here?" Utau asked.

"Shh.." Ikuto whispered as quiet as possible and scooted more against Amu.

"Nah, doesn't look like it."

Meanwhile, Kanate was whispering to Takanari.

"A bit stuffy in here, huh?" Kanate giggled quietly.

"You can say that again." Takanari smiled.

They didn't have their arms around each other or anything, they just stood there against each other; chests pressed against each but their arms at their sides.

"Oi, Pilot-kun!"

"Yes, Masahiro-san?"

"Don't mind us, alright?"

"Will do."

"Do you think they really hid here?"

"Yeah. I use to hide here when I was little."

"Oh."

"Yeah and there is only one spot that is perfect to hide on this plane."

Rima went toward the hatchet and Kanate leaned her head against Takanri's shoulder, both tensing up.

"Found you!" Rima delcared triumphantly when she opened the door.

"Wow, you're good." Takanari laughed.

"Yeah!" Utau giggled and leaned back.

But, on accident she messed with some of the switched on the control panel as she moved her arms back. There was a loud beeping noise to alert everyone that they were in danger. Panic swept over Utau and she frantically tried to set things back to normal. Unfortunately, she only messed up more knobs and switches. Rima pulled everyone back into the passenger pit and handed them life jackets.

"What about Ikuto and Amu?" Utau said panickly.

"Everyone, brace yourselves!" The pilot yellled as teh jet decended toward the water.

Amu and Ikuto were still in hole, but trying to get out safely. That was a hard task since everything was tilting downward making the two slip out of their hiding place. Ikuto took Amu's hand and they scambled toward the passenger pit. When they got there, no one else was aborad the jet anyone.

"Ah, fuck!" Ikuto yelled and threw Amu a life vest. "Put it on!"

"W-What?"

"You heard me, put in on! We have to jump from here!" Ikuto growled and put one on himself.

"O-ok!" Amu shakily buckled the clasps and eyed the door.

"As soon as I open it you have to jump ok?" Ikuto said calmly.

"You have to jump with me!" Amu cried holding onto his hand.

"I won't let go."

"Ok.."

Ikuto opened the door and the air sucked them out, not only did they fall out, their hands were forced apart and they fell yards away from each other. The same fate had followed the others and now they were all apart. Lucky for the survivors, they all could see land around them, islands that were kilometers away. Not knowing which island the others would head to they went their seperate ways.

Hours later, Amu arrived on the shore of the island they were suppose to be landing on right now, but didn't actually know that. Kanate and Rima had managed to find each other whie swimming toward the same island. Utau was off by herself heading to the island across from them a bit westwardly. Ikuto and Takanari were heading to the island Amu was on. But, on the way, Ikuto saw Utau and swam her way. All of them somehow found refuge that night and prayed that their friends were ok.

Amu remembered where the summer house was so she immediately set off to go to it and met up with Takanari a few hours afterward. ikuto and Utau immediately looked into finding the next plane home, and Rima & Kanate were checking with the nearest police station about any other survivors. The pilot, however, was drifting in the ocean at that moment because he had blacked out after the fall.

Ikuto was beating himself up for letting go of Amu. His mind refused to think of anything but her. As he paced the small hotel room they could afford, Utau was trying to contact Rima. The blonde hoped that if she survived she would try contacting everyone through email as well.

Takanari was trying to soothe Amu as she was sobbing in a corner of the room. She couldn't stop thinkinga bout all the things that could have gone wrong. What if they were dead? What if someone couldn't make it to shore? What if thy were all blacked out adrift?

"Amu-chan, please. Don't think that way." Takanari murmued holding Amu.

They were both a little wet and would probably catch a cold at this rate if they didn't take a shower at that moment. There was only one working shower in the house that moment (the drains were mostly cut off and could only be connected back in if the password was entered.)and Takanari set out to find them both clothes. Luckily, there were kimonos in one of the closets and he found both their sizes. Or at least what he thought was her size.

"Amu, you go take a shower. You're going to get sick like this."

"O-Ok." Amu sniffled and proceeded to the bathroom.

"If you need me I'm right here in the next room."

"Alright."

Amu strpped off her wet clothes and turned on the water. A humid haze formed and she started to cry all over again. She couldn't stop worrying or imaging what could have happened. To her horror, she slipped and couldn't get up.

"T-Takanari-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I..fell down and I can't get up."

"I'll come in and help you!"

"B-But, I'm naked.."

"I'l still help you, ok? You don't need to worry. I'm not gonna rape you or anything." Takanari chuckled and slowly opened the door.

Sure enough, Amu was lying on the floor comppletely naked. It would be a lie if Takanari had said he wasn't turned on, but he promised her he wouldn't take advantage of her. Carefully, he helped her up and into the tub. It was an old victorian style tub that sat on four gold colored pegs. Amu's face was pink from blush and he found cuter than usual.

"So do you still need me?"

"N-No."

"Okay then." He kissed her forehead and got up to leave the bathroom. "Just call me if you need anything."

"Wait." Amu said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Come here."

"What?" Takanari asked turning toward her.

"Can you kneel for a second?"

"Sure...why?"

Amu kissed him lightly, but Takanari hugged her to him and kissed back. The kiss did feel different than Ikuto's. Instead of rough and demanding, Takanari's kiss was gentle and patient. But what did she like more? Takanari pulled back and chuckled.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to kiss you." She truely did, he was such a sweet and caring guy and she hurt him enough.

"Oh." A smile played on his lips.

"Is that bad?"

"No, of course not, Amu-chan."

"Ok." She smiled back and waited for him to leave the bathroom.

As he closed the door her sighed, what was that about?

**Geri: :o Will the group meet up again?**

**Ikuto: We better.**

**Takanari: Mmm...nah I hope not.**

**Amu: Oh gosh ^_^**

**Geri: Contest time! Whoever can spot the place where my cowriter wrote the part of this chapter you will win either a chapter based on what you want to happen or a oneshot!**

_**REVIEW.**_


	19. Chapter 19:Calming waves of the

**Geri: OMG...;_; My last update before schooll...gosh this makes me sad to write...and how to leave the story off before I go D: I have no idea how to write this chapter**

**Ikuto: Yeah. Yeah. Just write the chapter.**

**Amu: Do your best!**

**Takanari: Yeah! Write! Write! Geri-chan!**

**Chapter 19: Calming waves of the Troubled Water**

**Amu's POV**

I had just finished my bath and basked in the heated mist that filled the bathroom. Slipping on the kimono Takanari left for me, I headed out into the hallway.

"Takanari-kun?"

"Yeah, Amu-chan?" Takanari came out into the hall in his boxers

My face went red and i looked at the ground as he smirked at my reaction.

"S-Sorry! I was just wondering.."

"Wondering..?"

"Nevermind!" I yelled and stomped out of the bathroom like a small child.

"Then, I'll be taking a shower."

"Alright." I replied quietly.

That's when I noticed that he had left his yukata out on the table in the living room. Deciding to give it to him, I knocked on the bathroom door. There was no reply so I tried the door knob, it was unlocked. Obliviously, I opened the door to find Takanari jacking off.

"A-A-A-Amu-chan?" Takanari yelled releasing his dick.

"I-I-I'm S-S-Sorry!" I yelped and shut the door.

"W-What do you need?" He asked from the bathroom.

"Uhm...you left your yukata o-on the table."

The door opened a little and Takanari stuck out his hand toward me.

"Thanks, I'll take it now."

"Alright." His face was red as mine was and he softly shut the door.

Takanari had an impressive size, though not as long Ikuto's (probably an inch difference), and was definitely thick. Mentally, I slapped myself. Don't think like that, Amu. Don't! That's dangerous territory you're walking into! Nodding to myself, I went into the kitchen to see what food was in the pantry. Nothing but noodles, chips, and assorted food mixes I never heard of. Examining each and every part of the contents, I didn't notice Takanari who was looking through the fridge.

**Takanari's POV**

Crap. This was smell...so intoxicating.. My mind was getting fuzzy and hazy as the smell engulfed my nostrils. Damn television traumitizing me.

_~flashback~_

_"Watch the watch swing back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth." Kanate chanted swinging a pocket watch in my face._

_I had agreed to let her "hypnotize" me two hours ago and she was still at it. While I was watching one of the animes one of my friends got me into, Kamichama Karin (Yeah it wa a bit girly do you have a problem with that?), Kanate popped her mouth._

_"When I snap my fingers, you will act the same way Kazune-kun does when he smells sake or alcohol!"_

_She snapped her fingers._

_"Kanate-chan, that's not going to work."_

_"Liar! It will too!"_

_To prove her point, she grabbed a bottle of beer from our parents stash and opened the cap._

_"Smell it."_

_"Kanate, I'm not gonna sniff that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because that's stupid." I shooed her away._

_"Takanari-niisan is so mean!" She sobbed._

_"D-Don't cry!" I said nervously._

_"You're mean to me!"_

_"I'll do it, ok? I'll do it!" I grabbed the bottle of beer and sniffed it._

_Kanate watched in awe and waited for my reaction. My mind turned to a haze, but it was particularly different from the haze I got when I'm drunk. Oddly, Kanate seemed more attractive at that moment and I could feel myself have a boner._

_"Kanate-chaan~" My voice sounded too loose compared to how it sounds regularly._

_"T-Takanari-niisan?" Kanate asked bewildered._

_"Come here~" I held my arms outstretched to her._

_"O-ok." She came up to hug me and I dug my face into her neck and gave it a small kiss._

_Kanate pulled away, her blue black hair in messy braids, and blushed in front of me._

_"What w-was that?"_

_~end of flash back~_

"Amu-chan?" My voice wasn't loose. Good sign.

"Yeah?"

"We should go to sleep. It's pretty late."

"If you say so." Amu replied politely.

I sighed in relief, if I stayed away from her before I went into that drunken state everything would be ok. We headed to separate rooms and I quickly fell asleep. Not too long later did a thunder storm start and a small knock came on my door.

"Come in." I said groggily.

"C-Can I sleep here tonight?" Amu asked shyly as she opened the door.

That woke me up. "Uh, sure. What's the problem, Amu-chan?"

A crackle of thunder sounded and Amu flinched severely to it.

"Oh." She was deathly afraid of thunder, wasn't she? "Come here. There's a spot for you right here."

I patted down a spot of the bed that was right against the wall and farthest away from the window. Amu quickly leapt to the spot and curled up under the blanket. The way she was acting was terribly cute and I could feel a boner coming on as I realized the situation at hand and what could possibly happen. The young pinkette had her back to me and the window and slept on her side.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you-" Another crackle of thunder.

Amu yelped, turned to me, hugged me, and buried her face into my shirt. "You really are scared, aren't you?"

She looked up at me and nodded feebly.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." I stroked her hair and we both laid down on the bed with my left arm wrapped around her body and my hand resting on her hip.

"Thank you for letting me sleep here."

"It's honestly no trouble."

For a moment I surveyed her, she was wearing nothing but the kimono and her underwear probably. Her pink hair framed her angelic face perfectly and covered her shoulders accordingly. It sort of reminded me of Kanate.

"Takanari-kun?"

"Hm?"

"So...what are we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was beginning to think we were going out until...ya know..."

"Oh."

"So are we?"

"Do you want to?"

"I do and I don't."

"Why 'don't'?"

"Because I also like Ikuto a lot. So it wouldn't be fair to you if I dated you with another guy on my mind."

"Ah. Well I guess I understand that logic." I was discouraged to go after her though.

"Yeah." Amu started to hum a tune.

"Amu-chan?"

The storm had stopped.

"Yes?"

I moved my arm away from her and laid on my side with my hand propping up my head. Smirking I stared into her eyes.

"Can you forget about Ikuto-san for a while?"

"I don't think..."

Then I kissed her harder than before, but not too hard the way Kanate always demanded to be kissed. Immediately she responded to the kiss and pulled me closer to her. This was all I needed right now, she was all I needed to forget all the crap that was happening in my life. I guided her so that she was on top of me and we continued to make out. Damn, she was an amazing kisser.

Her kisses weren't anything like Kanate's. Amu's kisses were curious and controlled as well as unpredictable. Opposed to Kanate's whose kisses were always possessive and dominant, but agressive and straight forward. Though Kanate's kisses held more passion, Amu's showed more affection as she seemed to really savor each kiss. Gently, I pushed her away to catch some air with my forehead pressed against Amu's.

"I think we should sleep now." Amu smiled and slowly got off me, purposely rubbing against my current boner.

"It's not nice to tease, Amu-chan."

"Good night!" She giggled and turned her back to me.

"Night." I chuckled.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Any luck contacting Rima?"

"Yeah. She answered a little while ago."

"Well? What did she say?"

"She said we all should head to the summerhouse like we orginally planned and then try to locate Takanari and Amu from there."

"You mean those two could possibly be together?" My fists tightened.

"That's a possibility, yes."

"Oh." I don't want that damn pretty boy with her, she's mine.

"You shouldn't worry."

"Why not?"

"Because if he's with her she's protected."

That was true so I calmed down a little bit.

"For all we know, AMu and Takanari are already at the house and hoping we show up."

"Alright.."

"So just go to sleep, the storm will only make you think worse thoughts."

"Thanks, night." I waved as I walked away.

"I'm coming to bed too!" Utau piped and jumped into the bed with me."

"Don't try to kiss me in my sleep." I warned her.

"You're no fun!" Utau pouted as I turned my back to her.

"Remember I warned you."

**Kanate's POV**

Dammit. Takanari was probably with Amu and she's probably sucking up all his attention. Damn her. Well I had plans for her, not too drastic or anything, but well enough that ensured she ended up with Ikuto and not my brother. He was mine, everyone knew that. He loves _me_ regardless of all the pretty faces he dates or sleeps with. That was the truth even if Takanari himself didn't want to admit it.

"Kanate?" Rima called from the front of the hotel room we were renting.

"Yes?"

"We're heading to the summer house tomorrow to meet up with Ikuto and Utau, ok?"

"Alright."

"So we should sleep."

"Night, then."

The room Rima rented had two beds so we wouldn't have to sleep on the same one.

"I'll wake you up." Rima said kindly and we both went to sleep.

**Normal POV**

As if to mirror the mood of our characters, the weather outside was abnormally calm and quiet. The islanders who were awake marveled at the starry sky that had miraclously appeared. Though some stars didn't shine as bright as others you could have sworn you spotted a shooting star that passed by arund 1AM. It granted someone's wish, but who's?

**Utau's POV**

Ikuto and I woke up considerably early if you thought about what time we went to sleep. It was just about 6AM and we were both heading out to the boat that would transport us to the island we were suppose to be at. The boat was a small fisherman's boat and smelled of rotten cheese. The captain didn't seem to notice though so we said nothing. Ikuto fidgeted a lot during our boat ride and I found it amusing how he was squirming so much just because Amu wwas possibly with Takanari.

"Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"We have a half hour before we arrive."

"Dammit." He started to pace the side of the boat and sulk all over again.

**Rima's POV**

We were ten minutes from arriving on the island where my summerhome was located. Kanate didn't seem in any particular hurry to get there to like I thought she would be.

"Kanate?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you the least bit excited to see Takanari?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then, don't walk so slow!" I scolded her and she hurried her steps.

"Sorry, sorry!"

What was she thinking about?

**Takanari's POV**

I woke up early (probably 3am) to find that Amu was no longer curled up next to me.

"Amu-chan?"

No reply.

"Amuuuu-chhaaaaannn!" I called stretching out her name.

"Yes?" Amu popped her head into the room.

I got out of bed and pulled her in for a hug.

"Why'd you leave me. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You needed the rest and I only woke up from a bad dream, that's all."

"If you say so. Come back to bed, you need to sleep too." I smiled and her and held her hand and nudged it toward the bed.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to dream _that_ again."

"But, I'll watch you sleep and wake you up if I see you struggling in your sleep, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Of course."

"Alright." Amu looked at me disapprovingly as she covered herself with the blanket.

"What you don't trust me? Awh.." I held my hand over my heart. "That hurts, Amu-chan."

"No, I do trust you!" Amu said startled. "It's just..nevermind."

"I see how it is. Just sleep." I pouted and stroked her hair as she got herself comfortable on a pillow.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm just teasing, Amu-chan." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"O-Ok." Her blush was so cute.

-time skip to when Rima and Kanate arrive-

Amu and I were wide awake, but we chose to stay in bed. I had my left arm around her and her head was resting on my shoulder. She was singing random songs that came to mind and I enjoyed every single minute of it. Then the door opened.

"Erm...hi Amu, Takanari." Rima said awkwardly.

Kanate glared at us, but quickly smiled and closed the door, then reopened it.

"Good morning, you two."

"M-Morning!" Amu stammered moving away from me.

I pouted and got out of bed.

"Well you two appear to be fine..." Rima said sarcastically.

"Er..yeah." Amu replied awkwardly.

"Well thanks for taking care of my brother."

"It was no problem."

"I bet it wasn't." Kanate smirked.

"Where's Ikuto and Utau?"

"On their way and I will go grocery shopping so you two behave," Rima repled.

"Don't treat us like kids." Takanari laughed.

"Amu is practically my child!" Rima joked and brought Kanate out the door with her.

"I am not!" Amu interjected and laughed.

The mood was lightened and we went out of the room to eat breakfast. As usual, I cooked for her and we ate the same breakfast we ate the first time I cooked for her. Amu liked that and we ate in happy silence. Not too long after did we start walking around the house. The kisses from last night hadn't left my mind and I had to stop myself multiple times from reaching out and grabbing her so I could kiss her all over again. We were in the garden now and in the very back passed a little forestry was a small house that also belonged to Rima's family.

"This estate has everything!" Amu said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it does." I smiled and we went inside.

This house was relatively small compared to the summer home but you could see the beach from its windows. It was decorated beautifully with country furniture and had a living room, a small kitchen, and one bedroom. Amu walked into the bedroom and I eyed the bed longingly.

"What's wrong Takanari?"

"N-Nothing."

I was about to leave the room that gave me just heated thoughts when Amu held my hand.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Takanari-kun, don't lie to me. Something's bothering you."

Yeah. My need to kiss you right now.

"It's nothing, Amu-chan. I just need some air."

"Oh.."

"What?"

"Did I do something?"

"Of course not. It's just something I have to deal with."

Dammit, if she makes one more cute face I don't think I can hold back much longer. But I really didn't want to force myself on her or take advantage of how willing she would get in those situations.

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me something?"

"Hm?"

"How do you honestly feel about me?"

The expression on her face was of surprise and confusion. One of my favorites.

"I...I..."

**Amu's POV**

"I...I..." I couldn't bring myself to say 'I love you'.

It was true that I really did love him and Ikuto...but to have to say it right now was so damn hard. The thing was I never really decided what type of 'love' I had for them. There were so many types such as maternal love, sibling love, friend love, romantic love, and respect love. Which did I feel about Takanari?

"Amu-chan?"

"I love you." I whispered.

"W-What?"

"I-I love you." I repeated, but a bit louder this time.

"Dammit." Takanari cursed under his breath and pulled me toward him.

"Wh-" His lips crashed into mine.

He held onto me desperately and kissed me a bit harder than last night, but it didn't hurt at all. Though, I was pretty sure my lips would be throbbing after this. Somehow, in a matter of minutes, my back hit the bed in that tiny bedroom at the back of the guest house and Takanari was on top of me. Thankfully, his weight wasn't pressed against me. We stopped kissing for a moment and Takanari had a lustful glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Takanari mumbled getting off me, realizing the position we were in.

"N-No..I don't mind." Damn, that sounded slutty...

"Er..It's just hard to control myself around you."

"It's ok." I blushed and leaned on him as he sat next to me.

"I honestly don't want to do anything to you that you'll regret."

"I don't regret kissing you at all, Takanari-kun." I laughed and kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"S-Shut up." Takanari looked away and I giggled more.

Lying back on the bed, I closed my eyes and lightly dozed off.

**Takanari's POV**

She really didn't understand what I just said did she? I glanced at her as she laid down and closed her eyes. I wanted to take her so fucking bad, but it wasn't right. I laid down on my side beside her and moved a lock of pink hair out of her face. Damn her being so enticing. Stroking her cheek with my index finger, her eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry to wake you, Bubble Gum."

"No.." She yawned and stretched. "It's fine."

"Do you want to go out for a little bit?"

"That's be nice." SHe smiled.

We headed out to the beach and walked the length of the shoreline. The water was warm as it touched our bare feet. Amu had her camera with her, like always nowadays (it was a wonder that it survived the fall!), and took pictures of us as we walked. To me it felt like a redo for our first date that was ruined by Ikuto.I thanked Kami-sama for letting me have her all to myself for once. We hit a rocky pit of the beach and decided to walk around in it and see what we find. To our surprise we found a small cave that had a spring in the very back. It was illuminated by the sunlight and some sort of glow beneath the water. Amu and I were laying on a blanket I had taken from the guest house and were just relaxing.

"You never gave me a reply, ya know." Amu said finally, breaking our peaceful silence.

"Hm?"

"You never replied to me when I said 'I love you'." She laid on her side now and stared at me.

"Oh.." Of course I loved her, not as much as I had loved Kanate, but I loved her romantically all he same.

But I guess I also loved her as a friend and person. Amu was Amu and that was what fascinated me about her. Unlike Kanate, she didn't follow her role model, unlike Utau, she wasn't always working hard on her dream; not that that was a bad thing. Amu liked to move to her own clumsy unpredictable song and usually went with the flow.

"Amu-chan?"

"Hm."

"I love you, too."

Amu smiled and we made out once again, but this time Amu was the one who went further and pulled me toward her. Her petite hands clasped the end of my shirt and I held her wrists as I broke the kiss.

"Are you sure?" I asked sternly.

"Y-yes." She replied in an embaressed tone.

Our shirts came off quickly and it wasn't too long before the rest of our clothes fell into a pile at the side of the spring. Amu sat shyly in front of me as I surveyed her. There was an awkward silence between us as we looked at each other. Even though it wasn't the first time we had seen the other naked or had sex, the way it was between us made me hesitant to move forward. She must've felt the same way since she started to look at the spring.

"We don't have to, you know?"

"B-But...I want to." The last part came out in a whisper and I carressed her cheek.

"No rush, ok? Just say 'stop' when you want to, ok?"

She nodded and I kissed her softly again. Hugging her against me, I could feel how hard she was and I assumed she felt me in return. I kissed down her neck and paid special attention to her chest, teasing it and enjoying it. Amu moaned twice before pulling away as I kissed lower.

"Too fast?" I smirked.

"N-No." Amu's face was still a pale red. "I-I..it just feels different.."

"From how Ikuto did it with you?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Don't compare us like that." I said sternly laying her own on the blanket. "Because right now it's you and me. I'm the one with you right now. Not him."

Amu simply nodded as I continued what I was doing. My pinkette moaned even louder when my tongue penetrated her; she tasted sweet. I moved my head away and Amu groaned in frustration. Chuckling, I french kissed her so she could taste herself. I lined up my erection toward her enterance and stopped kissing her. She nodded faintly and pulled me in for another kiss as I pushed into her. When, I hit a certain spot, she screamed out my name.

"Now what do we have here."

Damn. Did he really have to interupt right not? I pulled away from her and covered Amu up as Ikuto headed toward us.

"You have horrible timing, ya know?" I said in an annoyed tone.

"No, I think I have impeccable timing, actually." Ikuto smirked at me as I pulled on my boxers.

"I-Ikuto.." Amu stammered clutching the blanket.

"You two had everyone worried so I was out exploring the beach and followed the foot prints left in the sand." Ikuto's smirk grew wider and I silently damned him to hell.

**Geri: Good way to leave you guys off? Yes or no haha XD**

**Amu: Good luck to everyone starting school this week!**

**Ikuto: Damn. Why couldn't I have come sooner.**

**Takanari: WHy couldn't you have come later =_=**

**Geri: You guys! Anyway ^_^" I had a great time writing this story though the lemon part made me blush the whole time while I wrote it, I can't wait to update again soon! **

_**Leave me some love? Review?**_


	20. Chapter 20:The Unexpected Breaking Point

Geri**: Soo I've read a lot of feed back from you guys and I respect your input (as well as grateful!). First of all, OMFG we're so close to 100 reviews 0w0 I'm getting excited!**

Amu**: Haha..she nearly had a heart attack when she realized it's at 87**

Ikuto**: Pfft. Weak hearted woman.**

Geri**: Anywho! I dont mean to make Amu a slut I mean she loves both guys she did it with and techinally she was forced to have sex with Ikuto. SO..i hope you reconsider your opinions at the end...**

Takanari**: Yeah...Hope everyone is doing great at school! Cuz the gang knows Geri is [x**

Geri**: Shush up 0/0**

**Chapter 20: Unexpected Breaking Point**

**Amu's POV**

I sat there on the cave ground and covered myself with the blanket. Ikuto was advancing toward us and Takanari was reluctantly putting on his clothes. Why did this have to happen now? What the hell did this mean? Now technically I had sex with both guys and I'm sure I established that there would now be a relationship with one of them, but where did that leave the other? Oh God, I had unprotected sex! Panic and fear overwhelmed me, Takanari didn't release in me but Ikuto did. All the possible chances of me having Ikuto's child clouded my brain.

"Well, I'm sorry we worried you." Takanari was obviously angry.

"No need to be. If you didn't, I would be afraid that more would have happened." Ikuto cocked his head to the side and gave him a coy smile.

While they talked, I slipped on my bra and panties. Neither boy acknowledged me while I walked out of the cave fully dressed. The clothes I wore now were dry, but a bit damp and felt cold as the breeze blew on it. I hugged myself hard and tried to ponder on the situation.

I was Takanari's girlfriend right now, right?

**Ikuto's POV**

I wanted to beat his face in so bad. That smug look of victory on Takanari's face really pissed me off. He may have won a battle, but he has yet to win the war.

"We should head back." I say finally breaking the tense silence between us.

"Yeah, Amu-chan is waiting outside anyway." Takanari shrugged and walked ahead of me.

Bewildered, I looked around, Amu was no longer in the cave. How did I not notice that? When I stepped out, Takanari was already whispering to Amu about something I couldn't hear. All my pinkette was doing was nod and blush slightly.

"You know, we have to head back right?"

"Yeah, we're coming." Takanari held her hand and walked beside me, obviously gloating.

"I think I should stand between the two of you." I smirked and broke their grasp.

"..." Amu said nothing and walked ahead of the both of us.

Kanate and Rima waited with a hot freshly cooked dinner on the table. Kanate had cooked up udon for Takanari just the way he liked it and Rima had somehow managed to prepare a proper sushi buffet accompanied by egg drop soup. I sat casually at the table and stared longingly at the sushi.

"You guys were supposed to stay here." Rima told them coldly.

"I know, I'm sorry.." Amu replied sheepishly.

"Me too." Takanari agreed.

"Yeah. I found them having sex." I chuckled.

Kanate dropped her glass cup as she was filling it with water. The cup landed on the floor in a hundred little shard pieces that glistened with the water against the kitchen lights.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" Kanate stammered and hurried into the kitchen to get boom and dust pan.

"Are you ok?" Takanari was already out of his seat comforting his sister; she flinched away from his touch.

"I'm fine." Her tone cold but shakey.

"Alright." Takanari looked wounded. Interesting.

**Kanate's POV**

I knew this was coming, but why did it hurt so much? I mean, I expected it to hurt like a bitch knowing he was in her, but right now I felt stabbed a million times all over my body. Somehow it felt more than just betrayl; did I really hate Amu that much? At the moment, it seems so. To be honest I wish I could strangle her petite petty neck. I doubt she's good in a fight.

**Amu's POV**

Nervously, I watched Kanate sweep up the little glass eyes were glazed over and she stared intensely at the broken cup pieces. How angry was she? That's a stupid question, isn't it? Kanate loves Takanari, that much was obvious so if you thought of it from her point of few she must be devastated to hear that up front. Ikuto must be aware of that too, right?

i glared at him and all he did was simply smile politely at me with a vibrant gleam in his eye. Was he happy Kanate was reacting this way?

**Takanari's POV**

Why did she cringe from my touch? I felt ashamed and horrified; was she that hurt? Intensely, I stared at the ground and wondered why Kanate cringed so severely. She was always happy to have me touch her. NO. Not that perverted way, but just simply holding her hand, petting her soft hair that matched my own, or even just stroking her back.

Hurriedly, Kanate gathered the broken pieces and scurried into the kitchen. Ikuto, Amu, Rima, Utau, and I stayed quiet as we tried to finish our food. Though, I'm sure we all lost our appetite after Ikuto's announcement. Six minutes later, yes I was counting, Kanate returned from the kitchen and sat back in her chair. There was a few band aides on her fingers. Rima noticed this too and motioned for me to check on her.

Should I? From her reaction from me simply touching her implied no, but Rima was right I should. Amu glanced at me and read my stressed out expression.

"Takanari-kun, why don't you take Kanate-san upstairs?" Amu said breaking the strained silence.

"Yeah, you should." Ikuto smirked, clearly believing he had won.

Quietly, we shuffled upstairs and I ordered Kanate to sit on the bed. She did so quickly and avoided eye contact.

"You know you can't do that forever, right?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, I can." She pouted at the wall.

How cute can she be? Deep down inside she would always would be my little immature sister. I hugged her from behind and chuckled.

"Forgive me, pleeeeeaaassse?" I said in that voice she likes hearing.

"Grr." She pouted more.

"Pllllleeeeeeaaaassseee?"

"No."

"Kanate-chan?" I called in a sad voice.

"Stop it." She said quietly.

"Stop what?" I smiled, but kept the childish voice.

"Stop doing that." She said in annoyed tone.

"Doing what?" I smirked and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Stop being cute." She pouted and tried to break my grasp.

"I'm not being cute." I chuckled.

"Then stop being like this." She sniffled.

I loosened my grip on her and faced her toward me.

"Don't cry." I hated seeing her cry.

"I.."

"Don't say it. Don't say 'I know'. You don't know. You never know how much this hurts. This rejection."

Her statement was broken up into parts because of her insistant sobbing.

"I'm sorry." That's all I ever seem to say to her.

"No you're not."

"Kanate-chan, I don't like hurting you. No matter what you'll always be my baby sister. You're still my number one girl." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Family before girlfriends." I ruffled her hair. "Silly girl."

She giggled and held my hand, "I guess I can live with that for awhile."

"I love you, sis."

"I _love_ you, bro." She looked me directly in the eyes when she said that.

"I know." I sighed and wished she didn't.

But I couldn't help, but feel a little better knowing that she did.

**Amu's POV**

I was wiping up the table and almost everyone was upstairs, except Ikuto who was washing the dishes. Then, I felt a hand lay itself on top of mine, someone's fingering placing themselves inbetween my fingers, and a warm body pressed against my back. I was frozen in place.

"Hey there." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"I-Ikuto..could you m-move?"

"Why?" He sounded as if this was completely normal. _Which it wasn't._

"Because."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

Why did his voice sound attractive right now D:

"Y-Yes, so could you please move?" As I continued to wipe the table his hand stayed on top of mine.

"You don't like me here?"

"Uhm..." No, I didn't mind him there just not in this position.

Though his hand on mine felt a bit comforting.

"Well?"

"What are you two doing?" Rima asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Ikuto moved away gracefully and took the rag with him, waving it in Rima's face. "I was showing this baka how to properly wipe the table."

Rima inspected the table and nodded to him, "You're right. She can't wipe a table for her life."

"HEY!" I protested.

"Love you, Amu." Ikuto teased.

"Uh huh."

"What?" He put his hands up. "I do!"

"Ugh. Ikuto take a hint. She's with Takanari." Rima waved Ikuto off and sheparded me into the kitchen.

"Not for long!" Ikuto said loud enough for me and Rima to hear.

"What is he gonna do?" Rima said in a far awar voice.

"Rima-chan?" I asked in a confused voice.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Just sweep or something." Rima waved me away and I went to do just that.

From upstairs we heard a loud thump and a very distinctive groan. By which was followed by a high pitched yelped from Utau. Rima and I peered from the kitchen and heard Ikuto run upstairs.

"Why don't you go look to see what happened?" Rima suggested taking the broom from my hand.

"Alright," I replied and shuffled after Ikuto.

When I arrived upstairs, there was a huge noisy ball of people clustered around Kanate's bedroom door. Utau was squished beside Ikuto in the doorway and I laughed at how the two looked. Ikuto turned to me annoyed with my girlish laugh and motioned for me to look inside. He pushed Utau away, she leered at me, and I peered in. When I witnessed the scene before me, I burst out laughing. For some unknown reason I was nowhere near mad or depressed. This is weird considering I was dating the guy being kissed by some pretty girl who was in the room with him. I stopped laughing and looked at Takanari with Ikuto's curious expression. Takanari pushed Kanate away gently, well that was to be expected since Kanate was both a girl and his sister. He brushed himself off and walked up to me, probably ready to give an explanation and apology.

"I'm no competition to her am I?" I asked in a childish voice.

"No-"Ikuto stopped Takanari from speaking anymore.

"He'll always be mine." Kanate taunted.

Though I should be hurt and devasted as any girl would be finding out the one she loved was hopelessly in love with another, but I felt totally neutral to both hate and sadness. I sort of felt better knowing I no longer had to worry about him and Ikuto butting heads over me. Ikuto was enough to deal with. My train of thought stopped and I looked past the two siblings and out the window. It was such a lovely evening and the sky was turning a bright reddish orange shade. Turning on my heel, I went back down stairs and tried to sweep the floor.

"So what happened?" Rima asked me. "I heard you laugh."

"Ikuto and Utau-san were awed by seeing Takanari-kun and Kanate-san kiss. That's all."

"They were what?" Rima practically dropped the plate she was drying.

"It's nothing new."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I feel sort of relieved."

"But..But didn't you guys just start going out?"

"Yeah."

"Then, why do you look so happy?"

"I sort of knew it would be short lived."

**Ikuto's POV**

I was practically jumping for joy when I heard Amu say that. She never took him seriously! Though, I guess if you thought about it, Kanate would be with Takanari sooner or later. It was just a matter of when and where. I heard Takanari yell at Kanate from upstairs, clearly angry. Maybe we saw that scene wrong, but either way it turned out for the best for me. Eh-hem, or should I say Amu and I?

Rima and AMu continued to chit chat while I intentively sat on teh couch and listened in on their conversation. Sure it was wrong, but I wanted to figure out my next move. Though it was obvious that move would be used on her. Utau came down minutes later and tried to flirt with me to no avail. At that moment I seemed more into my own little world than ever. I smiled, soon it would be Amu's world too.

The next morning, I awoke to complete darkness. It was still late evening, maybe 1am by the looks of a little light peeking through the window.

**Normal POV**

Amu woke up groggily and laid back down in pain. It was still 1am and her stomach churned and sickness washed over her. It reminded her of the time she said a dead animal decapitated on the road. The memory made Amu run to the bathroom and unleash a load of vomit into the toliet. She slowly sat beside the toliet listening to the sound of flushing water. The pinkette staggered up and steadied herself in front of the mirror, her face was pale. Somehow, she heard the dull thudding of a tiny faint heart beat. That's when Amu was pregnant. How long? How long since it happened? Conciously, she rubbed her flat stomach; no Amu's stomach wasn't buldging irregularly yet, but the pinkette knew it would. Amu felt sick all over again and kneeled in front of the toliet as she upchucked again. What does she do now?

Hurriedly, she ran to the nearest drug store to buy a pregnancy test. She has to be sure.

-a few hours later-

Ikuto stared at Amu who was looking in the mirror. Her face was paler than the hours before. In her hands was something long and white, was it what he thought it was?He took her hand in his and examined the object. Ikuto was right and his eyes buldged, it was a pregnancy test. What was his strawberry doing with a pregnancy test? Amu still looked distantly at the mirror, her left hand was tauntly positioned over her petite stomach. Ikuto knew it would enlarge, but why did he feel so surprised? AMu was attractive and of course unprotected intercourse would lead to this and many other more unpleasant situations. Ikuto's train of thought stopped completely when his mind brought up a new idea. Was the soon-to-be child his? Or that idiot Takanari? His face turned red with anger at the thought. No, this baby was his. Just like it's mother was.

**Geri: I chose to stop here because of many author reasons XD That sounds so stupid but Ive been working on this during my school hours and such so sorry for any typo errors. I only have small chances to update.**

**Amu: THanks! I'm not a slut ;D**

**Ikuto: *Hugs Amu* MY AMU AND MY BABY.**

**Amu: D: I'm not actually pregnant!**

**Geri: Pssssh. Sure you aren't.**

**Takanari: How do you knwo its not mine?**

**Ikuto: *death glare***

_**RATE AND REVIEW C:**_


	21. Chapter 21: Expected Joy

**Geri: Like holy crap! You guys have no fucking idea how happy you make me(x I swear you're the reason this new chapter is here. BUT as for the baby...**

**Amu: Its been a tough decision.**

**Ikuto: -groans-**

**Geriann: Yes. Much controversy with me, my friend, and your feed back about how I should proceed with the situation!**

**Ikuto: and you LIED to them o-o**

**Geri: When o-o**

**Amu: . Ikuto will edit the chapter.**

**Takanari: NO. I am.**

**Amu: Ok!**

***Just saying,AmutoFan10472, your review is my number favorite for that last chapter right now xD***

**Chapter 21: Expected Joy**

**Amu's POV**

I looked at Ikuto's furious expression and snapped out of my stunned trance. His hand felt warm and comfortable around mine, almost as if it was meant to be there. Ikuto's expression lightened and he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you ok?" His tone full of concern.

"I don't know." I seethed and rubbed my stomach again.

"Are you really.."

"You read the test didn't you?" My voice had a twinge of annoyance in it.

"Yeah, sorry for sounding dumb."

Sighing, I moved my hand out of his and walked toward my room.

"Amu, wait!" His voice not too loud to wake everyone up.

I kept walking and shut the door behind me. My breathing evened when I laid down in the softness of the full sized bed. What would my baby look like? Would I keep him or her? Do I want a boy or a girl? Would the baby have my eyes? Will he or she make it into this world? I sure hope so. Truthfully, I wouldn't mind being a mother, the thought sort of thrilled me. But, I was always rough with people when they got too emotional. An aspect that drove me into my yanki past. Those years were so long ago, but I held the same desire to crush anyone in my way.

The feeling made me tense yet brought my mind at peace. The gang had beat me down until I was nearly dead when I declared that I would leave. The leader, Rose was the name she went by, tried to change my mind, but Aki stopped her. That girl always had a keen eye and acknowledged that I wouldn't change my resolve. Enough dwelling on the past, I told myself.

At least, if I could make up for whatever shit I did in that gang, I would protect my child from joining it. I would show my child the kindness and love the world had to offer. Ikuto found his way into my room and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Amu.."

"Yes?"

"Can I stay here with you..for awhile?"

"I guess."

Ikuto crawled into the bed beside me, laid on his side, and faced me. His beautiful mysterious eyes trapping mine. He reached out to touch me and cringed back when he felt how cold my skin was.

"You're freezing!" Ikuto immediately pulled me into his arms. "Idiot, being sick is dangerous right now!"

"I-Ikuto.." I blushed at the sudden contact and tried to recompose myself. "I-I'm fine. Ok? See, I'm getting warmer."

"Well, just to be safe, let's make you more comfortable."

Ikuto shifted us around so that he laid flat on his back on the bed, me tucked in his arm, my body tracing his left side near the wall,and my head cushioned by his chest. I listened attentively to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, medium counts that sounded like music to my ears.

"Better?"

"Y-Yes." I had to admit I did feel a whole lot better. In no time at all, I fell asleep and dreamed.

(A/N: I had to throw this in here sometime so I suppose now is ok, but I just needed you guys to know that Takanari did release inside of Amu. I forgot to change that sentence before I updated o-o Anywho, that's important! Thanks! Continue reading(: )

Rima was the one who woke Ikuto and I up. She smiled to see us together and even whispered something in Ikuto's ear. A smile tugged on his lips and he moved out of the bed offering me some space.

"Thanks," I mumbled and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Anytime," He winked and was out the door.

Takanari came in after that and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Takanari-kun, it's ok."

"No, it's not."

"Why?"

"It really wasn't what you think, you know Kanate-chan!" His eyes pleaded for me to come back to him.

"But the love in your eyes for her is obvious. I shouldn't have messed with it." I stated in a solid voice. "Come here."

He kneeled in front of me and I took his face in between my hands.

"I still love you," That was undeniably true, a feeling like this wouldn't go away over night. "..but You'll be happier with her. I promise."

Then, I leaned down to kiss his soft lips. The warmth of the kiss, the sheer emotion it had, almost made me want to take back my words, but I fought the emotions. I didn't need anymore complications. Takanari pulled me in for another kiss, his hands grabbing at me, pulling me closer.

I pressed my forehead against his and broke the kiss, "We're done."

Takanari pleaded once more, "One last kiss."

"We just had it," I giggled, petting his hair affectionately.

"Just one more? Please?" Takanari's expression was so persuading.

"Just..one more." I whispered pressing my lips once more against his.

He whimpered as we parted for the last time.

"Let's go down for breakfast?"

"Yeah."

"Oh and.."

"Hm?" His eyes searched mine.

"Good bye, love." I gave him a sad smile and walked past him, out the door.

Takanari's POV

I couldn't look at Kanate or Amu as we all ate in silence. Finally, Ikuto cleared his throat and got everyone's attention. Amu gave him a stern look and Ikuto nodded after getting the approval he needed; which took many silent gestures.

"I'd like to tell you that Amu is pregnant. She took the test this morning and the results came up positive." His voice held happiness as well as doubt.

"Who's the father?" Utau growled.

Rima nodded, "Yes, do you know?"

"Well how fast can she get pregnant?" Kanate asked eager to know as well.

"It depends on the couple." Ikuto answered dryly.

"Uhm...but it may just seem like it. I'm not 100% sure yet."

"Are you going to the doctor soon?" Utau asked.

"My Uncle can see you, if you want it soon."

"That would be great. Rima." Amu smiled gratefully.

"I'll go call him." Rima grinned back and went into the kitchen.

"Amu-chan?"

"Yes, Takanari-kun?"

"Do you think you are?" I was dazed.

"Y-yes, I think I a-am." Her face turned to a fresh scarlet color.

"I promise I'll be a good father." Ikuto smirked, kissing her cheek.

She shooed him away and covered up the cheek he kissed,"W-Who said you're the father?"

Ikuto smirked, "Oh, isn't it obvious? Or do I have to remind you of what pleasureful things we did?"

Amu's face turned redder, "Shut up!"

I spoke up, "How do you know it's not me?"

"It can't be you!" Kanate shrieked.

"It's a valid possibility." Utau smiled, looking a bit relieved at the suggestion.

"Don't make me laugh." Ikuto's smirk turned into a smug grin. "You didn't do enough for anything to happen."

"How do you know?" My anger swelling.

"I didn't hear her calling out your name in pure sexual bliss." My teeth clenched together at the comment.

"Maybe you weren't close enough to hear her." I challenged.

He seemed to consider the possibility, "Maybe, but even so, I bet the pleasure didn't last long."

Amu finally cried, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore!"

We all looked at Amu stunned and stayed silent. What an affect this girl had on all of us. Rima came back momentarily and told Amu the time she could go see her uncle. It was decided that I would stay with Amu and drive her to the doctor's office. The ride was quiet and awkward, we sat in the parking lot for a long time since we arrive a half hour earlier than scheduled.

"Sooo..." I finally muttered breaking the silence.

"Is it possible for a child to have two biological fathers?"

"I'm not sure, we can ask."

"Ok."

"You wouldn't mind having your child have two dads?"

"I know Ikuto and you will mind sharing." She giggled with a slight blush.

"How are you so at peace with the situation?" My hand reached for hers on instinct, but she didn't pull away.

"I'm not sure. I just want to know what I'm in for.." Her voice held a child's fear. "I'm only fifteen."

"Come here.". I pulled her in for a hug and hoped that it helped ease her fear.

That's when I noticed her shallowly sobbing. She truly was terrified to be a mother. Not that she hated the thought, but what would happen to her now? It's not like some T.V. Show where everything ends up for the best, but hopefully it will. The child would make us all a little happier, regardless of who the father is. If anything, I wouldn't mind helping Amu raise him/her if Ikuto can't handle it.

Moments pass and we head into the doctor's office, Amu signs in and we wait patiently for her name to be called. _Tick...tick...tick...tick...tick.._No one was really here and I began to get impatient. My foot tapped at the rugged floor vigorously and Amu tried to calm me down.

"Hinamori Amu?" A bulky nurse dressed in a Winnie the Pooh designed uniform called out.

"H-Hai!" Amu replied and gets up, I follow her into the medical rooms.

The doctor comes in a little later and does a normal check up on Amu before getting down to business. I sit awkwardly in the corner of the medicorely colored room as the doctor instructs Amu on what to do and what's to come. She nods obediently and heads into the bathroom to take a urine test. After that is done, she takes a blood test and one of the nurses makes her take a pelvic test.

"This is just to make sure you're healthy."

I hadn't realized that they already discussed her taking the pregnancy test.

"The blood test is the most efficient way to check if you are really pregnant. But, it will also check up on Blood type, Rh type, Antibody screen, Hemoglobin and hemotocrit, Rubella antibodies, Syphilis, and Hepatitis B."

"W-What?" I awkwardly blurt out and instantly wish I hadn't.

As the session progresses, Amu boldly informs the doctor on her current health problems and anything along those lines as well as her family medical history. Now that I think about it, I didn't really know much about her family. Finally, when it comes to a close, the doctor ends off with saying his suggestions for her nutrition, excercise, and all that other important stuff. The doctor was about Amu's height, bald, round hazel eyes like his niece's, and beige skin with vague wrinkles imprinted on it. We left the room and headed out the door after signing a few forms.

"Well, he was nice."

"Very, he reminds me of Rima." Amu giggles.

"I wouldn't guess why." I chuckle, though I honestly saw no resemblance between the two people.

"At least now, we are sure that we'll all be expecting a baby."

"Takanari-kun, don't stress me out now!" Amu cries, rubbing her stomach protectively.

"Shh, shh. I promise I'll be good." I chuckle again and kiss her cheek.

Right then, I realized what I had just done. Amu glances bashfully at me and opens the car door. I hang my hug low and try not to do anything else stupid. The action came from complete instinct, as if that small gesture was the most normal and needed thing in the world.

"Sorry, it was an instinct to do that."

"I-It's ok. I mean we're friends, friends do that...right?" She asks politely, nervously raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, of course." I grin.

"Then, we have nothing to worry about."

"Can I tell you what happened in there?"

"I thought, I told you it was ok. To forget about it." Amu looked momentarily confused.

"I know, but I won't feel better until you actually know what happened."

"Oh." Her eyes were fixed on her clasped hands.

"We were just talking, Amu-chan. I don't know how it happened. Or why and I know this is the most stupid thing I've ever said to you, but it just did happen. I don't know if I liked it or hated it.." I make sure we have a little eye contact. "I'll be honest with you about that. Maybe I did and maybe you're right, maybe I _do_ love Kanate-chan still. But I still love you and I know you still love me. God, I sound so uncool right now don't I?"

Amu laughs, "Does sounding cool really matter, right now?"

I give her a coy smile, "I suppose not. Anyway, it happened in one fast swoop of action-"

"I know what you're talking about. You got loss in that one moment." Her eyes look off distantly in deep thought. I know she's thinking about _him._

"Then, will you forgive me for getting lost like that?"

"Forgive and forget." She's smiles warmly at me and I start to think that maybe we could have another chance. Maybe if it doesnt work out with Ikuto, she'll come back to.

_ No. You're setting yourself up._ I look away for a moment and decide to start the car. For the rest of the ride Amu was chatting away about various things that concerned her soon to be child, possibly _my_ soon to be child.

"You should tell your family the news."

"I don't think they want to know I'm pregnant. They'll think I'm a disgrace."

"How could they think _you_ are a disgrace?"

"Because I already had sex! I mean I know it's too cliche to say I'm too young, but I am! To top it off I had it with two respectable guys! I m-mean..." Her face was turning red from embarressment. "I was suppose to be Ami-chan's role model."

"Who's Ami?" I say trying to steer her mind off what she was thinking.

"My little sister," She replies with a genuine smile. You could tell how fond she was of Ami by the way she talked about her. "..She's a handful sometimes, but she aspires to be a singer one day."

"Just like her onee-chan." I chuckle and give her a playful punch on her shoulder.

"Yeah...just like me." Her eyes darken, dammit what did I say wrong?

"Tell me about your family." I mumble.

"Well, my mom writes for this magazine. Sort of like an advice column for moms. My dad, on the other hand, is a photographer for nature."

"They sound very refined." I comment gleefully.

"They can be," Amu laughs. "But...my Papa isn't too refined. He's very..I don't think there's a word that comes close to what my father is! Uhm...let's say childish."

I really love that laugh of hers.

"I say you should call them. They might surprise you." I give her a reassuring smile and motion to my phone.

"A-Alright." Amu's hands had turned pale as she fished out her phone.

"I'm right here. You're not alone."

"Shh.." Her face is red.

I can hear the call connecting, Amu puts the call on speaker and motions me to stay quiet.

"Hello? Amu-chan?" A very cheery and warm voice streams out of the phone.

"H-Hi, Mama." Amu was struggling to keep her voice steady, I put my arm around her. She was shaking like a rattle.

"What's wrong? How's school? Are you ok?"

"School is great..I'm ok. I just don't know if you will be."

"W-What do you mean?" There was a nervous laugh on the other end.

"MAMA! Ish that Onee-chan?"

"Yes, Ami-chan, do you want to talk to her?"

"Yesh! Yesh!" The voice of a young child maybe six or seven crowed with excitement.

"Ami-chan?" Amu calls into the phone, her expression completely changing.

"Onee-chan! Ami mishes yew!" The child cooed through the phone.

"I miss you too, sis." Amu was almost crying.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?"

"Give the phone to Mama, Ami-chan."

"Mama! Mama! Onee-chan wants to talk to you again!"

"Amu-chan?"

"Where's Papa?"

"One second, PAPA..Amu-chan is on the phone."

"Put me on speaker." I gripped her hand gentley and gave her a nod.

"You're doing the right thing." I whisper.

"How's my lil sparrow?" Her father's voice streamed through the phone musically.

"I'm fine, Papa."

"What's wrong?" Ami piped again.

"I have s-s-s-something to t-tell you.."

"What is it?" Her mother's voice was so calm.

"I'm..I'm..I'm..."

"You're what?" Her father's voice turned completely serious.

I gripped her hand a bit tighter and cheered her on quietly.

She took a deep breath and confessed timidly, "I'm pregnant."

**Geri: THANK YOU GUYS FOR 100 AMAZING REVIEWS 3 YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Ikuto: You're weird ._.**

**Amu: Considering she's pissed off right now, I don't think you want to say anything.**

**Ikuto: Pissed off? What?**

**Takanari: Wow..he's dense ._. He is sooo NOT fit to be a father. This is why the baby should be mine.**

**Ikuto: NO. the baby should be MINE.**

**Amu: Either way the baby is mine c:**

**Ikuto: And she belongs to me.**

**Amu: *hits ikuto* I'M NOT PROPERTY!**

_**Rate and Review c: Please?**_


	22. Chapter 22: Summer End

**Geri: Thank you for all the support this story has gotten 3 It wouldn't be as awesome without it 3 I'll try to update more, but no promises! SCHOOL SUCKS FOR THAT. *smh***

**Amu: Mhm! **

**Ikuto: *yawns* suuure.**

**Amu: *hits ikuto* Show some love to the fans!**

**Takanari: Special thanks to ****Bernadette, Naomi, Patricia, Charlie, and every other close friend of Geri's that has been following the story!**

**Ikuto: *groans* kiss up.**

**Chapter 22: Summer End**

**Amu's POV**

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. My heart was thumping so loudly in my chest that I thought that I was on the verge of a heart attack. I was scared to death of what their reply was going to be. Would they disown me? Would they cry in disappointment? Will they isolate me?

"A-Are you kidding, Amu-chan? It's not nice to give us such a scare." Mama's voice was shakey.

"I'm not joking, Mama." I mumble shyly.

"Y-You had sex already? When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Today or late last night. I don't know which."

"Do you know who the father is?"

My father still hadn't said a word.

"N-no."

"Do you know who could possibly be the father?"

"Yes."

"Who?" Mama's voice was completely serious.

"Ikuto or Takanari."

"I want you to come home. I want to talk to the three of you."

I gulped, "Yes, Mama."

"Hinamori-san?" Takanari interuppted.

"Who is this?"

"Miyu Takanari, ma'am."

"Are you one of the two possible fathers?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope it isn't too much trouble if you stopped by our house."

"No, it's fine. I don't know about Tsukiyomi-kun though. He might be busy."

"I'm sure he can make time." I say.

"I hope he can." Mama says and the call ends.

"She's pissed."

"I don't blame her." Takanari chuckles.

"That's not nice!" I cry.

"I'm only teasing, Bubble Gum!"

"Uh, huh. Drive."

"Alright, alright," he turned the key in the ignition.

-TIME SKIP TO WHEN THEY'RE GOING HOME HOME-

"Are you sure you guys want to go too?" I ask. "I mean you still have the rest of your summer vacation to enjoy."

"There's nothing to do if Onii-chan isn't here." Kanate replied dryly.

"And I'm not leaving you alone with Ikuto!"

"I don't want those two cornering you and forcing you into a threesome." Rima piped.

"No way in hell am I sharing my Strawberry with _him_." Ikuto said in disgust.

"Same to you." Takanari leered.

"Wanna start something?" Ikuto growled.

"Would you two shut up!" Rima said impatiently.

"Man you guys are troublesome." I grumbled.

"This will be a long ride home."

"Tell me about it."

"I booked a bout this time." Utau giggled.

"Good, we won't have to worry about free falling again," Ikuto smirked.

"That was fun, actually." Kanate laughed. "In a terrifying I-peed-in-my-pants sort of way."

"I guess if you say it like that."

"Come on! There's the boat!" Rima called out and broke out into a run.

**Normal POV**

The group of teens barely made it on the boat as it began to depart from the port. They were huffing and puffing, but Ikuto was completely fine. Already, he was weaving in and out of the boat checking out every nook and cranny.

"You guys wouldn't want to play another round of hide and seek, would you?"

"Are you crazy?" Amu giggled.

"Completely." Ikuto smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Well, we need to do something to pass the time. The trip will be twice as long by boat." Utau informed them.

"Thanks for the information."

"No problem."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I'm not sure." Utau pouted.

"Kanate?"

"Well, truth or dare?"

"No way. That's going to get perverte quite quickly with these two around." Rima stated pointing a thumb at the two boys.

"I'm offended!" Ikuto said in a hurt tone of voice.

"Uh huh. Like I give a crap."

"And here I thought you cared." Ikuto chuckled.

"You thought wrong. I care only for Amu-chan."

"A girl complex I see."

"NO!" Rima mumbled. "She's just a really good girl."

Right then, another passenger backed up into Rima. She turned around ready to yell at the person until she saw the face. It was a teenage boy that looked at least a year older than all of them. He was quite tall maybe about 6ft tall and had long indigo hair that flowed down to his midback. His skinny figure seemed natural to Rima and she admired the vibrant gleam in his eyes that were the same color as her own. The boy wore a navy blue mandarin collar jacket, underneath it was a dark gray t-shirt with a v-neck design. The shirt's v-neck stopped just under his chest line, showing Rima a good view of his pale chest. The boy was the one who was lost to her all these years. What was he doing on a boat when he should be dancing?

"Rima-chan?"

"Nagi?" Rima croaked, she was fighting back the urge to throw her arms around him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" She laughed.

"Well, I've been in a dance rut these past few weeks, so I decided to come home and reconnect with my roots."

"That's a good plan..."

"Yeah. How about you, Rima-chan?"

"Oh, I'm with a few friends. Summer vacation trip."

"That's great. I hope you enjoy your summer."

"Thank you, how's Asuka-san?" Rima asked casually, dreading the answer.

"I don't know. She dumped me awhile ago. She's sort of the reason for my rut."

"That's terrible. You're a great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you!" She blurted out.

"Thanks, Rima-chan. You've always been a great friend." He says ruffling her hair.

"Yeah..friend." Her eyes shimmered with disappointment.

"Rima! What are you doing?" Ikuto finally asks.

Rima, finally remembering her friends were a few feet away from her, turned to them and introduced Nagihiko.

"He's an old friend. The dancer I told you, Ikuto." Rima gave him a look, hoping that he woul remember what she said about him.

And from his reaction she could tell that he did.

"Nice to meet you, Nagihiko-san." Ikuto said and extended his hand out to the other guy.

"Likewise,...?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"Ikuto-kun." His smile widened and gave an approving look to Rima.

"W-what?"

"He looks like a good friend."

"I am." Ikuto verified.

"Well, then I know my best friend is in good hands."

"Would you like to join us, Nagihiko-kun?" Amu asked politely.

"I'd love to, thanks."

Hours passed and the group of mismatched friends surprisingly enjoyed the whole boat ride home. Especially Rima, if you studied her closely she had a slight blush on her cheeks the whole time. Finally, they all reached their destination (Nagi decided to tag along with them) and got off the boat. Amu felt nervous about going home, but she had already called her family ahead of time and let them know that a huge group was coming.

"Don't worry. It'll be ok." Takanari told her and gripped her hand.

Ikuto caught sight of this and immediately stood in between them.

"Someone's jellin'." Rima giggled.

"Obviously," Nagi replied jokingly.

"Shut up." Ikuto growled. "I don't want anyone flirting with Amu."

"She's not your property. She's not property at all."

"Thanks, Takanari-kun."

"Whatever. In the end she's my girl." Ikuto shrugged them off and walked ahead of everyone.

An hour later they were all at Amu's house and sat in the living room, awkwardly awaking for her parents to say something about the pregnancy.

"Can we just talk to Amu-chan, Takanari-kun, and Ikuto-kun for a moment?" Amu's mom said quietly.

"Of course." Nagi said and sheparded everyone out of the room.

"So.." Ikuto said awkwardly.

"Let's discuss the baby." Mama said.

"A-Alright." Amu blushed and fixed her hands over her lap.

"What do you plan to do about it?"

"Abortion is out of the question, with all due respect Hinamori-san." Ikuto said sullenly.

"Of course." Papa said sternly.

"I..I want to keep the baby." Amu said timidly.

"But having a child is a huge responsibility, Amu-chan."

"I'm not putting my baby up for adoption!"

"Amu-chan, we never said you had to." Mama replied gentley.

"I..I know," She replied.

"We just want to know what your plans are for the baby."

"And how you will deal with having two possible fathers."

"Well, when the baby matures I'm sure we can figure who the real father is."

"Of course."

"I'm glad you're all being cooperative." Her papa nodded to them.

"And that you're taking care of this baby." Mama added.

"I understand you already went for a doctor's check up. A very smart precaution."

"Did you check out ok?"

"Yes Papa."

"Good."

"I can see that you two really care about AMu-chan and I hope this won't become an obstacle later."

"Of course not, Hinamori-san. We're gonna handle this maturely." Ikuto said politely.

"And also, it's Amu-chan's choice." Takanari murmured.

"We look forward to talking to you guys more in the future. Please take care of AMu-chan."

"Yes." The two boys said at the same time.

"Also, we don't have space for a baby room.." Papa said finally.

"What does that mean then?" AMu asked.

"Meaning, you need one of us to supply one." Takanari explained.

"Mhm. There's an extra home near this area that my family doesn't use anymore. Your family is welcome to use it for the baby."

"I can ask my aunt to design some baby furniture for us." Takanari said happily.

"That's perfect. Thank you very much." Mama said gratefully and bowed to them.

"No need for the formality. We're gonna be family from here on out."

"Yes, so we might as well act like one." Ikuto said and extended his hand to Taknari. "Truce?"

"Truce." Takanari smiled and shook his hand.

Over the last month of summer, the Hinamori family moved into Ikuto's extra house and started to redecorate. The main focus was the main big room that would soon be the baby's. Takanari's aunt made a large crib out of pure oak wood and carved in special designs to please the family. Along with the crib was a rocking chair, a small bed for one parent, a play pen, a rattle, a wooden rocking horse, and even a baby walker. The family was so overjoyed with the gifts that they decided to hold a large party in honor of Takanari's aunt.

Amu was sent out to fetch the cooking supplies while Takanari would get the party decorations. Ikuto was handling the party guests and where each decoration would go. He was proving to be quite a managable organizer.

Amu was suppose to meet Takanari at the corner of the flower shop two blocks down from the house. Her tummy had a slight buldge and everyone was cooing over her and rubbing her stomach. She held the bags of supplies securely and started to cross the street after seeing Takanari at the meeting spot. Midway through the walk across the street, a car at full speed was driving straight toward her. Takanari saw the car and broke into a run. With a few seconds to spare, he managed to push her out of the way...but he couldn't get out in time. Party decorations cluttered the air and fell to the ground in the same way rain falls from the sky.

"TAKANARI-KUN!" Amu screamed.

His body hit the hood of the car, rolled over the roof, and fell off the back. Takanari was unconcious and bleeding. Amu ran to him and supported his head in her lap.

"Takanari! Takanari!" She cried. "Please w-wake up!"

All she got was a gurgled sound of pain.

""HELP!" Amu yelled through tears. "PLEASE SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

The car was long gone and Takanari was nearly dead by the time the ambulance got there. Her arms were scraped so bad to the point that she was gushing out blood too.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Is he ok?"

"He's lost a lot of blood."

"W-what does that mean?"

"That means we're trying our best."

"Oh my god." She stood straight up and jumped into the ambulance.

"Takanari-kun, you'll be ok." Amu sobbed and gripped his hand tightly.

An hour later, Amu sat next to Takanari's hospital bed and stared intensely at his face. Kanate and the gang arrived a little after and Kanate was already in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Onii-chan. I wish I could take it back..." Kanate sobbed. "I wish I could have stopped you."

"Take back what?" Amu asked cautiously.

"We don't know. She's been blubbering the whole ride here."

"Oh."

"How's your arm?"

"My arm is fine. Thanks, Ikuto."

"Can I have some time with my brother?"

"Yeah." AMu said and herded everyone out.

Once they were all out, after five minutes of silence, there a panicked scream and a loud beeping. The beeping sound that comes from the monitor that shows his heart beat.

"Oh, no." Rima whispered.

"Don't worry, everything is fine."

"Don't say that when it's clearly not true!" Amu said harshly.

"I'm sorry."

"Just shush." Amu opened the doors and found Kanate calling for a nurse.

A doctor came and made everyone back off.

**Geri: DUN DUN DUN!**

**Amu: You could have made that much worse.**

**Ikuto: You want him more messed up too? :D**

**Takanari: You guys are mean!**

**Geri: It's to speed up the drama c:**

**Amu: You and your drama -_-**

**Rate/Review/Please?**


	23. 23:Baby, Keep my heart Beating

**Geri: Well my lovelys I hate to tell you but I never said I killed him in the last chapter XD I hate that you assumed I did.**

**Ikuto: But Maybe you will in this chapter right?**

**Amu: Shush up. Kanate will be alone then.**

**Takanari: but I need to be in the story D:**

*************BIG NEWS.**************

**Geri: ANYWHO..once a month my school will be letting our classes out early so you guys know what that means :DDDDDD**

**Amu: More updates?**

**Geri: MORE UPDATES :DDDDDDDD *claps***

***********THE END XD*************

**Ikuto: Yesh :D**

**Takanari: But wouldn't that mean the end is near?**

**Everyone: *silence***

**Chapter 23: Baby, Keep my Heart B-B-Beating**

**Normal Point of View**

Everyone rushed into the room in tense silence. Kanate was crying her eyes out holding onto Takanari's head as if taking it off the bed would do any good. The young japanese boy looked peaceful and innocent as if sleeping in his sister's arm opposed to the ugly truth of him being dead or in a coma. The nurses detached Kanate from her brother and in no time in all the doctor was ready to electrify the young man back to life. Or should I say inject more life into him? He was coming in and out of conciousness.

"CLEAR!" The Doctor, Dr. Mibihiki, yelled over everyone's frantic movement.

They all paused as the nurse counted to ten. The doctor detached himself and the contraption from Takanari's body and paused. Amu was clutching onto Ikuto, looking away. Utau was standing behind Kanate, holding the sister back from cradling her brother once more.

_...so baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
>she's the soul reason i keep believing, that we're going<br>to die like this you know, oh oh oh..._

"The heart rate is going down!" The nurse cried and the doctor tried to revive him once more.

Kanate was screaming in agony now.

"CLEAR!" The doctor tried again and again, raising the shock level with each try.

"Onii-chan!" Kanate cried, she looked so much younger with atear stricken face. "Wake up!"

_...hey hey, beautiful the sunshine shines oh oh so bright, alright.  
>lay back ill spend the night just staring at you...<em>

Takanari was awake again, but his eyes were barely open. He was giving his sister the faintest smiles. Most likely trying to reassure her that he was ok, that everything was going to be ok. The lights of the room were hurting his eyes so he shut them. Even though he hadn't opened them up much to begin with, it took a lot of his energy to close them once again.

_...for every grain of sand, that you drew me pictures in.  
>yeah there was one for every time that my heart dropped again...<em>  
>The monitor was toying with everyone's emotions. One moment it would be normal, the next too fast that you think he was having a heart attack, and then torturously slow asif the energy to make the heart beat was draining his life energy. The doctor was near giving up and the nurses were exhausted from all the events, but Kanate's loud cries kept them going. They were determines to keep this boy alive.<p>

_...so baby keep my heart beat b'beat beat beating.  
>she's the soul reason i keep believing, that we're going<br>to die like this you know, oh oh oh..._

Amu was silently praying to her God while everyone else was pleading with fate to spare Takanari. I guess no one wanted to listen to their pleas. Now it isn't an epic tragedy, now is it? Many people die from starvation, greed, crime, war, and car accidents. But no one ever mourns their death. The doctor somehow managed to keep Takanari's heart beat at a healthy rate. Everyone was so relieved, but to be safe they took turns getting him or the others a meal and keeping an eye on Takanari.

Now even Ikuto was being extra nice to him, forgetting their little feud over Amu. Amu and Kanate were the last to take the night shift. The two girls disregarded their differences adn attentively listened to the boy's breathing.

"I'm...f-fine." Takanari pleaded.

"Nonsense, and shush. You need to sleep." Kanate said.

"Come closer." His voice was so raspy.

She did and he whispered in her ear, "I've been a bad man. I've been neglecting you, my only sister...and I'm t-t-ruly sorry for that. I..I..realize now that through all this shit that's happened...I still love you best."

Kanate stared at him wide eyed and thought that maybe he knew he was going to die.

"Shh...Close your eyes and don't say another word."

And so he obeyed.

_...close your eyes don't say a word. your way to beautiful you heard.  
>the way the way my heart keeps beat b'beat beat beating...<em>

The next morning, Kanate and Amu found that Takanari had passed away over the night when they had fallen asleep. Kanate refused to talk or cry. She had become mute and didn't eat whatever was offered to her. Amu was crying silent tears and watched broken- heartedly as they took his body away after covering it. Her baby wasn't affected at all by all of this and she silently thanked God for keeping her baby safe. Ikuto nudged her and they dragged Kanate our of the room. Everyone had gone home and Amu's parents had invited them all to stay at their house if the gang didn't have the energy to go home. Fortunately, the Hinamori's lived near the hospital and no one dared to go back in.

"What have I done..?" Kanate whispered rocking back and forth.

"What was that, sweeteheart?" Midori asked.

"W-What have I done to T-Takanari-niisan?" Her tears were flowing again.

"WHat are you talking about, Kanate-chan?" Utau asked.

(Everyone had decided to stay with the Hinamoris) Th gang crowded around Kanate in a tight circle trying to get an answer out of her for hours. Around noon time, she confessed in one flurry of words what had happened.

"Slow down and say it again." Amu instucted her calmly.

"I killed him. I killed my brother. WHAT MORE DO I NEED TO SAY?" Kanate shrieked.

"How about why?" Ikuto pouted not believing her words.

"I..I..I hated that baby. I h-hated that it could be Takanari's baby. I h-hated A-Amu for being the mother of his baby."

"That much was pretty obvious."

"I paid someone to run Amu over. I wanted to kill the baby. I-I'm so sorry! I.."She balled up again and hid her face.

"You what?" Amu asked slowly not comprehending what Kanate had just said.

"I wanted to kill you and your baby. I wanted it to be the car accident...but but.." Kanate was sobbing all over again. "But he took the hit for you! It it...it wasn't suppose to be like that!"

"You were trying to kill the _baby?_ An _innocent baby_?" Ikuto growled. "Your soon to be neice or nephew?"

"Ikuto, calm down."

"No. I won't! She tried to kill you, Amu! And my possible child!" Ikuto yelled, hitting the wall.

"Now..everyone." Midori said shakily. "Let's just calm down for a bit."

"It's not true." Utau said.

"I hope it isn't." Tsugumu said.

"Who did you pay to run over Amu?" Ikuto was shaking Kanate now. "WHO?"

Kanate's eyes showed true fear. Like the fear of finding your parents yelling at you right in your face. The fear of being completely exposed in public. The fear of being alone in the dark.

"I p-p-paid a bronze rank kid. I don't know her name, but she was telling me that she hated Amu too."

"How much did you pay her?"

"About 10 grand."

"You think Amu and the baby's _life_ is worth ten grand?"Ikuto shook her forcably one more time and let poor Kanate go.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kanate cried from the ground.

"No amount of sorry is going to bring your brother back you bitch!"

"I'm n-not a bitch.." Kanate whimpered.

"No, you're not. You're a _monster._" Ikuto hissed adn stood in front of Amu protectively.

"I'M NOT A MONSTER!" Kanate screeched and covered her ears, rocking back and forth.

"Ikuto, stop that." Rima ordered.

"She deserves it!" Ikuto hissed loudly.

"Maybe, but this won't do Takanari any good."

"So, what do we do with her?"

"What else? Turn her in. She's confessed to the crime and Kanate is obviously a threat to Amu-chan and the baby." Rima said dignifiedly.

"I'll go with that. It's be nice to see her rot in jail."

"No." Amu said and everyone froze.

"What?"

"She doesn't belong in jail."

"Amu, after all she's done to you-"

"Ikuto, shush." Amu groaned, holding her stomach.

"W-What?" Kanate asked timidly.

"You need mental help...you're not exactly stable."

Kanate gave her a weird and twisted smile, "Sure am not!"

"Will you seek mental health?"

"I deserve to be put in jail."

"Jail will only make you go even more crazy." Amu chuckled, maybe she was becoming a bit insane too.

"Will you turn me in?"

"That's up to you."

"I deserve to be."

"Then you will be. Rima get the phone and call the police."

"But Amu..."

"She wants to be turned in, so we will."

An hour later, the Miyu family had all visited Takanari's dead body and there were hushed whispers about the daughter that was hauled away by the police a half hour before. The parents were harsh and spoke quite illy of the daughter. You would think they weren't even the parents, but if you studied the way they looked compared to Kanate, they were one in the same.

Meanwhile, Kanate sat in a jail sell in a downtown compound nearby. She had convinced herself that she was a demon to kill her beloved brother. Her nails were bleeding from scratching at the cell bars for so long. Maybe it was all a dream and Kanate was simply going to wake up back in her dorm room. Back next to Takanari who was alive and holding her. Amu had never come and Kanate herself had never taken a service from her best friend Ikuto.

"Kanate?"

"Who's there."

"You don't recognize the voice of your brother?"

Kanate's eyes snapped open and she stared into the direction of the voice. Right outside her cell, Takanari was standing proudly before her. He looked healthy, stronger even and she couldn't help but stare at his face. His whole being was cloaked in an aura of such purity that Kanate was awed right on the spot. Behind him, was his snow white wings that looked so soft and radiant as they flexed to find room to extend themselves. His blue black hair was giving off such a healthy sheen that Kanate reached out to touch it. Takanari stopped her hand and held it in his, kissing it as if trying to memorize how it felt. He wore nothing but an insanely white sleeveless shirt that showed off all his hot features and baggy white slacks.

"You look...angelic."

"That's because I'm an angel, idiot." Takanari chuckled and in an instant he was beside her.

"Wow.." Was all she could whisper and she ran her fingers through his wings.

"Careful, they're sensitive." Takanari laughed.

"I'm so sorry."

"Shh.." He held her now. "Have you ever heard of the kiss of death?"

"Maybe. Why?" She was completely confused.

Then he kissed her and pinned her against the wall. The kiss made her feel numb and dizzy and the world around her was fading away. She held onto Takanari for dear life and hoped that no one would see them at that moment. He lavished her neck and went back to her mouth. Her lips started to burn, as if on fire. She tried to pull away, but Takanari had her trapped. Fear overcame her as she felt herself slip away.

"I love you." Was all she heard before she herself became engulfed by a vibrant white and holy light.

**Geri: Sorry if these past few chapters seem a bit rushed ^_^" I have little time to update these days so this is the best I can do! Do you think I gave those two a sweet ending? I hope so...but I would like some feedback! I don't have time to review my grammar or spelling at the moment ^_^" So please excuse the incovience.**

**Amu: Next few chapters are gonna be interesting or is the next chapter the end o-o**

**Ikuto: The end. **

**Takanari: NO. A few more chapters.**

**Amu: *dazed* Whoa...you look hot as an angel.**

**Ikuto: D: Amu-chan!**

**Takanari: *smirks* Thanks.**

**Kanate: NO HE'S MINE D:**

**Geri: Until we meet again :)**

_**Review please?**_


	24. Chapter 24: Going out of Business

**Geri: Oh my gosh. Thank you so much for the reviews and feed back [: I'm sorta nervous because I might let my teacher read my work ^_^" But then again I can see how much of a bad idea it is...**

**Ikuto: Crazy Person.**

**Amu: I would follow what Bernie said :o**

**Ikuto: AH. This feels good. No more extra people[;**

**Amu: That's mean.**

**Geriann: ****Just saying I may be writing a sequeal so keep an eye out for it [:**

**Chapter 24: Going out of Business**

Amu, Ikuto, Rima, Utau, and the Hinamori family were quietly sipping at their coffees the next morning when the kitchen phone rang. Ami ran with her stubby legs to retrieve the ringing object and answered it in her regular childish voice.

"Hewwo?"

"Hello? Is this the Hinamori house hold?" A gruff voice responded to the young girl.

"Yesh! Let me call my Mommy and Daddy...MOOOMMMMYYY, DDDAAAAAADDDDDYY!"

Midori, Amu's mother, came to aid her younger child, "Yes, sweetheart?"

"There's somewon on the phone for yew!"

"May I please have the phone?"

"Yesh!"

"Hello?" Midori said politely into the phone.

"Hello? Mrs. Hinamori, I presume?"

"Yes, this is she. Who is this?"

"Officer Chang. I would like to report that the person we arrested under your charges died sometime last night. We found her body ice cold on the floor this morning, but we assure you she looked peaceful." He then added, "That is if you care to know that information."

"T-Thank you for informing me." Midori said and the officer hung up.

"What's wrong, Mama?" Amu asked reading her mother's shocked face.

"Kanate-chan d-died last night."

"From what?"

"In her sleep or something. I made sure she had a cell to herself." Midori replied emptyly.

"At least she's with Takanari-kun." Utau said softly.

"You're right.." Rima agreed.

"So the Miyu's no longer have an heir." Ikuto said.

"I suppose not." Tsugumu mumbled.

"Somehow...I don't think Kanate is at rest.." Amu added lightly.

"What do you mean?" Utau questioned.

"I mean...I feel like she's not at peace. Like her spirit is still needing to do something. It's stupid. Sorry, I've been watching too much television."

(A/N: Hehehehehe...:])

The room remained silent afterward and no one dared to talk another word about Takanari or Kanate. The next day, as it turned out, there was no announcement that the Miyu family would be holding a funeral for their children. When Utau went over to the Miyu household, their parents promptly said they don't deserve to have a funeral. Before she left, they had added that they had heard about their secret love and disowned them. Mrs. Miyu was already expecting another child.

"I think we should give them a proper ceremony."

"Or at least bury them together."

"Yeah, I think Kanate-chan and Takanari-kun wouldn't want an old fashioned burial." Utau said. "They would have wanted to be buried under the cherry blossom trees."

"Why don't we plant one? Like right next to their burial ground!" Ikuto suggested.

"I like it! It like signifies their growth into a new life!"

"They would have wanted that!" Amu said excitedly.

Hours later, Rima had bought a space where the two bodies could be buried. Ikuto and Utau had bought a small cherry blossom tree to plant behind the graves and the Hinamori's searched up rituals that would accommodate the occasion. They set the burial date to a week from then, and also a week before school. School, however, was the last thing on their minds. Rima was busy preparing to study to become a Silver rank student and also keenly aware that Nagihiko would be attending the school that year. Utau was practicing her newest songs that she wrote and was planning to record a debut album with Miss Sanjo, whom she met recently on the boat ride. Ikuto was still following leads on where his father could possibly be, coming closer to him with each passing lead. Amu, the calmest of them all, was writing down a list of baby names. The list went like this:

_Akira- Boy_

_Gin- Boy_

_Ayameko- Girl_

_Haru- Boy/Girl_

_Ichiro- Boy_

_Jun- Boy_

Amu smiled at the names because they were in the top 100's list and stood for pretty things. Ok, they weren't necessarily pretty, suitable things to stand for. The day that the bodies were to be buried came not a day too soon. The weather was perfectly warm and there was a light breeze blowing around them. Traditionally, they had purchased a monument for the two lovers. But, they did not print the family name since it was obvious they were never really a Miyu family member. Tiger lilies and yellow chrysanthemums sat in a vase at the foot of the monument. Finally, after saying many prayers, they went to work for planting the cherry blossom tree.

"Now we can test the myth about Cherry Blossoms!" Utau said on a happier note.

"What myth?"

"The one that says that dead bodies make cherry blossoms more beautiful! If a dead body is buried underneath a cherry blossom tree, the blood will dye the flowers, making them more beautiful!"

"I haven't heard that one before." Amu said with a chuckle.

"Neither did I! I read it out of a manga!"

"You little kid." Ikuto smirked.

"Nii-san! You read tons of manga too!"

"I bet he reads ecchi." Rima snickered.

"Unforunately he does." Utau groaned shoving the last bit of dirt.

"Can we plant this tree already?" Ikuto snapped placing the small tree in the hole they dug.

"Come on, let's finish this up." Amu said gravely.

They do so and said a final prayer before leaving gifts on the grave. Everyone seemed to be drained of energy and only wanted the day to end. Amu had brought along her journal in her purse. Thoughtfully, she read over the baby list name again. Her tummy was getting slightly bigger.

"What's that?" Ikuto asked looking over her shoulder from the back seat.

"Nothing."

Rima peered at the page she was doodling on, "It's a bunch of names."

"Let me see!" Ikuto snatched the journal from Amu and read over the list. "I want my son to be named Jun."

"Give it back!" Amu pouted.

"Here you go, Strawberry." He said handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"Can we talk later?"

"Hm?" Amu asked looking back at him.

"Can we talk later?"

"Oh.." Amu grinned. "Sure!"

-time skip-

Amu and Ikuto headed back to the Gold dorm rooms; Ikuto being unusually quiet. He relayed the talk over in his head.

_ After they got out of the car and the group was heading to a ramen shop, Ikuto grabbed a hold on Amu's arm. The pinkette, all beautiful in black in his eyes, looked up at him curiously._

_"Can we talk now?"_

_"Yeah, we should. I remembered that I have something to tell you too."_

_"Ok.." He moved his hand down to hers, lightly holding it. "Then let's walk."_

_"So what do you have to tell me?"_

_"You first. Mine might take awhile to say."_

_"Oh, well..I'm not going to school with you guys anymore. My mom said it would be best for me and the baby if I skipped this year. She said that I would still be a student, but taking those computer classes and having the homework faxed to me." She looked miserable. "The school agreed that it would be best if I stayed away from the stress of the student body."_

_"No!" Ikuto blurted out and held her shoulders firmly. "You..you..You have to go to school here with us!"_

_Amu blinked a few times, "What?"_

_He finally got a grip on himself, "Whatever. Do as you please."_

_"U-Uhm fine?" She said curiously._

_"Well? Take all your stuff out of my damn dorm!"_

_"FINE! Be that way!" Amu pouted and stomped ahead of him._

_ Ikuto ran his fingers through his silky navy blue hair. At that moment he felt so frustrated with her. All he wanted to tell her was that he loved her and promised that he would protect her. How corny did that sound? That wasn't like him, right? Why was it so hard to tell her these things? The thought of her being so far away from him for such a long time scared him. Ikuto would go insane without holding her everyday._

_"Amu, wait up!" Ikuto called after her seeing that she was two blocks ahead._

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu wouldn't talk to me nor would she even give me the slightest expression. Did I piss her off that much? I mentally noted that pregnant women usually have bizarre mood swings and can change moods at any moment. I contemplated apologizing again but chose against it because of the way she waited at the dorm door.

"Would you please open the door?" Amu asked monotonously.

"Uh..sure." I replied and digged through my pocket for the keys..

Amu remained silent and shuffled inside toward her room once I opened the door. I started to look through the pantry for some food mixes; I couldn't meet her gaze. That's where I heard the door knob turn. How could she unpack so fast. When I turned toward the door, it was beginning to open. Man that creaking was annoying the hell out of me. But Amu wasn't the one opening the door. What the hell? The door completely opened now and I dropped the food package I was holding. There stood a tall man with a slender build and slung over his broad shoulders was a violin. His hair shared the same color as mine, same narrow eyes that gave off such a cold emotion, a fleeting grin played on his lips, and he was staring directly at me. My heart was thumping so loud that I couldn't hear anything else. Everything was focused on him, I didn't even see the room anymore.

"Ikuto-kun." The man's voice was so familiar.

"...Dad?" The word was choked out of me.

Tsukiyomi Aruto did not look any different from when he left. He smiled genuinely at hearing me say that and started to step forward. In return, I stepped back into the pantry. I toppled over a few cans of corned beef and ravioli.

"Ikuto? Who came in?" Amu said suddenly.

"Pardon my rude entry." Aruto respectfully bowed to Amu. "I'm Ikuto's father, Tsukiyomi Aruto."

"You guys look so much alike!" Amu marveled and bowed back. "My name is Hinamori Amu and I'm.."

"The love of my life." I interrup=pted confidentially.

Her face flushed, "I-Ikuto!"

"I'm very pleased to meet you!" Aruto winked at her. "I see you're living with him."

"What are you doing here?" I fumed.

"Iku-"

"Don't call me that. You have no right!"

"Ikuto!" Amu said urgently.

"It's alright, Hinamori-kun." Aruto walked toward me.

"Stay away from me."

"I heard you've been selling yourself..."

"What?"

"To look for me."His expression showed pure anguish.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Nowhere, yet everywhere."

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Yes, I know that."

"What are you doing here?"

"To apologize."

"You've had almost _twelve years_ to come and apologize. Or at least call or write!" I spat in disgust.

"I was ashamed to show my face to you, Ikuto-kun."

"I said _don't_ call me that."

"I'm still your-"

"You don't deserve to be called a 'father'." I interrupted coldly and turned his back to both Amu and the man.

"Ikuto! Don't say that!"" Amu said nervously.

I turned suddenly and faced my strawberry, "Why not? Do you know what I've done to myself to try and contact him?"

"Wait..." She was finally comprehending my little business.

I have to admit, the sex was a good plus, but it made me sick every time I had to do it with another girl. Time after time, night after night; they all lined up with little tidbits of information. I clung to those pieces and my hope was renewed every time. But it was only to end up with me getting drunk on another failure. I stared at Aruto for a moment, the apology was plain on his face, but I just wasn't ready to accept it.

"Why did you contact Utau then?" My eye brows scrunched awkwardly.

"It took me 7 years to work up the nerve to call your sister, Ikuto-kun. She was so forgiving.."

"And you think I wouldn't be?"

"Well.."

"I just got tired of waiting, Dad. I found Amu. I moved on."

"I can see you're doing well, even expecting a child."

"Yeah. I'm going to be a better father to my child. I won't leave him or her behind."

"Ikuto, you were so young then...You understood more than you should have at your age..."

Amu stood awkwardly to the side trying not to listen.

"Yeah. I understood that you weren't coming back." I looked cruelly at the violin that sat on the counter. "I understood you left me your violin to mock me."

"I left it because I saw how much you loved it!" Aruto shot back.

"I loved _you playing it._" I growled.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what else to say." Aruto began to turn and leave. Like always. "I'll be staying in town for two months, come back whenever you feel you want to."

"You should go." I saw quietly.

Amu ushers him out and quickly comes to my side.

"Ikuto?"

I capture her in a kiss. I don't let her go and the kiss turns rough and I pull away. Amu is searching my eyes something and all I can do is fall to my knees covering my face with my hands. My strawberry crouches down and wraps her arms around my shoulders so that my head is cushioned on her shoulder. She doesn't say a word and wordlessly listens to the sobs that finally come out.

"After all this time..."

"Shh...shh." Amu soothed, stroking my hair.

"I can't forgive him!" I growl, hugging her closer.

"Yes, you can. You always can." Amu says quietly.

"Easy for you to say." My pitiful sniffling finally stops.

"No, it's not. You know my father left me when I was little?"

"What? But he's always there."

"I know, it was a shock to see him at home...though I never said or showed it."

"Weren't you pissed he showed out of nowhere?"

"Of course! I pretended that he was still gone. I refused to talk to him for months. Not until Takanari-kun talked me into calling my parents and tell them I'm pregnant."

**"**Oh..." I buried my head against her body more, I felt sort of jealous hearing that Takanari-kun had that kind of effect on her.

"Jealous?" She chuckled.

"No duh!" I growled.

"You're so weird, neko-baka." I felt her smiled and kiss the top of my head.

"Am not! I mean...! Nevermind." I mumbled.

"Ikuto, you can tell me." Amu said in her normal kind voice.

"Amu...about earlier..I...I wanted to say that.." I couldn't find the right words to tell her.

How can something so important be told so plainly? Was it too early to say that I wanted to say that I wanted to remain by her side day after day until the end of time? God, how do I convey how much I love her? But at the same time, I didn't want to just dump it on her or scare her. Nor did I want to stress her out about it.

"Ikuto?"

"WHy don't you ever use an honorific with me?"

"What?"

"You use an honorific with everyone else."

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh."

"So?"

"B-Because..."

"Because what?"

"I-Isn't it if I don't use an honorific with a person symbolizes how close I am with you?" I look up at Amu to see that she is blushing. "Yobisute?"

I smile and realize that maybe she feels the same way, "Yeah, yobisute. It's used to call a person by first name only without any honorifics. This is used only amongst good friends or family."

"Isn't that why you call me 'Amu'?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. I guess so." I smirk. "I call you 'Amu' because I love you and you are _mine._"

She blinked a few times, "Huh?"

"You love me, don't you?"

Amu blushed a deep red, her reply came out in almost a whisper, "O-Of course.."

"Amu, say it."

"What?"

"Tell me how you feel." I say with total seriousness.

"I..I.." She was starting to stutter and that was music to my ears.

"Amu, it's just the two of us, it's ok to tell me."

"Uhm.." She started to let me go and I felt a little emptier.

"Don't let me go." I say harshly and held her slender hands firmly. "Amu, please?"

She smiles gently, "Why would I ever do that?"

That caught me off guard. "What?"

"Neko-baka, do I really have to say it?"

"Say what?"

She hesitated and leaned downward so that she could whisper in my ear, "I'll never let you go, baka. I love you."

"You've let me go before." I say darkly.

"To be fair you forgot about me." She smiles my favorite smile and I rest my forehead against hers.

"To be even more fair, I jumped off a tree to save your idiot ass."

"Baka, you shouldn't have done that."

"I'd do that anyday if it's for you."

"You're so kilig."

"Kilig? What the fuck is that?"

"It's tagalog for corny."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you loved tagalog."

"I haven't thought about in such a long time since I've thought about it."

"How's the baby?" I ask changing the subject. I don't think I'm ready to tell her yet,

"The baby is ok." SHe smiles and rubs her stomach. "Still no kicks or anything like that."

"I guess that's normal.."

"I read that I shouldn't feel anything until I'm a few months in."

"Haha, yeah." I ruffle her hair. "I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's ok. I shouldnt' have dumped the news on you so soon."

"No, I'm glad you did." I sighed. "Better prepared."

"Huh?"

"I'll skip school with you."

"What?" She snaps. "You cana't do that!"

"Oh yes I can!"

"No, you need to go here!" Amu looks so flustered. "You're the top ranked student!"

"Someone can take my place." I laugh. "I'll take computer classes."

"No."

"Amu, it's my choice! And I want to support you."

"But.. but..."

"No but's!"

"Eh.." She shut up and went over to her bags. "Fine."

"Good."

"I'll come back, but I'm gonna drop off my stuff at home."

"Alright."

"Don't follow me home!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." I smirk and wait for her to close the door.

I stand up, lean against the pantry door, and sigh, "I'm finally going out of business."

A smile plays on my lips and all I can is not run after Amu. I'll let her be for now. Heading over to my room, I pick up every file or piece of information I had gotten on my father. I frown at the thought of how much time I spent studying and memorizing every word of each page I had received. I use to think that if I had missed one little piece I would never find him. How foolish could I be? He was always there and could have come to me at any time, but he chose to hide in the shadows. Was that really forgivable? I thought for a long time and when I finally looked at the clock it read 8pm. Where was Amu?

**Geri: Sorry for the delay on the update D: I was having problems with how the chapter should be written.**

**Amu: Plus she's been distratced by a certain someone**

**Ikuto: Love sick idiot.**

**Geri: That's mean D:**

**Amu: Yeah!**

**Ikuto: Why are you defending her, Amu? **

**Amu: Bcuz she's not a love sick idiot!**

**Ikuto: Sure sure. You're both love sick idiots then.**

**Amu: Baka!**

**Ikuto: *kisses Amu's cheek* But I sorta love that about you!**

**Geri: ^w^ Awh!**

_**Rate and Review? Maybe Share?**_


	25. Author's Note: Please Read?

Dear Reader,

Our time together is running short, but not to worry I just wanted you guys to know that the sequel is going to be called **"**_**Soul Connection**_**" **I hope you guys read it! I can't give anything away, aside from the hint I gave in the last few chapters XD Anywho! Thank you for supporting this story, it really means a lot to me! The next update day will most likely be November 16th! A chapter or two more and we'll be all wrapped up :DDDDDDDDDDDD Any suggestions you guys would like to give? Any scenes you wish would see happen in the story? Inbox me your suggestion and I will make sure to somehow add it if possible! Also, I might not go straight to writing the sequel because I put _**Murder with Love**_ on pause to write all these chapters :D (Please check that story out too if you have time!)

Yours Truly,

**MyMidnightWish 3**

_Let's all wish at Midnight?_


	26. Chapter 25: Let's Start with Forever

**Geri**: Heyo [: So as promised I will listen to your comments. This chapter will hopefully be all amuto fluff XD I'm like all hyped up on love because of my own school life right now [x Plus I've been reading various romance shoujo manga [x

**Ikuto: **This should be fun *smirks*

**Amu: **No...! But then again I want to see my baby...

**Ikuto:** *rubs her stomach* Me too! Hurry up woman! Tell us about our baby!

**Geri: We're time skipping to the first month of school :o**

_**Chapter 25: Let's Start with Forever**_

**Ikuto's POV**

It's been three months into the pregnancy and Amu's stomach bulge was hard not to notice and I was beginning to think that her not coming to school this semester was a good idea. I mean, all those horrible looks from the student body even if she was officially a gold rank student (check back to chapter 10), that wouldn't stop people from saying crap over the school blog. Due to my agreement, after much fighting, with Amu I had to attend school still, but lucky for me I only had to attend night classes.

"A few more hours, Amu." I said to myself, glancing at my watch.

I hurried off to the music room and spent the next two hours honing my skills. Aruto had come all week for two weeks since he heard I used his old music room. It started to feel natural for him to be there and I was beginning to wonder if I had forgiven him already.

"You're improving." He said suddenly making his entrance.

"Thanks." I murmured over the music.

"Don't be so tense when you play. Just relax and let the music flow out of you." Aruto instructed.

"I see you brought your violin today." I say, studying his violin case.

"I thought it was time that we did a duet."

"As long as you don't sound horrible, I think it's fine." I smirked in his direction.

"Well, your music is sounding off. So I wouldn't be talking." He shot back with an equal smirk.

Did I mention we acted a lot alike? His manner, his posture, and even his flirting skills were almost identical to mine! Aruto even complained that I had robbed him of his special artistry. My father was making the effort to spend more time with me, even if I was reluctant to comply at first.

"Why don't you take a break?"

"Huh?"

"Stop playing, Ikuto-kun. Snack for a minute."

"Sure." I rested my violin in its case and shuffled over to my father.

He sat at the piano bench and closed off the piano keys so that the food he brought wouldn't leave crumbs all over it. By his actions I could tell that he was motioning me to sit down and I hesitantly complied. The atmosphere seemed so calm and relaxing that it take me too long to finish off the two pieces of taiyaki he had prepared for me. My tongue was lavished by the sweet chocolate filling and Aruto chuckled. I shot an annoyed gaze in his direction and gulped down the last bite.

"So how is Amu-chan?"

"Good, I'll be seeing her after this."

"Like always."

"Well, yeah. I have to attend to her needs." I smirk.

"Pregnant women can be a hand full sometimes."

"Tell me about it!"

"Has she accepted you as hers yet?"

"What?"

"Are you two engaged yet. Really, Ikuto-kun. I thought you would comprehend this sort of thing."

"No...we aren't yet."

"Why haven't you asked her?"

"I think it's too early ask. I mean everyone is still coping with the loss of Takanari and Kanate."

"You love those two very much, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that. I loved them as if they were my siblings."

"Then why'd you fuck Kanate?" Aruto asked astonished.

"Shut up. That is not your concern."

"I guess you're right. What's done is done."

"So what's the whole point of this?"

"Do you have a ring ready for her?"

"No, I haven't had time to pick one yet."

"I see. Well used this one. I saw it on my trip around the world." He handed me a small velvet box. "I was planning to give this to your mother but I think it would suit Amu-chan more."

Cautiously, I opened the box and examined it's contents. The ring that sat in fancy white silk was one of the simplest yet elaborate rings I have ever seen. It had a classic silver band and a white diamond the size of a peanut sat at the middle. Clustered around it in a S design on both sides were interchanging blue and pink diamonds the size of peas. Or maybe the size of a grain of rice; it was somewhere in that range.

"I can't take this from you."

"Consider it a payment."

"For what?"

"Missing out on all those years of teaching you how to properly pick up women." He laughed and slapped me on the back.

"Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Now go take her out tonight. Treat her like the princess she is."

"I do have all day." I winked to him and grabbed my violin. "Seriously though, thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome."

**Amu's POV**

**"**Strawberry-chan, wake up." Ikuto whispered in my ear.

"Mmmm..." I mumbled and turned on my side. "Five more minutes."

The bed shifted as Ikuto got on it, "No, princess. I'm treating you to a day out. Get up."

"A day out? As in a date?" That got me fully awake.

"I see that woke you up." Ikuto was wearing his usual school uniform and was kneeling in front of me on the bed with my legs in between his. "Do you miss me that much?"

"Shut up." I pouted and nudged him off the bed; he wouldn't budge.

"You're so cute when you act like a kid." He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "I made you breakfast and brought it up already. So please get ready?"

"Eh?" I looked around to find a nicely made breakfast sitting on my desk. "You made that for me?"

"Of course, Princess," He rubbed my stomach. "How's the baby?"

"No kicks yet, I'm afraid." That's all he was waiting for really.

His disappointment showed, "Oh."

"Thank you for breakfast though."

"Anything for you." Ikuto smiled and helped me out of bed.

Over the past few weeks Ikuto had become accustomed to me being pregnant. He was diligent with helping around the house and with whatever I needed. I could tell that he was going to become a fine father and it made me happy to think that I would be his little house wife. Ok, well he hasn't actually made anything official. I don't even know if we're together, but I'm sort of happy that I can spend time with the new him. The breakfast he made me consisted of four butter milk pancakes, two eggs, banana ketchup, and a hash brown.

"You know me too well." I giggled and began to prepare the pancakes.

"Well, I need to know what my girl's favorites are, don't I?"

"_Your _girl's?" I asked with curiousity.

"You are mine, aren't you?" He inquired, tilting his head to the side.

A smile spread across my lips, "I think I was since the first kiss."

He spun my chair around, forcing me to drop my fork on the floor. Ikuto moved his face close to mine, "Is that so?"

"Uh-Uhm..y-yes?" I stammered.

Ikuto pressed his lips against mine and smiled, "Good because I love you."

It still amazed me everytime he said that nowadays, "I love you too."

"Hurry up and eat!" He ordered producing another fork from the desk.

It surprised me that Ikuto was such a great cook. Why was I forced to cook for him when we lived together? After eating, I looked through my closet to see what I could change into. Having such a big belly had become a problem with all my petite clothing. Ikuto came back to the room and closed the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing. Hurry up and change."

"I can't change with you here watching me!"

"Amu, don't act like a virgin. I've seen all there is to see of you."

"S-shut up."

"Or have you forgotten? Maybe I should remind you?" He smirked and advanced towards me.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Nothing special." Ikuto finally backed me up against the door of my closet, his fingers ghosting over my neck and shoulders.

I blushed, "Could you back off?"

"Not in this lifetime." His finger tips tapped against my collar bone, spidering its way to my neck.

Heat was radiating from my body and I was beginning to think that I was being sucked into this seductive hole. "Stop.."

Ikuto stayed quiet and continued to touch me, but didn't remove my clothes. That was something I was very thankful for, but it didn't change how much heat I felt. After a minute of this torture, Ikuto kissed my forehead and all I could do was just take it. I didn't want to touch him because if I did there was no telling what would happen. His left hand fond mine and clasped it, the firm grip he had was strong and steady.

"Amu?" His eyes were staring directly into mine.

"Yes?" A light blush crossed my cheeks as I started to picture all the things that could happen.

He groaned and closed his eyes, "Nevermind. Just hurry up and change."

With that, he kissed my forehead and and walked out the door. What just happened here? I started to unbutton my pj flanel shirt and slipped it off my shoulders. I glanced at myself in the mirror and admired the size of my stomach. It may sound stupid, but I liked to reccord the growth in my mind each morning. What would my child look like? The images of small laughing children mocked my mind and I tried to shake them off.

"Amu, hurry up. I seriously want to take you today."

"I am, I am!"

After slipping off my pants, I picked out one of the dresses my mom bought me. It was made for pregnant women and it was a beautiful satin color. The top part hugged my chest and I felt embarrassed that it showed off my curves. The skirt part was loose and easily flowed over my belly.

"Amu, if you-"

I opened the door before he could finish, "See? I'm done!"

"All dressed up, I see?"

"Do I look bad?"

"Not at all." Ikuto smirked and kissed my cheek. "You look like a princess."

"Stop treating me like a kid." I pouted.

"How does calling you 'princess' count as treating you like a kid?"

"Nevermind." I sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Yes, where would you like to go?"

"Eh, I thought you were taking me somewhere?"

"Yes, I will. But first, I want to take you where ever you want!"

I smiled jubilantly, "Really? Uhm..."

"No place that comes to mind?"

"Wait here!"

I walked back swiftly to my room and opened up my loset. In the very back in a nice velvet box, I pulled out the camera my dad had bought me. I knew exactly where I wanted to go; I grabbed some extra pieces of picture paper. Ikuto was waiting patiently right where I had left him and smirked at seeing what I had gone to get.

"What's that for?"

"To take pictures to remember today!"

"Why today?"

"This is our first date...isn't it?" I admitted quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Aha," Ikuto ruffled my hair. "You're so weird."

"Can we go now?"

"You don't need anything else?" A slight teasing tone in his voice.

"No, I'm good!"

"So, where do you want to go?"

"Why don't I drive?"

"Do you even have a permit?"

"Of course I do! I am turning 16 in a week!"

"That's right, your birthday is coming up."

"Don't tell me you forgot!"

"What...NO."

"I'm just kidding, Ikuto."

"Uh huh, sure." Ikuto actually half pouted and I almost laughed. "What's my birthday then?"

"December 1st." I replied with obvious confidence.

Ikuto cutely frowned in defeat, "Whatever. Burthdays aren't important. Can we go now?"

"Can I drive?"

"Do whatever you want."

"You're so cute atcing like a kid." I giggled.

"Shut up and ge in the car!" He growled opening the passenger seat for himself.

"Someone's in a bad mood."

**Ikuto's POV**

I didn't like being proved wrong or showed up. It annoyed me, but at the same time I was happy that she knew my birthday. What would I do for her birthday? What does she want? Should I take her out that day too? But where would I take her? Did I mention I hated being put into such complicated situations? Amu backed out of the drive way like an experienced driver and drove us straight to a back road.

"Amu, where are you taking us?"

"It's a surprise!"

"Not even a hint?

"You'll see when we get there!"

"Fine."

The scenery around me continued to change from a few small decaying homes to complete forestry. I opened up my window and tapped my fingers against the hood of the car. The late summer breeze felt perfect against my skin as it streamed its way into the car. That's when the car stopped.

"Eh, we're here?"

"No, we have to walk from here." Amu said in a relaxed tone.

I looked around and saw that the trees really condensed around this area and the car wouldn't fit through the tiny path. I helped Amu walk around the rocks and such that would cause her to fall as she led me down the trail.

"What is this place?"

"Uhm...my secret place?"

"Secret place..?"

"Yeah. I haven't come down here in forever. I wonder if my fort is still here..."

"Fort?"

"Don't you dare call me a kid!" She warned me.

"Never." I chuckled lightly.

"We're almost there!" Amu said going towards a thick patch of tall leaves.

"Would you be careful? You're going to trip and fall!" I groaned.

"I've gone down this trail a million times before!" She waved her hand dismissively.

The sky started to turn a shade darker, but I could barely see it between all the leaves.

"Amu, I think it's going to rain.."

"Nah, it won't!" How could she be so confident? "Plus, even if it does, the fort will shelter us!"

"Can't you tell me about this fort?"

"No, we're almost there!" She looked back at me and her eyes were filled with child like joy. "I can't wait to show you!"

"You've never shown anyone this place?"

"Not at all!" Amu replied. "I want to give this place to our child!"

"Eh?"

"I mean if it's still there. I want our child to enjoy this forest the way I have!"

"You're so weird."

"You keep saying that." She sighed.

"It's not a bad thing, though."

"Sure it's not." She pouted and started to walk faster.

I reached out and got a hold of her wrist, "Don't take it like that, Strawberry."

"Eh?" She looked back and I took that as a chance to kiss her.

There was a low rumble coming from the sky and I was beginning to think it really was about to rain. Amu backed away first and looked up at the sky. She held my hand and we silently went to our destination.

"It's over there." She said pointing over to a small cave on the other side of a small stream.

"Then, shall we go?" I asked, picking her up bridal style.

She held onto my neck for dear life, obviously surprised, "P-Put me down!"

"No way, you could slip and fall in the stream!"

"That's why I hop on the rocks!"

"I'll carry you anyway." I smirked.

"Hmph." She still didn't let go of my neck.

"Alright, Strawberry." I put her down gently. "We're here."

"Follow me!" She said enthusiastically and walked hurriedly in front of me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

When I caught up to her, she was already at work with trying to move a boulder aside. Skillfully, I helped her remove it and to my surprise there was a regular sized door behind it. Amu produced a key and slowly unlocked the door, how could this place be here? The sky outside started to thunder and my plans of a picnik dinner out in Tokyo were down the drain.

"When did you find make this place?"

"After my dad left, I was out looking for pictures to take." She smiled at the memory. "A rabbit led me here."

"A rabbit?"

"Yeah, I wonder if he's alright."

"Probably not."

"You're so mean!"

"I'm not. I'm just being realistic." I said nonchalantly.

"Well, go on in!" Amu said dismissively.

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm surprised it's still in tact."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

So I stepped inside and walked throw a small hallway that had walls of solid rock. My palm was set against it and all I could think of was the image of a little Amu finding this place and bravely exploring it.

"So why'd you bring me here?"

"No reason really." She pulled back a red velvet curtain that was at the end of the hall.

"Al-" I was stunned at the sight before me.

"Like it?" She asked with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah." I said, my eyes still wandering the room.

I never though such a small cave would have such a large room. The curtain had covered the small entry way which was pretty small compared to the rest of the room. The walls were still made of cave rock, but the ceiling resembled the inside of a dome and was covered with crystals. Dull ones too, so if they did fall, they wouldn't hurt as much. There was a large futon in the corner where there was the least amount of crystals and on top of that was a pile of pillows and a blanket. There was a bookcase next to the entry full of manga with ratings that ranged from everyone to older teen. Also, there was a small table, rice cooker, a small opening that held a tiny pond, and even a place that acted as a window.

"What do you think?"

"This place is pretty awesome. Seems well kept actually."

"Thanks, I think sealing it up with the door and closing off the pond with rocks is the reason. No animals could get in." She said matter of factly, patting out a spot for her to lay on.

"This isn't a bad spot to hang out in." I reply evenly.

"I use to run away to this place when I was really mad." She laughed. "Or when I had to hide from a gang."

"Gang?" Then I remembered her profile. "Right, you were a yanki before."

"Yeah, I'm not that proud of it. Sort of forget everything about to be honest."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yeah, I suppose. But I can't protect myself as well now that I've forgotten."

"That's true." I laid beside her and stroked her hair.

"Can we take a picture?" She asked softly.

I smirked and took the camera from her and sat up. "Sit here."

Amu settled herself between my legs and we posed for the picture. I hugged her closer with one arm and kissed her cheek as I snapped the button. Amu was laughing in the picture and it was definately one I planned on keeping.

"So why'd you want to take me out today?"

"No reason really."

"That's a lie." She giggled.

"I need a reason to want to take you out for a day?"

"That's not fair!"

"You went there."

"You're mean."

"You still love me though." I smirked.

"So?"

"I think it stopped raining."

"Shall we go then?" I could see the disappointment in her face.

"Yeah, I still want to treat you to lunch."

"Where are we going?"

"Someplace dry I'm hoping." Would it be dry right now or when we got there?

"I don't think anything would be that dry this quick."

"Well, Maybe."

"Well, we should take our time if you want the place you want to take me to to be dry."

"Then, I'll drive."

"I don't drive that fast!" Amu said almost offended.

"Sure...you almost ran us into a tree on the way here."

"Because you kept touching my hand!"

"And that was suppose to throw you off track?"

"Grr.."

I stood up and extended my hand to her, "Come on."

She pouted at first but it quickly turned into a sweet smile, "Fine."

A few hours of long routes later, we arrived in the main square of Tokyo. We have been around town for an hour now and have been enjoying the many sites. As usual, it was congested with people and I was beginning to think that maybe Amu would get lost. I reached out for her hand by instinct and accidentally grabbed another girl's hand.

"What the.." The girl turned to see me. "Oh, why hello there."

"Sorry, wrong person!"

Her grin fell and she turned on her heel, "Whatever."

I felt my shirt being pulled on and I turned around to see Amu huffing and puffing.

"I finally found you!"

"Eh?"

"You walk way too fast!"

"I'm sorry." I sighed and hugged her close to me.

"It's ok, baka."

"You should stay closer next time." I scolded.

"Meanie!" She frowned. "It's not my fault I can't walk that fast!"

"Being pregnant is not an excuse." I teased.

"Hmph."

I slung my arm around her shoulders and walked slow enough that I matched her pace. AMu, looking satisfied with the action started to chat idly about whatever was on her mind. I can't say what for sure because my own mind was preoccupied with thoughts of how to go through with the proposal. Would it still be there? No, probably not, the rain most likely ruined all of the work I did...But wasn't it worth trying to look?

"Wanna get out of here?"

"Sure, where are we going?" She asked as I led her through the crowd.

"A place that I hope isn't ruined." I said quietly.

We walked in silence and people gave us odd looks as we passed them. Amu, to my surprise due to her earlier complaints, kept great pace with me and we were at our destination within fifteen minutes. Amu gaped at the mess before us. Paper over the ground, the table I had set up was bare (someone probably stole all of its contents) and set on it's side. Everything about this scene was wrong and unattractive.

"What is this place?"

I digged through my pocket, "Well..uhm..you see..."

That's when I noticed the ring wasn't there.

"Ikuto, is there something wrong?"

"Dammit." I growled. "Seriously? AT a time like this?"

"Eh?"

"Come on!" I hissed and started to back track to every place we've been.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just keep up!" I called over my shoulder.

Within the next hour we were already walking back down the trail to Amu's cave. At one point I was on my hands and knees looking through the stream and grass for that ring. How the hell did I lose it? We went inside the cave and I carefully looked at the ground. Amu went over to the book case and shifted through a few manga books. By the time she was reading _Kimi ni Todoke _book 8, I found the ring nestled under the banket.

"Haha, you little bastard! I found you!" I laughed triumphantly and immediately stood up. "Now I can finally..."

That's when I turned around and saw Amu looking curiously at the ring.

"What's that?"

"Oh..uhm..this? Well this." Dammit was why I mumbling all these random words?

So to answer her question I got down on one knee and held out the ring towards her.

"Hina-" She tackled me to the ground before I could finish saying her last name.

"YES!"

"Eh?"

"A million times yes!"

"But I didn't even.."

"So? I love you!"

"I..I love you too?"

"Why couldn't you ask me sooner, baka-neko."

"You're complaining?" I laughed.

"You took forever to ask!"

"And We'll start with forever." I smirked.

"Eh?"

I slipped the ring on her finger and gently hugged her close to me.

"It's so beautiful." She said mystified.

"Not as beautiful as you." I kissed her and let her giggle against my lips.

"You're really weird." She laughs.

"You are too."

**Geri**: Well, thats my last update because My mom is going into surgery and I have to be the mom of the house until January. Please forgive me D":

**Ikuto: **Happy birthday, though.

**Amu: **Poor geri :c

**Geri** I hope I can update soon! I made this chapter extra long for you guys...so I hope that sorta helps...I'm sorry for grammar mistakes! I'll edit the chapter back when I have time but I needed to post this because I owe you guys!

_**Review?**_


	27. Chapter 26: Streaming Waters

**Geri: Hey Guys! I'm really sorry it took me so long to update /: I really have missed updating :D How was your holidays? I'm going back to school on Jan. 3 :3 I hope everyone enjoys their new year!**

**Amu: It's fine, Geri-chan. You worked hard as a "mom".**

**Ikuto: Write the chapter, woman!**

**Geri: Patience! And also thank you for all the prayers and well wishes for my mom! You guys are the best TTmTT**

**Chapter 26: Water Stream**

"Amu!"

"No."

"Come on, please!"

"No, Ikuto."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

"You're not cute at all."

"Shut up!"

"Please?" Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu and rested his head on her shoulder.

"No. No. No. A million times no!"

"Amu, come on!"

"Ikuto, you have asked a million times and all those million times I have said no."

"Amu, I just want to marry you this year!"

"I said you have to wait until graduation!"

"But's that's a few years away!" He pouted.

"So?"

"So, you don't want to get married?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why can't I marry you this year?"

"Because we should wait until after graduation!"

"Whyyyy?"

"We don't even have a marriage permit." Amu pointed out.

"So? All we need is consent of a guardian."

He had her there, knowing her family they would probably sign it right away.

"Amu?" His face was much too close to hers.

"Eh?"

"I don't think you were listening." He sighed in frustration.

"Sorry.." She said; her smile was drooping.

"Well, I asked why you're so against marrying me now."

Amu mumbled something not audible to Ikuto's ears.

"What was that?"

"I….." She mumbled again.

"Strawberry-chan, I can't understand you."

Her fists clenched and she bit the inside of her cheek, "I said that you shouldn't marry me. Not now."

"And why the hell not?" Ikuto spun her around and held her shoulders forcefully.

"Y-You might find a girl better than me in these upcoming years," Amu closed her eyes and hoped that he wouldn't look at her so intensely. "I don't want you to be tied down to me and regret it later."

Ikuto flicked her forehead and made a clicking noise with his tongue. "Baka."

"What?"

"You seriously don't understand anything, do you?"

"That's a bit harsh."

"What's harsh is that You don't understand how much I love you."

Amu blushed, "Yeah. You love me now."

"I wouldn't regret tying myself down to you, Amu." Ikuto held her hands in his. "Hell, I was thinking you would regret tying the knot with me."

"I..I..wouldn't."

"Well, I won't either. I swear to you that I'll never regret marrying you." Ikuto groaned; she still wasn't getting it. "Amu, I only have my heart set on you."

"You say that now, but you don't know what will happen later. Who you'll meet later…"

"Would you shut up?" How could she not know how important she was to him?

"E-Excuse me?"

"How many times do I have to say 'I love you', for you to understand?"

"I..I.."

"Amu, I love you more than life. I mean, I never pictured myself tying myself to someone so willingly and seriously. I would give up everything and anything to be with you."

Amu kissed him once and pressed her forehead against his, "You're so corny."

"Shut up." His face showed a hint of pink, but it was barely noticeable.

Though to Ikuto it felt like the blush was the most obvious thing on earth.

**Two Months Later…**

**Ikuto's Point of view**

Today would go perfectly, it had to! The preparations were all set in place and I was fixing the tie around my neck. I wore a simple Stephen Geoffrey midnight blue tuxedo and a nice pair of ballroom shoes. Did I look ok? Aruto had become my best man since Takanari couldn't be here. He sat a corner of the white room we were in and smirked at me approvingly. He wore a somewhat matching tuxedo, but it was pure black and his hair wasn't its usual style. Instead, his bangs were brushed back from his face so you could see his other eye. His hair had grown back to its normal length which was to the base of his neck.

Aruto patted my back and said softly, "Don't worry, Ikuto-kun. Today will go according to plan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I was in your shoes not too long ago."

"Don't joke old man, I'm 16 years old now!"

"I still think you're too young to get married."

"I want nothing else."

"I can see that and that is why I approved of this whole ceremony."

"I know."

"Do you have your vows memorized?"

"Of course."

"I'm going to check on-"

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Aruto asked.

"It's us!" Utau called out.

"Come on in and have a look at your brother."

The door opened with no hesitation and it revealed Utau and my mother Souko. My mother wore a simple strapless snow white summer dress that showed her ankles. Her blonde hair was fixed into a loose bun adorned with a bejeweled clip in the shape of a flying dove. Utau wore a lolita styled mini dress; it was navy blue and had subtle ruffling at the bottom of the skirt. Lining her waist was a light purple ribbon that had pea-sized sky-blue pearls hanging off it. Both of them looked stunning, but unfortunately for Utau, I wasn't exactly attracted to her.

"Ikuto-kun, you look very princely." Souko joked as she patted down the wrinkles on my jacket.

"He always looks like a prince." Utau pouted.

"I heard you brought a date."

"Of course." Utau peered at me; probably checking to see if I looked jealous.

"When will I meet him?" I smirked.

"At the banquet." Her face expression showed obvious disappointment.

_**Meanwhile in a place high above their heads...**_

"They sure look happy." I sighed.

My hands dangled from the cloud I laid on and my fingers skimmed the looking glass. It showcased Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun; they looked nervous but happy. That was expected though, they were getting married today. A little pang of jealousy welled into my heart and I looked away from the magical mirror.

"Takanari-niisan?" Kanate called flying towards my cloud.

Kanate was doing much better now that she was in heaven and had time to contemplate all the events and conflicts that happened down on earth. Her wings matched mine and she wore a snow white sleeveless dress. Around her waist was a bejeweled ribbon that was tied loosely around her. Kanate's blue black hair was kept down, but had various thin braids tied in different places giving her a fantasy look. Surprisingly, both of our light blue gray eyes turned to a vibrant glacier blue.

"Gabriel-sama asked me to bring this to you." She handed me a faded parcel.

"Thank you." I skimmed the manuscript.

_ Dear Miyu Takanari: As the newly dead, we have appreciated your many efforts in helping heaven become a better and purer place. We are pleased to inform you that because of your many acts of kindness and kind judgements toward your fellow angels, we have granted you a chance to live once more. Below is a picture of the body we have created for you if you are interested. Kami-sama has said that your time had been unplanned and that originally you were supposed to live to the happy age of 92. We hope that you consider this decision very thoroughly._

I closed my eyes and tried not to look at the picture under the letter. Could I really live again? Kanate looked at me with her sad yet jubilant eyes and silently asked me what was wrong. Conflicted, I handed her the letter and watched as she read it. Her expressions were unreadable at first, but when she looked me in the eye, her face was full of dread.

"W-Well, isn't this great?" She tried to smile.

"Kanate-chan, it's just an offer."

"But it's amazing! You can see Ikuto-kun, Utau-chan, Rima-chan, and...and Amu-san." That last name came out in a choked whisper.

"I know."

"You shouldn't give up such a rare chance! The body they made even looks like you." She had a sad smile on her face as she pointed out the picture.

"But what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"This is so messed up." I squatted in mid air and covered my eyes with my left hand. "Why didn't they give you a chance to live again too?"

"I'm not as good or kind as you." She laughed and noticed the looking glass. "Who have you been spying on?"

"Just some old friends." I replied lightly.

She peered at the glass and winced, "A-Amu-san looks...beautiful."

I floated beside her and stared at the glass, Amu did look beautiful. She wasn't in her wedding dress yet, but Midori was combing out her daughter's hair. Amu's face was flustered and I could tell her mother was teasing her. Kanate peered at me from the corner of her eye and frowned.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Don't you? Well, I guess you wouldn't exactly miss Amu-chan. But maybe Ikuto-kun or Utau-chan."

"Of course I miss them! I've never stopped thinking about them and what they might be doing now!"

"I wish I could talk to her again." I said distantly.

A dark aura floated near me. "Do you feel that?"

I turned to look at Kanate and saw that her wings were turning gray.

"You..miss her that much?"

"Kanate, calm down! Look at your wings!"

"I don't care about my wings!" She snapped; the wings turned a shade darker. "How can you still feel so strongly for her?"

"I never said i did!"

"It's obvious."

"Kanate, don't be jealous!"

"Why not! You will never compare the both of us the same. You may love me, but you also still love her!" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Gabriel flew toward us, "I thought I felt a darkness growing. Takanari fly back to the household. There is nothing you can do here."

"But she's my sister! I'm not going to just leave her!" I tried to go to Kanate but Gabriel held me back. "I have to help her!"

"No one can help her now. She is dark." He replied frostily. "Miyu Kanate is no longer welcome within the gates of heaven."

A circle of purple light appeared around Kanate and trapped her inside. She tried to read out to me, but a barrier appeared and she pulled her hand back in pain.

"Kanate!"

"Takanari-niisan, help me!" She cried out.

"Be gone!" Gabriel yelled and with a flick of his wrist, my sister was gone.

"Where did she go?" I yelled in anguish.

"To Hell, right where her damaged soul belongs." Gabriel sighed and held my shoulder. "I knew from the start she was damaged, but there was hope that she would be healed. Kami-sama claimed that you were healing her unconsciously. That is why we let her stay."

"Then what just happened to her?"

"The darkness within her heart had taken over."

"It's all my fault."

"There was nothing you could do."

"I should return to my duties."

"Don't blame yourself, Takanari." His voice was emotionless. "Fate has decided her destiny."

"She's always had broken things where her heart should be." I finally said using a lyric from Mayday Parade and flew off.

I headed toward the house of clouds, this house was home to those who were yet to be born. I was in charge of sending these unborns to their parents safely. Emily, my partner in the job, was already tending to a few babies that were just about ready to be sent off.

"Hey Takanari!" Her british accent was as clear as day. "These wonderful children are just about ready to be born."

Emily had died of a cliff accident; her car had slipped off a clip while turning in the mud in the rain. Her curly blonde hair was tied into a ballerina bun and she patted the heads of toddlers.

The way this process worked was quite bizarre. The babies themselves didn't appear as infants. Instead, they appear within the building naked and wrapped in a blanket at the age of at least five to eight years old. A child sat in the corner of the large room looking at once of the small looking glasses in the room. This glass let each child see the parents that they were going to be born. The sad part was that they would never remember what it was like here.

"Are you watching over your parents?" I asked the little child.

"Yes." Her voice was very kind and sort of melodic.

It reminded me of Amu.

"What are they doing?" I asked as I placed her on my lap.

"They're getting married today." She said with a small smile.

"You've been here a long time, do you think you'll be born soon?"

"Yes, I think I will." Her matter seemed all-knowing and maybe she did. "Very soon."

"Well, best of luck!" I looked into the mirror and was awe struck.

This girl's parents was Amu and Ikuto.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I know them." I say softly and put my arm around her.

How could I not notice how similar she looked to Amu or her father Ikuto. Yet..I felt she also somehow looked like me. Her skin was a healthy peach color but edging toward beige like her mother. Her eyes were a dark blue like her father's but were accented with golden flecks. Instead of her hair being pink or navy blue, it was blue black like mine, but the same length as Amu's hair. Her body was fit for a ballerina and maybe one day she would become one.

"What are they like?"

"Your father is very caring and protective of those dear to him. He's a professional violinist and I am sure that you will come to love every lullaby he creates for you." I smiled. "When I was alive, he was my best friend."

"I can't wait to meet him!" Her eyes twinkled the way Amu's did when she was excited. "What about Mama?"

"Now..your mother was a very dear friend of mine. I loved her very much or I still love her very much. She's a beautiful singer that should one day become very famous. Amu-chan is very corny and swears an awful lot, but she's a good person and will be a very kind mother." I laughed. "She'll be a bit strict, but I promise you that Ikuto will spoil you rotten."

She smiled, "I wonder what they will name me."

"A name that means intelligent or melodic!"

"What makes me so melodic?"

"Just your manner or aura, I suppose."

"Look at Mama! She looks like a princess!"

I turned to look at the mirror and couldn't tell the child how right she way.

Amu walked down the aisle to meet my best friend at the altar. She was wearing a beautiful dress made of satin, it was a strapless masterpiece of gather material around the breasts to be met with a clasp that looked like wings in the middle with an x-pin. The clasp was violet blue in color and made of lace, with an ultramarine x-broach made of glass. From the breasts down, it hung with a flowing softness, to be met with a violet blue lace ruffle. The train was folded beautifully into the material around the breasts, and flowed diligently behind her with every delicate step she took. Around her head was the sale lace that was delicately attached to the bottom of the dress. From the arm bands your eyes drop to the beautiful fishnet gloves with a small violet blue bow on the front with frills around the top and bottom of the glove. Amu wore a beautiful white veil, it was held in place by a string of beautiful pears, ultramarine in color with an X on each side in the same color. She wore a breath takingly beautiful yet simple necklace that looks as if it was designed just for her. It was a violet blue piece of velvet with two green leaves placed either side of the band with an ultramarine colored glass X holding them in place.

"She's a very beautiful bride, isn't she?"

"I hope I'll be a beautiful bride too someday!" She piped.

I ruffled her hair, "You're too young to dream about that!"

Her image started to fade.

"W-what's happening?"

"It's your time to be brought into the world." I smiled and kissed her forehead before she disappeared.

**Back at the wedding...**

_**Amu's POV**_

This was the day every girl dreams of: her wedding day. I walked carefully down the aisle holding reluctantly onto my father's arm. Before the doors had opened he properly apologized for leaving my mother and I. My feelings toward him are still fuzzy and I don't know what to make of them, but I think that someday we'll patch things up. I vowed that today nothing would stop me from promising myself to Ikuto. The bouquet was clutched close to my stomach and I softly rubbed my stomach. _Do you feel as happy as I do? _I asked the baby inside me. We were halfway down the aisle when I felt a large breaking within me and my legs buckled down. My dad tried to support me but I was already kneeling on the ground in panic mode. As I stood up with wobbling legs, i felt water stream slowly down my legs. I finally came to the realization that my water had just broken.

"My water broke!" I screamed and started to run away from the altar and toward the exit.

"WHAT?" Mama yelled and ran after with Ikuto right behind her.

**Geri: Yes! Update complete :3**

**Amu: It Took you forever though!**

**Ikuto: Couldn't you at least have let us say our vows?**

**Amu: Well I can't control when this baby wants to be born!**

**Ikuto: But Geri can -_-**

**Geri: Review and share? :**


	28. Chapter 27: Chances

**Geri: Ok so…I'm starting to write this chapter at 1am _**

**Amu: *pats back* You can do it!**

**Ikuto: Yes! You must! You owe these readers a new chapter!**

**Geri: I know!**

**Amu: Will this be the last chapter?**

**Geri: I'm not sure yet v.v**

**Ikuto: Well, probably it will.**

**Chapter 27: Chance**

**Normal POV**

Amu's mother finally caught up with her and got her to stop running. She advised Amu that now was not the time to panic and Ikuto already had a car pulled around for them to get in. Amu's breaths started to quicken and Ikuto was speeding down the roads in no time. Once they were in the hospital and in a birthing room, Amu was stripped of her wedding dress and other assortment of clothes and the doctor started to instruct on how to breathe.

"Just push ok?" The doctor said. "You'll do fine."

"I'm here Amu-chan!" Ikuto said and gripped Amu's hand.

Amu was terrified right now. How many times had she heard her mother and aunts boast about how much giving birth hurt? On her first ten pushes Amu felt her whole body tense and a burning pain started to build within her. Time went by painfully for as she screamed with each hard push she forced herself to do. This baby had to be born! Ikuto just held Amu's hand as she dug her finger nails into his skin. No matter how much it hurt, Ikuto didn't utter a word of it. 4 hours had already passed and Midori was on the other side of the bed talking her daughter through it and wiped the sweat from Amu's face. Another hour passed and finally, the baby was fully pushed out of Amu's body. One of the nurses cut the obeliscal chord that connected the baby to Amu and announced the gender of the baby.

"Congratulations! You've given birth to a beautiful baby girl!"

Takanari stood behind Ikuto and looked at the baby. Just moments ago the child was eight years old and cheering her mother on. He watched as with each passing push, the little girl would fade away a little more. He felt like crying because his being felt as if something was stolen from him yet again. Takanari decided to stay a bit longer.

"What will we name her?" Ikuto asked as the nurse handed Amu the baby.

Amu cradled the baby and suddenly thought of a name that suited her baby.

"Her name is Takara for 'treasure'."

"That's a lovely name." The doctor said filling out the information.

"Takara." Ikuto breathed out his daughter's name and kissed Amu.

"It's a wonderful name, Amu-chan." Takanari said, appearing beside Amu and kissed her cheek.

"Takanari-kun?" Amu asked surprised and looked to her side only to find empty space.

"What is it, Amu-chan?"

"I thought I heard Takanari-kun speak to me." Amu murmured softly.

"Maybe he did."

Amu giggled, "Would you like to hold Takara-chan?"

"Yes." Ikuto cautiously took hold of his daughter and smiled at the little face.

The baby was so chubby and cried as she settled into his arms. Was this bundle of joy really his? He looked at Amu who was already watching the two of them with a loving smile. Midori welcomed the others inside and everyone went crazy over the baby.

"I believe we should Amu-chan rest." The nurse said and ushered everyone, but Ikuto out of the room.

"She's perfect." Ikuto said lovingly.

"Just like you." Amu giggled.

"Amu?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to sit next to you, ok?"

Amu scooted over and patted down a seat for him, "Sit here."

She still felt intense pain all over her body, but she refused to show it. The most important thing for her right now was to hold Takara and be with Ikuto. She wondered what Takanari thought of Takara's name, would he approve? Ikuto took the baby off her hands and she soon fell asleep. Her dreams were filled with thoughts of Takara and what she might look like one day.

_**Six Months Later…(Amu is now 16 and Ikuto is 17)**_

Takara was now a healthy six month year old baby, chubby cheeks and all! Ikuto had began homeschooling to be with Takara more. He would pretend to be jealous whenever Takara was breast fed in front of him. Amu's stomach still hadn't reverted back to its flat state and plenty of stretch marks adorned her tummy, but she worked out very roughly to get back in shape. Both parents took note of how much Takara resembled both Amu and ikuto, but surprised to find that she shared Takanari's hair color. Today, Amu had decided to switch Takara to an actual bottle and it did not go smoothly. Takara cried on sight of the bottle being offered to her. She refused to drink from it and Ikuto was forced to entertain her once more with various rattles and stuffed animals the were gifted to Takara by their friends. Neither parent got much sleep these days, but with the help of Tsugumu and Midori they achieved just enough to have energy for the following day.

"Amu?" Ikuto asked catching Amu alone.

"Yes?"

Ikuto hugged her close to him and breathed in her sweet intoxicating scent.

"I missed you."

"You see me everyday silly."

"That's not enough." Ikuto groaned and kissed her forehead.

Amu couldn't help, but smile. With Takara, they no longer had time for high school work or have a little couple time. Time that they desperately needed. Tsugumu and Midori were out on a date; those two were making up and another wedding seemed to be on the horizon. She kissed Ikuto softly and he pushed her up against the wall in response. There seemed to be a desperate longing in his actions and he deepened the kiss. Her mind went in all directions at once as her body reacted to his. Right as they started to undress each other, Takara started to cry.

Ikuto chuckled, "I'm suspecting that this is gonna happen a lot."

"I suspect that as well." Amu laughed as she helped Ikuto button up his shirt.

"It's my turn to change her or feed her."

"Thank you!" Amu said gratefully and followed him into the baby room.

"Look, she's reaching out for us."

"She wants to be carried, smart one!"

Ikuto picked her up and sniffed her briefly. "She needs to be changed."

"All yours." Amu laughed. "I'll go cook dinner and make her a bottle of milk.

"That would be great."

"Alright."

_**High Above their heads….**_

_**Takanari's POV**_

I paced the baby room and Emily watched me sternly, twisting her soft curly blonde hair with her small pinky.

"So what are you going to do about the offer?"

"There's no reason for me to be here anymore," I sighed. "But I feel like I'll be trespassing if I come back to life."

"I have no idea what it must feel like with such a decision, but you should choose what feels right to you."

"If I do choose to go into this body, will I remember all of this? Will I remember who I am?"

"I don't know."

"Emily, if you could…you know? Come back to life? Would you do it?"

"Only if it meant I could see the people I love again." Emily whispered lightly. "But I think I'm here."

"Huh?"

"Aren't you?"

"Well…" I blinked. "I guess I am."

"See? I feel like i found my purpose. I mean, I really enjoy taking care of all these children." She smiled genuinely at the children who were playing with the clouds.

"I love doing this too." I smiled back.

"But I think you would love to be near that Amu girl, right?"

"How'd you know about Amu-chan?"

"I heard you and her daughter talk." She chuckled. "You must have really loved her."

"Not as much as Kanate and I think I love her as a sister or just a best friend."

"I see." She clicked her tongue.. "You know, that kid looked like you."

"Yeah.." A smile crept onto my lips. "She did."

"I think you should live again." Emily said slowly. "I don't think this life is for you yet."

"What? You don't want me here?" A smirk played on my lips.

"You should go see Kami-sama."

"Yeah, I think it's about time that I do." I headed toward the door and turned back to Emily. "Thanks, Emily."

"Live this life right, ok?"

"I don't think I'll stay long." I smiled. "I just want to see Takara-chan."

"Who is that?"

A happiness or release was welling up inside me, "I think she's partly my daughter."

"You think?"

"She looks a bit like me, but a lot like her parents."

"You should tell her what it's like here."

"I thought that was off limits."

"Just go, would ya?"

"Yeah." I said and extended my wings.

The children stared at me in awe and watched me as I flew away. My wings moved incredibly fast yet gracefully through the cloud studded sky and straight towards a building shrouded in a cloudy mist. Something about the building felt completely holy and untouchable as well as unreachable. In a flash of blinding white I was sucked into the clouds.

"I was expecting you." A loud, but kind voice said.

"Eh?" I sat up and looked around.

No one was here.

"Where are you?"

"You could say I'm everywhere." He laughed.

"Why can't I see you?"

"I don't think that's important, do you?"

"I would feel better if I could."

"Then, here." In a cloud erupted around the empty space in front of me and I was beginning to think seeing God was a bad idea.

I don't how to explain what he looked like. No one ever could display him properly though, he was beyond words. He was simply…divine? He looked a little bit of how people have drawn him in the Bible and other holy scriptures. His hair was long, but not much longer than meeting his shoulders. He had no mustache or anything like that. His hair had no color I have ever seen before, but it was amazing and brilliant. His eyes seemed to change with every passing second and as I stared into them longer I swear I could see the people of the world passing within them.

God, his english name, the language all the angels seemed to speak, said, "This is why I don't show myself."

"I-I'm sorry."

"So what is it that you've come for?"

"I..I want to try out the living body.."

"Try out?"

"I'm not exactly sure where my place is anymore." I sighed.

"Well, my child, I shall grant you your chance at life."

I blinked as a body of a young adult and it looked clearly healthy and one would think that he was sleep. He looked a tiny bit like me, but a lot more like Emily. He had fair white skin and dark brown hair that looked too healthy to be real. His body structure didn't look fit to dance or move fluently.

"You can dance easily in this body, Takanari."

"Mind reader." i shook my head. '"So how does this work?"

"What do you mean?"

"How do I become him?" I asked pointing to the body.

"Simply touch the body."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

"What?"

"I was hoping it would be a little more….I don't know…unreal?"

"Believe me, it'll feel unreal very soon." God chuckled.

I nodded my head uneasily to that comment and went up to the body.

"So I just touch it?"

"Yes."

"Like right now?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No."

"Then go on and touch it."

"It won't grab me, will it?"

"No, he won't." He said with a bemused smile.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, take your time."

"Ok.."

"But I would do this immediately if you want Amu-chan to be the one who finds your body."

My hand brushed against the body upon hearing Amu's name. I felt myself slowly disappear as all the brilliant colors that once surrounded me were now swirling away into one huge gray blob. I felt my heart begin to beat and my wings felt like they were being forcefully torn away from my back. My own body was stretching and rearranging itself into a new structure. My bangs grew shorter and the light around me was changing colors at a drastic amount of time. The world kept on spinning and a large head ache chose to appear.

"Oh my gosh," I heard a kind, but panicked voice say.

What happened?

"Are you alright?" The voice asked again and my eyes fluttered open.

Where was I?

I looked up and saw a beautiful young woman looking down at me. Her honey yellow eyes stared down worriedly at my own. She seemed oddly familiar, but I couldn't quite place her. She had soft looking bubble gum pink hair and a lovely completion. My head hurt like hell and as I moved my head around I realized that most of my body was lying on a bare black street and that my head was resting in this young woman's arms.

"What happened?" I finally asked.

"I didn't see you walking across the street and my car ran into you." She said softly, as if afraid to break anything more. "I'm so sorry! I'll pay your medical expenses if you're injured."

"No," I replied and sat up. "I'm fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's no trouble at all!" She replied cheerfully. "What is your name?"

It took me a moment to clear up the haze in my head, "My name's Takanari."

"T-Takanari?" She croaked.

"Yes, Masamune Takanari." That sounded about right.

"O-Oh." She got up and wiped off her lap. "I'm Hinamori Amu."

She offered me her hand and I noticed an engagement ring sitting snuggly on her ring finger.

"Getting hitched soon?"

"Only time will tell." She sweetly.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I tried to get married, my baby was born!"

"You're a mother?"

"Yes," Amu replied shyly. "She's my beautiful baby girl."

Finally something clicked.

"I-i'm looking for a little girl!"

"What's her name?"

"Tsukiyomi Takara." The name came out automatically, but I realized that I had no idea who that was.

"T-That's the name of my daughter." She looked at me dumbfounded.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The young man before me, no older than Ikuto, scratched his head and looked very much confused. When I first say him, I thought for sure he was my Takarari, but his last name was not 'Miyu', but 'Masamune'. He looked much taller though and his hair style looked like the sexier version of Justin Bieber's first hair cut. A classic emo looking boy if you wanted to look at it from stereo-typical terms. But I was glad he was all right, it's a wonder that he came out in one piece.

"Well, if…" I looked him in the eye. "If you're looking for my daughter, you should come with me."

"Thank you very much." He smiled at me the way Takanari always did when he was happy.

"N-No problem." How come I felt like this was my Takanari?

"Its sort of odd you're letting just anyone see her." He said cautiously.

"You don't seem like the type who would hurt someone."

"Really?" Takanari looked taken aback.

"Yeah."

"I guess I can't argue with that."

I giggled, "I wonder what Ikuto will say…"

"Who is he?"

"My fiancé you could say…"

"That's good I get to meet him. He must be a good man!"

"Yes, he is." I smiled. "Though he wasn't in the beginning."

"No one is good in the beginning."

"Ye-"

"Except when you're at the very beginning. Where you aren't even born yet."

What?

"Sorry, that must sound stupid." He said reading my expression.

"No, it's just…I didn't think about it like that."

We were nearing my home.

"This is a nice neighborhood."

"I guess."

"Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"A bit." I admitted.

"Don't be so shy, I do too!"

"So how come you want to see my daughter?"

"Something told me to. Like one of those gut survival instincts told me to find this girl."

"I see." That wasn't bizarre at all.

Did I bring a crazy man to meet my daughter? But I have to admit, this crazy man is hot. I waved the thought away, focus. You are going to be married and have a loving boyfriend who will give up everything for you. I led Takanari into the house and tried not to laugh. It has been one year since little Takara was born and I was beginning to think that this baby was more of a blessing than a mistake. She could talk small words and walk around confident on her own two feet. Though she liked the sound of the music her father made, Takara loved to wiggle her body around and dance.

_(A/N: Time passes differently in the place where we can't see-heaven or whatever you all want to call it)_

My little girl resembled Takanari more and more each day. Maybe this was how Takanari was partly the father. Her black silk hair definitely did not come from me nor from Ikuto. If you had to mix our hair colors together you would get a raven color or purple and not black. Even her body structure was that of a dancer, but maybe a bit more delicate. Takanari stared inattentively at the baby, and in return Takara immediately moved her hands toward him.

"Ta-ta! Ta-ta!" Takara pipped. "Daddy!"

"Takara-chan, this isn't your daddy." I laughed.

"Daddy!" She pointed defiantly at Takanari.

"Have you two meet before?"

A flickr of something seemed to pass through him.

"Yes," He answered.

"When?"

"I'm not sure." He looked broken. "I just know I have."

Takara looked at ease in his arms and it seemed like she truly thought that Takanari was the father. She seemed to talk to him and I was beginning to think that maybe Takanari was just naturally good with babies. Not long after did Ikuto come home and see Takanari playing with Takara.

"Who is this?" Ikuto was clearly pissed.

"Ikuto, let's talk in the kitchen."

"Why is he holding my daughter?"

"Ikuto, calm down."

Takara started to cry and Takanari wasted no time in trying to soothe her. I pulled Ikuto into the kitchen and immediately began explaining how Takanari came to be here.

"So he looks like Takanari, and is named Takanari and you brought him home."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You tell me." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And what do you mean looks like Takanari?"

"His hair color is pretty close, and his eye color is stunningly congruent to the real Takanari."

"So?"

"So you didn't find this guy on accident!"

"_What?"_

"Amu, I know you miss, Takanari and might still love him, but he's dead."

"You've got the wrong idea." I sighed. "I told you, he was looking for Takara-chan."

"And why was he looking for Takara?"

"I don't know."

"Amu?"

"Yes?"

"This is stupid, but do you still?"

"Still what?" I asked, brushing a few stray strands of hair out of my eyes.

"Do you still love Takanari?"

"I'll always love Takanari-kun, but as a brother and friend."

"Oh." A smirk crept onto his lips. "I guess I can live with that."

"Now will you go back in there and apologize."

When we returned to the room, I found Takara and Takanari asleep on the living room couch. My mother and father came downstairs and stared at the two of them as well. If I wasn't dating Ikuto, you would have thought that this Takanari was my boyfriend and that Takara was his daughter. I put a blanket on top of the too of them and closed off the curtains. Their sleeping facing put me at ease and I was beginning to think that maybe everything was going to be ok.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?"

"I don't think he has a home to go to?"

"What?"

"He barely had his memory in tact when I spoke to him."

"I see.."

"What is it?"

"I can't shake the feeling that it's really him."

"Now who's the one who said he's dead." I smirked.

"No one can look that much like Takanari and have the same last name."

"Maybe it's fate."

"Maybe it's his soul."

"You're talking nonsense."

"Maybe."

"You should go to sleep, your classes start in a few hours."

He kissed my cheek and headed up the stairs, "Yes, Mrs. Tsukiyomi."

"We're not married yet." I grinned.

"I like to think we are." And he was up the stairs before I could say another word.

_The next morning….._

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

I slowly sat up on my elbows and tried not to wake up Takara. It took me a couple of moments to realize where I was and who I was. Last night, I had the most brilliant and vivid dream I was an angel who took care of unborn children and I had met Takara. We watched her mother, Amu and her father, Ikuto, get married. Amu looked like a radiant princess while Ikuto looked like a classic prince charming. Wait…in the dream I knew who those two were. Except, like, I knew what kind of person they were. I knew their faults and I felt an unending sadness in the dream. Most of all in the dream, I felt lonely.

"_Takanari.."_ That voice. I know that voice.

"Who are you?" I whispered out into the darkness of the living room.

A light erupted from the center of the room and before me appeared a gorgeous angel. She had curly blonde hair that was styled like Taylor Swift, but it was so perfect that her beauty surprised the star's in so many ways. Her big blue eyes were bluer and fuller than any color I had ever seen. She smiled down at me appreciatively, as if she was the happiest person in the world to see me.

"It's been too long."

Her voice was intoxicating.

"W-What?"

"I expected as much."

"I'm confused."

"You should be confused."

"So being confused is a good thing?"

"It hurts that you're confused." She stopped floating and walked up to the couch and sat on it.

The couch didn't even shift from her weight.

"Why would it hurt?"

"Let's just say you and me are good friends."

She sighed and petted Takara's head.

"I remember how you took such good care of this little one."

"What?"

"When you were up in heaven as my partner, you took extra special care with this girl."

"I..I did?"

"Yes," She nodded sympathetically. "You seemed heart broken when she was born."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what she was saying.

"Takanari you went and watched her be born, you stayed with the baby just to find out her name." She smiled warmly. "You were desperate to know her name."

"Why?"

"You said she was your daughter." Her face showed that heart broken expression again. "Or at least you thought she might be."

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain.."

"Don't be. I encouraged you to I've again and I don't regret it."

"Takanari-kun?" AMu called out suddenly. "Who are you talking to down there?"

The angel put a finger to her lips motioning of me to be quiet and when she knew I understood, she floated near me and kissed me on the lips; disappearing within a second of contact. Did I just imagine all of that?

**Geri: Thank you for all the reviews and PMs you've guys have sent me, it really means a lot to me!**

**Amu: Yes, thank you for supporting the story!**

**Ikuto: Haha, don't worry guys. The last chapter is probably going to be Chapter 30 (31)**

**Geri: At least that's where I hope to end it o.o We'll see how the next two chapters go.**

**Ikuto: You can't entirely end it since you're writing a sequel -_-"**

**Geri: I know that :o I have the sequel all planned out already!**

**Amu: *applauds* Good job :DDDD**

**Geri: Review**


	29. Chapter 28: Coma

**Geri: UGGGGGH. I hate USBs. Stupid formatting *throws stuff around***

**Amu: Calm down o.o"**

**Ikuto: Let her be.**

**Geri: I was almost done with the chapter DX Now this update is gonna be extra late. UGH.**

**Ikuto: It's ok, Geriann.**

**Geri: You sound like rohit -.-"**

**Ikuto: THAT'S YOUR FAULT.**

**Amu: You can do it! Gombatte!**

**Chapter 28: Coma**

**Takanari's POV**

"Wh-What?"

"I heard you talking to someone." Amu said half-heartedly, rubbing her eyes.

"You must've been hearing things then." I said with a chuckle.

"No, I know you were talking."

"Well you might think I'm crazy."

"I've heard a lot of crazy things."

"Is that so?"

"Mhmm.."

I placed Takara carefully onto the couch and placed a fuzzy pink blanket over her small frame.

"Why don't I make some breakfast?" Amu offered.

"That would be great, thank you."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me." I replied with a smile.

"Alright." A very amused smile played on her lips.

As she cooked, I could smell the pancakes cooking on the pan.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Ikuto asked suddenly.

He wore a white flannel shirt with skinny black dress pants. A red silk tie was tied around his neck and a name tag was clipped over his heart.

"Where are you off to?"

"I work part time at Seiyo as a music teacher."

"It's a wonder they gave him a job at all." Amu retorted.

"You know me, I always have had my way with women." A feline smirk adorned his lips.

"Shut up, baka-neko!"

"You two go so well with each other." I couldn't help but laugh.

Takara started to cry and Ikuto swiftly went to her side before either of us could offer to go in his place. I set the table and waited for Amu to finish cooking. As she set down three plates of waffles for each of us, I pulled open a chair for her.

"Why thank you!"

"No problem."

"Well," She said as I sat down. "Take a bite."

"Now why would I do such a thing?" I joked.

"Shush up and eat!"

"Yes, ma'am."

Amu set down another plate, but this time it was filled with sunny side up eggs.

"Why is Ikuto-kun working?"

"To pay back my parents, they've been supporting our expenses." She looked sympathetic at that moment, her pink morning hair seeming almost glowing.

"That must be hard on you." I said, rolling a piece of toast with my fork. "And them."

"Yeah, it is."

"Ikuto-kun is good man."

"Yeah," Amu smiled nice and wide. "He is."

"You're cooking is amazing, Amu-chan." I said, the taste seeming to be very familiar.

"I barely get to cook when Ikuto is home." Her laugh was like music to my ears.

"Well, Takara-chii is asleep again." Ikuto said with a smile and kissed Amu's cheek. "I'll see you two later.

"Alright, bye." We said at the same time.

"Take care of them, will you, Masamune-kun?"

"I thought I could call you 'Ikuto' and you could call me 'Takanari'?"

"Oh, well, I guess." He replied a bit awkwardly.

"Get going, you're going to be late." Amu said sternly.

"Yes, yes."

When Ikuto finally left, Amu and I set out to clean the house. The task itself went by fast and I wondered what we were going to do when we finished. The doorbell rang and Amu ran to get it. An older woman that looked a lot like Amu came in and she looked at me awestruck.

"T-Takanari-san?"

"Uhm, yes?"

"i thought you were dead!"

"Dead?"

"MAMA!" Amu interrupted. "This is _Masamune _Takanari."

Her mother blinked a few times and took a good look at me.

"Yes, how could I be mistaken?" She bowed. "I'm so sorry Masamune-san!"

"No, no. It's fine." I said.

"Well, are you sure you can babysit today?" Amu asked.

"Yes, of course! I always take today off so I can spend time with Takara-chan."

"Then I'll be taking Takanari-kun with me."

"Alright, have fun you two." Her mother said happily pushing up her glasses.

"Nice meeting you." I said as Amu pulled me out the door.

"Amu, who did she mistake me for?"

"My dear friend."

"Who was he?"

"Miyu Takanari."

"Is he dead?"

"He died recently, actually."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

When we were safely outside, AMu looked very bothered.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry that this keeps happening."

"No problem, Bubble Gum." I said instinctively.

Amu stopped walking, "Bubble Gum?"

My head started to throb.

_"Then click away, Bubble Gum."_

_"Bubble Gum?"_

_"Isn't that the color of your hair? Bubble Gum pink?"_

_"Well I guess."_

_"Just never mind and pose with me, Idiot."_

"Takanari-kun?" Amu asked as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong."

_"Thanks..." He puffed and dubbed his face with a towel._

_"That was quite an exercise."_

_"You know it! It's good for you and your chubby tummy!" He chuckled._

_"I am NOT chubby!" I pouted._

_"I'm just joking, Bubble Gum!" He laughed hard and ruffled my hair._

_"Hmph."_

There was a loud buzzing noise coming into my ears and I doubled over in pain. What was happening? The world started to spin and the colors around me tried into a whole new spectrum of shades.

_"Ehhh! Takanari-kun!" She whined like a small child._

_"Come on, let's head to class! It's already 6 and you need to get the notebooks."_

_"Oh, right! I totally forgot!"_

_"Yeah, Hop to it, Bubble Gum."_

My mind tried to analyze all the images that flashed before me. What did they mean? Why were they of Amu and I? When did this happen? Distantly, I could hear the sweet melody of Amu's singing in my mind's ear. Everything was happening so fast that before I knew it, I passed out.

**Amu's POV**

I yelled and yelled as I cradled Takanari's head. He wasn't responding and his breathing was horribly uneven. He seemed to toss and turn as if he were having a nightmare of some sort. Finally one of my neighbors came out and saw the damage. In no time, Takanari and I were transported to a hospital. The doctor had reported that he was in a coma like state and it would be hard to tell when he would wake up. Why did this have to happen? My mind raced with thoughts of his death and the day that Takanari, my Takanari, died.

That moment would always haunt me. The image of Takanari's body hitting the hood of that damned car, rolling over the roof as it continued to speed by, and how it was mercilessly booted off the back. His painful gurgling still hummed in my ears when everything was silent around me. Ikuto reported that he had to stay with Takara for the night and that I should come home.

"I can't." I replied into the receiver.

"Why not?" His tone held a little anger.

"I'm the one who found him and he has no relatives to claim him. I'll take care of him; he won't be left alone."

"I understand." Ikuto abruptly hung up.

I held Takanari's hand and started to pray.

**Takanari's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and I was almost blinded by the sunlight that beat down on me. I looked to my side and saw a single tree and lots of fully grown evergreen grass. I looked again when my eyes adjusted to the light and saw the Angel looking down at me. The beautiful blonde one that talked to me this morning.

"Hello again." I greeted.

"I'm glad you woke up."

_Emily._ That name stuck out at me.

"Is your name Emily?"

The atmosphere changed drastically then. Everything around us turned gray and dead. The tree shriveled up and the grass turned to pale grain colored dust. There was a cold wind that blew past and it ruffled Emily's feathers. Before we knew it, the two of jus were now surrounded by thick misty white clouds. If I didn't know they were clouds, I would have thought I was surrounded by nothing.

"Where are we?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's a big help."

"Sorry." Her british accent was sort of annoying.

_Wait._ Emily was speaking _english._ How come I could understand?

"What's wrong?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was just wondering why I can understand english."

"This place is a very ancient holy sanctuary."

"I thought you said you didn't know what this place was?"

"Well, I do now." Her tone was dismissive.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Something has happened to your being."

"My _being?_"

"Yes, your soul is fighting with itself."

"My soul is doing what?"

Maybe this was all a dream. A stupid and terrible dream.

"I told you before.." She squinted and pointed pass me. "What is that?"

I turned toward the direction she was pointing and saw a small blue beacon.

"I think I'm supposed to go towards it."

"Alright, let's go!" She replied and started to run toward it.

"Can't you just fly over there?" I asked, running after her.

"No angel is permitted to fly in areas like this."

"Alright then."

For what seemed like hours, we ran towards the small blue light. However, no matter how much we ran towards the light, the beacon seemed no closer. I finally gave up and sat down, huffing and puffing like a maniac.

"What's wrong?" Emily didn't look like she was evening breaking a sweat.

"This is pointless." I growled. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Well maybe you have to do something in order for the path to the beacon to appear."

"Let's not think about that, how about this. WHy don't you tell me about my other self."

"Your other self?"

"Like who is fighting against my soul."

"Oh, that's easy. The 'Miyu Takanari' that holds all your memories and the 'Masamune Takanari' that has been reborn." Emily stated. "You're two different people."

"Miyu Takanari?"

How come that name sounded familiar?

"You were Amu and Ikuto's friend."

"Oh…"

Everything started to make sense. There was a low rumbling that came from beneath us and the ground began to crack. The clouds parted and revealed a grassy and floral path. At the end of the path was a roaring blue flame. It seemed to beckon to me with such longing. I walked towards it and half way through, I noticed that Emily wasn't following me.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I can't." Her voice held obvious pain.

"Why not?"

"This is your path, not mine."

I ran back to her and I tried to get her to move onto the path, her body refused to move.

"Go on." She said with a sad smile. "You have to keep moving forward."

"What about you?"

"I'll always be watching over you." She laughed. "If I don't who will?"

"That's a good question."

"Go on."

"What's going to happen?"

"A trial will begin."

"Trial?"

"Yes." She pulled my head down and kissed my forehead. "It will be hard and dangerous, but you will do beautifully."

"What will I have to do?"

"I'm not sure."

A twinkling golden light surrounded Emily and parts of her body started to disappear in a spiral of particles. In seconds, all that was left of her was stray ashes that filled the ground. I stared at the spot where Emily was and tried not too feel sad. Somehow, I felt like I had lost a very dear friend. My head throbbed again and i knew a flash back was about to happen.

_ "I have no idea what it must feel like with such a decision, but you should choose what feels right to you."_

_"If I do choose to go into this body, will I remember all of this? Will I remember who I am?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Emily, if you could…you know? Come back to life? Would you do it?"_

_"Only if it meant I could see the people I love again." Emily whispered lightly. "But I think I'm happy here."_

I turned my back to her embers and started to walk forward. As I got at arm's length from the flame, I was surprised to realize that I felt no heat what so ever. After much debating with myself, I stud my whole left hand into the flame. It felt soothing and as I reached for the base of the fire, my finger tips brushed against nothing. How could that be? I put more of myself into the flame and realized the salem was bottomless. But it as too late, too much of me was in it and the flame seemed to be sucking me in. A whirl pool of flame engulfed me and I was sucked into a blue tinted darkness.

I landed head first onto an area that resembled the place where The Imprisioned was kept in _Zelda Skyward Sword._ I looked up and studied the spiral path that led up to higher ground. Would my trial resemble my favorite video game? There wasn't much sound around me, all I could hear was the slight noises of water trickling down stone. As I scaled the top like hole, I noticed the odd looking plants that filled the area. It was a cross between Jumanji and the actual video game plants in Skyward Sword.

Once I was at the top, a small child in a black cloak looked up at me expectedly, "Hello, Takanari Miyu."

"Uhm..hello?"

"What is your purpose here?" Why was his voice so deep? He looked like he was eight.

"I'm here for a trial."

"A trial?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"What for?" He inquired.

"To determine who I am."

"I sensed that there was another presence within you."

"Then may I go through my trial?"

"Of course." A staff appeared in his hand and he tapped it on the ground. "May the games begin."

Everything around me started to explode.

**Geri: Well Rohit, this should make for an interesting report [:**

**Amu: Yeah, don't forget to turn that assignment in!**

**Ikuto: Give that poor hobo a break.**

**Amu: He reads too slow.**

**Geri: Exactly.**


	30. Chapter 29: Tears of Trial

**Geri: Well hey there c: Well one of the upcoming chapters will be all about Kanate. I just haven't figured out whether or not it will be the final chapter c:**

**Ikuto: This story is annoying. I'm barely in it.**

**Amu: oh shush. **

**Geri: Yeah. The whole squeal is pretty much gonna be about you =_=**

**Ikuto: Meaning more lemons c:?**

**Geri: Maybe c;**

**Amu: OH GOSH D:**

**Chapter 29: Tears of Trial**

The first explosion was to the left of me and the hooded boy. It was so powerful and sudden that I was thrown ten feet into the air towards the temple. My whole body hurt and when I looked back at the boy to see if he was injured, I found him standing right where I left him untouched and unharmed. Another explosion set off within the temple and the bricks or stones were thrown into the air and falling back down like daggers. I ran forward and tried to find a safe area, but each new terrain I encountered, new explosions would set off. By this time I was muddy and nearly deaf. I staggered along a path of temple rubble. What was I suppose to find? What was my task? My legs were burning and smoke wafted in my nostrils. Fear crept into me as I began to think that I would soon collapse and perish here. My heart was pounding loudly and suddenly a blue beam shot up into the air.

It seemed identical to the one I saw before with Emily. Setting that spot as my goal, I forced my body to keep moving and used the jungle trees as support for my body. Slowly and painfully I moved forward into the forestry that seemed to condense around me and I swear I could spot eyes staring out at me from the bushes with a hungry glare.

There was a shuffling in the bushes to my right and my whole body tensed up; my senses became acute. The blue beam was so close, what was waiting for me in there? My steps became careful and precise as I stepped over tree trunks and small flowers. The trees started to close in on me as if they were all leaning towards the beam. I pushed some thick leaves out of my path and a blue light shot out towards me; I felt instantly better. I felt as if I had no wounds at all. When I finally got to the center of the tree dome-like structure, I stared at the light fascinated. In the very center of the beam, it looked like data particles were moving up and down from the earth to the sky. Sort of like a portal data scape in the middle of the real world.

Suddenly, there was rustle coming from behind me and when I turned to see what it was, I was surprised to see that it was Amu.

"What are you doing here?" I asked unsure of if she was real or not.

"Come and catch me." A small playful smile adorned those beautiful thin lips of hers.

"What are you talking about? We have to get out of here!"

She took a few steps away from me and giggled, "Come and catch me!"

With that Amu ran off with her white summer lolita dress fluttering in the tropical like breeze.

"It's not safe!" I yelled after her.

A rumbling erupted from the ground and the blue light suddenly turned a nasty blood red. Panic began to fill me as more sounds started to awaken within the forest. I ran along the path Amu had taken and found her waiting for me, when her eyes met mine she pointed to a small plant beside her. I walked up to the plant and noticed that it resembled a strawberry. The main tear shaped body was a vibrant red, but it was not textured like a plant. Oh no, this plant was made of crystal.

"Put them to sleep." Amu simply said and ran off again.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was too late; she was gone.

I kneeled down to the strawberry and poked it. The strawberry started to glow and shimmer, in an instant it disappeared. Something inside my pocket vibrated and when I pulled out the source, I found out that this really was a game. In my hands sat a replica of a spirit vessel from _Zelda Skyward Sword._ If that were true then the strawberry plant thing I had just touched must have been this place's version of a "tear". Does that mean I only had timed amounts of safety? I gulped, I do NOT want to find out. I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my blue jeans. Which way did Amu go again? Deciding to go where fate decided, my legs ran to the east of me and I kept going. My eyes searched feverishly for more of those strawberry tears. When I ran out of energy to run, I climbed up the nearest tree and tried to get a better view of the area.

To no surprise, the area looked like it should. Green as far as the eye could see. Except at the very middle where a red beam was connecting the sky to the earth. Or some sort of land, I'm still not entirely sure what realm I am in. As I leaned against the main body of the tree, I noticed a cherry tomato like fruit hanging from one of the branches. I reached up for it and took a bite, my mouth was filled with the most delicious flavoring on earth. Maybe this was among the forbidden fruits in heaven no angel was allowed to eat. This is when I noticed that the world around me was gray. I blinked a few times to make sure I was not dreaming. Unfortunately, I was not mistaken, the world around me did turn gray. Even the red beam was a creepy black color, but luckily, there was thinner beams that stood out at me. One was particularly close, the beams were a bright green color, almost a fresh green grape shade, and that seemed to yell at me to come to them. Taking this as one of those fruits from the actually game, I stuck a bunch of little berries into my pocket for luck. Sprinting towards the nearest beam, I was overjoyed to find out that the beam led to another strawberry tear.

Right as I stepped out into the clearing to retrieve the next piece of the puzzle, a large dog jumped out in front of me. But this was no regular do, oh no. This dog was standing on it's hind legs and it's coat was a healthy midnight black. It's round eyes glared at me with hatred as it snorted through it's triangular nose. My heart was drumming loudly in my ears and I said a short prayer when I noticed the sharp caveman spear it held in it's paws and the dark wings that were extending proudly from it's back. It's pointed ears moved toward me in an alert manner. I am so screwed. The dog swung at me first and I dived down to the ground with just a second to spare. It barked out in rage and pulled out the spear from the ground. It was not happy to be made a fool of. It swung again and again, but fate was on my side and I somehow evaded each hit.

"_Put them to sleep._"

If this was exactly like the trial in the video game then if I reached the strawberry tear the monster dog would not try to hurt me! With that resolve in mind, I ran straight toward the tear. The dog guessed as much and cut me off right as I was a foot away from it.

"Don't think you'll win that easily." The dog hissed.

"What the hell?" I yelled out in surprise.

The spear went flying toward me and I took that as a chance to dive in between it's legs and grab the tear. The dog froze instantly and fell limply to the ground. In one short moment, he disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. The forest remained quiet once again and I heard a faint giggle, The spirit vessel vibrated once again and I counted the little beads that stood for each tear I needed to collect. There were ten beads in all and now only two of them were glowing. What would I receive at the end? When Link finished his first trial, his soul grew and he received the dragon scale and it allowed him to swim underwater. I ate another one of those cherry tomatoes and the beams lit up once again.

The next two I got rather easily since they were both close by to the dog guard area. With seven more to go, I started to feel pretty confident, maybe this trial wasn't as bad as I imagined it would be. I cautiously moved towards my fourth tear and looked out to both sides and wondering what foe I would face off here. I trembled as a large spider lowered itself down in front of the tear. Now I have a horrible fear of spiders and I have always been told I will never be a man if I do not face these spiders. But if you had to face the spider I was staring at now you would want to pee in your pants too. Now this spider was gigantic, what I mean to say is, I could barely see the body of the tree. The thorax and hideous face was covering everything! It's beady little eyes stared cruelly at me and I had the strongest urge to run away and never look back. A voice nagged at me to retrieve the tear. The spider hissed at me and the noise shook me to my core.

How could I hate spiders so much? How could I be so fearful of them? I was frozen in place and my body was begging me to run away. That was when I noticed Amu sneaking up behind the spider and motioning for me to keep distracting the ugly creature. Trying my best not to scream like the cowardly man I was, I tried to lure the spider away from the tree. I armed myself with a sharp branch and tried to look like I was about to poke the spider with it. After many failed attempts, The spider finally came at me, at that moment, as it charged straight toward me, Amu made a mad dash toward the strawberry tear. The spider didn't freeze as Amu gripped it. What was happening?

"Come over here!" Amu yelled at me. "Hurry!"

I dashed toward her and around the spider. She threw the tear toward me and I prayed that I would catch it. The spider, spotting the jewel, tried to catch it by shooting a string from it's thorax. How disgusting is that? It barely missed and I caught the jewel by luck. The spider froze up and exploded into little cherry tomato droplets.

"Come and catch me!" Amu yelled and I realized how far away she was.

"Wait, Amu-chan!"

She was gone yet again. Four down six to go, what else was I suppose to face? I progressed further into the forest and found my next tear. It was guarded by this tall fat red monk looking mutant creature. It's features were ugly as hell and I wasn't sure how to approach it. The creature had beige tribal markings tattooed all over it's body. However, I noticed that this creature was guarding two tears and not only one. Aiding this guardian was a monkey with black splotchy fur. It was your average monkey and that fact scared me most. How could this creature be normal while everything in this realm is beyond comprehension?

I thought too soon. I observed the monkey long enough to see it yawn. The yawn revealed its sharp set of fangs and shorter pointed teeth. They were unnaturally white and obscenely tidy. The two seemed to barricaded to certain areas and made rotations within them. I noted how they both stopped at a certain spot that looked like a narrow slit straight to the two tears. If I could just time their rotations right, I could get both tears without alarming either guardian. Taking a few minutes more to study their movement patterns, I armed myself with a stick similar to the stick I tried using to poke that creepy spider. Slowly, I made my way to the narrow slit and took careful and quick steps toward the tear. Right as I was about to reach the first tear, A spider came down from a thin web string and made a horrible hissing sound in my face. The monkey and the fat red monk both came charging at me while the spider stayed in front of me making those awful hissing noises. Right as the Monkey was closing in on me, I finally remembered the long sharp spear-like stick in my hands. I stabbed the spider in the face and it shook on its line and went back up into the large curvy tree. Wasting no time, I dived at the ears and gripped the nearest one as hard as I could. The three horrible creatures exploded and erupted into a sparkling dust that rained down on me. I slipped the second tear into my "spirit vessel".

"Four more to go!" Amu hummed suddenly.

I looked up and there she was. Amu was sitting contentedly on a branch in the tree that the spider had hung off of. Her outfit had changed to flirty, baby blue Rebecca Taylor spaghetti strap silk dress. She peered down at me approvingly and stood up on the branch, I stood very close to the branch just in case she would fall. To my surprise, she swiftly jumped to the next tree and proceeded to the one after that until she disappeared form view once again. I popped one of those cherry tomatoes into my mouth and the vibrant green beams appeared once more. The next four were scattered into the direction Amu had jumped to.

The dead quiet around me encouraged my legs to continue moving and I ignored the burning sensation I felt in my legs. The beams started to fade and I decided to reactivate them with one of the last tomatoes I had. Amu appeared in a grassy plain that reached her knees. A large part of me assumed that something was hiding in this grass and that I would meet that something very soon. The beam showcased an empty sandy bank where a clear strawberry tear shone. I took a deep breath and started to shuffle on over to it. Nothing happened for three fourths of the walk, but as I was reaching the final quarter a large scorpion appeared before me as it emerged from the sandy banks. It's tail would reach the roof of a two story home and it's body was low to the ground but would meet your window sill. It was ugly beyond doubt and on it's claws was two eyes. The irises were purple just like in the game from Ancient Cistern and I assumed that the next three guardians would be bosses as well. I scanned the area for something to attack the eyes with but there was nothing. How was I suppose to kill this thing? What I found even more disturbing was the fact that AMu somehow appeared on top of the scorpion.

"Amu, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled as I dodged one of the hits the scorpion tried to give me.

"Run, Takanari-kun, run!"

"But I have to defeat this thing!"

"Run."

"But-"

The claw threw me into the air.

"Run."

How could she be acting this way in a time like this?

I did as she commanded and ran to the tear while dodging all the hits. What was this trial suppose to prove? I wasn't allowed to fight, what was I proving here? Then a scary fact dawned on me, the boy had said _games_. Plural. Meaning this was just the first of many to come. What else would I be put through? I blanked out too long because just then, the creature successfully made me bleed. There was a large gash across the width of my chest and I know it should have hurt, but I felt nothing.

**Amu's Point of View**

The hospital room was all but silent, the continuous beeping of the heart rate monitor sounded in my ears. _Please, wake up._ I stared into Takanari's face, there was no signs of waking. How long has he been in a coma? Four days or has it been a week? Ikuto hasn't spoken to me for what seems like forever and Takara was bundled in my arms fast asleep. I don't understand why Ikuto is so upset. I'm here as a friend and caretaker of Takanari. If no one claimed him who knows what would have been done to him. They may not have supported him for his room or check up. How come no one would claim him and why wouldn't he turn up in any hospital records? The doctors had commented by saying it was like he appeared out of thin air.

_"He is not Miyu Takanari!"_

Ikuto's yelling was still crystal clear in my mind and heart. I know that the man in a coma is not my dear Takanari. I know that, but it's not like I treated this man like my Takanari. Right? I rocked Takara in my arms, of course not. I don't wish that this man was Takanari either. I knew better than to hope for the impossible, right? I'm no longer in love with Takanari, but I will admit that I miss him. How can Ikuto say that he doesn't or that the guy in this bed does not remind him of Takanari. The sheets that covered his unconscious body suddenly started to turn red. I started to panic and laid Takara in her stroller. I wasted no time and looked out into the hallway and yelled out,

"HELP!HELP! A COMATOSE PATIENT IS BLEEDING!"

Two nurses came running and tried to treat Takanari's sudden wounds.

"What happened here?"

"I don't know!"

"What do you mean?" A mean scowl was on one of the nurse's faces.

"Yes, this sort of gash doesn't happen out of nowhere."

"I was holding my baby, I couldn't have done that!" I raged, offended by what they were implying.

"We didn't say you did."

"Just call a doctor!" I barked. "Stop the bleeding!"

"No need to be push, ma'am."

"Yes, we're treating the gash already."

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

I didn't feel any pain or blood, but I saw it trickle down my stomach to the ground. Amu looked down at me sympathetically and jumped off of the scorpion. It disappeared almost instantly and she walked over to the tear. My mind finally caught up with my being and a betrayal ran through me. This wasn't my Amu, this was a cruel copy. What was the role this girl? She gracefully walked over to me and placed the tear into the palm of my hand. I stared intensely at her and tried to find some sign that she was not real, but this was person was a perfect copy. Not one flaw or imperfection was found and I was disgusted to admit that I didn't realize that from the start.

"What are you?"

She smiled blankly at me.

"Tell me."

"I am Amu."

"No, you're not."

"My creation data deems it so."

"Well, you are not _Amu."_

"I guess you're right. I am not your Amu, but I am a version of her."

"Version?"

"Yes. Now come and catch me."

"Stop saying that."

"It's part of the rules, Takanari."

"What rules?"

She giggled and started to fade away.

"Amu!" I yelled out uncontrollably.

"Catch me." She said as her hand outstretched toward me.

I reached for it, but her hand faded away.

"Damn it!" I fumed.

I trudged onward toward the last three tears, maybe this was a trial of evasiveness? If that were the case I was failing.

"Takanari?"

What was this voice?"

"Takanari?"

"Hello?" I replied.

"Good, you can hear me."

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"Why can't I see you?"

"That doesn't matter."

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just want to make sure the trial is going smoothly."

"Define smoothly."

"I see." I heard a light hearted chuckle.

"What?"

"Keep going, the first trial is almost over."

"Can't you make it easier?"

"How about a short cut?"

"Please." I pleaded. "I just want this messed up trial over with."

"Very well."

Two gold sparks shot up into the air and then dropped back down in front of me. They gleamed proudly next to each other.

"The last one you must find for yourself."

"T-Thank you."

"No problem,good luck."

I hope I can actually thank this person properly. Alright, one more tear to go! My hope was raised once more and my motivation was back. As my energy steadily returned, I ate little cherry tomatoes. The beams would not appear anymore, what the fuck? I ate all of them and none would summon the final beam to appear. I walked aimlessly throughout the forest and did not catch one glimpse of a tear. That is when I heard Amu's five million dollar laugh. I turned back to see her standing behind me, smiling mischievously at me.

"What?"

"Come and catch me."

"Wha-" Something gleamed around her neck.

She allowed me to walk up to her and I realized that she was wearing a necklace around her neck. The pendant was the final strawberry tear.

"Come and catch me." She took a step back.

"So this is just a game of tag?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Catch me." She giggled and ran off.

I was at her heels and tried to keep up, but my stamina would not last as long as I wish it would. By the time I stopped for a rest, Amu was out of sight and long gone. I tried to track her down, but all I found was more creatures that tried to rip me limb from limb. I hid up in trees and I noticed that I was back in the area where the main beam was located. If this trial was going according to the game, then the last tear is usually around this area. Maybe 500 meters of the beam at most, but that still gave Amu plenty of land to hide and shimmy in. What I didn't expect to find was her sitting in the branch next to me, ready to tackle me to the harsh ground below.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The nurses finally had the gash under control and were not checking his usual monitors. Suddenly his heart beat was going on override and the nurses were fussing over the readings thinking it was a freak heart attack. Thankfully it wasn't, but there was a new cut on his arm. Where were these injuries coming from? Takara was awake now and surprisingly quiet. She didn't ask for food or for anything, all my baby girl did was sit on my lap and stare at Takanari for hours on end. Ikuto came an hour later when he heard all the weird events that had happened. He took Takara off my hands.

"Thanks."

"Don't worry about it."

"Wow."

"What?"

"That's the most you've said to me in a week."

"You've been keeping count?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What of it?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"I just didn't think I mattered."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't start using foul language."

"What were you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's not nothing!"

"Amu, don't try." He said coldly.

"Then what? You just want me to sit here and take it?"

"Yes, because I had to, too."

"Like when?"

"Like when you chose to spend the night here."

"What does that have to do with you mattering?"

"You rather watch over a stranger than be home with me and your daughter."

"Don't pull that crap!" I fumed. "How could you possibly think or say that out loud?"

He looked at me oddly, "I'm..sorry. That does sound stupid."

"How would you feel if I said that to you?"

"I'm sorry." He wouldn't meet my gaze.

"You know, being jealous-"

"Jealous?"

"Yes, you're jealous aren't you?"

"I'm not." He said plainly.

I smirked, he was in denial.

"What?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Amu-"

"It doesn't matter."

"I said I'm sorry, ok?" He grabbed my arm and forced me to look him in the eye.

I forgot how easily I could get lost in those mystifying eyes of his.

"O-Ok."

I laid Takara down next to Takanari and Ikuto pulled me in for a long hug.

"I just don't want to lose you again." He said quietly.

"You won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." I waved the engagement ring in front of his eyes. "Isn't this proof enough?"

"It'll be proof when we match."

We grinned at each other and totally unaware that our child was unconscious. But how would we know that? To any normal person it would look as if the baby was asleep.

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

I yelled out a curse as Amu tackled me out of the branch and we plummeted down toward the ground. If I didn't land correctly I would most likely paralyze myself. But if I did land correctly, Amu would be the one injured. Even if this girl wasn't real I felt protective of her well being anyway. I landed on my back , but my head was the first body part to touch the ground. Amu landed on me with a loud thud and she sat up with a sweet grin on her face. She had something in her hand and I soon realized that the necklace broke off her neck. I wrestled her until she was pinned to the ground by my arms and held her in place between my legs. She struggled and resisted against my restraint. What now? If I let go of either hand she would immediately do something to make me distracted and miss the necklace.

"Time is running out."

"Talk to me properly Amu!"

"They'll wake up again soon." A flickr of fear appeared in her honey orbs.

"Who will?"

She somehow freed herself and ran off, I dashed after her and tackled her to the ground once more, but this time she threw the necklace into a river. I disregarded her and dived into the rapid river. I swam desperately to the spot where Amu had thrown the necklace and saw nothing but swirling water. I took a deep breath and dunked down below. Without googles the task of finding the necklace was that much harder. The swirling little pools clouded my vision and all I could do was feel around with my hands. Something slippery and scaly brushed against my hand and I immediately resurfaced. Amu was screaming in pure terror and I could see why. All those ugly creatures we have "defeated" were heading our way with a rage of fury that radiated a mile away. The dog was paddling towards me while the Spider and fat monk held Amu captive.

The dog saw something under the water and dived down. It must have been the necklace!

"Shit!" I yelled and dived back down.

I paddled as fast as I could and saw the dog trying to dig it's face into one of the whirl pools. That must be where the necklace had been hiding! The dog resurfaced for air and I took that as my chance to try to get the necklace. I forced my hand into the hole and kept a vigilant eye on the surfacing dog. My fingers finally found the chain of the necklace and I quickly yanked it out. There it was! As I pulled the rest of the chain out, I realized that the strawberry tear had fallen off the chain. The dog bit into my shoulder and threw me away from the whirlpool. I was back in fresh air, but as quickly as I was thrown up, I was pulled back down to hit the water hard against my back. The wind was knocked out of me and I forgot to take a deep breath. My throat was filling with water and my body was panicking. No matter how much I tried to calm down, my body proceeded to frail around and be pushed around by the surrounding whirlpools.

I was blacking out. I failed. What would happen now?

**Takara's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and rubbed them lazily. Where was I? I looked around and all around me was a dull gray forest with a churning river that only an idiot would jump into. There was ugly creatures surrounding this river and two, namely a ridiculously large spider and some fat red thing, were holding a female with bubble gum pink hair. Wait…bubble gum pink hair? That had to be my mom! I ran straight at the spider with one of the pointy sticks I picked up and kept stabbing at the horrific creature until it ceased movement. Mom had run into the river and beckoned to me.

"We have to save him!" Her voice was panicked and uncertain.

"Save who, Mama?" I tucked a lock of blue black hair behind my ear.

"Your father!"

"You mean Tsukiyomi Ikuto?"

"No, your other father!" She paced back and forth. "You must go in!"

"But I don't know how to swim!" I replied nervously.

"You'll have to learn!" Mama held me by my shoulders. "He needs you, Takara."

Then, without warning, she threw me into the river and I was immediately taken into the river's fury. I held my breath and tried to steady myself. Something glowing shined within the depths of the river and I made my way towards it. As I neared the bottom of the black darkness, the light intensified and I reached out for it. My fingers closed around some gem feeling object. What was this?I decided to keep it with me and resurfaced into the water. There was no sign of a man in the water. Who was Takanari? I had a vague sense that I knew and met this person a long long time ago. It was a quizzical feeling since it felt nor right or wrong. My mother had disappeared from the scene and I spotted the Monkey pulling a man out of the water. The creatures jumped gleefully around the body hooting in victory in their unruly voices. When they became bored and turned their attention away from the man, I made a mad dash toward his body and pressed the crystal into his hand. It was an action that required no thinking and it happened on its own. I felt myself go to sleep sprawled against this man's body.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

Suddenly, I noticed that the hospital bed was soaking wet and baby Takara was soaked from head to toe. She looked confused and her eyes wandered all over the place. I failed to realize or notice Takanari's hand twitching. Takara began to cry long heavy tears, what on earth was going on here? I took a closer look at Takanari and noticed that there were new scratches and bruises on his body. My mind went into override as I tried to figure as to how they appeared there. No one has been in the room aside from me and the nurses.

"What's wrong?"

"Look at Takara! She's soaking wet!" I dried up my baby girl in a soft white towel that was in the patient bathroom.

"How?" He asked bewildered.

"I…I don't know." I pointed to Takanari's arms with my free hand."Look at those bruises on Takanari-kun's arms!"

"Those weren't there before. His head looks cut and his shoulder is bleeding!"

"Exactly!"

"Nurse! Nurse!" Ikuto called out into the hallway.

"What happened?" A busty mid-thirties nurse came hustling into the room.

"Were those bruises there before?" I asked pointing to the bruises again.

She inspected the patient's arms, "No..no they were not."

She looked over the notes the previous nurses had written on Takanari and had a confused expression on her wrinkled face.

"What?"

"There is no notes on Masamune-san ever having bruises or scratches on his arms."

"Then how come they are there?"

"You know as much as I do."

The room filled with Takara's random babble.

"I'm sorry. I'll ask Doc to take another look at him."

"Thank you."

"Of course." She closed the door and left us to think.

"Those marks can't just appear out of thin air, right?"

I didn't know how to answer Ikuto. If they didn't appear out of thin air then how did Takanari get bruised?

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

Something warm and inviting engulfed my body. The feeling was like a blanket that just came out of the drier being wrapped around you in one fast swoop of action. My senses were returning and I was keenly aware that I was no longer in water or on anything. I felt as if I was floating in a sea of nothing. My eyes slowly opened and I was nearly blinded by the piercing light that was waiting to assault my eyes. I shielded my poor pupils with my arm and waited for my sight to adjust.

"Well done for a first timer." The hooded boy floated next to me.

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" He smirked. "I'm the game manager here. You have two more tests to go."

"You're joking." I chuckled. "That trial was terrible."

"You were only facing trivial fears." he gave me a glare. "You barely touched the surface. Not to mention you cheated."

"What could be worse than that?"

"Much more than the video game world could ever introduce to you."

Wasn't that reassuring?

"You shouldn't look so shocked."

"You seem to be enjoying this."

"I'm not exactly the merciful type like our creator."

"Creator?"

"God." He chuckled. "or whatever you may like to call him."

I gulped, "Oh."

"Yes." He gestured to a dark looming hole in this sea of nothingness we were coating in.

"What is this place?"

"Nothing, just as you suspected." He winked. "But truthfully the world is recreating itself."

"Why?" I blurted out.

"For you." In an instant he disappeared with his childish laugh echoing endlessly in my ears.

I looked around and tried to find a way out.

"Don't you feel special?" His innocent voice whispered into my ear.

That dark hole obviously was the only way out. Against my better judgement, I dived into the hole and threw my conscience out the window.

**Hooded Kid's P.O.V.**

I made myself appear once more and proceeded in shaping this new world that the next trial would happen in. What a fool, why would Emily go through all this trouble for a man like him. The task of making this new world annoyed me to no end. Well creating a new world always annoyed me. You had to keep in mind all the possible traps that would need to be set and all the organisms that cannot be allowed to be produced. It was shameful to have a mistake be showcased to my creator and then having to enter the world myself and kill the darned thing.

"You don't have to hide yourself, ya know?" I called out to Emily.

It was disgraceful to think that she saw the need to hide herself from me.

"I forget, sorry." She wouldn't look at me.

That was a typical reaction I got from most everyone.

"You did a wonderful job as an actress."

"T-Thank you."

"I wouldn't make someone look so beautiful and nice if the person I was posing as was one that I hated."

"How unprofessional." She pouted and moved a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"You know who you will have to be at the end of this trial right?"

"Yes."

"Would it kill you to be a little more cheerful?"

"I'm sorry." This british twit was still monotonous.

"You would be annoyed too if the only company you had in the last 700 years was so dreadfully boring."

"…."

"Off with you." I nearly yelled. "You're stalling the creation of the world."

She did not need to be told again because in that instant she was gone. I chuckled, she must be getting ready for her new role.

**Geri: I'm sorry for the late update T_T**

**Amu: You're terrible -_-**

**Geri: I'm grounded….so of course this chapter was a bit rushed! T.T**

**Ikuto: You need to be more creative.**

**Amu: Yes, this is getting dreadfully predictable.**

**Geri: T.T You're horrible**


	31. Chapter 30: Memories of Reality

**Geri: I KNOW. I KNOW. I haven't updated in forever D: I'm so sorry. Stupid school got in the way and I got grounded **

**Ikuto: Excuses..excuses.**

**Amu: hey at least she formulated a better ending.**

**Ikuto: Yup and planned more lemons. Thats her only saving grace.**

**Geri: Yup yup c: All that is true. Also **_**STELLA**_** (you recently wrote a review for me) Where did you here my story from since you said you only wanted to read it because of Morg-chan's lemon xD?**

_**Chapter 30: Memories of Reality**_

**Hooded Boy's P.O.V.**

"Almost done." I muttered to myself as I started to formate the dorms of the Silver Rank facilities.

"I must say this is a scary duplicate." Emily's voice was always a welcome melody to hear.

"I would hope so." I side glanced at her. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it feels like the real thing." She laughed. "I would forget that this isn't the real world."

"Why couldn't this be the real world?"

"You just created it, it can't possibly be real."

"Does it not feel real?" I asked partially offended.

"Of course it does."

"Don't you feel the same atmosphere?"

"Yes."

"Then what's missing?"

'"The people." She said quietly.

A light wind that I had just fashioned blew by us.

"Don't you hear the quiet?"

"That's an odd question to ask."

"Well?"

"I suppose I do."

She walked along the stairs of the dorm room.

"I watched this place burn down." There was a guilty tone to her voice. "The quiet doesn't suit this arena."

"The students will appear when Takanari arrives."

Emily twisted a lock of hair on her finger, "Good. What do you need me to do?"

A smile crept onto my face.

"One more thing."

"What?"

"Why do you disguise yourself as a child?"

"When others see me they won't fear me."

"What is there to be fearful of you?"

"I can create their greatest nightmares in seconds." I laughed. "They are afraid I will trap them in one of the worlds I create."

"How old are you supposed to look?"

"The same age as you."

"Really, may I see?" Emily's eyes lit up with curiosity.

"We don't have time right now." I smiled at her genuinely. "But I promise to show you soon."

"Deal!"

**Takanari's P.O.V.**

I landed on my back with a loud thud. I rubbed it gently and surveyed my surroundings. I was sitting in the middle of a long hall. It was dark, but candles were lit on pedestals that were attached to the walls. The floor on which I sat was marble and had a plain black and white checkerboard design. The walls were painted a pale violet purple, why did this feel familiar? A maid had her back to me was scuttling down the hall way as fast as she could. I started to walk the opposite way and opened the very first door I came across. To be honest it was the only door I could see. It was vibrantly colored with an array of oranges that changed shades as it moved across the room. There was a nice and comfy queen sized bed that was positioned against the wall the door was attached to and a desk near the window across from the door. On the desk was a laptop, a few photo frames, a filing system of some sort, and drawings. The window showed the sky outside and that indicated that it was early night. A girl with silky blue black hair was fast asleep on the bed and half covered by a warm winter blanket.

_Kanate._

_I_ moved to her side and watched as her chest rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled at me. Her eyes were lovely and that smile made nervous. A good kind of nervous.

"What are you doing in my room so late?" Her voice was music to my ears.

"Just checking in on you." The words came flowing out of my mouth.

"Mhmm..I see.." She touched my face in a gentle manner.

Somehow this scene felt vaguely familiar.

"Yep." I smiled at her.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Even though I couldn't exactly place who this girl was, I knew that it was true.

"No, I mean I love you." She looked at me desperately as if it was the most important thing in the world for me to understand that.

"….." I could not answer her. I was a deer in the headlights.

The beautiful girl motioned for me to join her on the bed and I quickly complied. So many thoughts were running through my mind and I got excited from the fact that I was doing something wrong. She must have felt the same way because we both stayed as quiet as possible on the bed. We gazed into each other eye's for a long time and I wasn't sure how to go on with the situation. This whole predicament felt too familiar. Have I been through it before? She made the first move and closed the space between us and I desperately tried to remember her name. Kanate. It had to be her name! Right..? My head hurt as I tried to think about it more and Kanate noticed. Her lips brushed against my forehead lightly and she trapped my hands in hers.

"What's wrong?" The tone in that beautiful voice of hers showed genuine concern.

"We shouldn't be doing this." I muttered, pulling my hands away from hers.

"Why not?"

"This is wrong." The words were just spilling out of my mouth.

"Why is it wrong?" Her whispers sounded angry and hurt.

"B-Because.."

"Because?"

"Because you're my sister." The sentence was choked out of me.

I was taken aback by a flood of memories that appeared in my mind. They were memories of our childhood together, of our first kiss, and…of this night. The night that we sealed our fate. The rest of the memories that cluttered my mind were unfocused and unclear. I didn't dwell on them because Kanate hugged me so tightly and suddenly that I couldn't breathe for a long moment.

"Don't say it.." She mumbled against my chest.

"Don't say what?"

"Don't say that you're gonna give up on us."

"I'm your big brother, Kanate-chan. I can't.."

"Why not? If you love me, then this…what we're doing is ok." She searched my eyes. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do." I replied quietly.

"You know what I meant."

I looked away from her. What was this place? Did I go back in time? I met her eyes once more and was afraid to see her crying.

"Kiss me please." She begged.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. You've done it before."

"No, Kanate-chan."

I got off the bed and started to walk towards the door. She threw herself at me and anchored me to the spot right in front of the door.

"Let go." I tried to say that as monotonous as possible.

"No." She mumbled.

"Kanate-chan."

"No one is home."

"The maids are here."

"They won't say a word about what we do."

"Yes, they would."

"You don't know that."

"I don't want to take the chance."

"Why not?"

"I told you that this is wrong."

"What's so wrong about this?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

This was all wrong. Tonight was not about fighting, it was supposed to be a night full of promises we whole heartedly meant to keep. As I remember it, we were so lost in love that no one else in the world mattered. I stole away her purity the way she stole mine. We were bound together in ways I can't explain. It was so hard to deny her. Each memory made me remember why I had fallen in love with her.

"I have to go."

I pushed her arms away and started to walk forward. Kanate ran around me and slammed her back against the door and held her arms out in front of her.

"I won't let you go." She stared up at me defiantly.

"Sis, just don't." I didn't meet her eyes.

I was afraid I would cave in if I did.

"No. Look at me."

"Move aside."

"Please!" She begged.

"Kanate-chan, no."

"Why won't you look at me?" She was sobbing now. "Please..please look at me."

My eyes locked on hers and I barely held onto my resolve.

"Please move aside, Kanate." I moved closer to her, reaching my limits.

"Are you giving up on us?"

"Yes, it's for the best."

"I don't want the best."

"You don't know what you're getting into."

"No, i'm fully aware and I don't care."

"Kanate." I groaned and pushed her away from the door.

Hard enough to make her move, but gentle enough not to hurt her.

"Don't speak to me ever again." She raged, threw herself at her bed, and buried her face in her pillow.

It was sort of cute. So I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. I didn't want things to end like this. It wasn't fair to her. She loves me way too much to be hurt this suddenly like that. I rubbed her back back and forth and tried to soothe her sobbing. I didn't know how to handle her. Kanate was a distant memory of some sort right now. Her sobs subsided and she sat up to face me. Her eyes were puffy and red, so I dried her left over tears with my shirt sleeve. But then, she quickly trapped my hand and pinned me to the bed. I blinked a few times, did that really just happen? We both stared into each other's eyes trying to get the other to understand, but it was pointless. We both knew all too well we were too stubborn.

"Please…" She lowered herself down to me and our faces were barely touching.

I was frozen. It tore me apart because half of me longed for her desperately and the other half wanted to push her away and stay far far away from her. But then more hazy memories filled my head. All of them were clear enough for me to see that Kanate was crying because of me. Because I was hurting her. On an impulse, I pushed her sternly away from me. Please, don't tell me I physically hurt her. That's the last thing I would ever want to do. She wouldn't look at me anymore.

"I see." The crack in her voice chipped away at my heart.

The room became bathed in light. In an instant Kanate was gone and I was sucked out of the room. I landed on my butt in the hallway. It seemed much lonelier now. There was only that one door in the hallway, but surly there had to be more. I needed somewhere to hide. I needed a place to think. It broke me inside to hear that pain in her voice. I broke her. For the first time and maybe it wouldn't be the last. I would be denying her more in the future.

**Emily's Point of view**

"You did a terrible job." The hooded boy said.

"It was the best I could do with what I saw in the original memory!"

"The real Kanate was more alluring and enticing." He groaned at me. "No wonder Takanari never took liking to you."

I blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, nothing." He mused and continued to add finishing touches to the school building.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask not looking at him.

"Yes, my dear." A new, older voice said. "It is."

I turned to look at him and saw a handsome 25 year old man. He wore a cloak with a hood attached to it. The cloak was a beautiful midnight blue color. He wore only a refined gray dress-vest and a nice pair of black slacks. The cloak touched the ground and bunched up beneath him. He radiated with the same stupefying aura as a guardian angel did, but with twice the awing power. He stepped towards me and I saw the familiarity in his features. It took me a moment to grasp that he was the little boy with the hood.

"So this is your true form?" I asked with a blush.

"Disarming, isn't it?" He smirked and flicked my forehead. "Don't look so impressed."

"Y-Yes."

"Get ready for this new memory." He said blankly and returned to his child form. "You might be a little alarmed."

I nodded in disbelief to the little boy and disappeared into the new memory.

**Takanari's Point of View**

As I continued my way down the hallway, a door began to form to my right. I blinked a little bit, umm am I going crazy? The door rippled once or twice before it solidified fully. It was a bright orange wooden door with a brass doorknob. As a I touched it, I quickly realized how hot it was. This time, much more quickly, I turned the knob and flung the door open. A billowing cloud of smoke arose from the opening and seeped out into the hallway. Covering my nose and mouth, I stepped into the room expecting the worst and hoping for the best.

The room was smoke filled and the door quickly disappeared from behind me. All that was behind me was a wall of flames and thick air. There was definitive haze that blurred my vision and all that was in front of me was a staircase leading who knows where. That deja vu feeling occurred again and I bounded up the steps. I heard a loud crash and heard someone call for help. The voice sounded very familiar.

"ANYONE THERE? HELP! PLEASE, HELP?" There was no mistaking that voice, it was Amu.

I moved up the steps quickly and saw that there was a wall of flame that would soon be traveling to the rest of the untouched hall way. Amu, I had to get to Amu!

"Amu-chan? Amu-chan, where are you?" Again my words were spilling out of my mouth on their own.

"Takanari *cough*-kun?" I could hear the relief in Amu's voice. "I'm over here."

"Just keep talking, I'm coming!" I remembered this scene now!

The way out was going to be painful, but I had to get Amu out of here again.

"Ok..*cough* Be careful..there's more flames."

"I can see you, hold on!" I said boldly.

Amu was about to pass out when I finally got to her and I gently positioned her on my back. She wasn't very heavy and she nudged her face onto my shoulder so she could say say something.

"I need to get my camera…please." Then she faded away.

I kicked away the flaming ceiling fan and kicked down the room door since I remembered how hot the knob was. I immediately went to the place where the camera was. But this time I brought Amu into the room with me so that I would have more time for us to get out of here. I could smell the smoke entering the kitchen and I thought quickly as I saw the open balcony door.I knew this was going to hurt, but once again I jumped off the balcony, but this time I jumped from the closest point to the branch and reached out more for it. By sheer luck, I got a grip on the week thing and slowly worked my way to the base of the tree. I shimmied down the tree and noticed Ikuto's body on the ground. I place Amu against the tree and shook Ikuto to consciousness. When his eyes opened, I stared into a set of completely white eyes. I shrieked and was once again sucked out of the scenery.

When I came back to the hallway it took me awhile to catch my breath and process all the memories coming through my head. What was I supposed to do with all this information? What did it matter to me? I wasn't _that_ Takanari anymore…..was I? It took me awhile to ponder that fact. Was I still that Takanari? Or was I…was I who? My eyes widened, which Takanari am I then? Who am I? Did other Takanari still matter? Every person matters, but technically I am two people at one time and obviously one has to give way at some point, right? Who would miss this Takanari? I mean me. Me. My head hurt from all these rotating ideas in my head. I stood up and continued to walk down the hall.

The next door I came across was wooden in the back and this wood was old and frayed at the ends, but it was covered by iron bars. Th door gave me a sense of dread as I approached the iron knob. The knob was cold and ominous in hand. I slowly turned it and peeked inside. The room was sunny and beautiful. Whatever was inside had to happy. Something good to remember. I stepped inside a little less cautiously and explored.

As I passed through the door a few bags appeared in my hands. I didn't bother to check what was inside them, but I was standing outside of a flower shop at the corner of some random street. It was clear blue skies and a typically beautiful summer day in Japan. People walked passed me happily and little kids ran around with ice cream in their hands. The smell of irises and roses wafted by me and I stood there in compete calming bliss. I saw the pinkette almost immediately when she was at the other side of the road. Her pregnant bulge was hard to ignore, but the determined look on her face was adorable and she lugged around shopping bags dutifully. It felt out of place that no memory was resurfacing about this place. I decided to dismiss the thought.

I glanced to the side and saw a speeding car driving right into Amu's direction. The driver was going insanely fast and I broke into a run. At this rate, if I wasn't fast enough, Amu would be run over and the baby would be killed. I dropped my bags in the road and pushed her out of harm's way. It all happened so fast, but I felt the wind get knocked out of me as the hood of the speeding car came into contact with my side and left hip.

"TAKANARI-KUN!" Amu screamed.

I rolled over the hood of the car and slid off the back. I could hear the dull thud my body made as it hit the ground. My chest was burning and somewhere by my ribs I felt something hot oozing near me. Was it blood? The sunlight hurt so bad and then I was over come by drowsiness.

I woke to the sound of sobbing. It took a lot effort, but I opened my eyes slightly and saw Kanate crying. This was a hospital room and I could hear the faint beating of my heart rate on the monitor. Usually that rate, a doctor would be here trying to revive me. Her sobbing subsided and she stared at me. I became scared. The scene started to appear in my mind. Everyone was here with me, it wasn't just Kanate. Where are my friends?

Kanate smiled at me and tucked her hair behind her ears and bent down so her lips touched my ear.

"Don't worry, Takanari-niisan." The tone of her voice scared me deeply. "We'll be together now."

She kissed me full on the lips and I felt myself being sucked away into a very cold and dark place.

**Geri: Sorry this was short, but I'm going on vacation on Friday (spring break starts) so I won't have time to update because of all the stuff going on in school right now v.v**

**Amu: she'll proof read later and edit, promise!**

**Ikuto: Yup, we'll make sure of it!**

**Geri: So please review and IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THE NEXT AUTHOR NOTE.**

**Amu: Do you think they'll read it?**

**Ikuto: I doubt it xD**

**Geri: Well I hope they do c:**


	32. Author's Note: Good Bye

**Dear Beloved Reader,**

The very next chapter after this author's note with be the_** final chapter of Rooming With You**_. So right now I would like to say thanks to all of you that have sticked with this story until the end and I hope to see a review from all of you when the sequel comes out. Hearing all your feedback has made me a better writer and this story a lot more interesting. SO thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for supporting this story. If it isn't too much to ask I would like all of you, who read the next chapter, to give me a review of the overall story because I do want to write a better story that everyone will enjoy with minimum mistakes and confusion. Also, please subscribe (I don't know if that's the appropriate term) to me or the author alert thing so you can be notified when the sequel is released. The name will be _**Soul Connection**_. I can't wait to write it and see how that will unfold. There may be a little delay on the release of the sequel due to other stories I put on hold in order to finish **Rooming with You**.

Please feel free to review any suggestions for what you want to see in the sequel. I know I've had a complaint of not enough lemons so I will try to deal with that issue as best as I can when I begin writing that story. I've had a lot of fun writing _**Rooming With You**_ and it makes me sad to think this very next chapter will be the end.

**Best Regards to all of You,**

_Geri-cha_


	33. Chapter 31: Lost Time

**Geri: So the final chapter**

**Amu: FINALLY.**

**Ikuto: then she's going to start killing people xD**

**Amu: Oh joy.**

**Ikuto: Yup yup! **_Murder with Love _**will be epic ^_^**

**Amu: Haha she's so happy go lucky right now.**

**ikuto: DUH. She's love sick again -_-**

**Amu: How productive do you think she'll be in this state?**

**Geri: HEY I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS D:**

**Rohit: Yeah. Yeah. **

**Amu: Who is he *whispers to Ikuto***

**Ikuto: A new character o.v" *whispers back***

**Rohit: YUP. I'm going to kill you all in the next story X]**

**Geriann: That's wonderful xD Ok, so I'm not too good at describing dresses so here's a link to the dress Kanate is wearing in the chapter at some point:**

**milanoo **(dot)** com **(slash)** ?Promotion=cjr&refid=cjr**

**1.13.12**

**Chapter 31: Lost Time**

**Kanate's Point of View**

There was complete silence around me as I opened my eyes. I felt chilly and weak. Extending my wings, I noted they were a dirty black color. They did not shine with holy aura anymore, but instead radiated a feeling of dread and sinister intent. I tried to get up, but my body refused to obey me. A cold breeze passed by again and that was when I realized my white apparel was nothing more than rags. The stupid cloth didn't even cover my womanly features. The world around me was dark and ominous, it was probably night right now. What creeped me out was that there were no lights. I felt nothing beneath me either.

Was I floating?

My head seemed to be spinning and I couldn't shake the odd feeling that I was't alone. Where was Takanari? I needed him. I needed him to hold me. A flood of memories came back. I could still vividly see Amu walking down the aisle towards Ikuto. She didn't deserve that happiness. On top of that there was her stomach. The stomach held the baby that possibly belonged to my beloved Takanari. _My _Takanari. His heart, soul, and mind belonged to me. I would not share him. Never. I still had yet to understand what he saw in her; what both Ikuto and Takanari saw in her. Sure she could sing and I'll even admit she's beautiful, but what makes her so special? To be honest she looks ditzy and a bit of a slut. Hell, she was a slut! She slept with both Takanari and Ikuto! The two most important people in my life aside from my role model, Utau. I clenched my teeth, the pain in my head was unbearable. What was going on?

"Who do we have here?" A voice so kind and mature chirped up. "Are you alright, Miss?"

My sight started to blur, but I could distinctly see a figure coming towards me.

"Uh.." I blacked out.

I slowly woke from my black out or whatever had just happened. Somehow, I was immediately aware that I was being carried. The arms that held me tightly were strong and firm, but warm and secure. Whoever it was had pressed me against his, I'll assume this person is male since no female would have a chest so firm and hard. The atmosphere was no longer chilly or dark. Instead, the sky was colored red and orange as if the sun was just setting. I looked up a bit to see a well defined chin.

"I can tell by your movements that you're awake." The kind voice said.

It was weird how calmed I was by the voice. But now I was sure it was a man.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for carrying me."

"No problem. You would've been raped if I left you how you were."

"Hm?"

"Your body was very exposed." He said bluntly. "Made even me want to take advantage of you."

"Why didn't you?" My lip quivered as I said this.

"I have morals."

"Well, that's good to hear." I rested my head against his chest. "Where are we?"

"I'll explain that later, we're almost home."

"Home?"

"I'll let you live with me until you get settled."

"You're very kind."

"Don't be so sure." There was a hint of coldness in his voice. "Just go back to sleep."

I obeyed.

When I awoke once again, my body finally felt healed and fully energized. It took me a few minutes to realize my body was covered by a black cotton cloak and that I was laying on a bed. The bed was covered in satin and was insanely soft. I was tempted to fall asleep again, but then the room door opened. In walked a well dressed american asian looking young man. A _hot_ young man, might I add. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about something so stupid. But he was nice looking. He wore pitch black dress pants, a dress-coat vest complete with a pocket watch, and a red satin tie that hung around his neck over his vest. I blushed as I noticed how exposed his muscles were. This boy had black angel wings that seemed to have flecks of gold sticking to his feathers. I was right about his well defined chin and muscular arms. His olive toned skin contrasted nicely with his red black hair. His hair was somewhat mirroring Sasuke from _Naruto_, but it somehow had more class and a sense of danger to it then the original character gave out. In summary, he was breath-taking to look at.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head.

"Are you sure? All you have on you is that cloak." He raised an eye brow toward me.

I cautiously peered down at my body and realized that he was right. My ragged white attire was completely gone. Bashfully, I covered myself more with the cloak. He looked at me apologetically.

"Please, don't feel embarrassed." He averted his eyes from me.

"Where am I?"

"The fall from Heaven is always a rough one." He side glanced at me as he proceeded into the room. "Are you feeling better?"

"How'd you know?" I added, "And yes I am, thank you."

"You're not the first to arrive here."

"Where is 'here'?"

"Hell. Or some version of it."

"Oh." I couldn't stop staring at him.

He smiled kindly at me once more, "You know, it's rude to stare."

I looked down at the bed immediately, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be,I'm flattered that you want to stare at me."

This guy didn't seem too mean or even deceiving. It was refreshing to meet such a person. He moved closer to me and gave me a sympathetic look. His skinny hands grabbed hold of the ends of the cloak; I hadn't noticed that it had been falling. He dragged the cloth over my shoulders and over my breasts so that I was completely covered. I couldn't help, but become flustered from the sudden actions.

"My name is Mateo, what's yours?" He extended his left hand to me.

I shook his hand with my right and said a little too energetically, "Kanate."

"What a lovely name."

"Thank you, yours is cool too." My blush went away, finally.

"Well, I'm going to go look for something for you to wear." He bowed politely. "Please make yourself at home."

"Thank you." I mumbled with a nod.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then." He smiled and ruffled my hair the way Ikuto would and closed the door as he left the room.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

**Mateo's P.O.V.**

I sighed and shut the door softly. _Kanate_. What a lovely girl, with such purity, but there's a dark power stored within her. The dark aura around her was suffocating me and I felt like I was in bliss. This sort of pain the suffocating caused me seemed to soothe the rage I had built up over the years in this hell hole. Sometimes I thought I was going crazy. I shouldn't like this sort of thing, but being in the dark for maybe 20 years can drive a person mad. The one other person who lived here with me was my maid Anne. She was beautiful in all respects but had a motherly attitude to her. In short, Anne was not very appealing.

Anne scuttled down the hall toward me with a dress in her hands. Her light brown hair was tumbling down her small shoulders and standing a good 5"3, her head met my shoulders. I smiled down at her and politely thanked her for getting the clothes so quickly. Anne seemed excited at the idea of having another girl in the house.

Her eye brows furrowed, "I've never seen you like this before."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem so peaceful. So _happy._"

"It's weird, isn't it?" I agreed.

Usually, I'm very irritable and had a short fuse around Anne. I liked being alone and was very stubborn about going out of the mansion. It was troublesome to run into other demons and fallen angels. But I still couldn't get the sight out of my mind. The memory reminded me of something from anther lifetime, at least it seemed that way. I always liked these stray beams because of that. The pleasant feelings I got from them were almost hard to keep for long periods of time. These feelings were the only thing keeping me from becoming one of those retched devil like demons. I shuddered at the thought.

I was staring outside of my bedroom window and saw one of those beautiful and awe-inducing beams of lights shine down on this waste land. For a split second, the whole region lit up from the sudden light. This place was a complete dump. There were no signs of life in the soil and no hope of ever acquiring it. The beam was considerably close to me, so I could tell that this beam was for a fallen angel. It was rare to have such a close speculation of the event. I could barely remember what happened during my fall, but all I knew was that I ended up here in the great care of Anne. That girl was a wonder and I never understood why she was sent down here. Unlike me, she died and went straight to Hell. Anne barely talked about what she saw or went through during that time, but she would say all that mattered was that she was here now. The beam seemed to call to me so after much debate, I walked over to it and that's how I found the girl.

Kanate resembled someone I once held very close to me and maybe that's why I couldn't be cold to her. She was refreshing and seemed innocent, but I knew better to assume the best in someone in such circumstances. To this day I can't remember that girl's name. The girl who Kanate resembled. Maybe that was why I was so mad, I would spend days on end trying to remember the name. That name might hold the key to everything or, at least, I hope it does.

"She's not…_her_, is she?"

"No." I looked toward the door. "She isn't, but maybe she'll be something like her."

"Shall I go inside?"

"No, I'll do it." Anne handed me the dress and went back from where she came.

"Thank you!" I called after her.

I opened the room door again and found Kanate standing near the window deep in thought. The cloak did a bad job of covering her and the thought of sleeping with her did not cross my mind. OK..It did the first time, but I'm better now! I lightly knocked to get her attention and she turned to smile at me. That smile took my breath away; a blurry memory of another girl smiling appeared in my mind. It was very unfocused and all I could see was that smile. It was exactly like Kanate's.

"I brought you something to wear."

"Thank you so much." She came to me and fingered the dress material. "It's so soft."

Her wings extended a little and they were brilliantly shining. Mine no longer shone like that, they only cast a long shadow.

"Do you need help changing?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She took the dress and untied the ribboning in the back. "But just turn around."

"You don't want me to wait outside?" I asked shocked.

"I don't mind, just don't look." Kanate giggled.

"Promise."

"Can I ask you something?" She asked quietly.

I heard the cloak touch the ground.

"You just did." I teased.

The dress was being pulled up her body.

"Why can't true love last?"

She was fiddling with the ribbon now.

"Probably because it was never truly true." I sighed. "Do you need help."

"Yes." She didn't say anything further.

After I finished tying up the back of the dress, she took a look in the mirror. it was a black and white ruffled long sleeved bow gothic lolita dress. It had a stand up collar and the skirt stopped right before her knees. It complimented her full figure very nicely and she looked at the dress a bit questioningly.

"You don't like it?" I quickly added, "Anne picked it out for you."

"Who's Anne?"

"She's my maid and the only other person living in the mansion."

"When will I meet her?"

"Tomorrow." I smiled. "You need sleep."

"Alright." She staggered toward the bed as if changing took all her energy away.

I caught her as she tripped, "Thank you."

"No problem." I say gently and placed her on the bed. "Are you feeling cold?"

"Yes." I could see her shivering and I felt her forehead.

It was piping hot. She held my hand against her forehead and smiled blissfully.

"You're so warm."

"I'll go get you some more blankets."

"No, stay please."

"But you won't get better-"

"Just lie down here with me for awhile. I don't need a blanket, you're warm enough."

I could feel myself blush.

"Unless you're uncomfortable with that?" She raised an eye brow.

"N-no. I'm not. Just scoot over." I couldn't meet her confident eyes.

She did as I told her to and scooted over.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I laid down beside her and she cuddled up to my side. I shivered as I felt her cold hands place themselves against my vest. It was hard to keep certain thoughts out of my mind, but I knew it would be pointless to take advantage of a girl who was sick. What was I thinking? Kanate placed her head on my shoulder and instinctively put my arm around her. In minutes we both fell asleep…..

The morning was dark like always and it took me a moment to realize that Kanate was still in my arms. She snoozed softly and seemed to be transfixed by something in her dream. I wonder what she's dreaming. Her lips moved slightly as if trying to say a name.

"T…."

I strained my ears to hear her.

"Takanari…" She whispered and a tear fell from her closed eyes.

Who is that?

"Don't…" She tossed and turned for a moment. "Don't leave me."

I brushed the hair out of her eyes that were now crying subconscious tears.

"Kanate.." I shook her gently.

"Neehh.."

I shook her some more. "Wake up."

"No.."

"Come on.."

"Five more minutes." She begged half asleep.

I smiled, she was so much like a child. There was a knock on the door and I said a bit too loudly, "Come in!"

Kanate still did not stir from her slumber.

"Sorry to umm…bother you two?" Anne said a bit unsure of herself.

"Don't ask."

"I wasn't planning to."

"Well, what is it?" A little of my short fuse was coming back.

"I was wondering you guys wanted anything special for breakfast?"

"Just whip up some pieces of french toast, thanks."

"No problem." She closed the door behind her and I listened as her foot steps faded away.

"She's really pretty." Kanate's quiet voice said.

"You're awake?"

"You're really loud." She said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, would you like to go down for breakfast?"

"Sure."

" By the way.."

"Hm?"

"Who's Takanari?"

"Someone important to me."

"Oh."

"What?"

"Is he uhm..alive?"

"No. Yes. I'm not sure." She stuttered in-between her words.

"Would you like to see him?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yes." She closed her eyes. "More than anyone else in the world."

A del a distant pang in my heart, but I chose to ignore it.

"I'll make sure you do."

"What?"

"I know someone who might be able to help."

"Who?"

"A friend."

"Will I meet this person too?"

"If he agrees to help."

"You're full of riddles."

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I'm hungry."

"Then, let's go downstairs." I took her hand and led her through the hallway into the ball room.

There was a giant wooden table at the center of the room and I on the table was a lavishly set table filled with top notch food. We sat on opposites sides of the table and like usual I had to invite Anne to breakfast in order for her to sit down. Kanate seemed unbelievably happy just watching us, but maybe it was just the news that she would see Takanari that made her this way. It was obvious that she cared greatly for him and it annoyed me greatly.

"What's wrong?" The two girls asked at the same time.

Anne looked mad that Kanate was concerned.

"Nothing."

"He's in a bad mood." Anne affirmed.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. Thank you for breakfast, Anne." I got up and pushed my chair in. "I'll be out for awhile."

"Where are you going?" Anne asked.

"To see a friend."

"Thank you." Kanate said quietly.

Anne looked from me to Kanate with a very confused and hurt look on her face.

"When was I put out of the loop?"

"You'd stop me if I told you."

"I see." She had that all knowing look on her face. "Be safe."

She awkwardly hugged me and went to clean my side of the table.

"Don't do anything reckless." Anne added before I shut the door.

"I won't." _Not yet._

I extended my wings and took flight toward the edge of the wasteland where there was a small reflecting light. Once I got closer, the light dimmed and I could clearly see an eighty foot tall iron wrought gate. Beyond it you could only see clouds but everyone around here knew that it was the gate that led to either heaven, earth, or a lower hell. A single person stood in front of the gate.

He was tall and very muscular, but not insanely muscular like WWE fighters. He wore a long black cloak that bunched up beneath him and it was a rumor that his brother from his living life guarded the gates at the edge of heaven. He had on black leather jeans that were somewhat skinny, but loose enough to be comfortable. He had a pair on black chucks on and a sleeveless black shirt made of cotton with the holy insignia sewn onto it over her dead heart. My friend is hindu and had dark apricot skin. He wore an old set of glasses that still fit him, surprisingly. I'm not sure how to describe his hair, it was black and long, but not long enough to meet his shoulders. He had bangs that covered a little bit of his eye brows. His chin was round, but defined and he had somewhat skinny lips that were a pale pink color. His two twin scythes were on slings resting on his shoulders. They made an X across his back if you looked at him from behind. He had his cat claw knife attached to his hands and the belt around his waist indicated that he had more weapons.

"What brings you by, Mateo?"

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"I can't guarantee that I can do whatever you ask."

"I know that."

"Well, as long as you know that."

"I want to know if a certain person is dead or alive and if my acquaintance could see him."

"Acquaintance?"

"She's new to town."

"Now, this person is a _she?"_ He smiled wickedly at me.

"Yes, now does that favor sound doable?"

"All favors come at a price."

"What price do you have for me."

"Just give me some time and I'll think of the price later."

"Thank you so much, Rohit."

"I told you not to call me by that name."

"But when we were alive that was your name."

"You'r lucky I like you, Mateo."

"Don't act so tough." I playfully punched him.

"I'm not the same person I was back on earth."

"I know that."

"Now who is the person you would like to see?"

"Miyu Takanari." Kanate's voice broke the silent pause.

_This is what I brought you this you can keep,_

_This is what I brought you may forget me._

_I promise to depart just promise one thing,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"What are you doing here?"

"I followed you." She almost laughed.

"Obviously." Rohit said and like usual, his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"So is he?"

"Let me see." Rohit said and a book magically appeared in mid air.

Rohit fumbled with the pages and scanned each page for the name. After ten minutes Rohit's eyes lit up and he looked up at Kanate.

"He's dead."

"So can I see him?"

"He's on a special list right now, so you can't."

"Special list?"

"He's in a waiting room to be alive again."

"What?" Kanate looked shaken. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." He looked apologetically at Kanate. "He's becoming a famous case so I know a little bit of the situation."

"What's happening to my brother?"

_Brother_. A flood of relief overwhelmed me.

"He's two people right now."

"What?" We both said in unified confusion.

"He's just going through a rough time."

"I have to see him!" SHe said suddenly, pushed past Rohit, and went through the gate.

Her wings went to full length and she flew into the clouds. The clouds themselves became contorted into dark swirls of purple and black instead of the pure snow white they once were. Kanate was gone in a matter of seconds.

"This is not good."

"You think?" Rohit nearly yelled.

"Where is she going?"

"She's going to see that guy!"

"Does she even know where to go?"

"What do you think?"

"I'm going after her!"

Rohit held me back and I struggled against him, but I was rudely reminded about how much power he usually held back.

"I'm not going to let you do something foolish. Go home. I'll find her."

"But you have to stay here and guard the gate!"

"That doesn't matter!" Rohit snapped. "I can't let her tamper with the balance."

"Balance?"

_Kiss my Eyes and Lay me to Sleep_

Rohit nodded slightly before extending his own wings to full length, they were navy blue with silver specks glittered over his feathers. His wings were twice as long as any normal angel's and had as much brilliance as a new born star.

"I'll bring her home." Rohit said gently. "Trust me."

"I will, I mean I have no choice." I said down on the ground and buried my face against my knees. "Just find her."

"What's her name?"

"Kanate."

"She just fell, didn't she?"

"Yeah."

"I better hurry, go home to Anne. She must be worried about you."

"I know that."

"Oh, do you now?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Poor Anne." He disappeared into the gate and it closed shut behind him and gold chains appeared around the lock making it stay locked.

"What is he talking about."

*hours later*

I was fast asleep in the room that I let Kanate sleep in and was shaken awake by Anne.

"What?"

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Kanate."

I was wide awake now.

_This is what I thought,_

_I thought you need me,_

_This is what I thought so think me naïve,_

_I promise you a heart you'd promise to keep,_

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

"She has a boy with him."

"Does he have wings?"

"No."

"What has she done?"

"She just caused a new kind of hell."

"Don't remind me." I chuckled.

"Shall we check the damage?"

"Yes, let's." I let anne hold my hand and lead me down the hall.

The dress I gave Kanate was a mess on the floor and all she wore was an old school girl uniform. She was smiling down at a boy who was cradled in her arms. Or at least half his body was cradled in her arms. He looked like her twin except for the fact that he was male. The look in her eyes showed how much she loved him.

_"Jack!" A painful sobbing voice cried out._

_"Nghhh.."_

_"Stay with me."_

_I couldn't see._

_"Jack…don't leave me."_

_"Nghh.."_

_"JACK!"_

"Mateo?" Kanate asked.

"Huh?"

"You looked pale."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"Is he ok?"

"He will be." She lifted the sleeping boy's hand to her cheek. "We're together now."

Somehow, that line creeped me out.

"I'll go prepare a room for him."

"Thanks." Kanate said gratefully.

"No problem."

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

My mind started to hurt. What was this music.

_"JACK!" The voice sounded so desperate._

_I couldn't see the person who the voice belonged to._

_"Tell me you love me." The voice pleaded. "Tell me you won't leave me."_

_"Emily.."_

_"Yes! Yes!" She sounded so happy. "Say my name. Say it more."_

_I felt such hot tears on my face and it hurt to move._

I fell to my knees in pain and the world was turning red.

_"Don't give up." Emily pleaded. "Don't..Do…"_

_The voice was disappearing._

_"Good…night." I said quietly._

The room felt unbelievably cold. Kanate did not notice my painful actions and continued to stair into the sleeping boys face. She was murmuring sweet words into his ear and continued to stroke his hair. Finally, I saw why she was here. She was insane. I had fallen for an insane woman. Wonderful.

"We'll be together." She repeated.

"_Forever and always._"

Emily's voice.

"I'll never let you go." I said in reply.

"What?" Kanate was broken out of her insane trance.

I smirked at her, walked to her, and enclosed my arms around her. Without a moment to lose, I locked her lips in mine.

_Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep._

**Amu's P.O.V.**

I had just put Takara to sleep and I was taking a shower in the private bathroom that the master bedroom in the house had. The warm water felt so good against my skin and I thought it wouldn't be bad if I spent the next hour in here. I shook my head and decided that it would be bad to waste that much water. I wrapped myself up in a towel and went into the bedroom. Like the idiot I was, I forgot to put some clothes for me to wear in the bathroom. I prayed Ikuto wouldn't be in the room. I knew it would end in sex if he saw me like this. I opened the door slightly and looked out. Ikuto was fast asleep on the bed and I sighed out in relief. Quietly, I tiptoed to the drawers that held all my night clothes and underwear and opened the cabinets slowly.

"There's no use in being quiet." Ikuto grumbled. "You tiptoe like an elephant."

"Thanks." I say sarcastically.

I heard Ikuto sit up and I froze in place.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I could feel his eyes glued to the towel.

"You're not getting anything tonight." I mumble.

"Is that so?" Ikuto inquired, taking that as a challenge. "Would you like to test that statement."

"No."

"I'm joking, Amu." He purred. "Come here."

Reluctantly, I stood in front of him and waited for him to say something.

"You know what?"

"What?" I said sarcastically.

"We still haven't gotten married." His thumb rubbed the engagement ring on my finger.

"That's because of Takara." I whispered quietly.

"I know." He whispered back.

"Do you still want to?"

"Of course I do, Amu." He looked offended that I would even ask.

"Just making sure." I said and turned to go back to what I was doing.

Ikuto caught my wrist and pulled back to him.

"Where do you think you're going?" That seductive smirk should be a crime.

"To put on some clothes?"

"What's the point of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'll just get you undressed anyway. So there's no real point in getting dressed."

"We're not going to have sex."

"Why not?"

"Takara will wake up!" I say stubbornly.

"No she won't."

"Grr.."

"How cute." He pulled lower so he could kiss the tip of my nose.

"I hope Takanari-kun is ok." I say absent mindedly.

In an instant, I'm pinned to the bed and Ikuto looks furious.

"Can't you go one day without thinking about either of those?"

"I-Ikuto.."

"All I ever hear from you is Takanari this Takanari that." He calmed down a little bit. "Why don't you ever talk about me. About us, for a change."

I was speechless once again.

"Aren't I good enough?" He probed further. "You and me, isn't that enough?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"You're good enough. We're good enough."

"I don't think you mean that." He got off me and left the room. "I'll watch Takara for the night."

"I-Ikuto-"

"Just drop it. Forget I said anything." He slammed the door.

I sat up on the bed, and buried my head in my knees. It took me awhile to notice that I was crying.

**Geri: And that's a wrap!**

**Ikuto: You're an idiot.**

**Amu: At least she's on spring break. It's ok to be an idiot during spring break.**

**Ikuto: If you say so.**

**Amu: Why do I have to be crying at the end -_-"**

**Ikuto: Why couldn't you make us happy?**

**Geri: What good would that d if there's a sequel xD**

**Rohit: YEAH!**

**Ikuto&Amu&Geri: *staring awkwardly at Rohit***

**Rohit: What? ._.**

**Geri: i'll edit the mistakes out later xP **

**REVIEW PLEASE! ADD ME TO YOUR AUTHOR ALERT!**


End file.
